La Batalla Final: Ginny vs Cho
by Quid Morgan
Summary: CAPT19: Cuento Acerca de como Debe ser el último Día en Un crucero: cómo impedir una boda, salvarse la vida, hacer que no termines congelado como Di Caprio y que sea un Final Feliz para todos excepto para Cho.CAPITULO FINAL. REVIEWS!
1. Cinco Años No Son Nada

**LA BATALLA FINAL: ****Ginny v/s Cho**

**Capítulo 1**

**5 Años no Son Nada**

—Ver a los chicos… Dios! Estoy nerviosa!

—Cálmate Luna, no me pongas más nerviosa a mí!—se quejó Ginny, empujándola hacia un lado mientras subían, con algo de dificultad por los tacos, hacia el imponente barco.

—Quién nos manda a separarnos… Bueno… nunca pensé que iría a recorrer África en busca de un «snorkack de cuernos arrugados» que jamás encontré—suspiró la rubia—. Y menos pensé que subiría a un crucero para reencontrarme con mis viejos amigos…

—Ja! Y yo… Ni siquiera he visto a mi hermano por acompañarte estos cuatro años… a propósito, tú crees que hayan cambiado mucho?—Ginny llegó arriba y miró el puerto desde la barandilla, respirando intensamente el olor a mar—. Ojalá que no…

—Yo espero que sí—repuso Luna, mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Por lo menos espero que Cho haya cambiado… No soportaría más peleas entre ustedes durante estos quince días…—de repente se tiró al suelo, sobresaltando a la pelirroja, y estiró los brazos al cielo—DIOS! Escúchame! Por favor, te ruego que Cho Chang haya cambiado! Por favor!

—Desde que no crees en esos _nargles_ y _heliópatas_ creo que te has vuelto demasiado religiosa—opinó Ginny, antes de salir corriendo por la borda con su amiga persiguiéndola felizmente, indiferentes a los pijos estirados que miraban a Ginny como si fuera una cucaracha a quien deseaban aplastar, y a Luna como si estuviera loca… Bueno, aunque realmente lo estaba un poquito…

—Ginny! Luna!

La voz de Hermione atravesó el aire a 340 m/seg. (O sea, rápidamente), haciendo que las dos chicas pararan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo (Luna agarrando a su pelirroja amiga por el cuello intentando estrangularla, aunque de broma), y la miraran con alegría, mientras corrían en estampida hacia la castaña y su acompañante.

Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, que había retrocedido un par de pasos, con la clara intención de escapar, se vieron de pronto ahogados en brazos por dos casi-caníbales que los estrangulaban en abrazos y ahogaban en besos.

—Veo que no han cambiado nada—comentó Ron, sobándose las costillas y limpiándose la marca de un beso que le había dado su hermana en la mejilla.

—Ustedes tampoco—repuso Luna, sonriendo abiertamente—. Si están igualitos…

—No, Hermione está más guapa—objetó Ginny, y, cerrándole un ojo con complicidad a Luna, añadió:— Como se nota que hace bien el amor… verdad hermanito?

Luna lanzó una carcajada al ver a Hermione ruborizándose y a Ron corriendo tras su hermana para luego dejarle su peinado hecho un desastre, como cuando eran pequeños.

—Hay, Ron, déjame!

—Si, Weasley, queremos a nuestra amiga viva y peinada decentemente!—exclamó Lavender, abrazando efusivamente a todos, al igual que Parvati. Habían llegado juntas.

—Qué bueno que han podido venir!—dijo Hermione, alegremente—. No tuvieron problemas con la tienda?

—Se la dejamos a cargo a Padma, mi hermana—dijo Parvati, haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Jamás nos perderíamos esto… los echamos mucho de menos…

—Sobre todo a mí, supongo—dijo un hombre en su oído. Parvati sonrió y giró en 180 grados, observando a Dean, que llegaba con Seamus, Neville y Malfoy.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Thomas—le espetó la chica, saludando a Seamus, Neville y Malfoy—. No me gustaría que sufrieras por mí…

La frase quedó un segundo en el aire, antes que los dos se echaran a reír y se abrazaran con fuerza.

—Bueno… y quien falta?—preguntó Draco, mirando las caras amigas—. Esto ya va a partir…

—Harry… y Cho—murmuró Ron, alzando la cabeza para ver si venía su mejor amigo—. Harry nos dijo a mí y Herms que iría a comprar un par de cosas antes…

—Qué cosas?—le preguntó una voz conocida.

—Nada… deben ser…

Ron se quedó quieto y al momento siguiente atrapó en un abrazo al recién llegado: el ahora _hombre_-que-vivió.

—Menos mal que llegaste…—dijo Neville—, por un momento creí que no llegabas…

—Pero como me iba a perder esto… Cómo osas pensar que perdería la oportunidad de divertirme en un crucero?—, pareció ofendido, pero luego se largó a reír junto al pelirrojo, mirándose entre ellos con malicia… se divertirían tanto como en los viejos tiempos, gastando bromas infantiles, poniendo en acción a los sortilegios Weasley que habían comprado especialmente para la ocasión…

—Entonces…—dijo Luna, abrazada a Neville—. Sólo falta…

—CHO!

Todos pusieron en blanco los ojos al ver como Harry cambiaba su semblante y corría hacia la muchacha de cabello oscuro y brillante, llegando hasta ella y abrazándola con fuerza, alzándola del suelo.

—Tanto tiempo—suspiró la chica, mirándolo intensamente.

—Demasiado…—añadió Harry—. Aunque sigues igual de guapa.

Tomó el equipaje de la oriental y fueron hacia el grupo de magos.

—Me parece que el chico dorado todavía babosea por Cho—comentó Luna a Ginny, despreocupadamente.

—Mmmm…

Al parecer nada había cambiado en nadie.

Y tampoco para Ginny, que sólo apretó la mandíbula y forzó una sonrisa cuando saludó a la recién llegada.

**  **

—Y qué cuentan, par de dos?—preguntó Parvati, cuando entraron en la habitación que ocuparían todas—. Años de no verlas y no tener noticias de ustedes…

—Bueno… estuvimos un año en la carrera de aurors… pero nos aburrimos—dijo Ginny, tendiéndose en la gran y mullida cama, que se asemejaba a su cama con dosel que había tenido en Hogwarts—. Así que acompañé a Luna a África…

—Quería encontrar los snorkack de cuernos arrugados y los heliópatas…—dijo Luna, encogiéndose de hombros—, con mi papá ya habíamos buscado en América, Suecia, Asia, Oceanía y faltaba buscar en el continente Africano… Así que estuvimos tres años buscando y conviviendo con tribus salvajes… pero no encontramos nada…

—Así que le dije que nos fuéramos, y recorriéramos el mundo—concluyó la pelirroja, causando una mirada de envidia por parte de Parvati y Lavender.

—Sólo aventuras…—suspiraron las chicas—que suerte habéis tenido…

—Pero ustedes cumplieron su sueño—acotó Hermione, ordenando su equipaje.

—Si, y es genial…—suspiró Lavender—, nos va estupendamente, incluso ya le hemos ganado en las colecciones de invierno y verano a Madame Malkin…—se quedó mirando al vacío un momento y luego miró a Hermione—. Y tú? Tu vida no es muy tranquila que digamos… quien diría que nuestra Hermione sería una alborotadora revolucionaria… y yo que creía que serías la sucesora de McGonagall…

—Yo también lo pensé—declaró la castaña—. Pero… no podía estar sin Ron, ni Harry… Así que comencé a tener conversaciones y generar protestas en los países en los que los chicos iban de gira con los Chuddley Cannons… Y la verdad es que los trabajos se han complementado a la perfección. Si incluso, a veces, me acompañan! Me han tenido que sacar de algunos aprietos… han intervenido para que no me sancionen por alborotadora anarquista, pero… es excelente!

Las chicas se rieron por el entusiasmo de las palabras. Realmente la amistad de esos tres era demasiado grande.

—Y tú, Cho? Qué has hecho?—preguntó Luna, por cortesía.

—Estoy de buscadora con los Tornados—dijo la chica, sonriendo—. Me he topado con Harry, Ron y Hermione…

—Así que se han seguido viendo?—preguntó Ginny, bruscamente.

Cho la fulminó con la mirada.

—Si, muchas veces—le espetó, mirándola casi burlonamente.

—Lástima que no estén juntos, no?—susurró mordazmente, la pelirroja.

—Lástima de qué, a ver?—exclamó Cho, entrecerrando sus ojos, con furia.

—Hey, chicas… que se supone que venimos a pasárnosla bien. Somos todos amigos, eh?

—Si, claro… amigas…

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, tenemos que prepararnos para dormir… mañana tenemos la recepción y será un día agitado…

—Si, tienes razón Hermione—declaró Ginny, enviándole una última mirada fulminante a Cho, que se la devolvió con la cabeza en alto—. No vale la pena discutir con _ciertas_ personas…

Parvati, Lavender, Luna y Hermione intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

Realmente, esos 15 días iban a ser un verdadero infierno y una locura.

  

—Yo voy a bajar un rato, a dar unas vueltas… necesito tomar aire—dijo Ginny, después de un rato y haber ordenado todo el equipaje.

—No vuelvas muy tarde…—alcanzó a oír que le decía Hermione, antes de salir por la puerta de la elegante habitación.

Estaba un poco mareada, el mar no le había hecho muy bien… Bueno, el mar y otras cosas.

Había sido una tonta… como había podido esperar que Harry se olvidara de Cho? Cómo ella misma no se había podido olvidar de él? Cinco años… y aún no lo olvidaba?

El viento le acarició la cara al apoyarse en la barandilla mirar al cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas, el sonido del mar chocando con el barco llegaba a sus oídos y la calmaba… como detestaba a Cho… tenía que hacer algo…

—Algo…—susurró al aire.

—Algo como qué?—preguntó una voz.

Ginny se volteó.

—Harry! Me has dado un susto de muerte!—exclamó la pelirroja, tomándose con una mano su agitado pecho.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el chico parándose al lado de ella—te juro que no fue mi intención…—Ginny lo miró levantando una ceja elegantemente—. Bueno… tal vez un poquito…

—No has cambiado nada, verdad?—preguntó ella, mirándolo sonriente.

—Para qué cambiar?—preguntó Harry, mirando el horizonte—. Además… la gente no cambia, sólo evoluciona para mejor o peor…

Hubo un silencio, pero no incómodo, sino que más bien, pensativo.

—Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó Ginny—. Pensé que estarías conversando con los chicos, o estarías con Cho…

Harry miró fugazmente a Ginny.

—Necesitaba pensar un poco… además estaba algo mareado—dijo Harry—. Y tú?

—Yo también estaba un poco mareada, así que salí a tomar un poco de aire…—dijo Ginny, suspirando—. Qué bello es todo esto, no? Siempre me ha gustado el mar…

—Si… es bueno estar aquí—dijo Harry, sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos—. Te eché mucho de menos, Ginny… me hiciste mucha falta…

—Yo también te extrañé, Harry—murmuró la pelirroja, separándose un poco de el y caminando sobre la madera—. Fue mucho tiempo…

—Si… mucho…—suspiró el hombre—. Y… no conociste ningún salvaje por allá en África?

Ginny largó una carcajada divertida.

—Cómo se te ocurre!—dijo la chica, divertida—. Lo único que vi fueron bárbaros con taparrabos… mi objetivo era encontrar un animal, no un hombre… bueno, en realidad son lo mismo, pero…

—Oye!

Ginny salió corriendo de alguien por tercera vez en ese día, pero Harry fue más rápido y la alcanzó con facilidad, botándola al suelo con una llave y haciéndole un ataque de cosquillas.

—P-por… por favor… de-déjame!—logró decir con dificultad la chica, entre las risas y carcajadas.

—Está bien—dijo Harry, liberándola y quedando tendido junto a ella en el suelo de la cubierta—. Pero a la otra no te libras, eh?

—Está bien, está bien…—dijo Ginny, inocentemente—. Te juro que nunca más…

Los dos se miraron, sonrientes. Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Gracias por ser la misma—dijo Harry—. Temía tanto que hubieran cambiado y ya nada fuera como antes…

—A veces los cambios son buenos, Harry… no les temas—dijo Ginny, mirando el cielo.

—No les temo… sólo que… no sé… Por ejemplo… tú. Te vi muy junta con Malfoy cuando llegamos… y no es que me parezca mal… pero es raro, no?

—Yo y Malfoy! No digas chorradas…—le espetó Ginny, divertida—. En cambio… tú con Cho… eso ya es más evidente…

—Es evidente?—preguntó Harry, tapándose la cara con las manos, horrorizado—lo dices en serio?

—Entonces… te gusta?—preguntó Ginny, sintiendo como si sus tripas fueran de plomo.

Harry vaciló un momento.

—Bueno… a ti no te puedo mentir…—dijo el chico, rindiéndose ante la mirada intensa de la pelirroja—. Nunca me ha dejado de gustar… simplemente, me… fascina.

—Oh…

—Tú crees que a ella yo le guste?—preguntó Harry, angustiado.

—No sé…—murmuró Ginny—. Pero… estás enamorado de ella?

—Creo que… si—declaró Harry, seguro.

—Entonces juégatela—le dijo Ginny, con horror al decir esas cosas sin poder evitarlo—. Lucha por ella…

—Tienes razón—dijo Harry—. Siempre hay que luchar por lo que queremos, no? Aunque todo esté en tu contra y el objetivo parezca inalcanzable… se puede lograr, no?

Ginny asintió, insegura.

—Bueno, Ginny… creo que me voy a ir a acostar… te quedas aquí?

—Si… voy a quedarme un rato más…

El chico se fue, dejándola pensativa.

_«Siempre hay que luchar por lo que queremos, no? Aunque todo esté en tu contra y el objetivo parezca inalcanzable… se puede lograr, no?»_

Ginny entrecerró los ojos. Ahora tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer…

Sería una lucha a muerte… no dejaría que Cho se quedara como si nada con la persona que ella quería…

La real batalla final había comenzado: Ginny v/s Cho…

Objetivo: Harry James Potter.

**Por Favor, dejen Reviews! Recibo todo tipo de comentarios (desde flores hasta vociferadores!)**


	2. Cuando el Mundo te Patea el Trasero

Sip... se me olvidó decirlo antes...

Esto no es mío:( Lamentablemente mi imaginación comenzó a trabajar después de que la gran J.K. Rowling publicara el primer libro... ¬¬')

**Capítulo 2**

**Cuando El Mundo Te Patea El Trasero**

_«Estaba en Hogwarts nuevamente… Todos comían y conversaban alegremente en el Gran Comedor, y ella, como siempre en días nublados y algo tristes, se servía su plato favorito: pastas. Giraba el tenedor lentamente, se lo llevaba a la boca, masticaba, tragaba, entonces…_

—_AHHHHHGGG!_

_Un enorme gusano con la cara de Chang emergía de su plato!_

—_Nooo! Ayuda!_

—Loca!—gritó una voz en su oído, intentando zafarse de las manos de Ginny que querían estrangularla y que abrió los ojos con expresión de asco. Sólo la soltó para que abriera la boca intentando verse la lengua por si había algún rastro de Cho "la-gusano" Chang por ahí.

—Qué te ocurre unicelular mental?—preguntó Luna, de mal humor al haber sido despertada tan brutalmente.

—Nada… Sólo que esta desquiciada energúmena ha tenido una pesadilla y a intentado asesinarme—dijo Hermione sobándose el cuello e intentando descifrar porqué su amiga se introducía una mano entera a la boca, como si buscara algo—. Claro, yo, como la buena persona que soy, decidí despertarla… pero creo que se lo tomó mal…

—Pero Hermione, querida… Nunca debes despertar de una pesadilla a alguien en la mañana, porque sus fases finales suelen tener significados ocultos…—dijo Parvati, atrayendo con un simple _Accio!_ Una maleta pequeña llena de miles de cremas.

—Además de ser terriblemente perjudicial para el cutis el ser despertada de una manera tan… "suave y sutil"—dijo Lavender, con sorna.

—Ya, ya… que ya entendí… además eso es lo de menos—les espetó Hermione, volviéndose para mirar a Ginny, que estaba entre pálida y verdosa, como si quisiera vomitar—. Ginny, amor… estás bien?

La pelirroja asintió, desorientada, tratando de descubrir qué significado oculto podría tener un gusano con cabeza de Cho saliendo de su comida, de su plato favorito… Más encima un gusano! Ella odiaba a esos bicharracos…

Y a propósito de bicharracos asquerosos…

—Oigan… dónde está la Chang?—preguntó, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Se levantó temprano y se arregló muy bien antes de salir—informó Hermione, en plan cotilla y echándole una mirada suspicaz a su amiga pelirroja—. Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada! Por qué? Tendría que preguntarlo por algo en especial, ah?

Parvati, Lavender, Luna y Hermione levantaron todas al mismo tiempo una de sus cejas, la derecha, para ser más exactos.

—Tranquila, Ginny—farfulló Luna de mejor humor y lavándose la cara—. No es necesario que te pongas tan borde con nosotras…

Ginny se dio cuenta de que había sido un poco… violenta.

—Perdónenme por favor!—musitó la chica, arreglándose a toda velocidad—… es que no sé que me pasa… Bueno, yo ya bajo. Las espero en recepción para la bienvenida… Adiós!

Al ver saliendo a una pelirroja medio trastornada corriendo tal estampida de búfalos, las cuatro chicas que quedaron en la pieza sintieron lástima por las personas que habrían en los pasillos.

—Creen que Harry se de cuenta alguna vez que Ginny no es una simple amiga?—preguntó Luna, escéptica—. O qué al menos se percate de que la pelirroja está loca por él? Harry no es más ciego porque no puede…

—La verdad es que no—espetó Lavender—. Está casi en el límite de la miopía… le he dicho mieles de veces que vaya a San Mungo, pero no me hace caso…

—Tú no sabes captar ni la metáfora más grotesca, no?—preguntó Hermione, entre divertida y exasperada.

—Se refería a que Harry está tonto perdido al no fijarse en la persona que podría tener…—aclaró Parvati—. Estoy segura de que Ginny no esperará mucho más… 12 años son suficientes… Y cuando Harry ame a nuestra pelirroja favorita, ella ya no va a sentir lo mismo por él…

Hubo un silencio pensativo.

—Supongo que están pensando en lo mismo que yo—les dijo Hermione, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Pues claro!

Las cuatro chicas se juntaron y pusieron sus manos una sobre otra.

—Juramos solemnemente con Dios por testigo que seremos el ejército de Ginny en su batalla de conquista por Harry!

—Abajo Cho Chang!

  

—Cuidado!

—Ahhhhhhhh!

PAFF!

Demasiado tarde.

—Debes tener más cuidado—le espetó una voz, a su lado.

Ginny se volteó para ver quien era y como se osaba a reclamarle algo, cuando se dio cuenta de que era Draco, que se estaba sobando la cabeza, adolorido.

Lo… lo siento, Draco—musitó apenas, Ginny, mientras bostezaba. Se había golpeado fuertemente la nariz, y a ella cuando le golpeaban en esa parte, le entraba un sueño terrible.

—Ya… no importa—dijo el rubio, levantándose—. Oye… A dónde ibas de esa manera?

Observó a la pelirroja, que de pronto cayó al suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

—Ginny?—preguntó Malfoy, agachándose para verla mejor—. Ginny?

La movió un poco, pero la chica no reaccionaba.

—Oh, Dios…!—susurró asustado. Estaría inconsciente?—Ginny!

Sopesó sus opciones: una era dejarla ahí y pasar desapercibido… si la había matado nadie sabría que había sido él… La otra opción era llevarla hasta enfermería, al otro lado del barco. Observó su dulce e inocente cara y casi se derritió ahí mismo. Puso con cuidado una mano bajo su cuello y la otra bajo las rodillas. Sin dificultad alguna, la alzó y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Mientras llevaba a la pelirroja rebelde a que la revisaran se preguntó cuando diablos iba a poder estar con ella así, pero en una manera lúcida. Iba pensando en eso cuando…

—Ah! Pervertido!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió un golpe seco y fuertísimo en su mejilla. Por instinto, se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó caer a la pelirroja que llevaba encima, cayendo bajo ella y golpeándose, además, duramente en el trasero.

En un revoltijo de cabellos, piernas y brazos, Draco pudo sujetar las manos de la chica que, al parecer, tenía intenciones de cometer un homicidio.

—Suéltame Violador!

—Ginny, soy yo, Draco!

Ginny dejó de debatirse entre los brazos del rubio y lo miró frunciendo el ceño, extrañada.

—Y qué hacías secuestrándome?—preguntó, confundida.

Draco Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado casi al límite.

—Te quedaste inconsciente luego de que chocáramos y te llevaba a la enfermería!

—Pero si sólo dormía!—exclamó, Ginny, sonriendo—. Draco! Somos amigos hace años! Cómo no vas a saber que cuando me golpeo la nariz me da sueño?

Draco la miró con la boca abierta.

—Te da… sueño?

—Si… es una historia muy larga de contar… Pero, bueno… gracias de todos modos—le dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

—Bueno, ya que estamos juntos… Por qué no me acompañas a desayunar?—preguntó Ginny. Ya se las arreglaría luego para acabar con la Cho-gusano-Chang… Primero debía alimentarse.

—Ahí iba antes de que me chocaras brutalmente, así que vamos!—repuso Draco.

Pasaron por los pasillos del barco en donde había pasado el Huracán Ginny antes de chcar con Malfoy, y, por un misterioso motivo, muchos hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños miraron a la chica dulce y pacífica con algo de rencor y miedo.

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una risita, pero miró inocentemente a su amigo, que la miró sospechosamente.

—Por aquí, chicos!

Los gritos de Lavender rompieron el silencio del comedor, ganándose varias miradas reprobatorias de los estirados y pijos muggles.

Ginny y Draco se acercaron a la mesa grande, donde estaban todos reunidos.

—Buenos días!—exclamaron los recién llegados.

—Hola! Mira, Ginny! Siéntate aquí conmigo, que te guardé un puesto!.

Ginevra Weasley miró sorprendida a Harry, que le había hecho una seña con la mano, y obviamente fue hacia donde estaba él.

—Que tal dormiste?—preguntó el chico de ojos verdes, sonriéndole al tiempo que le acercaba unas tostadas.

—Bien, gracias—respondió la chica, ignorando las miradas asesinas de Cho, tratando de no mirarla, para poder comer en paz y sin peligro de gusanos en su mente.

—Cho… acércame la mermelada, por favor…—pidió Harry distraídamente.

La oriental tomó el frasco con mermelada y estiró el brazo, cuando…

—INFELIZ DESGRACIADA!

Ginny se levantó de un salto del asiento, con la cara roja de la furia, al mismo tiempo que le caía la mermelada por toda la ropa.

—Esta me las pagas!—gritó, fuera de sus casillas, cogiendo el jugo de naranja, al mismo tiempo que se subía en la mesa y bañaba a la chica en él.

Cho abrió la boca hasta desencajar su mandíbula y cogió un pastel de manzanas, sosteniéndolo peligrosamente en una de sus manos.

—Chicas, basta!—dijo Neville, que al instante fue acallado por cuatro chicas sicóticas que estaban de parte de la pelirroja. Una de ellas, castaña y de ojos miel hizo aparecer "por arte de magia" una torta de merengue con frambuesas en la mano derecha de la chica del cabello rojo.

—Dale duro, Ginny!—gritó Luna como una posesa, siendo sujetada por Dean cuando se dirigía hacia Cho con un cuchillo escalofriantemente grande en su mano izquierda.

Cho lanzó su pastel de manzanas, errando el tiro, que fue a dar en la mesa. Ginny aprovechó el momento y lanzó triunfalmente su torta en la cara de la oriental.

—Harry!—gritó Cho, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos e intentando limpiarse su cara llena de crema y frambuesas—. Harry, mira lo que me ha hecho tu amiga!

Harry se acercó preocupado a ella intentando tranquilizarla. Susurrando "fregotego" suavemente le limpió la cara y luego se volvió a la pelirroja de ojos azules.

—Por qué hiciste esto, Ginny?—preguntó, con expresión de decepción que se clavó en la mente de la chica con dolor—. Te hizo alguna cosa? Nada! No te hizo nada!

Ginny abrió la boca con indignación. Pero si la otra había comenzado! Sus ojos se llenaron fugazmente de lágrimas de impotencia.

—Pero si ella comenzó todo!—exclamó, sin saber que más decir.

—Tú vaciaste tu jugo sobre su cabeza, y ella no te había hecho absolutamente nada!—dijo Harry alzando las cejas y abrazando a Cho, que sonrió malvadamente a Ginny, sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

—Harry, yo…—comenzó a decir Ginny, intentando tranquilizarse para no saltar sobre la otra chica y sacarle los ojos y la piel con sus propias uñas para luego asarlos y darlos de comida a los peces.

—Admite que cometiste un error!—la interrumpió el chico, indignado. Ahora Cho se había puesto a llorar aparatosamente, aunque curiosamente Ginny no veía ni una sola lágrima caer por su cara.

Las chicas observaban apenadas como Harry defendía a Cho. Pero decidieron no involucrarse: el chico defendía a brazo partido a la chica de cabello oscuro.

Ginny tenía la boca abierta de furia contenida, sin poder decir nada. Hasta que…

—ERES UN IMBÉCIL!—gritó hastiada y decepcionada.

Alzó su varita.

—Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Mucus Murcielae!—gritó todos esos hechizos en dirección a Cho, sin importarle que Harry estuviera junto a ella… No le vendría mal un castigo por haber desconfiado de ella.

—YA BASTA!—exclamó una voz autoritaria.

Todo el grupo de magos y todos los muggles que miraban con la boca abierta el espectáculo que estaban montando, miraron hacia donde salía la voz.

—Profesor Dumbledore!—exclamaron las chicas.

—Profesora McGonagall!—gritaron los chicos, sorprendidos.

—Están en presencia de muggles y haciendo magia, por favor!—exclamó la mujer, arrebatándole la varita a Ginny.

De pronto, las varitas de todos fueron a parar a las manos de Dumbledore, que las atrapó con un movimiento que sorprendió a todos.

—Ahora mismo saldréis de este comedor e iréis a la habitación 111. Los quiero ver ahí en media hora… y limpios!—exclamó el antiguo Director, creando un hechizo desmemorizador para todas las personas que habían visto hacer magia a los chicos.

Los doce jóvenes miraron con la boca abierta al anciano mago.

—AHORA!

Harry pegó un salto y salió con la cabeza gacha al pasillo. Al segundo después los demás lo siguieron.

—Ríndete—le susurró Cho a Ginny, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

—Jamás, arpía—repuso Ginny, mirando, furibunda, como la oriental tomaba a Harry del brazo y él le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, protectoramente.

Ginny bajó la cabeza, sintiendo como una lágrima de frustración luchaba por salir de sus ojos al ver como Harry abrazaba a Cho.

La batalla sería más dura de lo que creía.

Lo malo es que ella había comenzado perdiendo.

Cho 1, Ginny… 0.

  

—Me siento como si volviera al colegio—murmuró Hermione, apenada, a Parvati y Lavender, que estaban a su lado.

—Bueno… a nosotras sólo una vez nos llevaron al despacho del Director—dijo Parvati, alzando las cejas—. Tú eras siempre la que iba con Ron y Harry.

—O sólo con Ron—murmuró Lavender como si no quisiera la cosa, haciendo que Luna y Parvati soltaran risitas por lo bajo y Hermione la mirara como si se creyera un basilisco, intentando matarla con la mirada.

La castaña miró al pelirrojo y se sonrojó un tanto… siempre la molestaban con Ron… Pero se equivocaban al pensar que pasaba o alguna vez había pasado algo entre ellos. No sabía que era lo que lo impedía… Es que era su amigo… Y temía tanto perder su amistad…

Pero lo amaba.

Y lo amaba mucho… tal vez demasiado.

Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en un leve rastro de lágrimas sobre la cara de Ginny, su mejor amiga. Ginny nunca lloraba… menos aún frente a otras personas… Pero ella, Hermione Granger, siempre había logrado descubrir cada cosa que le ocurría a la pelirroja. Por eso no fue junto a ella… Supo de inmediato que necesitaba con urgencia estar sola.

Y lejos de Cho… que la miraba con prepotencia y arrogancia, sonriendo con burla.

Hermione la miró intensamente, hasta que la oriental giró su cara hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que la había estado observando… y bajó su cabeza de inmediato, avergonzada.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta de la habitación 111 se abrió de golpe.

—Quiero que me expliquen porque hicieron ese espectáculo abajo, en el comedor—dijo el anciano mago, autoritariamente—. He tenido que borrar la memoria de unas doscientas personas!

La mayoría de los chicos bajó la cabeza, avergonzados. Sin embargo, Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—Ha sido un error, profesor—dijo ella, con la voz diplomática que siempre usaba para tales ocasiones—. Le aseguramos que no se volverá a ocurrir.

—Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir… Yo misma los vigilaré para que así no suceda—masculló McGonagall, levantando las cejas y apretando los labios escalofriantemente.

—Pero… esto no es el colegio, profesora McGonagall—susurró Ron apenas.

Dumbledore se volteó hacia él, sonriendo apenas.

—A juzgar por lo que dices, no estás muy convencido de ello—dijo el anciano—. Aún llamas a Minerva como "profesora".

Ron abrió la boca, dándose cuenta de su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—A la próxima que hagan algo así deberé castigarlos—dijo Dumbledore, para el asombro de todos los jóvenes que estaban en la habitación.

—P-pero…!—comenzó a protestar Draco.

—No diga nada, señor Malfoy—dijo McGonagall—. Albus tiene el suficiente poder para obligarlos, si quiere… así que aténganse a las consecuencias, se pueden retirar, adiós.

Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo como la pelirroja amiga suya se escabullía con la agilidad de un felino por la puerta de madera… Como se podían parecer los sentimientos…

Pena. Rabia. Dolor. Amor no correspondido.

Siempre era lo mismo.

—Hermione… a donde vas?—preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, mientras ella salía rápidamente por la puerta de la habitación de Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione hizo como si no lo escuchara.

—Hermione!—exclamó Ron, persiguiéndola por el pasillo—. Hermione, espera…—dijo, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a volver su rostro—… pero… que ocurre…?

La miró desorientado al ver como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas a punto de escapar.

—Qué ocurre?

La castaña negó con la cabeza, intentando zafarse de él.

—Hermione—musitó Ron, seriamente—, que ya soy grande… Ya no tengo la variedad de emociones del porte de una cucharita para el té, venga… que puedes confiar en mí.

La chica levantó la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, agradecida.

—No es nada… sólo que…—Hermione puso a trabajar su cerebro a toda máquina—. Sólo que… estaba emocionada por…

—HERMIONE!—exclamó una voz masculina, detrás de ella.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando en donde había escuchado esa voz que le parecía tan conocida… Miró a Ron y vio que la cara del pelirrojo comenzaba a crisparse lentamente, al mirar por sobre su hombro.

—No me habías dicho que lo habías invitado!—dijo, entre dientes, Ron.

La castaña se volteó.

—Viktor!—exclamó, sorprendida.

Bueno... ya terminó el segundo capt... Pueden dejar Reviews? por favor?


	3. De dúos, triángulos y Cuadrados Amorosos

He resucitado!

Me he demorado una eternidad, pero Aquí estoy de nuevo. Ahora que estoy del otro lado, escribiendo y no esperando actualización, he sentido una presión enorme! Y aunque he recibido tan sólo un review no me rendiré, esta historia me gusta mucho!

Y aquí va la contestación a mi única reviewer!

**Virgi:** Aquí te dejo la reacción de Ronnie! Al parecer no le va a causar mucha gracia, jeje. Ante lo de Cho... yo también espero que se caiga por la borda Con eso me has dado una idea genial! Ya verás más adelante. Claro que todo esto terminará bien, porque es una historia que escribí para subirme el ánimo a mi misma... Mi otra historia era mucha tragedia y esto va a ser mucho más humor. Me cuesta escribirlo, pero espero que esté dando resultado. Muchas gracias por mandarme este review... Me has subido la moral! Oyep... no me dejaste tu msn... Bueno, me despido por ahora... Besos muxos!

**Disclaimer:** Sé que nada de esto me pertenece... ¬¬

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**De Dúos, Triángulos y Cuadrados Amorosos**

* * *

La cara de sorpresa de Hermione se transformó en una de emoción.

—Viktor!

Corrió animadamente hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde el búlgaro la esperaba con los brazos abiertos—. Te he extrañado mucho! Qué coincidencia que estés aquí justamente!

Se soltó del abrazo de su amigo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Estoy de vacaciones ahora que la temporada de quidditch ha concluido—dijo Viktor, sonriente—, y se me ocurrió que la mejor manera de descansar sería viajar en un crucero…

Mientras los oía hablar, Ron los miraba a los dos con las cejas levantadas por la incredulidad. No era que hace un segundo Hermione había estado apunto de llorar? Y ahora estaba riendo como tonta con Vicky!

—Ejem, ejem…

Hermione y Krum parecieron no escucharlo ni verlo (y eso que estaba al costado de los dos), y eso lo irritó aún más.

—EJEM, EJEM!

La castaña y el búlgaro se voltearon hacia él con expresión de confusión, como si hubiesen olvidado que estaba ahí.

—Ah!—. Hermione reaccionó luego de un par de segundos—. Viktor… este es Ron, lo recuerdas?

Krum lo miró fijamente.

—Claro!—exclamó, al cabo de unos momentos—. Pero si este es el pelirrojo de los Chudley Cannons!

Sonriendo, estiró una mano para saludarlo.

Ron miró fijamente la mano que le ofrecía el buscador de Bulgaria, meditando seriamente sobre si lo dejaba o no con la mano estirada, pero de pronto sintió un pisotón muy fuerte en su dedo gordo izquierdo… su punto sensible.

—Auch! Este… Hola… tu eres Krum, verdad?—dijo Ron, tratando de ahogar la mueca de dolor de su rostro—. Viktor Krum, el buscador… te puedo decir "Vicky"?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—Bueno…—comenzó a decir Krum, confuso.

—Eh… Por qué no me muestras tu habitación?—preguntó Hermione, tomando a Viktor por el brazo y tirándolo no muy delicadamente por el pasillo—. Y me cuentas de ti… hace mucho que no nos vemos…

Ron se quedó de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lo había dejado totalmente plantado!

Algo en su interior se movió violentamente. Ni siquiera sabía por qué diablos era tan desagradable con ese Krum.

Pero no lo pudo evitar.

—Hermione!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Una mujer semi-desnuda, cubierta por una sábana y muy despeinada abrió la puerta que estaba a su lado.

—Te lo puedo explicar todo, amor…!—exclamó, con miedo, tapándose la cara con una de sus manos—. Te juro que no es lo que parec…!—levantó la vista—. HEY! Tú no eres mi marido!

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando a un Ron boquiabierto. De repente recordó que Viktor Krum y SU amiga, Hermione Granger, estarían a solas en una habitación lujosa, en medio de un romántico crucero y que recién se habían reencontrado.

Y, sin más, salió corriendo como si una araña gigante fuera detrás de él, en busca de la pareja.

**

* * *

**

  

* * *

—_Ginny, por favor, abre la puerta…_

Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Un día atrás estaba perfectamente y al otro… Era todo tan distinto… Podía amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo, pues claro… debía mantener el equilibrio. Pero es que era eso lo que perdía siempre… Es que lo amaba demasiado, lo amaba en exceso… Y no sabía como hacer para no hacerlo. Por que le hacía daño… amar dolía.

Y es que en que momento lo había comenzado a amar? Hace tanto tiempo, tantos años… porque el amor que perduraba sólo era el amor no correspondido? Por qué no podía vivir su vida en paz, sin tener que sufrir siempre por esa sombra que la acompañaba desde pequeña? Cuando tan sólo era una niña pensó que era sólo algo platónico, que le pasaría con el Tiempo…

Pero ahora…

Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Y es que ojalá fuera todo más fácil! Ojalá pudiera hacer que él la amara para poder ser feliz. Ojalá pudiera decidir sobre sus sentimientos… pero no.

Y lo peor era que seguiría teniendo esperanzas aunque todos los indicios fueran en su contra. Sabía que seguiría luchando por él incansablemente hasta que… hasta que…

Esbozó una sonrisa triste. Ni siquiera sabía hasta cuando.

—_Ginny, por favor!_

"Déjame en paz, por favor" pensó Ginny desesperada al oír esa voz. Se tapó la cara con las manos, desesperada… Nunca jamás le había ocurrido algo así. Nunca había logrado enamorarse de otra persona… Había salido con cientos de chicos con la esperanza de sacar a Harry Potter de su cabeza… pero no podía!

Y… a pesar de todo lo que lo amaba, a pesar de ser su AMIGA durante tantos años… él se enamoraba de otra y olvidaba todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Abandonaba su lealtad, su confianza… todo. Sin miramientos. Sin desconfiar ni un segundo… en la _otra_.

—GINNY, ABRE, O SINO TENDRÉ QUE USAR MAGIA!

La pelirroja se levantó del suelo y quedó frente a la puerta. Por qué sólo él le hacía perder toda su fuerza, la hacía sentir tan vulnerable? Por qué al oír su voz, al sentir su presencia y oler su aroma todo dentro de ella se desarmaba sin más…

Por qué cada día que pasaba necesitaba más y más tenerlo a su lado, como si fuera una droga de la que ya fuera adicta y dependiente total?

Tomó el pomo de la puerta.

Y lo giró lentamente.

—Entiende que no quiero verte—susurró.

Harry se acercó lentamente, preocupado por ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sintió tremendamente culpable.

—Ginny… yo, lo siento…—dijo, sin saber que más decir.

—Lo sientes?—preguntó ella, incrédula—. _Ahora_ lo sientes? No sé como puedes desconfiar así de mi, Harry! Y ahora… lo único que me dices es que… —movió la boca, furiosa, sin que le salieran las palabras—… que lo "_Sientes_"?

La pelirroja soltó una risa escéptica.

—Cómo tienes cara para venir aquí… a decirme que lo _Sientes_?

Harry bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Yo… perdona Ginny… a veces el amor te convierte en un idiota—murmuró, levantando la cabeza—. No ves las cosas como son… y lo único que crees es que… oye? Qué es eso?

Ginny lo miró sin comprender y luego desvió su mirada hacia donde miraba Harry.

Detrás de ella un armario grande se movía sospechosamente. Ginny miró a Harry interrogativamente, olvidando por un momento que hace un segundo había estado más furiosa con él que en toda su vida.

Harry, por su parte, aprovechó la situación para hacer que la pelirroja olvidara su riña con él y lo perdonara.

Ginny se acercó curiosa al ropero, pero Harry la tomó del brazo.

—Podría ser peligroso—advirtió, seriamente.

—Tú? Hablándome de peligros?—preguntó la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

Harry la miró fijamente, enarcando una ceja. Pero no se dio ni cuenta cuando de repente se encontró mirando los grandes y bellos ojos azules de su amiga…

_Azules_?

Nunca se había percatado de eso!

—Hey! Que te has quedado pegado!—exclamó Ginny, sobresaltándolo e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No se había dado ni cuenta y la pelirroja ya tenía su mano en el picaporte del alto armario.

—Ginny… en serio!—le advirtió Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos.

La chica no le hizo caso y hizo en además de abrirlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Harry pasó por delante de ella, tomó la manija y la abrió violentamente.

Un silencio incrédulo se apoderó de Ginny y Harry cuando vieron QUIENES estaban allí.

Unos Neville y Luna amordazados, semidesnudos y amarrados de pies y manos los miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

**

* * *

**

  

* * *

Parvati no podía dejar de reírse.

—No es chistoso…—murmuró Neville, ya vestido y más compuesto.

—Hey, pero si alguien dejó una nota!—exclamó Lavender, aguantando la risa y tomando un trozo de pergamino amarillento que había en el interior—. A lo mejor aquí pone quien los dejó aquí y por qué!

Dean asintió fervorosamente, aguantando la risa al igual que Lavender. Había sido lo más chistoso que recordaba el entrar en la habitación y encontrar a Neville y Luna mirando desesperados a Harry y Ginny… Ni hablar de lo rojo que estaba Neville.

—Presta para acá eso!—exclamó Luna de buen humor, arrebatándole el papel a Lavender. Lo acercó a sus ojos y le echó un vistazo rápidamente.

Cuando la rubia levantó la vista estalló en carcajadas.

Neville rodó los ojos y le sacó el papel a la rubia, que se sujetaba el estómago con los brazos, muerta de la risa. El chico lo leyó en voz alta:

_Enhorabuena:_

_Han sido la primera pareja ayudada por mí para que se desinhiban y se confiesen su "amor"._

Neville paró un segundo, mirando con incredulidad a los demás. Siguió leyendo:

_Obviamente les habré ayudado mucho… No espero sus agradecimientos a cambio… me conformo con ver el resultado de mi bondad reflejado en su bella pareja. _

_Se despide, y ya preparado para juntar a otra pareja…_

_El Alguacil del Amor._

—Qué clase de psicópata hace esto?—preguntó Harry, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Un, como era?… "_Alma caritativa"_—declaró Ginny, esperando que le hicieran lo mismo que Neville y Luna a ella y a Harry.

—Bueno, bueno… habrá que cuidarse para no caer… hay que irse con cuidado, al parecer es mago!—exclamó Draco, alegremente.

—Mmmm… probablemente—musitó Seamus, abrazando a Parvati por detrás y susurrándole en el oído:—. A que sería interesante que nos encerraran a los dos en un armario?

—Prefiero no imaginarme el ajetreo que tendrían—dijo Luna, rodando los ojos.

—No creo que haga falta que los encierren por la fuerza…—intervino Lavender, mordazmente—. Seguro que solitos lo hacen.

Pasó por en medio de la pareja dando un portazo al salir de la habitación, dejando a todos desconcertados. Dean bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado y salió tras ella.

—Hice algo malo?—preguntó Parvati, preocupada.

Seamus miró interrogativamente a la chica, sin saber que decirle. Ginny y Luna se miraron preocupadas y los demás chicos no atinaron a nada.

Ron, Krum y Hermione… Draco, Ginny, Harry y Cho… Dean, Lavender Seamus y Parvati… al parecer Neville y Luna… ese famoso "alguacil del amor"…

¡Dios mío! Si habían do a un crucero para relajarse y pasarla bien…

Y al parecer…

Los líos amorosos tirarían todo al traste!

**

* * *

**

  

* * *

A veces todo se me escapa de las manos sin poder evitarlo… Siempre he querido a Seamus, pero nunca nadie se ha dado cuenta… Nunca un error que me delatara, ni un gesto, ni una mirada…

Y ahora…

Es que no pude aguantar más… Parvati es mi mejor amiga! Es que no podría soportar que ella y él… Que los dos… Es que lo amo tanto, tanto…

Lavender se sentó en la borda del enorme crucero, intentando no pensar y sólo sentir el viento marino que corría libre sobre el Océano. Sólo sentir eso y nada más… eximirse de cualquier otro pensamiento y dolor.

Por qué no tenía la valentía de Ginny para luchar por él? Por qué no tenía la desinhibición de Parvati para seducir a un chico? Por qué no podía actuar con la naturalidad de Luna y no podía tener el encanto y la fuerza de Hermione?

Qué tenía ella?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Cabello castaño, ojos que se revolvían en un remolino de colores… una estatura media, una figura normal, una inteligencia que no sobrepasaba a nadie…

Nada.

Por qué no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mostrarse como realmente era?

Por qué?

Por qué…

Preguntas sin respuestas.

**

* * *

**

  

* * *

—No tienes derecho!

Hermione iba caminando furiosa, sin escucharlo.

—Pero… p-pero yo sólo quería…!—. Ron no sabía que excusa decir ahora. Pero ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho! Era como un acto reflejo "proteger" a Hermione, SU Hermione, de ese sospechoso Krum.

Hermione se paró en seco y lo miró con las manos en las caderas, esperando una respuesta.

Ron se echó un poco atrás del miedo. Era terrible la manera en la que Hermione podía parecerse a su madre.

—Vamos! Espero una respuesta!—exigió la chica.

El pelirrojo la miró con intensidad. Ron intentó buscar una respuesta en su interior, revolviendo cada partícula de su ser… pero no encontraba una lógica a lo que le ocurría con su mejor amiga… tanto era su afán de protección? Ni siquiera con Ginny era así!

No entendía!

—Ron… no te quedes callado. Te exijo una respuesta lógica a tu comportamiento!—dijo la castaña, exasperada—. No sé que diablos tienes en contra de Viktor, si él no te ha hecho nunca nada…!

—Pero te podría hacer algo a ti—dijo Ron, son poder contenerse. Se reprendió a sí mismo por no saber mantener cerrada su bocota.

Hermione rió, incrédula.

—Pero que podría hacerme él a mi, Ron!—exclamó, como si fuera obvio—. Es mi amigo, me quiere tanto como tú a mi! Jamás me haría algo!

Ron bajó la cabeza, apenado.

—Lo siento, Hermione… es sólo que…—levantó la cabeza, intentando decir algo—. Es sólo que no me gustaría que te pasara nada malo. No confío en él… es todo…

Hermione suavizó un poco su cara.

—Pero, Ron…—suspiró la chica—. Sabes? Déjame tranquila… Confía en mi. Yo también me sé defender. Si algo malo me quisiera hacer Viktor, yo podría defenderme. No te preocupes, Si?

La chica miró a ambos lados del pasillo y luego sacó su varita disimuladamente.

—Ahora… no me gustaría que tu desconfianza con Viktor llegara a algo más… ni hablar de atacarlo, ni siquiera con magia. No quiero problemas ni con McGonagall ni Dumbledore—apuntó a la puerta susurrando _Alohomora!_—.Bueno… tengo mucho sueño, ha sido un día agotador… sobre todo contigo siguiéndome a todas partes. Nos vemos mañana, ojalá que reflexiones sobre lo que te dije, OK?

Ron asintió, apesadumbrado, viendo como su mejor amiga se introducía en la habitación.

El pelirrojo camino desganado hacia su habitación.

Pero si ese Krum quería mucho más que como una amiga a Hermione, como ella no se daba cuenta!

Y de pronto, como si lo hubieran congelado, se percató de lo que había pensado.

_"Mucho más que como una amiga"_

Y recordó las palabras de Hermione: _Él me quiere tanto como tú a mi!_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, paralizándolo.

_Me quiere tanto como tu a mí…_

Cuando recobró el movimiento en sus miembros entumecidos se fue directo a la cama, cerrando los ojos e intentando no pensar en las palabras que su mejor amiga había dicho.

_Me quiere tanto como tu a mí…_

* * *

_Bueno... Creo que algo de intriga he dejado, no?_

_Quién es ese famoso "Alguacil del amor"?_

_Qué hará Ron ahora que su cabeza comienza a confundirse?_

_Qué hará Lavender?_

_Por qué Dean reaccionó así?_

_Qué nueva batalla habrá entre Ginny y Cho?_

**Todo esto en el siguiente cap.**

**En este que pasó creo que me enfoqué algo más en otros personajes, y no sólo en el trío más Ginny Rowling tiene muchos personajes y creo que los desperdicia un poquito.**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima**

**Quid Morgan... ESPERO REVIEWS!**


	4. Acercamientos Tras Caer por la Borda

_Quid Morgan se asoma con cautela..._

_Señoras o señoritas y señores o... señoritos? Mmm... como sea... Eh... Que lo siento mucho por tardar una barbaridad en actualizar, la vida del estudiante es dura... espero que esta tardía actualización no afecte en la llegada de reviews... Ni siquiera sé si la espera ha valido la pena... Me costó escribir el capi... Porque era algo más bien de transición... Espero que les guste..._

_Pero lo primero es lo primero:_

**Virgi:** Hola wapa! Pues no sé si ese alguacil del amor es Dumbledore... estoy indecisa aún... Qué si voy a tirar a la linda y simpática de Cho por la borda? Pues no sé... se me ocurrió algo mejor en el transcurso del cap... por eso el título, jeje ;). Aunque todavía no descarto esa posibilidad... tal vez más adelante... Gracias por se tan bella conmigo! Besos. Lamento actualizar tan tarde... (en el review no salía la dierección de tu correo, pronto me meto en tu bio y te agrego, sip?)

**luna black:** Gracias! Espero que te guste este cap... siigue enviando reviews!

**xXHaylie-BlackXx:** Pues si que es largo tu nick, nop:). Al igual que tu, siempre a favor de la lenda de Ginny... (aunque me arrebatara al amor de mi vida.. que se le va a hacer). Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar. Kisses.

_Mmmm... creo que respondí a todos mis reviews, si no lo hice, lo siento mucho XD._

_Too esto pertenece a esa señora rubia que me hipnotizó con un libro hace ya cinco años... Saben de quien hablo, nop? _

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Comienzos Bajo el Mar**

—No ahora, Parvati…—suplicó Lavender, al entrar silenciosamente en la habitación.

—pero, Lav…—musitó la rubia, acercándose a ella—. Necesito…

Lavender la miró dolida.

—Ves?—susurró—Te has dado cuenta de lo que dijiste, Parvati?

Lavender miró a su mejor amiga, en busca de una explicación.

—Yo…? Pero… cuando?—preguntó Parvati, desorientada, sin saber a que se refería la chica de ojos oscuros.

Lavender la miró, como sin creer lo que decía. Decepcionada, pasó por el lado de la rubia en dirección a su cama.

—Hey!—exclamó Parvati, tomándola del brazo—. Pero es que no entiendo, Lav! No sé que hice, no sé que te ha molestado!

Lavender se volvió hacia ella, con un destello que nunca se le había visto en sus ojos. Era rabia, era ira contenida. No desde hace un rato, ni un momento. Sino desde hacía años.

—Lo que ocurre, Parvati, es que nunca te has percatado de lo que me ocurre—musitó Lavender, furiosa—. Te has tomado alguna vez el tiempo de preguntarme si estoy bien? Si algo me ocurre? Has intentado averiguar algo sobre mi, sobre que es lo que me preocupa, sobre que es lo que necesito?

Parvati abrió mucho los ojos y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Intentó buscar algún momento… Siquiera uno.

Pero no encontró nada.

—Bueno… creo que eso me deja todo claro—concluyó Lavender.

Parvati vio como le daba la espalda y se metía dentro de la cama, sin siquiera ponerse pijama. Fue entonces, cuando vio como su mejor amiga le daba la espalda, que se percató por primera vez en su vida de que nunca se había preocupado por ella… sino que siempre sólo de sí misma.

Claro… Lavender siempre preocupada por lo que le ocurría, por los problemas que pudiera tener, las personas que les gustaban… Lo sabía todo sobre ella. Pero… Para ella misma… Lavender al parecer se había convertido en una necesidad, más que una amiga.

Se sintió mal.

Realmente mal.

Cómo iba a poder remediar todos esos años, ahora que todo eso acumulado había explotado? Qué podría hacer para poder intentar revivir la amistad que se había quebrado por su culpa?

El silencio de la habitación fue su única respuesta.

Decidió pedir ayuda a las chicas… pero ahora se iría a dormir, quizás todo habría sido una mala pesadilla y al despertarse se daría cuenta de que no había ocurrido nada.

Como esa muggle había dicho en la _"fetícula"_ que hacía muchos años había visto…

Mañana sería otro día.**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

—Voy a matar a ese Vicky—murmuró Ron, colocándose el pijama—. Yo? Enamorado de Hermione? JA! Patrañas…

Se paseó como un león enjaulado por la habitación, furioso consigo mismo al pensar que su ¡MEJOR AMIGA! pudiera gustarle… Harry se partiría de la risa si lo hubiese escuchado decir eso!

Como podía haber cabido esa posibilidad en su cabeza?

Ella era su mejor amiga, ella era… era…

Era HERMIONE!

Y, como deber de mejor amigo, sólo debía protegerla de ese patán de Krum, que quería engatusarla y apartarla de él… o sea... de los dos, claro: Él y Harry.

Giró y siguió caminando por la habitación, como hacía rato estaba haciendo. Cuando ya casi había andado un par de kilómetros, Harry se incorporó sobre la cama y lo miró como si estuviera loco, aunque él lo parecía más que el pelirrojo… Nadie podía parecer más chafado que Harry recién despertando, momento en el cual tenía el pelo AÚN más revuelto que lo normal.

—Qué te ocurre, Ron?—preguntó, adormilado—. Deja de pasearte, que son las cuatro de la madrugada…

Ron se acercó a la cama de su mejor amigo.

—Harry… Vicky ha venido a quitárnosla!—exclamó en un susurro, el pelirrojo. Tomándo a Harrypor los hombros y sacudiéndolo con agresividad, en un dejo de desesperación esquizofrénica.

Harry lo miró, confundido, apartándose de él.

—Vicky? Viktor Krum? Pero, Ron… De qué estás hablando!—susurró Harry, haciendo rodar los ojos y poniendo una mano en la frente de su amigo, preocupado—. Te sientes bien? No estás sonámbulo? Viktor Krum está a miles de kilómetros de distancia! Tranquilo… te aseguro que no va a aparecer aquí para _quitarte_ a Herms…

Se echó para atrás y cerró los ojos.

—Viktor Krum está en este barco y estuvo con Hermione todo el día—masculló el pelirrojo, pegándole un coscorrón a su amigo—. Yo mismo lo vi hoy!

Harry abrió un ojo.

—Hablas en serio?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, fíjate que me he paseado dos horas en la madrugada sólo para fastidiarte y no dejar que duermas—repuso Ron, sarcásticamente—. Pues es obvio que te hablo en serio, so tonto!

Harry lo miró pensativamente.

—pero Ron… —dijo, finalmente—. Aún así... No te preocupes.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos, escéptico.

—Como me dices eso!

Harry se incorporó nuevamente y lo miró a los ojos, armándose de paciencia conmiserativa… al fin y al cabo Ron debía temer y estar celoso de la única persona que podría robarle al amor de sus sueños… aunque él no supiera aún queHermione lo era.

—Mira…—dijo—Si Viktor vino aquí a conquistarla y lo logra… me alegro por Hermione. No es un mal tipo…—paró un segundo, sin prestarle atención a la cara de horror que ponía Ron con cada letra que añadía—. Ella tiene derecho a hacer una vida sin nosotros, si quiere… y si es feliz así… yo no se lo voy a impedir, es mi mejor amiga, no podría. Tú aquí eres el único desequilibrado celópata que quiere a Hermione sólo para si… Ron, si tanto te gusta Hermione… sólo díselo y punto… lucha por ella.

Cerró los ojos y cayó sobre la cama roncando como Neville (y eso ya era decir mucho).

_Lucha por ella?_

Ahora se lo decía Harry!

Era el colmo!

Ron se quedó sin habla, sin movimiento y sin capacidad de moverse en ese momento.

No iba darle la razón a los que intentaban confundirlo, haciéndole creer que le gustaba su amiga…

Jamás!

Se introdujo en su cama, furioso con todo el mundo

Cuando por fin se pudo quedar dormido, escuchando el monótono sonido de las manecillas del reloj, el Destino ya había decidido que el día que comenzaba sería de todo, menos apacible.

* * *

—Viktor Krum?—preguntó, Ginny, atónita—. Aquí?

Hermione asintió.

—Si!—exclamó, emocionada—. Te juro que no podía creerlo ayer, cuando me lo encontré! Después de lo que nos dijo Dumbledore salí afuera con Ron y de repente nos encontramos, y… —miró hacia la nada—. Ah! Viktor sabe muy bien como subirme el ánimo…

—Estabas con Ron en el momento en que te encontraste con Viktor y lo abrazaste y estuviste muy cerca de él?—preguntó Luna, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

La rubia intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Ginny y Parvati.

—Y Ron no intentó partirle la cara a Viktor?—preguntó Parvati, desilucionada.

Hermione las miró sin entender.

—Claro que no hizo eso… —dijo Hermione, contrariada—. Si lo hubiese llegado a hacer… simplemente cometo suicidio asistido contra él, lo corto en trozos, los aso y después los como para luego vomitarlos en el mar—dijo, sin siquiera inmutarse, mientras Ginny la miraba con cara de horror. Más que mal era su hermano mayor, con el que mejor se llevaba.

—A veces me asustas, Hermione—dijo la pelirroja, levantándose de la cama, con todo el pelo revuelto y cara de sueño.

—Gracias!—respondió la chica, alegremente, produciendo que Luna y Parvati cruzaran miradas de incredulidad, como preocupadas por la salud mental de su amiga.

Parvati de pronto se incorporó bruscamente en su cama.

—Chicas!—dijo en voz alta, antes de que alguna entrara al baño para ducharse—. Tengo que hablar algo con ustedes!

—Sobre qué?—preguntó Luna, acercándose a su cama, intrigada.

—Es acerca de Lav—murmuró Parvati, bajando la cabeza—. Yo… Creo que he cometido un error muy grave con ella… y necesito remediarlo.

—Es por lo que ocurrió ayer en la habitación conde encontramos a Neville y ésta?—preguntó la pelirroja, señalando con un ademán a Luna.

—Si…—respondió Parvati—. Yo…

—Qué pasó con Lav ayer?—preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño—. Nadie me contó sobre eso.

Parvati suspiró.

—Estábamos bromeando sobre el estúpido "Alguacil del Amor" y Seamus dijo algo sobre él y yo…—dijo la chica—. Me abrazó y eso… Entonces Lav soltó un comentario y pasó muy enojada entre los dos… Estaba furiosa. Nunca la había visto así… Me di cuenta de que yo…—tomó aire y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. … Nunca me he preocupado más que de mi… Nunca la he valorado, siempre la había visto como una necesidad más que una amiga… y ahora la extraño mucho. La quiero mucho, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida…

Parvati bajó la cabeza, intentando retener las lágrimas.

—Parvati…—dijo Hermione, apoyando una mano en su hombro—. No te preocupes, todo se solucionará.

—Es algo pasajero…—la tranquilizó, Ginny.

—Aunque Lavender se veía muy enojada… nunca la había visto tan furiosa—dijo Luna, pensando en voz alta y mirando, pensativa, el cielo celeste que asomaba por la ventana.

De pronto sus azules y saltones ojos se cruzaron con la mirada airada de Hermione, que señaló con un movimiento de ojos la figura de Parvati.

Comprendió en ese instante que había metido un poco la pata.

En un momento de silencio, todas se levantaron y comenzaron a hacer distintas cosas. Estaban concentradísimas (eso es lo que se le llama a estar mirando a la nada con baba cayendo libremente por el mentón), hasta que de pronto, Ginny rompió el momento de meditación.

—Por qué después de que Lavender saliera enojada y celosa de ti, Parvati, Dean salió detrás de ella, muy triste al parecer?—preguntó.

Hermione y Parvati se volvieron a ella, acordándose de repente de ese detalle.

—No es obvio?—preguntó Luna.

—A sí?—preguntó, Hermione—. Por qué, qué crees que es?

—Bueno…—comenzó Luna, sonriendo, satisfecha con el hecho de que ella supiera algo que las demás no—. Lo que pasa es que Dean está celoso…

—Oh!—dijo Parvati, tragando la saliva e incomodándose un poco con el comentario, sin saber porque—. Es que a él le gusta Lav?

—Cómo no me di cuenta!—exclamó Hermione, mirando con la boca abierta a Luna.

—Eres brillante—declaró, Ginny—. Nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que a Dean le gustaba Lavender…

Estaban Ginny y Hermione comentando el brillante descubrimiento de Luna, mientras Parvati se descompensaba lentamente, comenzando a sentir una leve molestia en las manos, con la necesidad urgente de apretar algo. Estaban en eso cuando Luna estalló en carcajadas.

—Wuajajajajajajaj!

—Qué es lo que te ocurre ahora?—preguntó Parvati, agresivamente.

—Ah! Es que son tan ingenuas!—suspiró Luna, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Pensar que a Dean le va a gustar Lavender… Que tiernas… nunca se habían dado cuenta?

—Dado cuenta de qué?—preguntó Parvati, mirando a Luna como si fuera un perro que le estuviera meando el zapato.

Ginny y Hermione miraron a Luna expectantes.

La rubia carraspeó y guardó un segundo de silencio, para crear expectación.

—Lo que ocurre, mis queridas amigas…—dijo, como si estuviera enseñándole a un troll que 1 más 1 son dos—… lo que ocurre es que si, Dean está celoso…—Ginny y Hermione asintieron, de acuerdo con ella—. Pero no de nuestra querida Lavender, no… él… está celoso de… SEAMUS!

Ginny, Hermione y Parvati abrieron la boca, parpadeando con incredulidad.

—Porque nuestro escultural y hombrío Dean… es… _GAY!_

—QUÉ!

Hermione perdió el equilibrio y se cayó sobre Ginny, que estaba como ida. Después de que reaccionaran un poco más, Ginny miró a algo que estaba sobre su pie izquierdo.

Una cabellera rubia resaltaba sobre su dedo gordo, que había sido brutalmente aplastado.

Hermione corrió hacia el cuerpo inconsciente y con preocupación vio que Parvati no reaccionaba.

Luna se abalanzó sobre su amiga, preocupada. La volteó y luego comenzó a golpearla en las mejillas. Ginny observó preocupada la cara espectralmente pálida de Parvati, y de repente una mano se levantó, crispada, en dirección a lo que parecía el cuello de Luna.

No se percató un segundo de lo que ocurría y al momento siguiente sólo vio a una Parvati furiosa intentando estrangular a Luna.

* * *

—Tranquila, Parvati… tranquila—dijo Ginny, intentando no reírse, mientras paseaba por la cubierta del barco, junto a la rubia. La pelirroja había decidido hablar un rato con Parvati, ya que en todo el día no se había podido tranquilizar y dejar de lanzarle miradas de odio al pobre de Seamus—. Tú sabes como es Luna… A ella se le ocurre cada cosa…

Parvati la miró con desconfianza.

—Que tal si…—Parvati tomó aire y pareció costarle trabajo hablar—. Que tal si… lo que dijo… es, bueno… tu sabes…

Bajó la mirada.

Ginny la observó con el ceño fruncido. Qué tanto le importaba a Parvati si Dean era gay o no?

—Qué si es gay en verdad, dices tú?—preguntó la pelirroja.

Parvati asintió silenciosamente, y miró a Ginny como si fuera un bote inflable con comida y agua en medio del Océano.

—Pues…—Ginny vaciló un momento, pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa cálida—. No lo creo, Parvati… aunque una nunca sabe… En todo caso… por qué te preocupa tanto eso a ti?

Parvati pareció quedarse muda y abrió la boca un poco tontamente.

No era muy buena disimulando que se volvía loca por el moreno.

—Yo?—preguntó después de un rato, con una voz extrañamente chillona. Carraspeó—. Digo… es que… me preocupa, sólo eso.

—Ya, y yo soy un pulpo gigante y rojo con diez tentáculos venenosos y con colmillos—repuso Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pues en lo rojo podría ser—respondió Parvati ahogando una risita.

Ginny la miró con una media sonrisa, negando con la cabeza,y siguió caminando en silencio.

Respiró hondamente, absorbiendo con cada fibra de su ser el aroma a mar.

Miró hacia la proa del barco y vio como Cho levantaba una pierna y se pasaba al lado de afuera de la baranda, en una actitud digna de suicidio.

Siguió caminando con Parvati, pero de repente sintió que había pasado algo por alto.

Paró de caminar un momento y revisó su mente_—«Mmmm… hoy me bañé, pensé en Harry, molesté a Ron, pensé Harry, Comí, pensé en Harry, Odié a Cho, pensé en Harry… Paseé con Parvati, Vi a Cho intentando suicidarse, sigo caminando… Hey! Algo no está bien!_

Levantó la cabeza nuevamente y vio otra vez a Cho.

Era eso!

—Parvati…—dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos—… Parvati… m-mira!

Señaló con el dedo lo que ocurría y la rubia le devolvió la mirada, sonriente.

—Qué bien!—exclamó, alegremente—. Ahora tendrás el camino libre!

Ginny abrió la boca, horrorizada.

—Parvati! Cállate y ve a buscar a los chicos!—gritó, histérica—. Yo iré a convencerla de que no se tire!

Parvati dio un respingo y salió corriendo hacia el interior del inmenso crucero. Ginny dio media vuelta y caminó sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba la oriental.

—Cho, no lo hagas—dijo Ginny, apuntando a la chica con la varita.

Cho abrió los ojos, y pareció indignada.

—Qué haces aquí, zanahoria con patas!—exclamó, enojada.

Ginny la observó, ofendida.

—Te voy a salvar la vida, tonta!—gritó, enfadada.

Cho hizo rodar los ojos.

—Expelliarmus!—exclamó sin previo aviso, haciendo que Ginny saliera en dirección atrás y que perdiera su varita, haciendo que ésta cayera al mar.

Ginny abrió la boca, furiosa, y se abalanzó a la baranda, intentando divisar su preciada varita. Miró a Cho con lágrimas en los ojos y vio como se reía, con deleite, conjurando la varita de Ginny sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

—Desgraciada! No pienso dejar que te mates, perra!—gritó. Fue donde ella y la agarró del pelo, tirándola con una fuerza inusual hacia el interior del barco. Tranquila con su consciencia, giró y miró con desesperanza el ancho mar que se extendía ante ella…

—Idiota!

Sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna y cayó al suelo, sorprendida. Agachó a tiempo la cabeza, antes de que la chica de pelo negro pudiera golpeara en el rostro.

La había atacado por la espalda!

—Cómo te atreves a atacarme por la espalda luego de que te salvara la vida—musitó Ginny, anonadada.

—No intentaba matarme, imbécil—repuso Cho, con voz burlona—. Estaba en medio de un plan para que Harry me rescatara como a una damisela!

—Eres realmente despreciable—dijo Ginny, entrecerrando los ojos, con ira contenida—. Eres vil, eres pérfida, eres… eres… una desgraciada hija de…

—Qué!—exclamó Cho, interrumpiéndola—. Una Puta? Perdón… Una _GINNY?_

Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella sin importar en donde cayera y echó el puño hacia atrás, dejándolo caer después en el pómulo de la otra chica. Cho intentó levantarse, pero Ginny la agarró del brazo, torciéndoselo hacia atrás, provocando un alarido de la chica de pelo oscuro.

—Di-Diffindo!—gritó Cho, en dirección a el brazo de la pelirroja.

Ginny lo apartó rápidamente, pero cuando se miró el brazo, vio en él cuatro cortes profundos. Sin hacer caso al dolor le arreó una patada en el estómago, y luego, recordando los consejos de Fred y George de no pelear como una simple «niña» cuando tuviera que hacerlo, le agarró la cabeza a Cho y la azotó contra su rodilla. Con sangre en su nariz, Cho le arañó la cara y se tiró sobre ella, tirándole el cabello.

Ginny le agarró el cuello con las manos, intentando hacer que la otra chica la soltara, pero Cho aprovechó el hecho de que Ginny tuviera las dos manos ocupadas y le asestó un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que Ginny la soltara, quedando sin aire.

—Eres patética, Ginny Weasley—dijo Cho, riéndose de la pelirroja—. Persigues a Harry como una pobre perra… que es lo que realmente eres, claro!

Ginny la observó con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando respirar.

—Te voy a decir por última vez esto—dijo Cho, agarrándola por el cabello ylevantándole la cabeza a la pelirroja—. No quiero que te acerques más a Harry! Me Escu…!

Ginny tomó una bocanada de aire yle tomó una pierna, tirándola hacia arriba, haciendo que Cho cayera con ella encima. Cho la tomó de los hombros, intentando hacerla girar para que ella quedara sobre la chica, pero Ginny se sentó firmemente en su estómago.

—No me dejas otra opción—dijo Cho.

Sin previo aviso, tomó su varita, que estaba en su bolsillo y apuntó a Ginny, que no alcanzó a hacer nada más.

—Vete al infierno, Imbécil!—gritó Cho—. Expelliarmus!

Ginny salió disparada hacia atrás con fuerza, sintiendo como si le hubiesen dado un golpe fuertísimo en la cabeza. De pronto sintió que no caía nunca al piso y miró hacia abajó, preocupada.

—AH!

—Ginny!

* * *

—Ginny!

Harry miró con horror a Cho.

—Qué haz hecho!—gritó,—. Ginny no sabe nadar!

Corrió hasta la borda sintiendo un miedo terrible, pero no vio nada. Ningún rastro de la pelirroja. Miró a su alrededor. A lo mejor Ginny hacía hecho algún hechizo… Miró a Cho sin poder creer lo que había visto y de pronto sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

Cho tenía dos varitas en su mano.

Y una de ellas se parecía realmente mucho a la de…

Sin pensar más se subió a la baranda y se tiró hacia el mar.

PAFF!

Cayó pesadamente en el agua. Abrió los ojos, nadando hacia el fondo, en busca de la pelirroja, pero no veía nada.

Nadó hacia arriba, para poder respirar.

—Ginny!—gritó con fuerza—. Ginny! Dónde estás!

Sacó su varita y conjuró el encantamiento casco-burbuja. Con su varita en la mano, se introdujo nuevamente en el agua.

El Océano era un mundo lúgubre y oscuro bajo la superficie. No veía casi nada, de no ser por la luz de su varita. Vio una sombra lejos de él, pero se percató de que era una nube de peces. Giro la cabeza a todos los lados, pero no vio nada. Desesperado, nadó sin rumbo, cuando de repente, su pie tocó algo.

Se volteó con agilidad y alcanzó a ver algo rojo cayendo hacia el fondo del mar.

Nadó hacia abajo y tomó a Ginny por la cintura. Su cara estaba blanca y parecía muerta. Le costaba ir hacia arriba, ya que el peso de su amiga lo tiraba hacia abajo, y tenía que darle oxígeno con urgencia Ginny… ni siquiera podía realizar algún hechizo, porque lo único que salían de su boca eran burbujas.

Sin otra opción, acercó la cara de Ginny a la suya. El cabello rojo fuego de ella flotaba a su alrededor como si tuviera vida propia. Con cuidado acercó la boca de Ginny a la suya y las juntó un par de segundos.

El encantamiento se dividió y una burbuja se dibujó alrededor de la cabeza de la chica.

Ginny abrió los ojos asustada y botó un chorro de agua por la boca.

Miró a Harry sorprendida.

El chico apuntó hacia abajo con su varita y un chorro de agua salió de ella, impulsándolos hacia la superficie.

Al estar en contacto con el aire, el encantamiento se desvaneció.

—Ginny! Harry! Estáis bien?—gritó una voz desde arriba.

Harry observó críticamente a Ginny, que tiritaba y tenía los labios morados.

—Ginny… abrázame—musitó Harry. La chica le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se aferró con fuerza a él, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

Un salvavidas cayó cerca de Harry, que nadó hasta él, arrastrando a Ginny, que se había desmayado junto a él. Lo tomó con su brazo y al momento siguiente se vio impulsado hacia arriba, sujetando fuertemente a su amiga.

—Oh, Harry! —Hermione abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, mientras Ron veía como estaba Ginny—. Qué ocurrió?

El chico se quedó cayado, agachándose para ver mejor a Ginny. Ron levantó la vista, agradecido.

—Estás destinado a salvarle la vida a Ginny, al parecer—dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

Los enfermeros llevaron a Ginny en una camilla hacia la enfermería.

Ya ahí, el médico salió para hablar con todos los que estaban ahí.

—Está bien, cierto?—preguntó Harry, preocupado—. No le ocurrió nada?

—Está perfectamente, sólo con mucho frío y algo débil. Las aguas del Atlántico pueden fácilmente hacer que una persona entre en un cuadro hipotérmico en un par de segundos. Pero gracias a Dios está bien—repuso el doctor, sonriendo—. Recibió oxígeno justo a tiempo de que pudiera ponerse mal… Aunque si pasó tanto tiempo en el agua no me explico como obtuvo el aire…

Hermione recordó como se habían desvanecido unas burbujas al aparecer Harry y Ginny en la superficie. Aquel había sido el encantamiento casco-burbuja… Pero… Como lo había conjurado Harry para Ginny bajo el mar? La única manera que había era…

Sonrió abiertamente.

Sabía que Cho había tirado a Ginny por la borda, era obvio, por los rastros de pelea que tenía la oriental… y, a pesar de todo, Ginny había ganado.

Bien… estaban en un expectante empate… aunque al parecer Ginny tenía algo más de ventaja.

Miró con una sonrisa sospechosa a Harry, quien se dio cuenta de que Hermione sabía como había hecho para que Ginny obtuviera oxígeno, lo que lo hizo ruborizarse, sin saber porqué.

Cho 1, Ginny 1…

Lo que ahora nadie sabía, ni siquiera Harry... Era que ahora Ginny tenía unos cuantos puntos extra.

Ya comenzaba a ganar.

* * *

_Les gustó:S_

_No sé... espero que me digan lo que les pareció mal y lo que les pareció bien. El Alguacil del amor no salió en este cap... sin embargo tal vez tenga un rol más importante en el siguiente cap. Aunque todavía no sé..._

_Ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero actualizar más pronto... aunque tengo tantos fics en mente que me confundo y a veces me cuesta escribir. Haré todo lo posible para que el quinto capítulo lo pueda subir rápidamente._

_**ESPERO REVIEWS, PLEASE!**_

_**Hopes and Kisses for everybody.**_

**_Quid Morgan_**


	5. You'll See

_**Actualicé pronto, espero sus reviews! En el otro cap les respondo a mis Reviewers... Son los mejores!**_

_**Que si... nada de esto es mío...**_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**You'll See

* * *

**

Neville bajó la cabeza al caminar. Se sentía extraño. Como ajeno a todo y a todos. Miraba a sus amigos y se daba cuenta de que todos sentían y conocían el amor. Sufrían, luchaban y conseguían a la persona amada… Todo en un ciclo que nunca terminaba.

Sin embargo… Él nunca se había sentido realmente enamorado.

Qué ocurría con él?

Sabría alguna vez lo que se sentía estar al borde de las lágrimas por alguien? Tendría la grandiosa felicidad de _sentir_ realmente un beso? Claro, había besado y había estado con muchas chicas, pero… realmente nunca se había enamorado de ninguna.

Es que acaso no era alguien normal? No tenía la capacidad de amar y ser amado?

Caminó como un autómata por el pasillo, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cuando de pronto…

—Auch!

Alguien golpeó con fuerza su cabeza, haciendo que cayera sentado sobre el suelo, se levantó sobándose la frente y levantó la vista para ver con quien había tropezado.

—Oh!—exclamó el chico, estirando su mano para ayudar a Luna a levantarse—. Perdona, no me iba fijando muy bien en el camino.

Luna esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pues la verdad que yo tampoco—dijo alegremente—. Ibas a algún lugar en particular? Porque yo voy a desayunar…

—Yo igual!—exclamó Neville—. Iba justamente al comedor… Oye, pero… si ibas al comedor… Porque ibas en dirección contraria?

—En dirección contraria?—preguntó, desorientada. Entonces miró a los lado y vio un cartel grande en el pasillo que decía: HACIA EL COMEDOR, y con una flecha, apuntaba hacia la dirección contraria a la que estaba yendo.

—Ups!—dijo, sonriendo, avergonzada—. Pues que estoy un poco despistada esta mañana, al parecer—dijo, restándole importancia.

Neville sonrió al escuchar a Luna. Si había alguien en el planeta que lo podía hacer reír más que nadie, era Luna.

Negó con la cabeza, divertido y la agarró del brazo.

—Pues ya no importa—declaró—. Yo te guiaré en la travesía hacia el comedor!

Neville miró a la chica y ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Gracias, Neville—dijo la chica, de repente.

Neville la miró, extrañado.

—Por qué?—preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Por ser simplemente tu—dijo la chica, como si fuera obvio—. Porque siempre has sido auténtico, transparente, honesto. Porque me aceptaste sin prejuicios. Porque puedo contar con tu amistad sin nada a cambio. Te quiero mucho—declaró. Parándose al frente de él y besando su mejilla.

Neville le sonrió.

—Quién te dijo que no quería nada a cambio?—preguntó, poniéndose serio—. Vamos… me debes un millón de galeones, setecientos noventa y un sickles y ochenta knuts!

Luna se ofendió de mentira y le volteó la cabeza, corriendo para alejarse de él, con Neville pisándole los talones.

—Vamos, págame!—gritó el chico.

Luna se volteó y le sacó la lengua.

La chica de pronto perdió el equilibrio al tropezarse mientras corría, causando que Neville, al ir tan cerca de ella, cayera sin remedio sobre la rubia.

—Es el día mundial del tropiezo?—preguntó Luna, mirando los ojos color avellana de su mejor amigo—. O es que hoy ando especialmente torpe?

Neville la miró y sonrió. De pronto se dio cuenta de que nunca habían estado tan juntos… Pero eso, por alguna inaudita razón, pareció no importarle en ese momento.

Le pareció mucho más atrayente el hecho de que nunca los ojos de Luna le habían parecido tan azules.

—Me inclino por la segunda opción.

—Yo también me inclino por esa—susurró Luna, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Entonces sonrieron al mismo tiempo, sin poder despegar sus miradas.

Nunca unos ojos habían sido tan hipnotizantes como en ese momento para los dos.

* * *

* * *

  

Ginny despertó con un sentimiento de bienestar gigante. Tal vez su idea de ganar no fuera precisamente salir disparada de un crucero directamente al Océano Atlántico, que era realmente frío… sin mencionar que nunca había nadado en su vida. Pero… Algo le decía que por alguna razón, todo había terminado bien.

Realmente bien.

Por lo que le había contado Hermione, Harry se había enojado muchísimo con la chica oriental.

Cerró los ojos rememorando la preocupación de Harry para con ella al verla en la enfermería. Sin embargo, de pronto su rostro se ensombreció.

No debía confiarse. Sabía que en el fondo, Harry no iba a dejar de querer a Cho por algo así. Jamás, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños.

Se levantó con rapidez y se metió en la ducha para llegar luego al comedor, donde estarían todos tomando desayuno. Ese día tendría que ser perfecto.

No podía dejar que Cho le robara lo poco que había logrado con Harry hasta el momento.

No podía perder siquiera una sola batalla.

¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

* * *

* * *

  

—Pues sí que eres persistente—le espetó Lavender a Draco—. Se nota mucho… Han pasado años y aún persigues a Ginny!

Draco la miró herido.

—Bueno…—murmuró, enojado, levantándose del asiento—. A la próxima me avisas que es mejor no hablar contigo porque es el día de "quiero-herir-a-las-personas-que-me-quieren". Adiós.

Se dirigió en grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

Lavender se levantó y corrió rápidamente detrás de él, intentando alcanzarlo y recordándose mentalmente que cuidara más su mal genio y las ganas que tenía enormes de hacer que alguien sufriera más que ella.

—Draco, espera!—exclamó Lavender, parándose frente a él—. Mira… lo siento. Lo siento mucho… de verdad… ando de un humor asqueroso y no creo que realmente hubiera querido decir eso…—lo miró, poniendo la cara más angelical que pudo—. Me perdonas?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa encantadora y suspiró, resignado.

—Está Bien…—dijo, dejándose llevar por la chica a la mesa en donde estaban sentados antes—. Aunque en realidad, tienes razón… Soy un idiota y sé que debo parecerlo al querer aún a Ginny…

—No—lo contradijo Lavender, mirándolo con seriedad—. Lo que dije yo fue estúpido… Ginny quiere a Harry, yo a Seamus, Luna a Neville, Ron a Hermione, Hermione a Ron, Harry a Cho… Todos amamos a personas que tal vez no nos amen y no nos hagan caso… Todas las personas tenemos un estúpido afán de amar a los que no nos aman… y lamentablemente… El amor que más perdura es el amor no correspondido… —Lavender sonrió, con tristeza—. No te culpes por algo de lo que todos en este mundo se han culpado alguna vez…

Draco la miró, apesadumbrado.

—Aún así…—comenzó—. Es realmente… O sea, se siente mal, sabes? Se siente terriblemente mal… Porque aunque tu cabeza te diga que no hay ninguna posibilidad… Siempre hay algo que te dice que no, que hay una esperanza… Que algún día tu perseverancia va a tener recompensa… Y ahí estás, todos los días… mirando como la persona a la que quieres sólo tiene ojos para otro…

Lavender lo miró, apenada.

—Está bien, Draco…—musitó—. Sé que esto duele ahora, pero no puede durar toda la vida, crees? Algún día todo será distinto!

La chica tomó la mano del rubio, dándole ánimo.

—Draco!

Lavender y el chico se volvieron, sobresaltados.

—Ginny!—exclamó Draco, soltando la mano de Lavender con un sentimiento extraño de culpabilidad—. Qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja los miró, sorprendida. Y no que Lavender se moría de amor por Seamus?

—Em… Sólo pasaba… Iba al Comedor—dijo, sintiendo un malestar leve, al ver de pronto a dos personas conversando en la barra, muy alegres—. Por qué?—preguntó con una voz extrañamente aguda. Volvió su mirada a los dos chicos, desorientada—. Ejem… —carraspeó—. Interrumpo… algo?

—No, para nada—sonrió Lavender.

—Bueno, entonces…—Ginny frunció el ceño de súbito al ver a Cho acercándose mucho a Harry—. Me voy al comedor…

—Qué estés bien, nos vemos después—dijo Draco, mirando atentamente a la pelirroja, que parecía enojada.

Ginny aspiró aire un momento y salió de esa infernal cafetería rápidamente, sin querer ver nada más.

—_No voltees la cabeza, no voltees la cabeza…_—se suplicó a si misma.

Pero Ginny no se caracterizaba precisamente por hacer lo que su cabeza le decía.

Se detuvo un segundo y volteó lentamente su rostro hacia la barra.

—No…—susurró, llevándose una mano a la boca y sintiendo que un agujero enorme se abría ante sus pies.

Su boca tembló y todo se volvió borroso al llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas.

—No…—susurró, negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo hacia la puerta, torpemente—… No… Esto no puede estar ocurriendo…

Un sollozo salió de su boca.

Mientras Cho besaba a Harry, la oriental abrió los ojos, encontrando a los de Ginny, sonriéndole con crueldad.

—No…

Ginny salió del lugar corriendo como nunca había hecho en su vida.

Dean observó a Lavender apretando con fuerza el tenedor que tenía entre manos.

Y Harry, separándose de Cho, vio como una estela de color rojo salía por la puerta.

Y no supo porque razón, no pudo devolver la sonrisa que le dirigió Cho.

* * *

* * *

—No!—exclamó Ginny, llorando—. No!

Cerró los ojos y se tomó la cara con las manos, juntando sus rodillas y sentándose en la cubierta del barco.

Cómo le podía hacer esto tan sólo tres días después de que Cho la tirara al medio del Océano? No era que estaba enojado con ella? Hasta cuando tendría esperanzas? Hasta cuando amaría a alguien que No La Amaba!

Sollozó con fuerza, con rabia.

Ya verían todos… Pensaban que no podría sobrevivir sin él? Pensaban que no podría vivir? Qué ya nada quedaba si ya no estaba junto a él? Vería… Verían que no era así.

Nunca más.

Se sacaría esa tonta y estúpida idea de la cabeza que le decía que sólo con él podría ser feliz. No necesitaba a nadie más, lo haría por ella misma…

Sería su gloria personal y ni Cho, ni Harry, ni nadie en ese estúpido mundo se la podría quitar!

—Gracias, Harry!—sollozó—. Gracias por quitarme mi estúpida obsesión con el amor!

Abrazó sus rodillas, escondiendo su cabeza en ellas.

Ya lo verían.

Nunca más lloraría por él, Nunca más caería por él, Nunca más…

Todos lo verían.

Él lo vería.

* * *

* * *

 

—Dijiste que sabías donde estaba la biblioteca—dijo Hermione, malhumorada, siguiendo a Ron.

Ron se volvió hacia ella. Ni siquiera sabía si realmente había una biblioteca, pero era el único pretexto que se le había ocurrido para decirle a Hermione, para que no se fuera junto al idiota de Krum.

—Pues me sabía el camino—dijo, con altivez—. Pero contigo despotricando contra mi todo el tiempo me he confundido.

Hermione abrió la boca, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Eres un desgraciado!—exclamó, furiosa—. Te pierdes arrastrándome contigo y tienes el valor de echarme la culpa a mi? En lo único que me equivoqué fue en confiar en ti! Siempre lo hechas todo a perder!

Hermione le dio la espalda y se alejó de él.

—Yo? Qué _yo_ lo arruino todo?—preguntó Ron, enojado—. Perdona… quién fue la que invitó a un estúpido Buscador de Bulgaria a estar en un crucero que sólo era para amigos? Vamos, Hermione! Admite que sólo te preocupa tu bienestar!

A Hermione le dejó de entrar aire en los pulmones en ese momento.

—Perdona?—preguntó, volteándose con una ira helada que logró asustar a Ron—. Qué dijiste?

Ron la miró, tragando saliva. Pensó en disculparse y decir que no era así, sin embargo el orgullo pudo más.

—Pues lo que oíste!

—Yo no invité a Viktor a ninguna parte!—exclamó Hermione apenas.

Ron la miró confundido.

Había esperado una explosión de furia!

—Yo… —murmuró Hermione, mirando a Ron con dolor—. Yo no me preocupo sólo… de mi, yo… Yo… también…

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Ron la miró sin saber que hacer y se quedó paralizado. Odiaba ver a Hermione llorar… pero ahora que lo pensaba…

Las únicas veces que había visto llorar a Hermione, habían sido por su culpa.

Bajó la cabeza, horrorizado, y la levantó sintiéndose como una asquerosa basura. Siempre hacía sufrir a Hermione! Ella siempre lo ayudaba en todo, siempre lo apoyaba y lo escuchaba… que clase de persona era, que hacía sufrir a la persona que probablemente se preocupaba más de él?

Qué clase de amigo?

Se acercó a Hermione.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir, indeciso—. Bueno…

—Sabes qué, Ronald Weasley?—exclamó la castaña, retirando su brazo violentamente de la mano de Ron—. No te acerques más a mi! No quiero verte!

Caminó con paso firme, pasando por su lado, con Ron persiguiéndola.

—PERDÓNAME!—le gritó Ron, desesperado—. LO SIENTO DEMASIADO! PERDÓNAME!

Hermione se volteó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Qué dijiste?—preguntó, sorprendida.

—Qué…—dijo Ron—… Que me perdones. Lo que dije fue sin pensar, ni siquiera lo sentía… Yo sé que tu siempre te preocupas de mi… Y fui un egoísta al decir esa estupidez. Nunca debí haberlo hecho, pero necesito explicar… Necesito decirte que…

De pronto Hermione se abrazó fuertemente a él, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho, llorando.

—No hay porqué llorar!—exclamó Ron, nervioso, sin saber que hacer.

—Ron, no seas estúpido y sólo abrázame, si?

El chico puso sus brazos alrededor de Hermione, sorprendido y cohibido. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estar así era agradable y que se sentía bien.

Muy bien.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que los sollozos de la chica desaparecieron.

—Yo sé que no querías decir lo que dijiste—dijo Hermione, separándose de él un poco, para mirarlo a la cara—. Lo sé, Ron …

El pelirrojo sonrió.

—Siempre logro hacerte sentir mal—dijo, sintiéndose culpable—. Es una estúpida manía… Porque no puedo dejar de pelear contigo? No me pasa con nadie más!

Hermione sonrió.

—A mi me ocurre lo mismo—declaró—. La única persona que me puede hacer enojar realmente eres… tú.

Hermione se abrazó una vez más a Ron, suspirando.

—Pero… a pesar de todas nuestras peleas—dijo Ron, titubeando—. Sabes? Tú eres la persona a quien más quiero en todo el mundo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—Te quiero, Hermione… te quiero demasiado.

Hermione se puso en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también te quiero… Viktor?

Ron se separó bruscamente de ella.

—Qué has dicho?—preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—No! No… espera Ron, no es lo que tu piensas!—dijo Hermione, sin saber que hacer. Ron se alejó corriendo de ella—. ESPERA!

Se tomó la cabeza, entre las manos, sin saber que hacer. Volteó su cara y vio a Viktor.

No había querido decir el nombre de Viktor! Sólo lo había dicho porque lo había visto aparecer por el estúpido principio del pasillo!

Ron la estaría odiando en ese momento!

Por qué había tenido que arruinarse ese instante?

Por qué nada podía resultar bien por tan sólo una vez entre ellos dos?

No hizo caso a las señas de su amigo buscador y salió en busca del pelirrojo. No dejaría que eso llegara a ser más grave. Lo arreglaría en ese mismo instante.

Ya era hora de decir todo lo que sentía desde hacía años.

Por fin… Después de años y años, le diría a Ron que no lo quería simplemente como a un amigo. Que no lloraba por sus peleas, sino porque odiaba discutir con él. Que no peleaba porque la sacaba de quicio, sino porque era la única forma de conseguir su atención.

No importa cuanto arriesgaba con eso.

Era ahora, o nunca.

* * *

**QUÉ TAL?**

**REVIEWS!**

**_Quid Morgan_**


	6. De Odios, Amores y Alguaciles del Amor

_Weno... sé que soy mala... y todo eso. Pero ando mal y descompensada (cuando pasan cosas que alteran mi mundo... como por ejemplo, que me roben mi lapiz favorito o que las barras de herramientas de mi compu se desordenen, entro en estado de descompensación). Entonces como que me cuesta ponerme a escribir y entro en el Síndrome de No-Inspiración. Si suman a eso una vacaciones y una semana en cama por un resfriado mal cuidado tienen como resultado: nada escrito... nada de ideas... _

_No contestaré a los reviewers porque estoy cayendome de sueño Pero los saludaré, si? Lo que ocurre es que había respondido a todos y al lindo de mi compu (nótese el sarcasmo de la palabra lindo)se le ocurrió quedarse pegado... así que perdí todo lo que tenía escrito para mis reviewers... y perdí la inspiración. Un saludo para **Virgi** (ya llegara el momento que tanto esperas... yo tmb ansío el día en que Ginny tire a Cho por las escaleras), para **xXHaylie-BlackXx** (go Ginny!), al chico de correo **llamarada93** (creo que te llamas Zafiro, no?), a **Ignasi** y a la chica de correo **nshelena** (te llamas helena, no?)._

_Besos para todos..._

Dejen **REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera Rowling me demoraría tanto en escribir cada capítulo que cuando saliera el séptimo libro ya estaríamos todos (si, incluso yo) muertos.

**Nota:** La última parte de este capi era para una actualización próxima y no para este chapter... pero al escuchar la canción _"She'sthe One"_ de Robbie Williams... fue inevitable colocarlo. Espero que les guste este cap. Las cosas se liarán aún más entre todos ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**De odios, Amores y Alguaciles del Amor**

—Ginny!

La pelirroja se secó rápidamente las lágrimas. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando observó que Harry se dirigía hacia ella con una abierta sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez más sintió deseos de destrozar lentamente a una chica oriental que no había hecho más que arruinar su vida en los últimos días.

—Harry—respondió ella, a modo de saludo. El chico se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando su piel impregnada de su aroma.

Se contuvo de cerrar los ojos para poder sentir bien ese olor que tanto le gustaba. Ya no querría a Harry… No lo haría! Aunque… costaría más de lo que pensaba.

Se alejó imperceptiblemente del chico. Una cosa era querer dejarlo… Otra ser masoquista y quedarse a centímetros de él sabiendo que nunca podrían estar juntos.

Harry la miró, sonriente. Tal vez su amiga se enojaría, ya que Cho la había empujado por la borda (aunque Cho le había dejado claro que había sido accidental), sin embargo estaba seguro de que finalmente se contentaría, ya que había seguido su consejo y por fin le había dicho que la quería… Y ahora estaban juntos. Cho y él. Para siempre.

—Ginny… tengo que contarte algo que ocurrió hoy—dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos. Ginny apartó la mirada disimuladamente.

—Qué cosa?

Su mirada se encontró con la de Harry cuando este comenzó a contestarle.

—Le dije a Cho, Ginny. Le dije que la quería—Harry sonrió aún más abiertamente, sin darse cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Y ahora… estamos juntos, Ginny! Por fin estoy junto a Cho! Y gracias a ti… Tu me dijiste que le dijera… en esa conversación que tuvimos hace unos días… Gracias!

Harry abrazó a su amiga con efusividad, pero Ginny se apartó bruscamente de él.

—Qué- Qué ocurre?—pregunto el chico, extrañado. Le habría molestado mucho la noticia?—. Ginny… yo hablé con Cho y ella me dijo que fue un accidente el que te tirara por la borda… Por favor, no sigas enojada con ella…

Ginny sintió que su respiración se agitaba anormalmente. Se mordió fuertemente la legua para no sollozar y cerró los ojos, para que ninguna lágrima siguiera resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Además… sería incómodo…—prosiguió el chico—. Ella me dijo que me quería desde hace años, Ginny… Y… estaba pensando en… En preguntarle… tu ya sabes…

La chica abrió la boca, con sorpresa.

—No estarás pensando en pedirle…—comenzó Ginny, anonadada.

—Si—repuso Harry.

—Pero… Harry…—susurró Ginny, apenas—. Llevas con ella unas horas de novios…

—Pero yo la quiero!—exclamó el chico con simpleza.

—Pero no te puedes casar con ella!

Ginny se soltó del abrazo de Harry y lo miró con fiereza. Harry se sorprendió al ver lo bonita que se veía la chica enojada. Sus ojos parecían brillar inusualmente, y su cara adquiría una belleza singular al ser iluminada por los rayos anaranjados, rojizos y amarillentos del crepúsculo.

—Ginny…—susurró Harry, extrañado.

El pecho de Ginny subió y bajó con rapidez. Todo le daba vueltas… Lo perdería para siempre… Ya no había vuelta… ella se quedaría con él… para siempre…

—Es… demasiado pronto… no… No puedes!

Irremediablemente un sollozo se le escapó. Harry, abrumado, se acercó a ella torpemente y la abrazó, sintiéndose culpable de alguna manera.

—Ginny… no te preocupes por mi… Yo quiero mucho a Cho…

Pero, en vez de que su amiga se sintiera mejor, la pelirroja comenzó a sollozar con mayor ímpetu, tratando zafarse de él. Harry, sorprendido, se separó un poco de ella y su amiga comenzó a darle golpes en donde podía.

—Ginny!—exclamó Harry. La sujetó por las manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de que ella lo rehuia—. Ginny! Me vas a decir que te pasa en este mismo momento!

Ginny lo miró sin decir nada. Si tan sólo supiera… Si se diera cuenta…

—Está bien, Harry…—susurró, finalmente—. Si quieres casarte… bien. Espero que no estés cometiendo un error… Yo… Por mi parte…

Ginny se detuvo un momento al percatarse de lo que decía. Iba a ser cínica y falsa? Iba igualarse a Cho? No podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien… No podía seguir aparentando que ella se moría de felicidad mientras Harry le decía que quería casarse con Cho… ¡con gusanito-Cho! Su peor enemiga!

—Por mi parte…—dijo una vez más Ginny—. Sabes? Me vale una puta madre si te quieres casar con ella!—gritó la pelirroja de pronto, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo de sorpresa—. Ve a casarte con esa desgraciada! Ve a Casarte Con Esa Imbécil Que Casi Me Mata! VE Y CÁSATE!

—Ginny… yo…

—Te odio, Maldito Y Estúpido Harry Potter! TE ODIO!

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones… Mientras corría vio como Cho le sonreía con suficiencia.

Como odiaba a esa imbécil…

Como la haría pagar por destruirle la vida.

* * *

* * *

_Yo también te quiero… Viktor?_

_Yo también te quiero… Viktor?_

_Yo también te quiero… Viktor?_

Ron se tapó los oidos con las manos, en un vano intento de no seguir escuchando esa frase que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_Yo también te quiero… Viktor?_

Por qué cada cosa que decía Hermione le afectaba tanto? Por qué cada pelea, cada discusión que tenían lo hacían sentirse como una inservible basura?

_Yo también te quiero… Viktor?_

Por qué esa frase se repetía a cada momento en su cabeza? Por qué le importaba tanto lo que Hermione le decía y hacía?

Por qué!

—Ron…—susurró alguien a sus espaldas.

Ron se quedó quieto.

—No quiero verte Hermio…—se volteó mientras decía esas palabras, pero se detuvo al ver que quien estaba frente a él no era Hermione, sino Parvati. Y no supo porque eso lo… _Decepcionó?_

—Ron, qué te ocurre?—preguntó, Parvati, alarmada al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de Ron. El pelirrojo había estado llorando sin darse cuenta hace horas.

La chica fue hasta él y le secó una lágrima con la mano. Al segundo siguiente lo abrazó fuertemente, preocupada.

Entonces…

Ron se separó de ella, quedando sus caras a unos centímetros de distancia.

Todo fue tan rápido…

Sin saber porqué, de pronto se acercó a ella. Parvati se quedó de piedra al ver como Ron cerraba los ojos mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza, acercándola aún más a él…

Y…

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba besando a Ron como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Se separaron un solo segundo para tomar el aire que se les había acabado y luego Parvati acercó violentamente a Ron a su boca, casi con rabia. En su cabeza sólo cabía la imagen de Dean, sin embargo no podía separarse de los labios de Ron, que de repente le habían parecido tan… tan…

—Ron!

Como si hubieran salido de un trance, Ron y Parvati se separaron rápidamente, y se miraron confundidos. Ron volteó su cabeza, para ver de donde había provenido el grito. A Parvati se le detuvo el corazón cuando vio a…

—Dean…—susurró Parvati, tristemente.

La chica permaneció de pie, sin saber que hacer, al igual que Ron. Parecía costarle trabajo respirar… Por qué había ocurrido eso?

PAF!

Un sonido como de caída sonó detrás de sus cabezas. Ron y Parvati se voltearon, alarmados, pero cuando vieron que había ocurrido, los dos ahogaron un grito.

Parvati, desesperada, se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Qué demonios habían hecho?

—Her… Hermione—musitó Ron, yendo torpemente hacia la chica que estaba desmayada en el suelo. Dean corrió hasta la castaña y le tomó el pulso. Cuando Ron llegó a su lado y alargó la mano para tocar el rostro de su mejor amiga, el moreno lo apartó bruscamente.

—No tienes derecho a tocarla en este momento—le espetó Dean.

El pelirrojo cayó sentado a un lado de Dean, que intentaba reanimar a Hermione. Parvati se sentó en el suelo, sintiéndose peor que nunca, y abrazando sus rodillas, escondió su cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

Ron no se movió y no dijo nada.

—Y pensar que estaba preocupada por ti y te estaba buscando…—le dijo Dean a Ron, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho especialmente peludo y horrible—. Ja! Y tú te estabas dando el gusto con Parvati, eres despreciable, Ron…

Ron se encogió al escuchar esas palabras. Por qué lo había hecho?

—Y tú!—le gritó Dean a la chica que estaba sollozando—. Te que dices ser su amiga!

Parvati le pidió que se callara con la mirada. Ron no sabía que Hermione lo quería.

Pero ella… ella si sabía. Y había besado a Ron… lo había hecho!

Súbitamente apareció Ginny junto a Luna por el pasillo. Las dos se quedaron de piedra al ver la extraña escena: Dean intentando hacer reaccionar a una inconsciente Hermione, mientras que Ron parecía ido a su lado y Parvati sollozaba sin parar, alejada de ellos.

—Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?—preguntó Luna, sorprendida.

Dean se dio el tiempo de mirar furibundamente a Ron y Parvati antes de voltear su mirada a las chicas.

—Hermione me pidió hace unas horas que le ayudara a buscar a Ron porque no lo veía hace mucho y estaba preocupada—dijo el moreno, dejando suavemente a la chica en el suelo—. Y llegamos aquí… Y Ron y Parvati…

—No lo digas…—le suplicó Parvati.

—Se estaban besando—concluyó Dean, sin hacer caso a la chica.

Ron pareció empequeñecer aún más después de esas palabras. Ginny abrió la boca, con sorpresa y Luna abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

—Qué ustedes qué!—gritó Ginny a Parvati y Ron, furiosa. Intentó ir hacia ellos, con la varita empuñada, pero Luna la sujetó a tiempo, escondiéndole la varita a la vez que unos muggles pasaban por el pasillo observando interesados lo ocurrido.

—Ginny!—exclamó Luna, advirtiéndole.

La pelirroja bajó los puños y les hecho una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo y la rubia. Si las miradas mataran, Ron y Parvati habrían caído derretidos por el fuego de la mirada de la pelirroja en ese mismo instante.

Ginny se acercó rápidamente a su amiga, observándola tristemente. Miró a Ron y le pareció ver que éste nunca se había visto tan pálido y preocupado, ni siquiera cuando Harry les había dicho el contenido de la profecía y se había enfrentado a Voldemort en la última batalla.

Y eso era mucho decir…

—Hey!—exclamó Luna, de repente.

Todos voltearon a verla. La chica levantó un papel del suelo… con un extraño color rosado.

La chica, a quien le encantaba hacer expectación, los miró a todos de manera misteriosa. Dean se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y Ginny estuvo a punto de soltar una risita tonta, que contuvo a tiempo. Ron la miró como si fuera la última esperanza de su vida y Parvati la miró asesinamente, como diciéndole _"¡Te apuras… o simplemente mato a todos los snorckacks de cuernos arrugados para que nunca conozcas a ninguno!"_

La chica, captando el apremió de todos, abrió el papel doblado, que despedía un desagradable aroma a perfume barato.

_Enhorabuena:_

_Han sido una de las parejas ayudadas por mí para que se desinhiban y se confiesen su "amor"._

_Obviamente les habré ayudado mucho… No espero sus agradecimientos a cambio… me conformo con ver el resultado de mi bondad reflejado en su bella pareja. _

_Se despide, y ya preparado para juntar a otra pareja…_

_El Alguacil del Amor._

—Entonces…—comenzó a decir Parvati, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Entonces… Yo y Ron… nos…

—Si, Parvati—dijo Ginny, mientras una idea alocada comenzaba a surgir en su cabeza—. Ustedes se besaron porque ese imbécil Alguacil del Amor hizo algo para que así ocurriera.

Dean miró a Luna y Ginny con las cejas levantadas, sorprendido. Entonces miró a Ron y le sonrió tímidamente, pidiéndole disculpas por lo que había dicho.

Parvati vio como Dean le sonreía a Ron y eso pareció confirmar sus sospechas de que el chico era gay. Entonces, a pesar de estar aliviada por saber lo que realmente había ocurrido con Ron, comenzó a sollozar con aún más fuerza.

Dean, apenado, pensó que la chica se había sentido mal por lo que había dicho de ella y fue hasta la rubia, para pedirle perdón. Pero en cuanto le tocó la cara, para levantar su mirada y limpiarle las lágrimas, la chica se apartó bruscamente de él.

—Por qué, Dean!—exclamó ella, amargamente.

—Bueno…—dijo Dean, apabullado—. Lo siento Parvati… es que así soy yo y no puedo evitarlo…

La chica se levantó e intentó irse de ese lugar, pero Dean la obligó a voltearse, tomándola por un brazo.

—Parvati… siento haberte dicho…

—Dean! Cállate!—gritó Parvati, fuera de sí—. No entiendes que te quiero? No entiendes que a ti te amo! Pero claro… Yo y mi maldita suerte! TENÍAS QUE SER GAY, NO?

Se soltó del chico y se perdió de vista entre la gente que iba por el pasillo, dejando a Dean sin tiempo siquiera de reaccionar.

Entonces se volteó hacia Ginny, que pareció sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

—Me ama… Y cree que soy gay?—preguntó Dean, lentamente.

Luna se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Es hora de que lo admitas, amigo—dijo Luna—. Vamos… no es difícil salir del clóset…

Ginny, harta de todo el embrollo que se había armado, fue hacia Luna y Dean. Tomó a Luna por el brazo y la empujó hacia la habitación de ellas, cerrando la puerta con un conjuro para que no saliera de ahí. Volteó a mirar a Dean, que parecía colapsado por todo lo ocurrido y se acercó a él.

—Dean… lo mejor es que vayas donde Parvati y le expliques bien que tu NO eres gay. Disculpa a Luna… tu sabes que ella es media… disparatada para inventar cosas.

El chico asintió y se alejó por el pasillo. Luego, suspirando y frunciendo el ceño al sentir un extraño aroma en el pasillo, la pelirroja se acercó hacia Ron, que intentaba despertar a Hermione con palmadas en sus mejillas.

La pobre ya parecía pez globo: tenía las mejillas coloradas e hinchadas de tantos golpes que le habían dado para hacerla reaccionar.

Ginny, haciendo rodar los ojos, sacó su varita disimuladamente y susurró:— _Enervate!_

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, confundida y Ron miró a Ginny, agradecido. Por qué a veces a todos se les olvidaba ocupar su propia magia?

Hermione abrió los ojos y se tomó la cara con las manos, adolorida por los golpes. Luego alzó la vista y vio que Ron se inclinaba hacia ella, para ver como se encontraba.

Ginny se levantó y se alejó disimuladamente de la pareja.

Bueno… el entuerto grande ya se había arreglado en parte… ahora tan sólo faltaba que ese par se arreglara de una vez por todas y terminaran juntos para no seguir dando problemas a todos con sus absurdas peleas.

Ginny abrió la puerta de su habitación para dejar a solas a Hermione y Ron, pensando en porque rayos tenía el poder de arreglar la vida de todos…

Menos la suya.

* * *

* * *

—Dean, amigo, que bueno que te encuentro!

Dean se paró en seco al ver a Seamus, su mejor amigo, yendo hacia él.

—Qué pasa, Seamus?—preguntó Dean, impaciente. Necesitaba hablar con Parvati! Si ella seguía creyendo que él era gay le contaría a Lavender… y si eso ocurría, la chica nunca se fijaría en él! Pero qué embrollo… Para más remate la mejor amiga de Lavender lo quería… porque todo eran tan complicado! Encima que él no entendía nada porque era un completo bruto en cuestiones amorosas…

—Necesito saber donde está Lavender… La has visto?

Dean miró con desconfianza a Seamus.

—No, no la he visto… Por qué?—preguntó, olvidando el asunto de Parvati—. Qué quieres decirle?

Seamus sonrió.

—Bueno… es un asunto… personal—respondió, con una risita—. Como ella es la mejor amiga de Parvati… Tú ya sabes…

Dean suspiró, aliviado.

—Bueno… yo estaba buscando a Parvati en este momento…—repuso Dean—. Tengo que hablar con ella… No te preocupes!—exclamó al ver la cara que le ponía Seamus—. No es para nada que intervenga entre tú y ella…

Los dos rieron. Chicas! Ponían todo su mundo de cabeza.

De pronto, un extraño y desagradable aroma llegó hasta el moreno. Extrañado, Dean se volteó a ambos lados para ver de donde provenía, sin embargo no vio a nadie más en el Salón. Se volvió hacia su amigo, levantando las cejas, y cuando vio a Seamus, se dio cuenta de que éste tenía una extraña sonrisa pintada en los labios… una sonrisa que le daba la impresión de haberla visto antes.

—Dean…—musitó Seamus con una extraña voz, acercándose a él sin dejar de mostrar esa extraña sonrisa—… Necesito decirte algo…

—Qué cosa?—preguntó Dean, incomodándose ante la expresión de su amigo.

—Pues…—Seamus se acercó aún más a él, apoyando, para sorpresa de Dean, sus dos manos sobre su pecho, quedando a una distancia demasiado cercana—. Pues… verás…

La mirada, la cercanía y la sonrisa de Seamus fueron demasiado para él. Alarmado, intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizado… algo le había ocurrido: no se podía mover.

—Dean, yo…

—Seamus, aléjate de mi, por favor…

Pero, en cambio, el chico de cabello color arena pronunció aún más esa pervertida y retorcida sonrisa.

—Dean, sólo déjate llevar…

Entonces, Dean recordó que la sonrisa que había puesto Seamus era la que veía siempre en el chico cuando Parvati estaba cerca… al menos se parecía: nunca había sido tan horrorosamente depravada como esta vez.

Y se dio cuenta de que el aroma desagradable que había sentido era igual al que había olido cuando Luna había descubierto la tarjeta del Alguacil del Amor en el momento en que había ocurrido el incidente entre Parvati y Ron.

Y, de pronto, el chico se dio cuenta de que sentía la respiración de Seamus, su mejor amigo, sobre él. Eso lo desesperó.

—SEAMUS!

Dean logró apartarse a duras penas de su amigo, débil después de lo que había parecido un hechizo de parálisis en él. Seamus, por el grito, pareció darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, el grito que se había escuchado no había sido de Dean, sino de…

Dean se maldijo en ese mismo instante por tener una tan mala y condenada suerte.

—Parvati, espera!—gritó, antes de ver como la chica rubia salía a toda prisa del Salón.

Seamus, rojo de vergüenza aún, intentó ir tras la chica, pero Dean lo detuvo antes de que diera un par de pasos.

—Será mejor que hable yo con ella—dijo, el moreno.

Seamus bajó la cabeza.

—Dean, no creerás que yo quise…

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no…—le espetó Dean—. Yo ya sé quien produjo todo esto… Fue ese imbécil del Alguacil del Amor…

Ese idiota estaba arruinando la vida amorosa de todos ellos con sus famosas ayudas y sus idiotas buenas intenciones!

* * *

* * *

Dean se desesperó un poco. Ya llevaba un buen rato buscando a Parvati, pero no podía encontrarla por ningún lado… era como si se hubiera esfumado.

La había comenzado a buscar después de explicar a Seamus lo ocurrido y de encontrar esa ridícula tarjeta rosada y fétida a colonia barata firmada por el Alguacil del Amor. La llevaba apretada en la mano, para demostrarle a la chica que Seamus no había actuado por voluntad propia y que él NO había querido que ocurriera nada de eso y que NO era gay.

Entonces, mientras paseaba por la cubierta, vio como de uno de los botes salvavidas que habían sobre la cubierta sobresalía una cabellera rubia.

Se acercó a la chica percatándose de que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Su rostro estaba pálido y surcado por las lágrimas. Viéndola así parecía tan serena, bella… tierna…

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos extraños pensamientos que habían cruzado por su mente y alargó su mano para despertar a la chica.

—Ah!

Sobresaltada, Parvati pateó en el aire fuertemente y se incorporó con rapidez. Al darse cuenta de que lo que había pateado había sido la nariz de un chico que se doblaba de dolor y que había querido hacerle algo, se acercó a él y lo pateó una vez más en el costado, haciendo que se cayera sobre el piso, quejándose mientras intentaba decir algo.

—Toma esto, idiota!—gritó Parvati, golpeándolo una vez más en el estómago—. Para que aprendas que a una dama no hay siquiera que intentar hacerle alguna cosa! Infeliz…

Se volteó, sacudiéndose las manos, pero antes de que diera un par de pasos, la voz de Dean se oyó desde el suelo.

—Soy yo, Parvati—dijo Dean, a duras penas, levantándose.

La chica se tapó la boca con las manos, apenada y fue hasta donde el chico, para ver como se encontraba. Al ver que estaba bien, intentó irse una vez más.

—Parvati… por favor… entiende que…

—Qué quieres que entienda?—preguntó Parvati, incrédula y con la voz peligrosamente tomada. No se volteó para ver al chico, pero se quedó quieta—. Quieres que comprenda que sin darme cuenta estuve enamorada de alguien? Y que ese alguien justamente era gay? Quieres que entienda que soy una estúpida y que…

Dean caminó hacia ella y se paró al frente de ella para que quedaran cara a cara. Algo se removió dentro de él al ver las lágrimas amargas de la que hace un tiempo fuera una de sus mejores amigas.

—Parvati—le susurró Dean—. No soy gay!

La chica le sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Si, claro… Te vi a ti y a Seamus, Dean. No me vengas con esas cosas ahora…!

—Pero si eso fue obra del Alguacil del Amor… mira…

—Ya el daño está hecho y no importa que admitas la verdad. Por lo menos sé desde un maldito principio que no puedo tener siquiera una jodida esperanza contigo…

—Pero si no soy gay!

Extrañamente a Dean le importó más que ella supiera que no era gay que Lavender.

—Nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar de un amigo y cuando me doy cuenta estoy completamente enamorada de ti… mi mejor amigo al que para más remate no le gustan las mujeres…

—Parvati, déjame explicarte…

Pero Parvati parecía estar dispuesta a todo menos a escucharlo. Sollozando, intentó pasar por el lado del chico para entrar en el Hall, pero obviamente Dean la detuvo.

—Déjame decirte…

—No hagas que tenga esperanzas, Dean! Acepta de una condenada vez lo que eres y no me hagas más daño a mi y a los que son tus amig…

En ese mismo instante, la escasa paciencia que le quedaba a Dean después de ese día llegó a su fin. No encontrando absolutamente ninguna manera de hacer callar a Parvati, se le vinieron a la cabeza todas las películas que había visto en su vida, en la que los protagonistas callaban a las mujeres con ese eficaz método. Pero sin querer se le olvidó que ese método traía consecuencias.

Incontrolables consecuencias.

Y, sin pensarlo siquiera, acortó la distancia que los separaba, acercó los labios de Parvati a los suyos sin miramientos y la besó sin más.

Pero… mientras la besaba, no supo porque no quiso separarse de la chica. No supo porque los labios de Parvati se le hacían tan necesarios de pronto… Y no supo…

Porque de repente no quería separarse nunca más de ella.

Algo extraño le había ocurrido. Y no era culpa ni del Alguacil del Amor ni de nadie más…

Sólo había ocurrido por un beso.

Un beso.

* * *

_Este cap ha sido un poco más largo, eh? Tenía que compensarlos de alguna manera por demorarme tanto... nÑ Ojalá no se les haya hecho tedioso... :S_

_Les gustó? Espero que si porque me ha costado un montón escribirlo... espero que me envíen reviews... los necesito para vivir!_

_**REVIEW!**_

_En cada capítulo que subo me inspiro en distintas canciones... las que ocupé para éste fueron **She's the One- Robbie Williams**,** Like a player- Madonna**y **Detén el tiempo- Golem. **Son bellísimas..._

Sin nada más que decir...

_**Morgan Quid**_


	7. Más que Palabras

Me demoré un poco... pero menos que la ves anterior... este capi no es tan largo como lo fue el sexto capi... y creo que está mucho mejor escrito y redactado... me gustó mucho más...

Jejeje... creo que llegó el momento que muchos esperan...

No tengo tiempo de responder a los reviwers, pero le agradezco a **Zafiro**, a **xXHaylie**-**BlackXx**, a **Ignasi** y**Achia Boy (Loves Ginny & Herm) **

_Harry ha sido un poco lento hasta el momento... pero deben ser pacientes... al fin todo se arreglará._

Esper que les guste y que me dejen un review, si?

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Más que Palabras

* * *

**

—Tú y Parvati…

—No, Hermione… yo y Parvati nada. Fue sólo ese… idiota Alguacil del Amor…—dijo Ron, preocupado por ver a Hermione tan mal—. Nunca me ha gustado Parvati… jamás!

La castaña respiró algo más tranquila, bajando la vista.

—De todas maneras—dijo, sin pensar—. No es que me importe mucho lo que pasa entre tu y otra chica…

Ron abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—No te importaría saber que estoy de novio con alguien, aunque fuera tu amiga?—preguntó Ron, alzando las cejas.

Los dos se observaron un segundo, sin decir nada. Hasta cuando seguirían ocultando todo lo que sentían? Hasta cuando fingirían?

—Por supuesto que no—repuso Hermione, con un tono altivo que en realidad no había querido usar—. Tu vida es tu vida… Tu vida amorosa es tu problema… no el mío, no?

—Claro—respondió Ron, secamente.

De pronto se sintió ofendido, sin saber porque razón. Se levantó de un salto y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse.

Entonces, viendo la expresión triste de Hermione, se dio cuenta de que lo que le había dicho ella le había dolido. Un poco… no mucho… pero algo al fin y al cabo.

—Bueno… yo me voy a mi habitación…—susurró Hermione, sin mirarle a los ojos—. No me siento muy bien…

Ron observó como Hermione abría la puerta, sin siquiera mirarle y, abatido, se dio vuelta para ir a su dormitorio. Necesitaba pensar… necesitaba estar tranquilo un momento…

Pero en ese momento, sin saber muy bien porque, se dio vuelta antes de que la castaña cerrara la puerta y la llamó.

—Hermione!

La chica volteó y lo miró, extrañada.

—Qué?

Ron la miró.

—En realidad… A mi si me importaría.

Entonces le dio la espalda a su amiga y se perdió en el pasillo sin volver a mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

**O**

* * *

Ginny no se quedó a hablar con Hermione sobre la conversación con su hermano… por una parte quería salir cuanto antes de esa habitación y por otra no creía que en realidad pudiera hablar con la ida Hermione que había entrado en la habitación, así que salió rápidamente, caminando sin rumbo fijo. Sólo a donde sus pies la llevaran. 

Se dirigió sin querer hasta una habitación muy grande, en la que no había nada, excepto unas redondas y pequeñas ventanas en torno a lo que parecía una pista de baile desierta. Suspirando, se sentó en el suelo y agitó su varita para hacer que una canción resonara en la habitación.

No recordaba haberse sentido más miserable… porque todo siempre tendía a complicarse tanto?

Por qué!

—Al fin te encuentro—dijo una voz, sacándola de pronto de sus cavilaciones.

Ginny levantó la cabeza soltando una maldición por lo bajo. Ver a Harry enfrente suyo no era el plan que había trazado… de hecho, era todo lo opuesto. Lo único que quería era no verlo nunca más… no ver la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía en su cara por estar con otra persona… no soportaba el hecho de que había perdido finalmente…

No podía…

Intentaba creer que todo pasaría, que todo cambiaría algún día… pero eran esperanzas vanas… Esperanzas que la hacían sufrir cada día, pero esperanzas que al fin y al cabo necesitaba tener.

El chico fue hacia ella y se sentó enfrente suyo, mirándola fijamente.

—No quiero que por algo así nuestra amistad se acabe—dijo simplemente, el chico.

Ginny lo miró con rencor y apartó su mirada de él, enojada.

—Yo odio a Cho… y tu lo sabes—dijo, como si eso fuera una razón suficiente.

Harry hizo chasquear la lengua, impaciente.

—Y tú sabes también que esa no es una razón coherente—repuso Harry.

Ginny levantó la cabeza en un gesto ofendido y desafiante.

—No, pues no lo sé!

Harry dejó escapar un bufido.

—Pero es que no puedo dejar a ninguna!—exclamó Harry, exasperado—. Tu eres mi amiga y a ella la amo!

Ginny soltó una sonrisa incrédula.

—Harry…—musitó ella, negando con la cabeza—. Qué ingenuo eres… Tú no sabes lo que es el amor…

—Por qué dices eso?—preguntó Harry, extrañado.

—Harry… Has creído amar a alguna otra persona a parte de Cho? No, verdad?—puso una mano en la mejilla del chico, acariciándola con tristeza—. No te imaginas como realmente es… toma el amor, multiplícalo al infinito y elévalo a las profundidades de la eternidad. Ahí, sólo tendrás una simple pincelada de lo que es el amor.

Entonces, sin pensarlo, se acercó al chico y juntó sus labios a los de él.

Cuando se separó de Harry, con los ojos cerrados, intentando fijar ese momento para siempre, sintió que una lágrima le caía por la mejilla. Sabía lo que significaba, comprendía que ese beso había tenido el inconfundible y agridulce sabor de la despedida.

Una dulce, profunda y eterna despedida.

—Eso es amar—musitó Ginny, tristemente.

Harry intento decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.

—No lo olvides…—susurró Ginny a Harry, que la miraba con conmoción—. Yo sólo era una chica parada frente a un chico pidiéndole que la amara… Pero comprendo, Harry. Ya es demasiado tarde…

Entonces se levantó y, antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

**O**

**

* * *

**

Lavender no pudo más que abrir mucho la boca al ver a Dean y Parvati besándose … por un momento pensó en decir algo, pero de pronto sintió que un globo de gigante felicidad se expandía en su interior. Se alejó disimuladamente de ellos y, entrando en el comedor, no pudo creer la suerte que tenía al ver a Seamus atravesando el Comedor en dirección a los dormitorios.

Formando un plan rápido en su mente corrió hacia el chico, que parecía afligido por alguna razón desconocida para ella. Antes de llegar ante él cogió un limón que había sobre una mesa, ignorando las escandalosas exclamaciones de los que comían en ella, e introdujo uno de sus dedos en el jugo para después metérselo sin miramientos en sus dos ojos, causando que las lágrimas se agolparan rabiosamente en ellos.

—Seamus!—exclamó dramáticamente Lavender al pararse junto a él.

El chico del cabello color arena detuvo su paso y la miró extrañado y preocupado.

—Qué te ocurrió, Lav?—preguntó, al ver la fingida tristeza y aflicción de su amiga.

—Par… Parvati!—gritó llorando, la chica.

Seamus abrió mucho los ojos.

—Parvati?—preguntó sintiendo que su respiración se agitaba de pronto—. Qué le ocurrió a Parvati, Lavender?

—Parvati y Dean!—sollozó nuevamente la chica.

—Parvati y Dean, qué?—preguntó Seamus, nervioso.

—Parvati y Dean!—chilló Lavender, abrazando a Seamus trágicamente.

Entonces una chispa de comprensión llegó lentamente al cerebro del chico. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Parvati hacia Dean había cambiado los últimos días… y que la preocupación de Dean por la chica había sido muy extraña aquel día.

—No… —susurró, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, sin poder creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta antes—. No…

—Yo creía que Dean me quería a mi… y que Parvati te quería a ti…—sollozó Lavender, mientras se le encogía el corazón al darse cuenta de la farsa que estaba montando y lo delicado con lo que estaba jugando: los sentimientos de Seamus—. Esto no puede quedar así, Seam… no puede quedar así!

Seamus se separó un poco de ella, con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y la interrogó con la mirada.

—A qué te refieres con eso de que "no puede quedar así"?—preguntó cautamente.

Lavender dudó un segundo antes de decirle… pero sus cavilaciones cesaron al darse cuenta de que nada podía salir mal en su inocente plan. Tendría que hablarlo con Parvati aunque estuvieran peleadas, pero…

—Deberíamos ser un poco más drásticos en nuestro plan de conquista—dijo la chica, finalmente—. Yo sé que Parvati en el fondo te quiere… y también sé que Dean me quiere a mi…—se golpeó mentalmente al mentir tan descaradamente—. Yo creo que sólo están confundidos… y deberíamos ayudarlos un poquito a darse cuenta de que… nosotros somos los que ellos realmente quieren.

Seamus frunció el ceño, sin comprender aún.

—No entiendo…

—No entiendes, Seam?—preguntó Lavender, como si todo fuera más claro que el agua—. Debemos hacerle creer que nosotros estamos juntos!

—Y para qué?—preguntó, sin comprender.

Lavender se contuvo de colocar los ojos en blanco. A veces Seamus era muy lento.

—Para sacarles celos!—exclamó exasperada.

Y, como si algo misterioso quisiera responder a todas las plegarias de Lavender, Parvati y Dean entraron por la puerta en ese mismo momento.

Seamus miró un segundo a la pareja y después volvió la mirada a Lavender, dudando.

—Oh, qué diablos!—exclamó el chico.

Lenta, y tímidamente se acercó a la chica, conciente de que todo el mundo los miraba. Cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta y al segundo siguiente sintió los labios de la chica junto a los suyos durante un par de segundos, que extrañamente le parecieron eternos.

Había sido un simple roce de labios… pero Lavender habría jurado que nunca en su vida había sentido algo más maravilloso que lo que había sentido en ese preciso momento.

Seamus le miró a los ojos, sonriendo levemente.

La última vez que había sentido eso en un beso había sido hace años, cuando aún estaba en el colegio, cuando aún no le gustaba Parvati… la última vez que había sentido eso había sido cuando le había dado un beso por última vez a una chica al terminar con ella en el último día de clases, ya que sus caminos iban a separarse y no se iban a ver más… la última vez que había sentido eso… había sido al darle un beso… a Lavender.

* * *

**O**

**

* * *

**

No pudo más que maldecir su mala suerte una vez más. No podía creer lo que había hecho… no podía creer que le hubiese dicho eso… Necesitaba estar sola… pensar… y se había tropezado con ella.

El largo pasillo estaba desierto, excepto por una persona… la única persona que no quería ver en ese momento.

Volteando la cabeza para que no viera el rastro de sus lágrimas, Ginny pasó por el lado de Cho. Caminando rápidamente dobló por el pasillo en dirección a la cafetería, con intención de tomar algo que la tranquilizase. Pero al llegar ante la escalera de mármol que se abría ante el hall notó que una mano la tomaba por el brazo.

Fue como si hubiera recibido un golpe de corriente.

Se volteó violentamente, soltándose con furia de la mano de Cho, que la observaba con expresión arrogante. Ni Draco en sus mejores tiempos había logrado acunar esa expresión en su rostro.

—Has comprendido, idiota?—le espetó Cho, mirándola con furia—. Dejarás de correr como un perrito faldero tras Harry? O es que ni siquiera para eso tienes dignidad?

Ginny la miró como si le hubieran arreado una bofetada.

—Y tu dejarás de ir haciendo de chica fácil para que se interese en ti aunque sólo sea para… hacer cierto tipo de cosas?—repuso la pelirroja, esbozando una sonrisa fría que podía sacar sólo en presencia de Chang.

Ginny pudo ver con satisfacción como la oriental apretaba con fuerza su varita.

—Al menos se interesa en mi para algo… a ti ni siquiera te ve—respondió Cho, mirándola con odio.

—Oh…—suspiró Ginny, con falsa pena—. Eso crees? Ha estado contigo alguna vez para algo que no sea darte besos? Ha mantenido siquiera una vez una conversación inteligente contigo? Seguramente no, cierto? Por supuesto… si el poco cerebro que alguna vez tuviste lo olvidaste por ahí…

Hubo un breve segundo de silencio.

—Voy a matarte!—exclamó Cho, sacando su varita—. _Locomotor mortis!_

Ginny saltó a un lado con agilidad, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Habían muggles mirando!

—_Densaugeo!_—gritó una vez más Cho, ignorando los gritos de pavor y asombro que los muggles daban al ver el rayo atravesar el Hall.

Ginny se echó a un lado una vez más, esquivando el hechizo… no quería comenzar un duelo delante de todas esas personas… McGonagall sería capaz de estrangularla si se enteraba!

—Eres idiota o qué!—gritó Ginny, furiosa—. Hay muggles aquí, por Merlín!

—No me importa!—chilló Cho, fuera de si—. Te voy a dar tu merecido!

La oriental hizo aparecer unas pelotas parecidas a bludgers y las encantó para que persiguieran a la pelirroja, que, viendo los tres proyectiles en dirección a su cabeza, no pudo hacer más que cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos, esperando el impacto.

—Finite!—gritó otra voz.

Ginny abrió los ojos y vio que Draco tenía la varita levantada, apuntando a Cho.

—Draco!—exclamó Ginny, aliviada, al tiempo que el chico esbozaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora en dirección a ella.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que el chico había echo… había echo magia delante de muggles, arriesgándose a la ira de McGonagall y Dumbledore… y por ella.

Cho aprovechó el momento de distracción de los dos y apuntó a Malfoy.

—_Expelliarmus!_

Draco salió despedido hacia atrás, describiendo un amplio arco en el aire, antes de chocar contra una pared y golpearse en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

—Draco!—exclamó preocupada, Ginny. Se volvió hacia Cho—. Eres una arpía!

Se echó contra ella y, al tomarla por sorpresa, Cho cayó al suelo, soltando su varita. Ginny hundió su puño por segunda vez en ese viaje en el pómulo de la oriental, provocando que la chica diera un grito de dolor. Cho, furiosa, le hundió las uñas en el brazo a Ginny, que se mordió el labio, aguantando el dolor. Se levantó con rapidez y le arreó una patada en el costado a Cho, que se encogió de dolor en el suelo. La gente que las miraba con la boca abierta desde debajo de las escaleras vitoreó a Ginny.

—Dale, Pelirroja!—gritó un niño, emocionado.

Ginny no pudo contener una sonrisa, mirando a toda la gente.

Sin embargo, de pronto la gente ahogó gritos de alerta y Ginny, volteándose, vio como si fuera en cámara lenta como Cho se echaba sobre ella, con la clara intención de tirarla por las escaleras. Pero la pelirroja reaccionó a tiempo, agachándose, causando que Cho pasara de largo en dirección a los escalones.

Ginny vio como la chica caía rodando por la larga escalera de mármol y corrió tras ella, sin saber si saltar de felicidad o preocuparse por el cuasi intento de asesinato que parecía haber cometido. Cuando llegó junto a la chica vio que tenía unos moretones bien feos en la cara y brazos. Y su pie derecho se encontraba en un ángulo extraño.

La gente se agolpó alrededor de la chica.

—Está muerta?—preguntó una niña de unos once años, mirando a Ginny, que tragó saliva al oír la pregunta.

De pronto, una de las manos de Cho comenzó a crisparse. Cho se apoyó en sus brazos y se levantó a duras penas, maltrecha, sin que nadie le ayudara. Miró con aún más odio de lo normal a Ginny, que se sorprendió de que pudiera aborrecerla aún más de lo que lo hacía y, súbitamente levantó una de sus manos, acercándola a su cara, para verla mejor.

La cara de la chica pareció contraerse de ira. Unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y miró a Ginny con furia.

—Me quebré una uña!—gritó, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

La gente que había ahí se quedó con la boca abierta y la cara de Ginny era toda sorpresa. Cómo podía preocuparse por una uña, cuando tenía moretones por todos los lados y un pie fracturado!

Para Ginny fue demasiado. Se tapó la boca con una mano intentando contenerse, pero no pudo. Al segundo siguiente soltó una larga y contagiosa carcajada, que se expandió entre todos los presentes. Cho miró a su alrededor y, más humillada que nunca, vio como todo el mundo se reía de ella.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas de alegría con una mano, sintiendo que ese momento nunca en su vida lo olvidaría.

—Eres patética—le dijo Ginny a Cho, por encima de las alegres carcajadas—. Me das pena, Cho…

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se abrió paso entre las personas que la rodeaban, dejando a Cho sola con su humillación. Pero cuando subía las escaleras con intención de ir a su dormitorio, vio con un estremecimiento que Dumbledore la esperaba en la parte alta de las escaleras, mirándola gravemente a través de sus gafas de medialuna.

—Profesor…—susurró Ginny, petrificada.

Dumbledore la miró seriamente por un momento, pero de pronto, para sorpresa de la chica, esbozó una leve sonrisa de complicidad.

—Será mejor que lleve al señor Malfoy a la enfermería, señorita Weasley—le dijo simplemente el Director—. Pasará unas horas inconsciente, pero estará bien.

Ginny asintió, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Pero, profesor… toda esta gente… no me quitará mi varita, cierto? Yo…

—He visto lo ocurrido, señorita Weasley—dijo Dumbledore, alegremente—. Y me he dado cuenta de que usted no ha tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido realmente… Por supuesto, no le diré a Minerva, sería un enojo innecesario para ella… Vaya con el señor Malfoy… yo me encargo de los muggles, no se preocupe.

Ginny obedeció sin decir nada más.

Cuando hechizó a Draco disimuladamente para que se hiciera liviano e iba saliendo por las puertas grandes de madera, Dumbledore la llamó.

—Señorita Weasley!

—Si, Señor?—preguntó Ginny, volteándose.

—Buen golpe ése, en la mejilla… me imagino que Fred y George estarían orgullosos de usted—dijo Dumbledore, esbozando una inocente sonrisa.

Ginny lo miró incrédula por un momento, pero al segundo siguiente, al voltearse para ir hacia la enfermería, no pudo evitar sonreír, como hace mucho no hacía.

Tal vez…

Tal vez… sólo tal vez… las cosas comenzarían a mejorar en ese crucero.

* * *

**Bueno... para que sepan: la frase que le dijo Ginny a Harry sonbre qué era el amor la saqué de la peli "Meet Joe Black" que es muy linda... se las recomiendo.**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado... por lo menos yo he quedado conforme con mi trabajo... Y ESTOY MUYYYYYY FELIZ DE HABER TIRADO A CHO POR LAS ESCALERAS! XD XD XD XD XD**

**La frase de la uña ha sido de antología...**

**Dejen reviews...**

_Morgan Quid _

_o_

_Quid Morgan_


	8. El Club de las Mentiras

Me he demorado un poco y lo lamento. Sin embargo tengo razones más que suficientes: me fui de vacaciones y cuando llegué a mi casa tube que prepararme sicológicamente para el lanzamineto de Harry Potter y El Misterio del Príncipe, que, por cierto, es genial... no quiero "spoilerear".. pero esos Ron/Herms y Harry/Ginny que hubieron me mataron por completo! el libro es genial... aunque un poco triste. Lloré un montón con el final. Bueno... terminé de leerlo el viernes, pero hasta ahora no había podido subir capi porque se me borraron todos los archivos de mi computador... todas mis historias... todos mis trabajos... así que pasé los últimos días intentando recuperarlos... fue horrible. Espero que hayan entendido.

Bueno... sólo espero que les guste el capi. Para este cap me inspiré casi completamente en la canción "One", de U2... es un temazo. Se los recomiendo.

No voy a poder responder a los review que me enviaron... pero muchas gracias a **AchiaBoy**, **Ignasi**, **Virgi**, **naoko** **fujisawa**, **Delaila** y **Steph** **la kukaracha**. Ojalá que les guste el capi y que me envíen un review aunque sea para decirme _"Muérete!"._

Este capi es totalmente de transición. No es muy largo y no quise ponerle más escenas porque no calzaban con el título.

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 8

**El Club de las Mentiras**

_**«**Did I ask too much?  
More than a lot  
You gave me nothing, now it's all I got  
We're one, but we're not the same  
Well we hurt each other  
Then we do it again**»**_

fragmento de **"One-U2"**

**

* * *

**

_**«**Yo sólo era una chica parada frente a un chico pidiéndole que la amara… Pero comprendo, Harry. Ya es demasiado tarde…**»**_

Se dio vuelta, cansado, en su cama. No podía dormir. Intentaba cerrar los ojos y dejar su mente en blanco para poder descansar, pero esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en sus oídos, como si tuviera una grabadora incesante pegada a su oído.

No quería pensar en esas palabras. Al hacerlo se sentía horriblemente culpable, se sentía un idiota. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Se revolvió una vez más, haciendo que sus compañeros de habitación gruñeran al escuchar el ruido que hacía el colchón cuando se revolvía para cambiarse de posición.

_**«**Yo sólo era una chica parada frente a un chico pidiéndole que la amara… Pero comprendo, Harry. Ya es demasiado tarde…**»**_

Esa última frase… "Ya es demasiado tarde"… le producía cierta molestia que no venía a razón. Por qué se sentía tan mal al recordar la expresión de Ginny, al evocar sus bellas y tristes palabras, al recordar ese…

Golpeó violentamente su almohada antes de pensar en eso.

Sin embargo y pese a sus esfuerzos, de pronto se encontró pensando en la extraña y dulce sensación que había sentido al percibir sus labios junto a los de la pelirroja. Jamás había sentido eso. Nunca un beso le había causado esa sensación tan devastadora. Nunca un beso le había producido un escalofrío que le recorriera de la cabeza a los pies… Nunca había quedado tan conmocionado, jamás habría creído poder sentir algo así…

_«Te gusta»_ le susurró una impertinente voz en su cabeza, como si tuviera la verdad universal en sus manos.

"Claro que no!" exclamó la otra voz, que extrañamente se parecía a la de Cho.

_«Entonces porqué piensas tanto en ella?» _repuso la voz impertinente, que reconoció como la suya propia.

"Sólo porque es tu amiga, nunca habías besado a una amiga y te ha conmocionado un poco, nada más"

_«Pero jamás habías sentido lo que sentiste con ella!»_

"Patrañas"

_«Reconócelo. Algo extraño está ocurriendo»_

"Lo único extraño es que aún no le hayas pedido a Cho que se case contigo"

_«No puedes negar que desde hace un tiempo te preocupas de Ginny mucho más que por una simple amiga»_

"Eso es mentira!"

_«No lo niegues»_

"Lo niego"

_«Si sigues haciendo caso omiso de tus reales sentimientos la perderás. No todo es eterno. Igual ella no estará ahí siempre»_

"…Igual ella no estará ahí siempre…"

De pronto, al procesar bien esas palabras, se dio cuenta de lo cruel de su significado. Estaba perdiendo a Ginny. Pero no quería! Ella había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Su amistad… su alegría, sus ganas de vivir que le animaban cada vez que se encontraba mal… Los consejos que le daba…

La necesitaba.

"Igual hasta sólo me dijo eso porque estaba confundida y yo estoy devanándome los sesos por nada", se dijo para si mismo, intentando convencerse.

Se revolvió una vez en la cama.

Incómodo nuevamente en su posición, pensó en lo que había ocurrido en el último tiempo. En vez de relajarse, en el crucero lo único que había hecho era confundirse y presenciar problemas amorosos de sus amigos. El mismo Ron le había contado de la sorpresiva confesión que le había hecho a Hermione hace unas horas y aún no podía creer que por fin el chico se hubiera dado cuenta—después de muchos años— de lo que sentía realmente por Hermione, su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Su mejor amiga…

Inevitablemente pensó en Ginny.

Y si le estuviera ocurriendo lo mismo que a Ron…?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona a sí mismo. No… seguramente a él no le ocurrían esas cosas. Cómo no iba a poder percatarse de que quería a alguien? Encima que siempre había sido tan cercana a él?

No. Tendría que ser realmente un idiota en cuestiones amorosas…

_«Y no has admitido desde siempre que eres un idiota en cuestiones amorosas?»_, cuestionó la voz de su conciencia.

* * *

**O**

* * *

—No tenías que defenderme, Draco… Mira como has quedado—se lamentó Ginny, al ver un enorme parche color blanco alrededor de la cabeza del chico. Se preguntó en cuantos segundos se habría demorado Madame Pomfrey en curar la herida en la cabeza del chico y lo comparó con el tiempo que llevaría en sanarse a la manera muggle.

Definitivamente la magia era mejor… claro… Pero había decidido no ocupar más magia mientras estuviera en ese crucero, así que tendría que dejar al pobre de su amigo con ese enorme casco de vendajes.

—Bueno… al menos no es incómodo—repuso Draco, sonriendo levemente—. Si hasta me sirve de almohada… apoyo la cabeza en cualquier lado y como esta cosa blanca que me han puesto es tan blanda… me duermo de inmediato.

Ginny levantó una ceja.

—Bueno—se defendió el chico al ver la expresión burlona de la pelirroja—. Trato de verle el lado positivo a la situación, si?

Ginny sonrió, divertida. Si tan sólo pudiera querer a alguien como Draco y no al idiota de Harry… Sería todo, absolutamente todo completamente distinto. Todo, absolutamente todo mucho mejor.

—Me lo puedo llevar?—preguntó la pelirroja a la enfermera, que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

La señora de cabello blanco perlado pareció dudar, pero, al mirar una caja de donde salían imágenes de personas moviéndose y que, si no se equivocaba, se llamaba «letevisor», sus dudas parecieron esfumarse de un plumazo.

—Bueno… justo ahora van a dar la novela… Y «Doña Tremebunda y sus nueve maridos» está en sus capítulos finales… y él no se encuentra en malas condiciones…—lo decía más para sí misma que para los dos chicos, pero Ginny pudo captar todo lo que decía—. Oh, bueno—dijo en voz alta, después de un rato debatiéndose entre ser profesional o ver su novela—… llévatelo.

Ginny sonrió, contenta y se acercó al chico, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Draco quería rehusarse, pero Ginny lo obligó a pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros para ayudarle.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación, si?

Draco miró a Ginny y se estremeció levemente al tenerla tan cerca.

—No… por favor, Ginny… Llévame a cubierta—dijo el chico, sintiendo el aroma de Ginny flotar alrededor de él. Se dio cuenta de que la chica nunca había estado más cerca de él y se mareó un poco—. Necesito tomar aire

Lentamente llegaron a la cubierta del gran crucero. Al llegar, la chica miró hacia la proa y recordó que en ese mismo lugar Cho la había tirado hacia el mar y Harry se había tirado tras ella para salvarla…

Cerró los ojos intentando no seguir pensando en Harry.

Se centró en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El cielo se encontraba plagado de estrellas y el mar se agitaba en torno al barco, sacudiéndolo levemente. Desde el Gran Salón se oía claramente la melodía de una alegre y bella canción.

El momento era perfecto.

Draco se dio cuenta de todo eso y se percató de que nunca más se daría un momento más preciso que ese para decirle a Ginny… para confesarle lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo. No podía seguir escondiendo lo que sentía. Era ahora… o nunca.

—Ginny…—dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.

La pelirroja lo miró atentamente, sonriendo levemente y en forma casi melancólica. Podría quedarse ahí para siempre y no seguir sufriendo por Harry… podría ser siempre todo así… perfecto, calmo, bello… en compañía de alguien a quien quería mucho, alguien como su mejor amigo, alguien como Draco.

—Ginny, tengo algo muy importante que decirte—declaró Draco, tragando saliva y sintiendo que las rodillas le temblaban. Podrían ocurrir sólo dos cosas después de eso: separarse para siempre de Ginny o que ella dijera que le quería también a él. Si ocurría lo primero no quería ni pensar en como sería su futuro. No quería ni pensar en como sería todo…

Ginny lo miró expectante.

—Te escucho—dijo, simplemente.

El rubio bajó un momento la cabeza, intentando darse fuerzas, y luego clavó su mirada en ella.

—Te quiero, Ginny… te quiero demasiado. Desde mucho tiempo… Y siempre he esperado este momento para decírtelo… y… «necesitaba» decírtelo, necesitaba que lo supieras, porque yo ya no daba más… porque nunca había querido a nadie más que a ti, Ginny… a nadie—dijo, finalmente, sintiendo como sus piernas le flaqueaban con violencia, dándole la impresión de que se iba a caer.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que llevaba una enorme venda en la cabeza y se sintió horriblemente estúpido, ruborizándose violentamente. Bajó la cabeza consternado y sintió la mirada sorprendida de Ginny como si fueran millones de ojos observándolo y diciéndole que era un idiota.

Ginny sintió que se le iba el habla. Ella siempre había querido mucho a Draco. Era su amigo… pero… de "esa" manera… jamás. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza alguna vez… Qué tenía que decir? Qué tenía que ocurrir ahora?

Vio como Draco se ruborizaba y bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado de su atrevimiento y de pronto sintió que una ternura inmensa le recorría todo el cuerpo y se encontró diciéndose a sí misma que no importaba que no le "amara", que de eso ya se encargaría el tiempo… y que al estar con Draco olvidaría a Harry… que sería feliz con él y con la seguridad que le entregaría… que jamás la haría sufrir como…

Y casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró respondiéndole a Draco con una gran sonrisa:

—Pues que yo también te quiero Draco—. Declaró la chica, omitiendo el hecho de que su cabeza le gritara con furia «_¡Pero tu amas a Harry!»_.

Draco levantó la cabeza de inmediato, incrédulo.

—Estás hablando en serio…?—preguntó, incrédulo.

Ginny sonrió, divertida.

—Te parece que estoy mintiendo?

Draco no se tomó la molestia de contestar. Tan sólo escuchaba el sonido del mar entremezclado con el sonido de las olas y sólo podía ver los ojos de Ginny mientras el cielo lleno de estrellas parecía sonreírle y darle ánimos.

Casi no se dio cuenta cuando los labios de Ginny se juntaron con los suyos y se percató de que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaba junto a la persona que quería. A pesar de todo y todos… a pesar de que no se habían visto por años, a pesar de… Harry.

* * *

**O**

* * *

La mañana había amanecido particularmente bella.

El cielo azul, sin ni una sola nube, era el telón perfecto para un sol radiante y el mar celeste que se extendía en torno a ellos se presentaba especialmente calmo. Nada podría salir mal ese día para una radiante Parvati Patil, que se dirigía junto a Lavender Brown, su mejor amiga —después de haberse reconciliado el día anterior— hacia el Gran Salón para lo que sería un delicioso y esplendido desayuno.

Nada podía salir mal ahora que estaba con Dean.

Las dos chicas entraron al Gran Salón riéndose y se dirigieron de inmediato a la mesa en donde estaban los demás desayunando.

Al parecer era un buen día para todos, ya que Draco y Ginny se miraban entre risitas y abrazos cariñosos, Hermione se ruborizaba bajo la atenta mirada de Ron, Dean esbozaba una gran sonrisa al ver a Parvati aparecer por la puerta del Gran Salón y Luna conversaba plácidamente con Neville. Los únicos que parecían estar desentonados con el ambiente parecían ser Seamus, Harry y Cho. Seamus parecía estar conteniéndose de asesinar a Dean y Cho intentaba en vano atraer la atención de Harry, que parecía descolocado y enfurruñado por una misteriosa razón.

—Hola, Parvati!—exclamó Dean, ampliando aún más su sonrisa—. Qué tal has…?

—Cállate—le espetó Parvati, sentándose junto a él y dándole un beso en los labios—. Ya me derretiste con «hola».

Dean meneó la cabeza, como si supiera que Parvati estaba loca. La chica lo miró tiernamente y sin poder contenerse lo besó delante de todos.

Ginny, Hermione y Luna, que no sabían que era lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer, la miraron boquiabiertas, al igual que Harry, Ron, Draco y Neville. Cho se limitó a echarles una mirada despectiva y Lavender sonrió inocentemente mirando a Seamus, que parecía echar humo por las orejas.

—Guau!—exclamó Ginny—. Al parecer ayer fue un día de confesiones!

Echó una fugaz mirada a Harry, que la observaba fijamente, y luego se puso de pie al momento que tomaba la mano de Draco con fuerza—. Pues ya que estamos con este ambiente… Les comunico a todos que yo y Draco estamos saliendo juntos!

Luna y Hermione abrieron aún más la boca y Ron levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Parvati y Lavender la miraron, sorprendidas y Neville y Dean le dieron unas paladitas en la espalda a Draco. A Ginny le pareció que nunca había visto a Cho más feliz en toda su vida, pero Harry sintió que se iba a descomponer.

—Bueno… yo y Seamus no queremos ser menos y les queremos contar que…—declaró Lavender, aprovechando el momento. Seamus la miró de reojo, como si dudara de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Lavender hizo como que no lo veía y se levantó, tomando la mano del chico con fuerza—. También estamos saliendo juntos.

Esta vez la boca de Hermione y Luna llegó casi hasta el piso y las manos que habían palmoteado el hombro de Dean y Draco ya se estaban cansando, así que sólo le dieron unas sonrisas de apoyo.

Después de darse felicitaciones entre si, las parejas se sentaron esbozando sonrisas radiantes—exceptuando Seamus, que exhibía una forzada mueca que más se parecía al gesto que hacías cuando un dentista te abre la boca para revisarte los dientes que otra cosa—y comenzaron a desayunar, conversando sobre las novedades de ese día.

En ese momento Harry intentaba pensar en lo bien que iba a resultar todo para él ahora que Ginny estaba con Draco a pesar de que el mismo día de ayer le había confesado que le quería. Por alguna razón se sentía decepcionado y no podía concebir esa idea como algo para mejor, ya que por alguna razón a cada segundo se sentía peor de lo que nunca se había sentido en toda su vida.

Miró a Cho, que lo observaba con una sonrisa en la cara y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de cometer una idiotez. Quería hacer algo que descolocara a todos _—«especialmente a Ginny, no?»_ le susurró una voz que no quiso escuchar—. Quería hacer algo que los dejara a todos con la boca abierta… algo como…

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ser.

Sabía que Cho le diría que si… no corría ni un riesgo…

—Atención a todos—dijo, con una voz que no supo reconocer como la suya propia. En un momento estaba sentado y al otro se había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie y que, a su lado, Cho le pasaba una mano por la cintura, a modo de abrazo.

Todos sus amigos levantaron la vista hacia él, pero Harry sólo pudo fijarse en la mirada de Ginny, en la que creyó ver un leve destello de terror, aunque no supo si había sido real o algo que había imaginado.

_«Vas a arruinar tu vida, date cuenta de eso!», _le susurró ahogadamente una voz en su cerebro.

"No le hagas caso. Sólo hazlo!", le dijo la voz que se parecía a la de Cho.

—Quiero comunicarles…—comenzó a decir, con esa extraña voz que le salía de la boca.

_«Si haces esto la perderás!»._

"HAZLO! HAZLO"

—Que yo y Cho…—continuó, impertérrito ante la furiosa batalla que se libraba en su cabeza.

_«Eres un completo idiota. Vas a cometer el peor error de tu vida!»_, se lamentó su voz, perdiendo la batalla.

"Es lo mejor que puedes haber hecho!", lo felicitó la otra voz.

—Nos vamos a casar—concluyó, dejando a todos sus amigos con la boca abierta.

Oyó la risa emocionada de Cho y las felicitaciones de sus amigos. Vio que Ron lo miraba sin poder creer lo que decía y a Hermione mirándolo ceñuda, como si quisiera echarle un sermón. Pero entonces vio a la persona que inconscientemente buscaba entre todos y pudo ver su rostro, que se encontraba sonriente.

Ginny lo felicitaba con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

Sin embargo no se fijó en el dolor que emanaba de sus ojos.

* * *

_Personalmente, creo que Harry la está cagan... digo, la está liando. Sé que este cap no ha tenido mucho de humor... pero es que no podía ser así... Este capi era sólo para que Ginny entrara en la última fase de su plan de conquista (no es que lo haya planeado, sino que sin saberlo ha entrado en esa fase)y para que Harry hiciera de tonto una vez más... Sinceramente el pobre de Draco me da un poco de pena... Supongo que se fijaron en la perfección de la escena entre Draco y Ginny... todo muy lindo y romántico... eso es un gran detalle que deben conservar. Con respecto al tonto de Harry... Ni yo puedo creer que se esté comprometiendo con la babosa de Cho... Pero bueno, creo que es necesario para la historia... si todo fuera fácil no existiría este fic._

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Besos...**

**_Quid Morgan_**


	9. Huppers de Agua

Muchas gracias a **Zafiro**,** Ignasi **y** Achia Boy...** que fueron los **únicos** que me enviaron reviews en el capi anterior... Chicos, este capítulo dedicado a ustedes.

**Disclaimer:** Ni uno de los personajes es mío, excepto el Alguacil del amor. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling... que plagió mi libro "Jerry Moffler". En serio! Creédme! XD

**Comentarios:

* * *

**

Capítulo 9

**Huppers de Agua**

_**«**I close my eyes, only for a moments and the moments gone**»**_

**Dust in the Wind- Kansas

* * *

**

Harry le indicó que la alcanzaría luego. Cho asintió y se fue por el pasillo. Harry se quedó mirándola durante un momento y luego se volvió para encontrarse con las duras miradas de sus dos mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione.

Hubo un breve segundo de silencio.

—En qué estabas pensando, Harry, por Merlín!—exclamó Ron, sin poder seguirse conteniendo.

Harry suspiró profundamente, súbitamente cansado. Ignoró olímpicamente a su molesta conciencia—que le decía «En realidad ni tu sabes que estabas pensando, eh?»— y miró a su mejor amigo buscando un pretexto medianamente decente que pudiera justificar su acción.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Harry.

—Tú, qué, Harry?—preguntó Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y sonreía con incredulidad—. Tú, qué? Piensas que casarse es un asunto que se toma a la ligera?

—Yo no me lo he tomado a la lige…!

—Claro que si!—lo interrumpió nuevamente su amiga—. Harry… esto no es una más de tus aventuras! Esto es para TODA-LA-VIDA!

Harry tragó saliva, asustado. Por supuesto que sabía que era "para toda la vida"… Pero que alguien se lo dijera así, tan de sopetón, le hacía marearse.

—Pero… Si ni siquiera llevas unos días con Cho y ya te quieres casar!—aulló Ron, negando con la cabeza.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, ambos frente a él, y sintió repentinamente como si sus padres lo estuvieran reprendiendo por alguna travesura.

Recién estaba tomando real conciencia de lo que había hecho, e incluso había comenzado a sentir un peso horrible en el estómago cada vez que Ron y Hermione mencionaban alguna conjugación o tiempo verbal del verbo "casar", pero no le gustaba que lo trataran como a un niño pequeño.

_«Aunque te comportes como uno»_, le reprendió su Pepe grillo personal.

—Oigan… de verdad que sé lo que estoy haciendo—dijo Harry, algo molesto.

_«Si claro… Mírate, mentiroso! Sólo falta que te crezca la nariz_»

Hermione suavizó su expresión y avanzó un paso hacia él, preocupada.

—Harry… no te tomes a mal lo que te decimos—musitó la chica—. Es que… a veces eres demasiado impulsivo y no piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas.

_«Primera vez que Hermione no tiene razón. Esto si lo pensaste antes de hacerlo. Pero no lograste tu objetivo!»_

"Y cuál era ese objetivo?", preguntó, molesta, su yo que tenía la voz de Cho.

_«Sacarle celos a Ginny. No lo lograste. Ella no se veía afectada por la noticia y eso te dolió aún más»_

Harry sacudió un poco su cabeza para intentar librarse de esas de esas molestas voces.

—Bueno chicos…—murmuró Harry—. Llevo años esperando este momento, así que no pueden decir que no lo haya pensado lo suficientemente bien…

Hermione y Ron parecían querer decirle algo, pero Harry no los dejó.

—Estoy seguro de la decisión que tomé, así que no sacan nada con seguirme "sermoneando"—tomó aire y prosiguió:— Ahora, con su permiso… Cho me está esperando.

Fue hacia la puerta e iba a salir, cuando Hermione se acercó a él y le susurró bajo, para que Ron lo la escuchara:

—No crees que te voy a creer todo esto, verdad?—Harry la miró, sorprendido—. Me di cuenta como mirabas a Ginny en el desayuno, Harry… siempre te he conocido bien. A mi no me mientes… Y que sepas que creo que estás cometiendo una reverenda idiotez.

Harry la observó por unos segundos, confundido, y luego salió de la habitación, sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

**

* * *

**

**O**

**

* * *

**

En el momento en que Harry salió de la habitación, Hermione notó como un silencio profundo se apoderaba de pronto de la sala y se dio cuenta de que Ron la miraba fijamente.

Súbitamente sus manos se tornaron demasiado interesantes y no pudo despegar su vista de ellas.

—Parece… parece que nos quedamos solos, no?—musitó Hermione, nerviosa.

—Parece—respondió Ron, dándose cuenta de que, a su pesar, su corazón se había puesto a latir con una rapidez inusual.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente de la sala.

—Esto, yo… será mejor que me vaya…

—No!—exclamó Ron, dando un salto para ponerse frente a ella. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de Hermione—. No… no te vayas, por favor.

Hermione bajó la vista, ruborizándose ante la cercanía del pelirrojo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y de pronto en sus oídos no se escuchaba nada más que las palabras que él le había dicho la noche anterior… _"En realidad… A mi si me importaría"…_

Entonces no pudo aguantarse más.

—Ron… esas palabras que dijiste… qué significan? Qué significa ese… «En realidad… A mi si me importaría»?

Ron esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Levantó su mano, tomando el mentón de la chica y levantó la cabeza de Hermione para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Hermione…—susurró, temiendo que ella escuchara los furiosos latidos de su corazón—. De verdad hace falta que te responda eso?

La castaña miró los ojos azules de Ron,.

—Ron…—dijo, rogando para que la respuesta que escuchara a su pregunta fuera la que ella estaba esperando—. Ron… tu me quieres?

El pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente.

—Qué si te quiero?—preguntó, divertido.

Hermione se mordió la lengua al ver la sonrisa divertida de Ron. Cómo había podido esperar que él…? Cómo había creído que lo había dicho porque la quería?

—Olvida lo que dije—musitó la chica, retrocediendo, avergonzada—. Yo… olvídalo, quieres?

Fue hacia la ventana más cercana y se puso a mirar por ella, rogando que su amigo se fuera y la dejara sola con su bochorno.

Ron negó con la cabeza, reprendiéndose por haber sido tan tonto y haberse reído en un momento así. Fue hacia Hermione, percatándose de que había deseado decir eso toda su vida y, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, hizo voltearse a Hermione.

—Claro que te quiero!—exclamó, sintiendo que un peso que llevaba desde hacía mucho tiempo se liberaba de él al decir esas palabras—. Te he querido desde siempre Hermione! Y no sé como no me había dado cuenta… es que e sido un idiota todos estos años… Pero nunca es tarde, Hermione… Ahora menos que nunca… yo…

Tomó aire, sin saber que más decir. De repente se había quedado sin palabras y sólo podía mirarla a los ojos.

—Hace falta que te diga algo más?—preguntó el pelirrojo, después de unos segundos de silencio—. Hace falta que te diga que quiero que seas mi novia, que quiero estar contigo por siempre y que no quiero nada más que un beso tuyo?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a él.

—En realidad…—susurró, pasándole los brazos por encima de los hombros, con sus rostros tan cerca que sus narices chocaban—. No.

Entonces, tímidamente, acercó sus labios a él y lo besó.

**

* * *

**

**O**

**

* * *

**

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y quedaron solos.

Seamus miró a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado y la observó durante un rato. Lavender no había cambiado absolutamente nada en los últimos años, al menos no físicamente. Seguía teniendo una sonrisa encantadora, su piel seguía tan blanca y parecía tan suave como siempre, sus facciones seguían iguales y sus delicadas manos seguían igual de bellas y cuidadas, tal y cual como la recordaba de su época en el colegio. Lo único que había cambiado en ella era la mirada. Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, pero su forma de mirar había cambiado. Ahora era mucho más suave e intensa a la vez… mucho más profunda…

—Crees que dará resultado ese plan tuyo?—preguntó el chico, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Lavender se volteó y lo miró atentamente antes de responder.

—Por supuesto que si—mintió con descaro—. Es un plan que nunca falla.

Seamus frunció el ceño, algo desconfiado.

—Lavender… pero…—tomó aire. Siempre había sido muy directo en decir las cosas y no sabía porqué decir "eso" le estaba costando tanto—. Vamos a tener que actuar como «novios reales»?

La chica aguanto las ganas de echar una risotada y puso una fingida cara de pena.

—Lo siento, pero si—respondió, aparentando estar algo incómoda—. Y la verdad es que no me hace ni una gracia andar besándote, pero… Vamos, que es por la causa.

La frase "No me hace ni una gracia andar besándote" no le sonó muy bien al chico, que la miró, ofendido.

—Cuando estábamos en el colegio no te importaba tanto besarte conmigo—le reprochó, repentinamente dolido.

Lavender lo volteó a ver como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

Quién era él para reprocharle eso? Quién se creía Seamus si él había terminado con ella?

—Te recuerdo…—susurró fríamente la chica—. Que tú terminaste conmigo, Seamus… y te recuerdo que nunca me diste una razón coherente por lo que lo habías hecho. No tienes derecho a reprocharme absolutamente nada, entendiste?

Seamus no bajó la mirada, sino que la observó, desafiante.

—Terminamos porque nos íbamos a separar!—exclamó Seamus, enojado—. Tu te ibas a ir a Italia para estudiar moda mágica y me ibas a dejar solo! Querías que mantuviéramos una relación así?

Lavender sintió como si le hubieran aventado una sartén por la cabeza. Seamus había terminado con ella por eso…? Había pasado años pensando…

Súbitamente se dio cuenta de que estaban manteniendo una conversación que debía haberse efectuado hace muchos años y eso le dolió un poco. Había pasado años sufriendo por una confusión? Pero bueno… se notaba que el sentimiento de ella hacia él era mucho más fuerte… él se había encaprichado con su mejor amiga y ella nunca había podido enamorarse de nuevo.

—Pero al parecer tus sentimientos hacia mi no eran muy fuertes, no?—le dijo Lavender, con los dientes apretados—. Llegamos aquí hace una semana y ya sientes que te enamoraste de Parvati!

Seamus abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

—Y acaso tu no estás enamorada de Dean?—preguntó, riendo amargamente, con incredulidad—. O es que acaso aún me quieres a mi?

—Por supuesto que no!—le espetó Lavender, respirando agitadamente.

—Entonces… no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada!—le susurró entre dientes, Seamus—. Lavender… lo nuestro podría haber durado mucho tiempo más… Yo te quería como a nadie… Pero creo que ya pasó, ya es un capítulo cerrado en mi vida y obviamente en la tuya también. Es bueno que esto se haya aclarado… podría haber sido una linda historia, pero al parecer no era nuestro destino.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando un segundo, sin decir nada, cuando de repente Dean y Parvati entraron por la puerta del Salón.

Como si eso fuera una señal divina, Seamus se encogió de hombros, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza—sin saber porqué— y abrazaba a Lavender con ímpetu, acercando su rostro a él.

_«Podría haber sido una linda historia, pero al parecer no era nuestro destino»._

El largo y profundo beso que se dieron no parecía muy de acuerdo con las palabras que Seamus había dicho.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

—Todos están medio extraños—dijo Luna, pensativamente—. Es como si todos ocultaran sus verdaderos pensamientos, con miedo. Tal vez sea que los temibles _«Huppers de agua»_ se están apoderando de los cerebros de nuestros amigos, Neville!

—Huppers de qué?—preguntó Neville, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—De agua… son demonios que habitan en los océanos y que apestan los barcos y cruceros. Se introducen por la nariz de las personas cuando duermen y confunden sus sentimientos y emociones…—Luna parecía muy preocupada, pero Neville tuvo que reprimir una risa.

—No lo creo, Luna—dijo el chico, adoptando una expresión seria—. Los chicos no necesitan a unos demonios de agua para que les confundan los sentimientos… simplemente les nace naturalmente. Es como parte de su naturaleza.

Sonrió y la chica pareció tranquilizarse.

Luna le pasó un brazo por la cintura, apretándose contra él.

—Y tú, Neville?—preguntó la chica, deteniendo su paseo por el borde de la piscina del crucero—. Tu estás confundido con algún tipo de sentimiento?

A Neville le tomó un poco desprevenido la pregunta y por unos instantes no supo qué responder. Claro que estaba confundido, Por Merlín! Pero no podía decirle justamente a Luna cuales eran sus confusiones, porque precisamente era ella la causante de eso.

—Supongo que si—dijo, después de vacilar—. Creo que al igual que los otros, estoy confundido… y tú, Luna?

La chica se paró frente a él, mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo no—respondió ella, muy segura de lo que decía—. Siempre sé lo que siento.

Neville levantó las cejas, sorprendido de la seguridad de Luna.

—Ah, si?—preguntó, sonriendo levemente—. Y cuáles son tus sentimientos, Luna?

La chica sonrió misteriosamente.

—De verdad quieres saber, Neville?—preguntó la rubia.

Neville asintió, súbitamente nervioso.

La chica retrocedió, observándolo atentamente.

—No—dijo de pronto, molesta—. No quieres saberlo, Neville. Además, si no estás seguro de tus propios sentimientos no te puedo decir los míos!

La chica retrocedió, decepcionada y se alejó de Neville, dejándolo atónito.

Entonces el chico, al verla irse, se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba aclararse más. Dejaría todos sus miedos y inseguridades de lado… Estaba harto de su inseguridad, de sus dubitaciones. Gracias a eso había perdido una vez a alguien… no se permitiría perderla otra vez.

—Luna!—gritó, causando que todas las personas que estaban en la piscina lo miraran, atentas. Pero a Neville nunca le había importado menos lo que pensaran los demás. De pronto sólo estaban él y Luna. Nada más importaba.

La chica se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo.

—Te amo!

Neville se sorprendió tanto por haber dicho eso que casi tropieza al correr hacia donde estaba Luna y por poco se cae al agua. Llegó junto a la chica respirando agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te Amo, Luna—repitió Neville—. Ya… ya no tengo miedo. Te amo. Estoy completamente seguro. Ahora… me puedes decir cuales son tus sentimientos?

Luna sonrió abiertamente.

—Pues… simplemente que yo también te Amo, Neville—dijo la chica—. Si quieres te lo repito: Te Amo.

Toda la gente que estaba alrededor de ellos, sin perder palabra de lo que decían, prorrumpió en alegres aplausos.

—Y ahora que?—preguntó ell chico, nervioso.

—Pues se supone que este es el momento en que me preguntas si quiero ser tu novia—dijo Luna, divertida.

—Luna, quieres ser mi novia?—preguntó Neville, ansioso.

—Pues que si—respondió ella, lanzando una carcajada suave.

—Y ahora que?—preguntó nuevamente Neville, siguiéndole el juego a la chica.

—Pues que este es el momento en que deberías acercarte lenta y románticamente a mi y besarme—recitó Luna, como si estuviera leyendo una enciclopedia sobre los "pasos a seguir en una declaración amorosa".

Entonces Neville se acercó lenta y románticamente a ella y, tal como le indicara la chica, la besó.

**

* * *

**

**O**

**

* * *

**

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Harry diciendo que se iba a casar… No podía arrancarse la imagen de su rostro feliz junto a Cho, no podía evitar las ganas de ir y partirlo en mil pedazos, tal como él lo había hecho con su corazón… no podía evitar las ganas de ir y golpearlo hasta desfallecer, hasta librarse de toda la rabia y el dolor…

Quería ser otra persona, quería ser un ave o el agua que rodeaba el barco… sólo quería ser otra cosa, sólo quería dejar de sentir, de sufrir, quería ser fuerte y no llorar más…

—Estás bien?—preguntó Draco, preocupado, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Ginny apartó su cara, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si… sólo estoy un poco mareada, nada más—musitó débilmente.

Draco le tomó una mano y se dirigió hacia el asiento más cercano. La chica se sentó junto a él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, cansada de todo lo que había ocurrido en la última semana. Le hubiera gustado no haber visto nunca a Harry… al menos así no le dolería tanto el hecho de que no la quisiera a ella. Al menos así no se habría hecho esperanzas vanas…

—Me siento realmente mal, Draco…—susurró apenas, Ginny.

Draco la abrazó preocupado.

—No te preocupes, Ginny… ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor—murmuró el chico, besándola en la frente.

Ginny se dejó abrazar dócilmente. Quería tanto querer a Draco… quería tanto amarlo a él… Si se pudieran manejar los sentimientos a merced sería todo tan fácil…

Respiró suavemente, aspirando el aroma de Draco.

Por qué ese aroma no causaba el mismo efecto en ella que el olor tan característico de Harry?

Pensó en el perfecto momento que había vivido la noche anterior, cuando Draco le había pedido que fueran novios.

Por qué al evocar un momento que cualquiera consideraría bello y completamente eximio de cualquier desperfecto no se le aceleraba el corazón, como sentía al pensar en cualquier escena, por simple que fuera, junto a Harry?

Intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera Harry atrajo a Draco hacia ella y lo besó, casi con rabia, casi con odio.

—Wow—susurró Draco, al separarse de ella.

Ella sonrió, forzando una expresión alegre.

Sin embargo, al mirar los ojos grises de Draco, no pudo evitar pensar en porqué esos ojos le habían parecido de un color Verde esmeralda por un escaso y fugaz segundo.

* * *

aH! Ginny me da mucha pena. Y Harry me da mucha rabia. Bueno... al menos tengo consuelo sabiendo que ellos finalmente pueden quedar juntos... aunque no lo parezca. Como dejaría yo a Harry con Cho? Noo... si probablemente ella es el personaje que más detesto de HP! (Después de Lord Kakadura... em, digo Voldemort ).

Ya... espero que me dejéis **_REVIEWS!_** Por que o sino no sé si les está gustando o no!

besos,

_Quid Morgan._


	10. Como si no nos Hubiéramos Amado

Sé que me demoré mucho y todo eso... pero entré al cole y ha sido horrible: no tengo tiempo para nada. Estoy cayéndome de sueño... Odio el colegio porke no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera! ¬¬

Bueno... además de todo eso ustedes no me han enviado reviews para siquiera decirme que voy cada vez peor... es ke si me acostumbran a los review no me los pueden quitar tan de repente! XD

Ya... a los tres que me dejaron reviews:

**Achia Boy**: Gracias por ser un chico considerado y dejarme un review! XD Sabes? parece que vas a kedar un poco decepcionado de Ron en este capi... tus hurras van a tener que esperar un poco más para que se las des... me alegro que te gustara el cap... tmb éxito para ti!

**Ignasi:** Lord Kakadura es mi sensei, ya? XD Tal vez en este capi te seguirán disgustando las parejas... pero hay algún que otro momento... ya verás! ojalá te guste... no sé... estaba pensando en que tal vez el cole puede afectar mi calidad al escribir... ojalá que no! besos!

**bba salinas...+** : jaja ke bueno ke te haya gustado mi historia! he actualizado pronto para ke no seas tan maldicienta, ves? XD ojalá que te guste este capi... ke igual está medio triste al final uu... te preguntas de donde sacamos tanta imaginación? jejeje... bueno... todos tenemos mucha! es cosa de saber activarla y de saber encontrarla dentro de tí! besos!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10

**Como si no nos Hubiéramos Amado**

…_**Y quisiera huir de aquí,**_

_**Quisiera escaparme…**_

_**Pero me quedo otra vez, sin decir nada, sin gritarte…**_

_**Ven no te vayas, no me abandones, **_

_**Sola en la nada amor.…**_

_**Y Después…viviré…**_

_**Como si no nos hubiéramos amado…

* * *

**_

—Mira! Ahí vienen!—exclamó Lavender, sorprendiendo a Seamus al exclamar que aparecían Parvati y Dean por la puerta del sector de la piscina. Con una rapidez que desconcertaría hasta a un buscador, la chica tomó a Seamus del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, sorprendiendo a Seamus, que no se había enterado de nada… como siempre.

—Ups… falsa alarma, lo lamento—dijo la chica, ahogando una risita.

Ya habían pasado unos tres días desde que fingían ser novios y, aunque Lavender no veía ningún signo de que Seamus estuviera "mutando" de sentimientos de Parvati hacia ella, no perdía las esperanzas. Por el momento sólo se aprovechaba del despiste que era él en general y lo besaba a cada momento que podía.

La verdad es que nunca se la había pasado tan bien ni había estado tan alegre… Nada se podía comparar con el rostro que ponía Seamus después de haberlo besado de improviso.

Era lo más cómico que había visto en toda su vida.

Ah… lo único malo era que sólo quedaban unos pocos días para que el viaje terminara… y todo sería muy aburrido cuando llegaran a tierra.

Seamus por su parte, era un hervidero de contradicciones y confusiones. No entendía como era que de un promedio de siete horas diarias que pasaba junto a Lavender, seis horas y 30 minutos de ese tiempo ella le estaba besando… era sólo una impresión errónea o era que Lavender disfrutaba vagamente con todo ese asunto?

Y por qué le gustaba tanto que lo tomara por sorpresa y le plantara uno de esos besos que sólo ella podía darle?

Lo de Lavender había terminado hace mucho tiempo… No veía porque podía volver a sentir algo por ella… era imposible… o no?

Si. Era imposible.

La chica lo miró atentamente por unos segundos, antes de volver su vista hacia delante, mirando a todos los que estaban en la piscina. La verdad es que los últimos días habían sido especialmente empalagosos y llenos de azúcar y miel… vamos, que no aptos para describirlos… demasiado cursis. Todas las parejas besuqueándose por todos lados y haciéndose mimos no era algo que le gustaba recordar… pero al menos habían sido todos muy felices. Bueno… todos era mucho decir…

Por que lo que eran Harry y Ginny…

No se podía decir cual de los dos tenía peor expresión en el rostro. Todos se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría, menos ellos! Era exasperante!

Era horrible ver como Harry no podía admitir que quería a Ginny. Era horroroso ver como Ginny pensaba que al estar de novia con Draco iba a poder olvidar a Harry.

Por qué no lo reconocían?

Por qué tanta complicación?

Bueno… es que la esencia de todos era equivocarse siempre… —pensó Lavender, negando con la cabeza— es como si te mostraran dos caminos: uno feliz y otro triste… por alguna razón desconocida, y bien estúpida la verdad, siempre todos terminaban tomando el camino triste.

—Este plan está funcionando?—preguntó Seamus repentinamente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos filosóficos y reflexivos sobre las decisiones del ser profundo.

Lavender volteó su cara, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Era la quincuagésima segunda vez en ese día que el chico le preguntaba lo mismo.

—Seamus, querido… tu crees que yo haría esto si no estuviera segura de que funciona?—dijo, mintiendo descaradamente—. Por supuesto que no!—repuso la chica, como explicándole a un niño de cinco años que 1 más 1 eran 3… digo 2—. Confía en mi… lo tengo todo fríamente calculado!

Seamus la miró con desconfianza.

—…Y apropósito de calculado—dijo la chica, musitando lo primero que se le vino a la mente—… ahí vienen Parvati y Dean!—exclamó la chica, agarrándolo una vez más por el cuello y besándolo hasta que se le agotara el aire de sus pulmones.

Miró alrededor después de dejar colapsando al pobre de Seamus.

—Ups… parece que de nuevo era una falsa alarma!—dijo una vez más Lavender, aparentando una inocencia que ni ella misma se creía capaz de aparentar.

Seamus la miró negando con la cabeza, incrédulo de que Lavender pudiera equivocarse tantas veces.

—Lavender… tu no disfrutas con esto, verdad?—preguntó Seamus, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo en duda la credibilidad de su ex-novia.

Lavender volteó su cabeza. Bueno… que Seamus se diera cuenta de la verdad quería decir que al menos no tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra como había llegado a creer… sólo de un molusco, pero era un avance.

—Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!—exclamó, haciéndose la ofendida—. Esto lo hago por la causa, OK?

—Ah—respondió el chico, sin saber que más decir.

De pronto se hizo un silencio extraño entre los dos, como expectante.

En la cabeza de Seamus se producía una batalla de proporciones épicas en esos instantes, por una parte, algo de él quería hacerle comprender que Lavender era sólo una ex-novia a la cual había querido más que a nadie, pero que eso se había terminado… Por otra parte, algo de él estaba de acuerdo con todo lo anterior… excepto en lo de la parte en que la había olvidado, y estaba intentando obligar a su mente a acercarse a ella y besarla. Y entre esas dos que se debatían, sólo una parte muy pequeña (algo así como en razón 9:9:1) susurraba, apenas, que en realidad deberían pensar en Parvati y no precisamente en Lavender.

Eso fue precisamente lo que impulsó a su parte que creía que no había olvidado a Lavender a tomar más fuerza y actuar con más decisión.

Sorprendiendo a Lavender, un Seamus poseído por una de sus partes, gritó:

—Mira, son Dean y Parvati!

Acto seguido tomó a la chica con fuerza, plantándole un beso casi tan apasionado como los que ella le había dado las últimas sesenta y siete veces.

Seamus, una vez que se hubiera separado de Lavender, miró distraído a su alrededor y luego dirigió su vista a los ojos de Lavender, con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios.

Lavender, tomando aire, sorprendida, le devolvió la mirada al chico con los ojos como platos.

La morena no pudo decir absolutamente nada por unos momentos, todavía sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido.

Entonces Seamus tomó sus cosas para irse, y cuando pasaba por su lado, antes de ir hacia la salida, le susurró al oído.

—Ups… falsa alarma.

* * *

**O**

* * *

—Es idea mía… o el ambiente está un poco tenso?—preguntó Luna en voz baja a Neville, mirando las caras de las personas que había a su alrededor.

No sabía quien habían pensado que comer juntos ese día iba a ser una buena idea… por un lado estaban Cho y Ginny que por una funesta coincidencia se habían sentado una a cada lado de Harry, el mismo Harry, que miraba con mala cara a Draco, que se encontraba frente a él, Parvati que estaba sentada junto a Dean, conversando animadamente, indiferentes a todos los demás, causando las miradas de desaprobación de todos los que pasaban por un mal momento amoroso, Lavender que miraba de una manera extraña a Seamus y viceversa y Ron y Hermione que parecían incómodos al sentarse juntos… Llevaban días saliendo y al parecer ya se habían peleado.

Neville examinó las caras de todos y miró a su novia, preocupado por las consecuencias que todo eso podía traer.

—No es idea tuya… el ambiente está horrible—sentenció Neville, tomándole una mano a Luna, en un intento de sentirse menos preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Cuando el mozo llegó y sirvió la comida, todos comenzaron a engullir su almuerzo sin siquiera cambiar una palabra. Los únicos que parecían estar en su propio mundo eran Dean y Parvati, que se besuqueaban como si nada y se soltaban risitas tontas a cada momento.

—Lavender… me puedes acercar el salero por favor?—preguntó amablemente Ginny a la chica que estaba unos puestos más allá.

Lavender levantó el salero y estiró su brazo, acercándoselo a la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ginny pudiera tomarlo, un rayo rosado le impactó el brazo y en un instante todos sintieron un desagradable olor a colonia barata.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ginny y todos pudieron ver como otro rayo rosado impactaba la espalda de Harry.

En ese mismo instante una carta cayó sobre el centro de la mesa y todos se miraron, alarmados, concientes de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Ante el estupor y consternación de todos los presentes, Harry y Ginny se acercaron como atraídos por un imán y se besaron intensamente delante de la propia nariz de Cho.

Durante unos minutos de asombro e incredulidad, nadie pudo separarlos.

De pronto, Hermione despertó de su estado de shock y separó a los dos chicos, que se miraron con los ojos como platos.

—El… Al… alguacil del Amor…—tartamudeó Harry, intentando disculparse vanamente ante la cara completamente atónita de su prometida.

Un grito de furia proveniente de la boca de Cho resonó en todo el salón.

—Oh, oh—murmuró Ginny, tragando saliva.

Eso fue el sonido que prácticamente desató la tercera guerra Mundial. Como si la oriental deseara hacer eso desde hace mucho, tomó su plato de salmón ahumado con salsa blanca y lo plantó entero sobre Ginny.

Disimuladamente y tras una mirada elocuente, Neville y Luna se metieron bajo la mesa, aguardando la explosión.

Por un instante no se escuchó nada en todo el salón repleto de personas. Todos miraban a Ginny.

—Qué has hecho, Cho!—exclamó Harry, enfadado, encarando a su prometida.

Ron, viendo lo que le habían hecho a su hermana, sacó su varita y, levantando una botella de Vino con un hábil hechizo de levitación, volteó todo el rojo líquido sobre el vestido de Cho. Pero, cuando la chica tomó la botella, para apartarla, mojó a Lavender.

—Hey chicos!—gritó Hermione, alarmada, viendo como de pronto todos sacaban sus varitas.

Nadie la tomó en cuenta.

Al segundo siguiente el aire se llenó de pasteles que volaban y de jugos que cundían el desorden por todo el Salón. Harry intentaba detener a Cho, que tiraba hechizos a diestro y siniestro, causando que algunos muggles terminaran con forúnculos grandes en lugares insospechados y brazos saliendo de lugares inimaginables. Hermione y Lavender intentaban detener a los demás, que parecían estar revelándose de una opresión inexistente y Ginny intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Draco, que impedían que se abalanzara sobre Cho.

—Hey! Yo soy el que debiera estar enojado! Te besaste con Harry!—le dijo Draco, enfadado, al oído.

—Expelliarmus!—exclamó la pelirroja como toda respuesta, hacia su novio, causando que este saliera despedido hacia atrás. Aprovechó su libertad y se ganó delante de Cho, a quien Harry había inmovilizado para que no siguiera quebrantando aún más el estatuto del Secreto de los Magos y se había ido a intentar tranquilizar a los muggles desquiciados que se habían puesto a gritar y llorar como si el mundo se estuviera acabando.

—Llegó la hora de mi venganza!—gritó Ginny, furiosa y oliendo a pesado ahumado. Apuntó a Cho con la varita y gritó con toda la fuerza y furia que había acumulado esos días:—. MOCOMURCIÉLAGOS!

De su varita salieron cientos y cientos de asquerosos gajos que comenzaron a volar en torno a Cho, dejándola untada de una asquerosa y maloliente gelatina entre verdosa y café.

—Ah!

Cho gritó como loca, pero dejó de hacerlo a los pocos segundos, ya que un montón de mocos se le habían metido a la boca. Ginny empuñó de nuevo su varita y gritó:—. Silencius! Petrificus Totalus! Furnuculus! Densaugeo! Rictusempra!

Algo le dio en la cabeza antes de que pudiera seguir enviándole hechizos a Cho. Ginny se volvió y vio a Lavender, que la miraba enfadada.

—Es suficiente!—le gritó la chica de ojos café.

Ginny asintió, de mala gana y miró a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose con el pandemonium que se había producido. Los únicos que aún parecían indiferentes a todo eran Dean y Parvati, que seguían hablando como si nada. Tanto derroche de amor colapsó a Ginny y no pudo evitar tirarles un maleficio de piernas unidas a la insufrible pareja.

En ese momento, al voltear su mirada, Ginny vio como un hombre de cabello rubio se dirigía disimuladamente hacia la puerta del las cocinas, con una vara de madera en la mano.

Comprendió de inmediato quien era.

—CHICOS!—gritó, con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos la miraron, extrañados.

—EL ALGUACIL DEL AMOR ESTÁ ENTRANDO A LA COCINA!

Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento al Salón, habría creído que se había producido una explosión.

Ocho rayos atravesaron el aire y se dirigieron a la puerta de la cocina, destruyéndola por completo y tirando al suelo a un hombre, dejándolo inconciente.

Ocho gritos triunfantes atravesaron el aire, pero, al momento siguiente, vieron algo que causó que de pronto todos sus cuerpos se inmovilizaran, con horror.

Parvati se había caído de la silla al impactarle el maleficio de Ginny y, en el suelo, enfadada, había levantado su varita y, apuntando a cualquier sitio, había exclamado: Tarantallegra!

El rayo atravesó el Salón y, como si fuera en cámara lenta, le llegó a la persona que en ese mismo instante entraba en el Comedor junto a un anciano de barba larga.

En el acto, todo quedó en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Los magos que habían en el Salón voltearon su vista hacia la puerta principal, atemorizados.

Ante ellos, una furiosa Minerva McGonagall pronunciaba el contrahechizo del hechizo que le había impactado y miraba a los chicos como si estuviera pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de trozarlos y echarlos al mar.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

—EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAN!—gritó McGonagall, con algunos cabellos de su apretado moño saliéndose de su lugar, revelando una imagen nunca antes vista de la sub-directora de Hogwarts. Dumbledore no decía nada, pero los miraba a todos alegremente—. COMO PUDIERON HACER SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ!

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

—Se nota que a usted le falta amor en su vida!—exclamó la voz de un hombre que se encontraba atado a una silla y al cual todos los chicos miraban amenazadoramente. Aquel infeliz había sido causante de muchos problemas!

El hombre siguió con su perorata.

—Si usted quiere, yo podría hacer algún tipo de embrujo para unirla a usted con este caballero de barba larga… harían una linda pareja, no le parece?—preguntó el rubio, de una sonrisa asquerosamente deslumbrante.

Dumbledore se rió alegremente ante los dichos del Alguacil del Amor y, si no estuvieran en una situación tan delicada, todos se habrían muerto de la risa, sin embargo a Minerva no parecía gustarle nada aquel tipo.

—Cállate Gilderoy!—gritó, furiosa, con los labios violentamente blancos y apretados—. Ya he informado de tu fuga de Sn. Mungo… y no querrás que les diga a los medimagos que necesitas un trato más… "enérgico", no?

El hombre perdió súbitamente su sonrisa.

Ginny miró furibundamente a Lockhart… cuando se hubiera imaginado que era él el causante de tantas cosas? Nunca lo hubiera pensado! Había quedado completamente atónica cuando le había visto la cara!

Dumbledore se acercó a Minerva y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, intentando calmarla.

—Chicos… lo que han hecho a estado muy mal—dijo, como si en realidad pensara todo lo contrario—. Minerva a enviado una carta al Ministerio y ha llegado una carta con un castigo por su imprudencia… a los del Departamento de Deshacer Magia Accidental les ha costado un buen trabajo desmemorizar a tanta gente.

—Qué tipo de castigo?—preguntó Neville, alarmado.

—Se les quitará su magia por quince días—dijo McGonagall, con una risa fría asomando a sus labios. Harry pensé que nunca la había visto tan satisfecha al dar un castigo—. O sea que vivirán sin nada de magia durante quince días.

—QUÉ?

—ESO!—susurró la mujer, con una rabia fría—. Es lo mínimo que se merecen, no?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y bajaron las cabezas, aceptando mansamente su error.

—Cuándo nos quitarán nuestra magia?—preguntó Ginny. Sabía que no debía haber hecho magia… pero por enviarle todos esos hechizos a Cho, que se encontraba en la enfermería en ese instante, valía la pena ser castigada.

—Ahora mismo—respondió Dumbledore. Todos los miraron, enfurruñados—. Vamos… extiendan sus varitas…

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

—Se siente… raro—declaró Draco, cuando todos salían de la habitación de Dumbledore. Todos se miraban entre todos, percibiendo un leve e imperceptible cambio. Era demasiado extraño estar sin una varita y abrir la puerta con la mano en vez de con magia.

—Si…—susurró Hermione, frunciendo el ceño—. Es muy extraño…

Todos se separaron, yendo a distintos lugares. Harry, Parvati, Dean y Ginny se iban a encargar de Lockhart, a quien llevaban a los Medimagos de Sn. Mungo que lo habían ido a buscar, ya que se había escapado de la clínica en la que se encontraba hacía años debido a un hechizo desmemorizador que le había salido por la culata, Neville y Luna irían a hablar algo con los del Ministerio de la Magia y Seamus y Lavender nadie sabía donde estaban.

Entonces Hermione miró a su alrededor y se percató de que sólo quedaban Ron y ella en medio del pasillo.

Un horrible e incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos.

Hermione miró de reojo a Ron, pensando en porque diablos ocurría eso entre ellos. El día anterior habían peleado por una estupidez… los días en que habían estado juntos, exceptuando el primero, habían sido muy distintos a lo que se esperaba… era como si no quisieran verse el uno al otro. Se rehuían a cada momento. Los silencios que se hacían entre ellos eran cada vez más densos… habían perdido de un plumazo toda la complicidad que tenían… toda la confianza…

Había sido un error lo de ellos dos?

Tal vez se habían confundido y sólo servían para ser amigos?

Estaban arruinando su amistad al forzar una situación como novios?

La castaña levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente los ojos de Ron, que se habían vuelto tan extraños y escurridizos de pronto. Por qué sentía que ya no era lo mismo que antes?

Había sido un capricho el tenerlo?

Tal vez sólo había querido a Ron como un trofeo? Cómo a algo que tenía que conseguir?

Tal vez no eran el uno para el otro, como se habían empeñado en creer ellos mismos y todos los demás?

Qué había ocurrido con ellos?

Por que sentía de repente como si todos sus sentimientos se hubieran esfumado?

Dónde estaban sus sentimientos hacia él?

—Hermione…—murmuró Ron con voz ronca—. Tenemos que hablar.

La chica asintió, sin decir nada.

Siguió al pelirrojo por unos cuantos pasillos, sintiéndose peor a cada paso que daba.

Se sentía mal por lo que estaba ocurriendo… como si no hubiera puesto todo lo necesario de su parte para que la relación funcionara. Cuántos años había estado supuestamente enamorada de Ron? Cuántos tiempo había esperado estar con él de novios y de pronto…

…Todo quedaba en nada…

Entraron en el café que había. Se sentaron en la mesa más apartada, incapaces de decir nada durante unos momentos.

Hermione se sintió aún peor al escuchar la música triste que salía desde los parlantes de un aparato muggle.

—Hermione…—susurró Ron, despacio, como si le costara mucho trabajo decir su nombre—. Hermione… yo…

La chica lo miró pacientemente, esperando a que él iniciara la conversación. No quería comenzar a decir nada… en ese momento no se sentía capaz de esbozar siquiera una palabra coherentemente.

—Hermione…—repitió el pelirrojo, con voz cansada. A él también le parecía bastante estúpida toda esa situación. Completamente absurda. Cómo se iban a equivocar tanto en sus sentimientos? Cómo, después de lo mucho que le había costado admitirlo, podía sentir tan súbitamente que ya no amaba a Hermione?—… yo no quería que esto ocurriera…

Hermione sonrió levemente, casi nada. Claro. Ella tampoco había querido que ocurriera eso.

—Ha sido todo muy extraño entre nosotros dos los últimos días… Y para ser sincero no esperaba que ocurriera precisamente… "esto"—musitó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose realmente mal. Los ojos le escocían. Sabía que habían cometido un terrible error.

Ya nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos.

Nada.

Podía mirar a Hermione, sin embargo ningún tipo de sentimiento llegaba hasta él. Era como si de un momento a otro hubiera dejado de sentir cualquier cosa por la chica.

Pero después de hacer lo que harían… sabía que la extrañaría mucho. Como amiga, Como hermana… como una de las personas en quien más había confiado nunca, a quien más había querido…

—Qué ocurrió?—gimió Hermione, repentinamente, escondiendo un poco su rostro tras sus manos, intentando resistir la tentación de llorar—. Por qué…?

Se miraron, sin comprender, por unos segundos.

Luego los dos bajaron una vez más las miradas.

—No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo…—susurró Hermione, incapaz de callarse por más tiempo—. Te amé mucho… te amé tanto… es increíble que después de tanto esperar… llegáramos hasta donde estamos… Nunca lo creí posible…

Su voz se apagó al decir la última palabra.

Le dolía tanto hacer eso… odiaba tanto decir esas palabras…

—Tampoco yo—repuso Ron, obligándose a mantenerse firme y fuerte—. Lamentablemente nos dejamos llevar por sentimientos aparentes… es que era un poco entre obvio y romántico, no?—el pelirrojo sonrió amargamente, como recordando—. Nuestras constantes peleas… nuestra amistad extraña… lo celosos que éramos el uno del otro… todo eso se confabuló… y nos dejamos llevar por lo que pensaban los demás…

Se miraron una vez más, esta vez con un extraño sentimiento.

—Podremos ser amigos?—preguntó Ron, mirándola, anhelante—. Podrá volver a ser todo como antes…?

Hermione tragó.

Cerró los ojos.

—No, Ron…—susurró, apenas—. Nada volverá a ser como antes… Nada.

Entonces percibió el ruido de una silla correrse y al momento siguiente el aroma intenso de un perfume llenó sus sentidos hasta perderse tras la distancia abismante que había aparecido entre ella y Ron.

Todo había terminado entre ellos.

Ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Al percatarse de esto, Hermione no pudo reprimirse más y soltó un sollozo amargo, mientras una sola lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, hasta perderse entre sus cabellos.

A pesar de todo… a pesar de saber, o creer saber que ya no amaba a Ron Weasley… no podía evitar pensar en el primer beso que le había dado, en la sensación que antes le había embargado cada vez que lo miraba… en la certeza…

De que ella nunca había amado realmente a Ron y Ron nunca la había llegado amar a ella.

No pudo evitar pensar… en preguntarse… en porque el saber que él nunca la había querido... le dolía tanto.

* * *

Qué tal?

Muy malo?

Muy terrible de leer?

Mande sus opiniones y sugerencias a través de un lindo Review!

Sólo un click en GO! Y ya me está haciendo feliz!

Morgan Quid.


	11. I'll Never be With You

Podría decirles nuevamente que lo lamento y bla, bla, bla... pero prefiero dejarlos luego con las contestacíones y pasar pronto al fic... sólo puedo abogar a mi favor que las tareas y los estudios intentan matar a mi pobre imaginación... al final del cap incluí una cancioncita que escuché en Smalville y de la cual me enamoré... Clark había visto a Lana viva luego de retroceder en el tiempo y no puede contenerse de la emoción... morí con ese momento! O.O

**Herms Weasley:** Gracias amiga! Jeje... si! me encanta enredar a esos dos XD En serio que te gustó esto? Uff... tienes razón... en los demás fics hay puras desgracias!

**Achia Boy:** Ya te lo habías creído? Ah...pero si sabes que nunca te puedes confar si se trata de mi XD En el próximo cap habrán más enredos! ya verás! jajaja.. este cap no es muy enredado... explica algunas cosas y confunde un poco más otras... De verdad piensas que escribo bien? Muchas Gracias!

**Piby Weasley:** Para que Ron y Hermione no se queden juntos... ah! lo siento!me alegra que te hayas animado a leer el fic! En este cap no hay muchos enredos y se centra más en las dos parejas principales... pero bueno... ten esperanzas! que, por favor, nunca podría dejar a Ron y Herms separados! Bess!

(hay una persona que me envió un reviw y no se identificó, pero muuuuchas gracias de todas formas... jeje... matar a Cho? no estaría mal...)

**Ignasi:** Tienes razón... todo se irá viendo en los próximos capis... ojalá te guste este chapter! que me ha costado tanto escribirlo! O.O Aquí me centro un poco más en las dos parejas principales... ojalá te guste!

**dos chicas enfadadas:** Uh! ustedes si me dan miedo! No les pareció lo de Draco? bueno... lamento tratarlo tan mal al pobre... pero no sé que puedo hacer para reparar el daño, si ya está hecho! Así ke les gustaría que Harry sufriese? mm... me dieron una buena idea... en este capi ya comienza a sufrir, no se preocupen! Pero bueno... jamás podría hacer un draco-Ginny... está fuera de mi! no me puede cuadrar esa pareja XD Gracias por las felicitaciones! Ojalá sigan leyendo y que no sigan tan enfadadas... .

**OElena-VodkaO**: Tu nick sigue igual de complicado de escribir! XD Yo también siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar... pero espero que esté valiendo la pena, o no? Te gustó que tirara a Cho por las escaleras? jeje! a mi iwual me gustó hacer eso! Y ya le tengo preparado algo más... jaja (risa macabra ). Lo de Herms y Ron? ten esperanzas! ke queda un resto... ya verás que todo puede arreglarse... pero con tiempo claro... si son unos insensatos esos dos! Te quieres quedar con Draco? mm.. pues ya veré que hacer con él1 XD Si tu amas mi historia, yo te amo a ti! XD

**Capítulo 11**

**I'll Never be With You**

_**«My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan»**_

**You're Beautiful- James Blunt

* * *

**

Besó a Cho, automáticamente.

Ese beso se sentía tan frío, tan indiferente… que ocurría con él?

Por qué no reaccionaba de una vez?

Había estado muy raro los últimos días… quizá era por estar sin magia, quizás por algún motivo que no acertaba a comprender. Lo único que quería era que ese condenado viaje terminara de una vez por todas para poder hacer su vida de una manera normal, de la manera en que llevaba haciendo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Odiaba a aquel barco.

Todo se había vuelto insoportable.

Ron y Hermione que no se hablaban, no se miraban, no se soportaban en una misma habitación, ya que parecía ser el fin definitivo de su amistad y de su cortísima relación… Ginny, que se aparecía en todos lados, haciéndole sentirse tan extraño… Draco, quien sin saber porque, le inspiraba un indescriptible deseo de destrozar con sus propias manos… Dean y Seamus, que ya no se hablaban… Neville y Luna, que se mantenían al margen de todo…

Y Cho… con quien e iba a casar…

Cuándo iba a creer que en quince días su vida iba a cambiar tanto?

Su mejor amiga le había hablado algo de irse a América… Ron le había dicho que estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarse de equipo y irse a Italia… Draco estaba planeando irse a vivir a Australia… junto a Ginny…

Soltó a Cho y se dirigió al baño de su habitación, sin decir nada. Se miró en el espejo y frente a él, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, confundido.

Si tan sólo pudiera volver a tener once años y no tuviera todos esos problemas… si su única preocupación fuera saber quién era Nicholas Flamel y cuántos puntos le iba a quitar Snape en su próxima clase… Ahora que pensaba en todo eso le parecía todo tan sencillo …

Incluso sus peleas contra Voldemort en sus primeros años de colegio le parecían cosas más sencillas que los problemas naturales de un hombre adulto… nadie podría pensar de esa manera, claro, sólo él… ya que nadie creería que enfrentar a Voldemort era tan difícil como poder mirar a la cara a una amiga que le había hecho confundir sus pensamientos tan de repente…

Cho se acercó a él silenciosamente, y lo abrazó por detrás sin decir nada, observando sus figuras recortadas contra el espejo.

Cho… No podía reconocer en su mirada a la chica que había conocido en tercer y cuarto curso, tan alegre, llena de vida, tan inalcanzable, tan hermosa…

Pero

En Ginny… en ella podía reconocer cada uno de los rasgos de su personalidad, que se habían ido afianzando y acrecentando con el tiempo, podía sonreír al verla contenta… podía preocuparse por ella si la veía mal, ella lo podía conmover, confundir, conseguía callarlo, enojarlo, alegrarlo…

Sabía que la imagen que veía de Cho debería parecerle lo mejor del mundo, sabía que debía admirarla y quererla… pero, aunque no quería admitirlo, se sentía decepcionado al notar que la chica se había vuelto completamente superficial y sin sentido… completamente extraña…

Pero aún así debía amarla…

Aún así debía quererla…

Aún así debía pensar en que todo sería mejor después de aquel viaje…

Porque se iba a casar con ella…

Porque sería su mujer…

Para toda la vida.

* * *

**O**

* * *

Quince días más… 

Era demasiado!

Ron tragó con dificultad… si ya había sido difícil ver a Hermione lo menos posible durante esos cuatro días, sería horrible tener que rehuir de ella durante quince largos días!

Y ni siquiera tenían magia…

Porque justamente en ese instante ese desgraciado y… —calificó al pobre barco de algo que haría sonrojar hasta a los gemelos weasley— barco había tenido que descomponerse justo en ese instante y parar cerca de la costa de una isla completamente desierta?

Definitivamente debía de probar un poco de Felix Felices… por que lo que era su suerte…

Pateó un objeto muggle que había en el piso, desanimado, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin su amiga… jamás había estado tanto tiempo sin mirarla, sin hablarle, sin pedirle algún consejo, por idiota o simple que fuera…

La extrañaba?

No creía… al parecer, al acabarse ese fugaz momento de "supuesto" amor entre ellos dos, todo lo demás había acabado también… o estaba equivocado?

O tal vez no quería admitir que en realidad si la extrañaba? Que si la necesitaba más que nunca?

No! Él no le extrañaba! No la necesitaba!

Nunca más! Eso se había acabado!

Había quedado más que claro.

Qué pasaría a partir de aquel momento?

Cómo sería su vida?

Estaba perdiendo todo lo que quería… a Hermione… a Harry… todo se le hacía tan difícil…

Dio un par de pasos, quedando frente a la Sala en donde Hermione le había dicho que le quería…

_"Duele, eh?"_, murmuró cruelmente una voz en su cabeza.

_«No duele… no duele!», _se dijo a si mismo, caminando un poco más rápido, para alejarse de aquel lugar. Miró hacia el pasillo, desconfiado y luego se detuvo en mitad de otro pasillo.

El pasillo en donde Hermione se había desmayado luego de ver a Parvati y él besándose…

_«HEY! No lo niegues más!»_ gritó nuevamente esa molesta voz en su cerebro.

—Déjame, conciencia desgraciada…—murmuró Ron, agitado.

Angustiado, corrió hasta llegar a cubierta, respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón… no podía seguir así… no podía… Tenía que ser capaz de hacer entender a su cabeza que ya no existía más el "trío", que ya no existía más una "amistad"… Ya no más…

Ya no más…

Ya no existía más…

"Ron y Hermione".

* * *

**O**

* * *

—Déjame Ginny… por favor…—susurró Hermione, suplicante. No quería hablar con nadie, sólo quería estar sola un rato… sólo quería dormir y evadirse de todo… no quería nada más… 

Ginny observó preocupada a su amiga.

—Vamos Hermione… es que no puedo entender… y tu no me dices nada—murmuró Ginny, preocupada—. Ni siquiera Ron quiere…

Hermione la miró furiosamente.

—No digas "Ron" cerca de mi!—susurró furiosamente.

Ginny hizo rodar los ojos. _"Y eso que dice que ya lo olvidó"_, pensó, fastidiada.

Hermione se levantó de la cama, enfadada. Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y salió al pasillo con ganas de ir a la cubierta, para intentar despejarse, para intentar no pensar más…

_«Todo acabó, todo acabó…»_, repitió una vez más Hermione, sentándose en una banca que había con vista al mar. Como deseaba que nunca hubiera ocurrido todo eso… como deseaba poder cambiar las cosas. En aquel momento, si tuviera un giratiempo mandaría al carajo cualquier regla y ley del Ministerio y lo ocuparía para deshacer todas las cosas que había hecho aquella fatídica semana…

Tal vez hasta seguiría sufriendo por Ron… pero seguramente ese sentimiento sería mejor a lo que sentía ahora; al menos podría haber tenido al pelirrojo como amigo.

Algo que ya no era.

Porque ya no eran absolutamente nada.

Que estupidez lo que habían hecho… aún no podía entender muy bien que había ocurrido…

Ah! Y ni siquiera tenía magia para distraerse en otra cosa!

Y encima tendría que soportar otras dos interminables semanas antes de que pudiera llegar a tierra y pudiera alejarse de todos… Lo único que quería era irse luego de aquel lugar y partir a América… alejarse de todos, de todo… sobre todo del arrepentimiento, de la falsedad, del dolor.

Por qué todo había tendido inevitablemente a salir mal?

Harry se casaría con la guarra de Cho, que no podía ser más insoportable; su amigo estaba cada día más desanimado y no sabía porque… Ron la rehuia y ella también a él… el chico ni siquiera podía subirle el ánimo, porque su amistad se había despedazado brutalmente al acabar la relación que habían tenido… Parvati y Lavender andaban cada una en su mundo, al igual que Luna…

Ginny probablemente se iría a Australia, con Draco…

Y, para peor, hacía un frío de los mil demonios!

Qué podía salir peor?

Sólo faltaba que de pronto chocaran con un geiser gigante tipo Titanic mientras todos estaban sin magia y Dumbledore y McGonagall se habían marchado…

Sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar aquella película… siempre había querido subirse a un crucero desde el día en que salió del cine llorando a mares por la muerte del congelado Jack…

Pero al parecer su crucero también había terminado en un infierno…

Y eso que aún quedaban quince días más.

* * *

**O**

* * *

—Te hacía falta—dijo Luna suavemente a la pelirroja, mientras un hombre alto y musculoso le "manoseaba la espalda con buenas intenciones", como le había dicho a Ginny que irían a hacer, para relajarse un rato. 

—Mmm… —murmuró Ginny, entre roncando y murmurando, ya que los masajes siempre le producían ese efecto aletargador. Sin duda era exquisito acostarse con música relajante y aromas suaves y hacer como que todos tus problemas pasaban a un segundo plano.

—Y cómo va todo con tu ingenioso plan?—preguntó Luna a Lavender que se sonreía con los ojos cerrados—. No he podido observar nada los últimos días… como he estado ocupada con Neville…

—Pues va… em… digamos que Seamus todavía no termina de reaccionar… pero sé que en el fondo me quiere—aseguró Lavender, con convicción—. Y con respecto a Neville… tienes suerte, eh? Tu y Parvati han sido las únicas beneficiadas de este viaje…

—En todo caso…—dijo Parvati, pensativamente—. Porque lo que es Hermione… aún no creo que haya ocurrido eso…

—Son unos estúpidos—dijo Ginny, haciendo rodar los ojos, refiriéndose a su amiga y su hermano—. Estoy segura de que se quieren a pesar de que los dos hayan dicho lo contrario… lo que ocurre es que aún son unos inseguros inmaduros que no saben lo que quieren…

—Igual que Harry…—murmuró Luna, frunciendo los labios—. Se han dado cuenta de lo decaído que está?

—Si!—exclamó Parvati, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Creo que está así desde que anunció su compromiso con Cho… ella no le hace nada bien… se ha separado mucho de nosotros… y para que hablar de sus dos mejores amigos… es una pena que ese trío se esté separando… siempre les tuve envidia por tener una amistad tan grande y profunda y ahora ya ni se miran… están totalmente sumidos en si mismos.

Lavender asintió, con pena.

Luna miró fugazmente a Ginny, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero la pelirroja tenía cerrados los ojos, así que no la vio.

—A mi me parece—dijo la chica rubia de ojos azules—. Que Harry está peor desde que, hace dos días, le comenté acerca de que Draco planeaba irse a Australia contigo, Ginny.

Lavender miró asombrada a la chica pelirroja.

—Es cierto eso, Ginny?—preguntó Lavender, con un amago de sonrisa en los labios—. Eso es una muy buena noticia… podrías intentar conquistar a Harry por última…!

—Lavender!—exclamó ofendida Ginny—. Yo estoy con Draco! Harry en estos momentos no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo!

Tomó la toalla que le cubría desde la parte más baja de la columna y la subió hasta cubrirse completamente y salió del salón aprisa, dejando a su masajista muy sorprendido.

Se metió en una ducha y luego de darse un rápido baño, se vistió y se dirigió al café, en donde le había dicho Draco que estaría.

Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino. No tenía muchas ganas de estar con Draco en esos momentos, realmente.

Cambió de rumbo y se dirigió al bar, donde tenía entendido que habría un karaoke… un juego muggle entretenido que había conocido hacía algunos años. Un poco más entusiasmada con la idea, caminó con rapidez, entró en el abarrotado bar y se sentó en la barra, escuchando la espeluznante voz de una chica que cantaba una horrible canción.

Pidió un jugo de frambuesa, ya que no quería beber alcohol muggle, porque le hacía demasiado «efecto» y de pronto escuchó una voz conocida cantando una canción que había escuchado hace muchos, pero muchos años…

Miró al escenario y la copa casi se le resbala al ver que un avergonzado Harry Potter subía a cantar obligado por una chica de rasgos orientales.

—Vamos! Dedícamela!—exclamó Cho Chang, ilusionada, desde la multitud que aplaudía al chico.

Harry se puso aún más rojo, pero realmente no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de dedicarle una canción a su prometida. Tomó el micrófono, con gesto hastiado y cantó unas palabras, sin entusiasmo.

Ginny sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba al escuchar la melodía de esa canción. Cada vez que la escuchaba se acordaba de Harry… y escucharla ahora, de sus propios labios, hacia una persona distinta que en sus sueños, le partía el corazón en mil dolorosas partículas sin poder evitarlo.

Harry bajó la mirada. Esa canción siempre le había gustado mucho… sin embargo el dedicársela a Cho, como ella misma le pedía, no le hacía real ilusión… Aquella melodía no expresaba que se quedaría con alguien para toda su vida, eternamente, sino más bien al contrario…

Levantó la vista, pero no miró a la pantalla porque en realidad se sabía la letra de memoria. Sin saber porque, miró hacia el público, tal vez con la vana esperanza de encontrar a alguien a quien realmente valiera la pena cantar esas simples palabras…

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful, it's true. _

_I saw your face in a crowded place, _

_And I don't know what to do, _

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Miró una vez más alrededor suyo y, sin mediarlo, su mirada recayó en una persona sentada a la barra. No podía ser… sin embargo, ella estaba allí…

Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry la miraba, intentó levantarse y huir de aquel lugar, pero sus músculos no le respondieron. Entonces el chico se llevó nuevamente el micrófono a los labios y, mirándola a ella, como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos en aquel lugar, comenzó a cantar nuevamente.

_Yeah, she caught my eye, _

_As we walked on by. _

_She could see from my face that I was, _

_Fucking high, _

_And I don't think that I'll see her again, _

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

No sabía porque hacía eso… pero jamás había sentido tal necesidad de expresar de algún modo algo como lo que estaba sintiendo… las palabras salían de su boca sin poder evitarlo… y no podía despegar su vista de Ginny, que lo observaba desde lejos, con los ojos muy abiertos y cargados de dolor.

Ginny intentó gritar y apagar aquella melodía y aquella voz… porque ahora, justamente cuando todo en ella parecía haberse aclarado…?

De que valía que Harry Potter le cantara una canción a ella… de que valía si jamás estarían juntos? Si nunca dejaría a Cho, si se casaría con la chica y ella se iría a Australia junto a Draco… de que servía todo eso?

Para qué vivir un momento iluso de efímera felicidad antes de que se separaran para siempre?

Se levantó por fin y desvió su mirada de los ojos de Harry, que la observaban, anhelantes. Ella ya lo estaba olvidando… no se permitiría caer una vez más… todo había acabado…

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face, _

_When she thought up that I should be with you. _

_But it's time to face the truth, _

_I will never be with you._

La pelirroja corrió hacia la puerta, mientras sonaban las últimas palabras de aquella canción. Llegó a la entrada y echó una última mirada al chico.

Al chico que debía olvidar…

Porque nunca…

Nunca podría estar junto a él.

* * *

KE LES PARECIÓ LA ÚLTIMA PARTE? 

Es ke nunca había incluido una canción en un fic y no sé si estuvo bien... me tienen que dejar un review, si?

Por favor!

Bueno... intentare actualizar más pronto a la próxima...

se despide de ustedes para estudiar para una prueba de química...

Morgan Quid


	12. I'm Not Okay I Promise

Sé que estarán pensando... **"esta loka desaparece por semanas y publica y no responde ni a sus review y ni siquiera presenta excusas"**... pero ah! **ACABO **de terminar de escribir **todas** las **contestaciones** y mis **extensas excusas** y de pronto... se me_borró todo! _

A si que... lamentablemente no podré contestarles de nuevo... tengo la extraña manía de no poder escribir algo que ya había escrito... así que **PERDÓNENME!**

**En compensación por el tiempo que me demoré... les dejo un capi doblemente largo de lo normal...**

**GRACIAS a Piby Weasley, a Achia Boy, a Herms Weasley, a Soloyo y a OElena-VodkaO (**_lo siento mucho si se me quedó alguno... u.u_

**Y... dirán que soy una descarada por pedir esto, pero... ME MANDAN UN REVIEW, PLEASE!

* * *

**

Capítulo 12

**I'm Not Okay… I Promise

* * *

**

—No creen que están tomando un poco de más?—preguntó Parvati, alarmada, al ver los inmensos vasos que Luna estaba sirviendo a Hermione, Ginny y Hermione de Whisky puro.

Luna le miró alzando una ceja.

—No crees que de verdad necesitan un poco de "alcohol y desenfreno"?—preguntó Luna, negando con la cabeza y señalando a los tres seres inertes que miraban hacia la nada, sentadas al azar sobre el suelo frío de la habitación. Cada una de las chicas tenía un pote gigante de helado de chocolate en la mano y comían como desaforadas—. Me lo agradecerán, ya verás… Todas prefieren ser borrachas antes que gordas.

Parvati se encogió de hombros y se asombró al escuchar la gran teoría de Luna. Esa chica era realmente inteligente y profunda… ella jamás podría haber reflexionado de esa forma.

—No… no «engriendo»…—murmuró Lavender, rebosante de helado, recibiendo, algo ida por efectos del azúcar, la gigante copa de whisky, con la que apuró el chocolate—. No entiendo que está resultándome mal… yo pensé que todo sería fácil…

Hermione la miró, apesadumbrada. Se tomó de un tirón el líquido color ámbar y se levantó, tambaleante, a buscar directamente a botella. Luego volvió a su puesto y comenzó a tomar.

—Pues…—parpadeó un par de veces, intentando enfocar a las tres Lavender's que comenzaba a ver y se agarrándose la cabeza con una mano para que dejara de girar todo el mundo—. Pues… gue…yyo…—por qué diablos le costaba tanto hablar?—, yo ta…m…tampoco pensé…

—Her…mio…ne…—murmuró Ginny, sonriendo levemente, como atontada—. Jaja! Hermione! estás… borra… borrasha?

La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada estridente.

—Jajajajaja! Herm… ta borrasha!

Lavender la miró, embotada por unos segundos y luego esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que luego se transformó también en una alegre carcajada.

Parvati miraba la escena, incrédula. Desde cuándo las más "correctas" del grupo se colocaban así?

—Me dan miedo—le murmuró a Luna, que las observaba, con una mezcla de pena y incredulidad.

—Pues… que a mi también un poco… pero supongo que les hará bien…

Hermione se alejó de las dos chicas que se burlaban de ella por estar supuestamente "borracha", cuando sólo estaba un poquito mareada. Si igual era normal ver una vaca en vez de ver su mesita de noche… Y no era raro ver a cinco Lunas paseándose por la habitación…

O si?

—Luna…—murmuró Hermione, haciendo pucheros, agarrándose a uno de los clones de Luna que se paseaban cantando _"Somewhere over the Rainbow"_ por la habitación—. No estoy borra… borra… borrasha, cierto? Dime que no… porg… por favor!

Se echó el los brazos de la chica y se puso a llorar a gritos, que sobresaltaron a todas las chicas.

—Vamos "Hermgioune"—dijo Lavender, acercándose a ella, dando tumbos—. No llores!

La abrazó fuertemente y también comenzó a llorar. Ginny, que había estado intentando levantarse, se acercó a ellas arrastrándose y las tomó por los pies—ya que por alguna razón, sus piernas no la querían sostener—. Y lanzó unos sollozos, siguiéndoles la corriente.

Mientras tanto, Parvati se alejaba, asustada, cada vez más de ellas.

—Parvati… ejem, Parvati!—exclamó Luna, abriendo mucho los ojos, aterrorizada, el ver que la chica retrocedía en dirección a la puerta, para escapar y dejarla sola con esa tropa de locas fuera de sí mismas—. _"Oh Dios, he creado monstruos"_—, pensó, alarmada, al escuchar los tremendos chillidos.

—Luna! Yo no soy «Borrasha»!

—No… claro que no Hermione… claro que no…—murmuró Luna, alarmada—. Parvati! No seas malvada!

Ginny levantó la cabeza, dejando de llorar de golpe, tipo Dudley con sus llantos fingidos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Parrr… Parrvvati es mala?—preguntó, borboteando.

—Si! Mala, muy mala!—exclamó Luna, tiesa, comenzando a marearse con el aliento etílico de sus amigas—. Realmente mala!

—Pues… tonce… A ELLA!—rugió Hermione, levantando el puño como en sus protestas contra los salarios de los Elfos Domésticos—. Al ataque, compa… gompañerassss!

—SEE!

A pesar de que corrían en zigzag hacia la chica rubia que se había paralizado en la puerta, las tres chicas se tiraron sobre ella con una asombrosa rapidez.

—Tortura! Maldad!—gritó Lavender, mostrándole los dientes a Parvati.

—Lav… Lavender… soy yo, Parvati… tu mejor amiga… tu amiguita!—susurró Parvati, horrorizada, mientras la ataban a un poste de una de las camas.

—Haremos pa… papilla de "Parwati"!—coreó Ginny, aplaudiendo extrañamente. Gateó hasta llegar a su armario, ya que no se podía mantener de pie y sacó, con algo de dificultad, un horroroso traje amarillo pato.

Cuando llegó hasta donde Hermione y Lavender amarraban a Parvati a una cama, Luna miró (desde la parte de debajo de la cama de Hermione, que era la más alejada de todas… no quería que le ocurriera lo mismo que a Parvati, y ella que se las arreglara sola) extrañada el traje amarillo, que Ginny estiró sobre el piso, dejando ver lo que era.

—Qu… qué es eso?—preguntó Lavender, frunciendo el ceño, agarrando el feo traje por una manga—. Lo ubas… usas… fara dormir?

—Mmm… no tge infteressa!—exclamó Ginny, sonriendo estupidamente—. Es un segcreto mío… de mi!

—Ah!—exclamó Lavender, agarrando un pie de su mejor amiga y haciéndole cosquillas de manera cruel, causando que Parvati se retorciera vanamente entre sus manos, que sostenían el pie de la chica con una sorprendente fuerza.

Luna aprovechó entonces que Parvati se medio-moría de una ataque de risa y que las chicas se divertían con eso y salió de su escondite. Caminó un par de pasos sigilosamente, dirigiéndole una mirada vengativa a Parvati, que había querido huir segundos antes dejándola sola y se acercó al extraño traje que había dejado Ginny en aquel lugar.

—Cómo es que tiene un disfraz de pollo en la maleta?—se preguntó Luna al ver en extraño traje, frunciendo el ceño, entre incrédula y sorprendida. Le echó un vistazo a Ginny—. Vaya fantasías tiene esta chica, por Dios…

AH!

De pronto un par de manos la tomaron por los brazos, de sorpresa, y al momento siguiente, una masa de pelo color rojo y castaño se esforzaban en meterla dentro del traje. Tras unos minutos de forcejeo, las chicas lograron su cometido y Luna, se dejó vencer, enojada.

—Me las pagarán!—gritó, enfadada.

Pero sus "amigas" no tuvieron tiempo de responder. En ese instante se abrió la puerta y la figura de Cho Chang apareció ante ellas como una revelación del cielo.

Cho siempre era la última en entrar a la habitación, ya que prefería no toparse con las demás chicas, pero no había tomado en cuenta que aquel día en que justo había decidido acostarse temprano iba a encontrarse con una tropa de mujeres dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa…. Más aún con la chica a quien más odiaban en el planeta Tierra, en el Sistema solar y probablemente el Universo Enterito.

Una risa fría se oyó del fondo de la habitación al ver a Cho, que las miraba quieta y sorprendida.

Hermione, Luna, Lavender y la sofocada Parvati voltearon la cabeza y tragaron salida al ver a Ginny reírse como si fuese Voldemort y tuviera a cientos de Harry frente a él para matarlos él solito.

—La hora… de la venganza!—gritó Ginny, con voz gutural.

Hermione, Luna, Parvati y Lavender asintieron, como hipnotizadas bajo sus órdenes.

—CHICAS! A ELLA!

Incluso Luna, con disfraz de pollo incluido, se echaron sobre Cho y cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

—Ayuda! Ayuda!

Entre todas comenzaron a hacer con la chica lo que les diera la gana. Le cortaron el pelo a mechones gigantescos, se lo tiñeron de un amarillo pato horrible, le sacaron toda su ropa y la cortaron en pedazos enormes, la colocaron en medio de la habitación con los ojos vendados mientras la empujaban de un lado a otro, le gritaban insultos y le sacaban fotos para atormentarla cuando ya todo hubiera pasado. La obligaron a imitar a una gallina, a un cerdo y hacer de mono y le hicieron beber a la fuerza un asqueroso líquido que tenía, entre otras cosas, mayonesa, whisky, pasta de dientes, ketchup, y una pluma amarilla del disfraz de Ginny.

_«Mmm… parece que esto no está bien»_, susurró, de pronto, una voz en la cabeza de Hermione.

"Mmm… Pero es entretenido!", protestó otra.

_«Pero tu debes hacer lo correcto y el bien… Hermione! Estás cayendo bajo el aliento horrible de la maldad y la corrupción!»_, exclamó su conciencia, horrorizada.

"Pero esa fea siempre ha sido mala con nosotras", farfulló Hermione, sintiéndose culpable a medias.

_«Pero tu eres Hermione. Debes ser buena!»_, le gritó su conciencia, enojada.

"Ah! Eres muy aburrida!", protestó Hermione.

_«Eso lo dices sólo porque estás alcoholizada y al borde de la semi-inconciencia»_, le reprochó su conciencia, burlonamente.

"Ah, si? Pues mira ahora, como te hago caso… conciencia desgraciada…"

—Chicas!—gritó Hermione, alegremente, haciéndose escuchar por sobre el ruido que hacía la radio, que habían puesto a volumen alto para que nadie pudiera escuchar nada de lo que hacían—. En el mar existen unos lindos tiburoncitos…

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, que le brillaron de manera especial.

—Pobres!—exclamó la pelirroja, esbozando una sonrisa sádica que sus amigas no habían visto nunca en su rostro y que las asustó un poco—. Hace tanto que no comen nada…

Cho, intentó escapar, aterrorizada, pero Lavender y Luna la tenían bien sujeta. Además, no podía gritar, ya que tenía un gran trozo de género en su boca.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

—_POR-LA-BORDA-VAMOS-A-TIRAR!_

—POR-LA-BORDA-VAMOS-A-TIRAR!

—_A-LA-INFELIZ-CHO-CHANG!_

—A-LA-INFELIZ-CHO-CHANG!

Ginny encabezaba la marcha de las chicas, que llevaban a una histérica Cho, que se debatía entre ellas, intentando escapar vanamente. La pelirroja se hallaba en la perfecta gloria: no se acordaba de Harry en esos momentos, ya que el alcohol había conseguido omitir cualquier pensamiento sobre el chico en ese momento, y, aunque sabía que al otro día se sentiría estúpida y mal por haber perdido el control de si misma de tal modo, aprovechaba aquel momento y se fijaba en todos los detalles, para recordarlo para siempre.

Jamás había sentido tal sensación de feliz venganza!

—Y sigamos cantando! _POR-LA-BORDA-VAMOS-A-TIRAR!_

Sus amigas, seguían alegremente la canción.

—POR-LA-BORDA-VAMOS-A-TIRAR!

Lavender nunca había odiado a Cho propiamente, pero sabía de lo malvada que era y de las cosas que le había hecho a Ginny, así que iba a feliz conduciéndola a su fin… Sin embargo algo en ella intentaba detenerla… algo así como una voz susurraba cosas como _"asesinato", "pecado mortal"_ y cosas extrañas… pero sonaban como provenientes de una radio mal sintonizada, así que prefería no prestarle atención.

Parvati no odiaba realmente a Cho, pero tenía ganas de descargar lo que le habían hecho a ella con alguna otra persona… así que la aparición de Cho había sido providencial.

Luna por su parte, si odiaba a Cho… la encontraba una pedante, mentirosa, asquerosa manipuladora y muchos etcéteras más… además si alguien se metía con sus amigas, lo pagaban caro… y le había hecho tanto daño a Ginny que se merecía cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera… incluso pasearse con ella en un disfraz de pollo! Los pocos que las habían visto habían huido despavoridos, y ella sabía que una de las cosas que más odiaba Cho Chang era que la vieran con personas tan extrañas como Luna. Así que seguía a Ginny hacia donde fuera que llevaba a Cho… debía vengarse!

Hermione, por su parte, intentaba no hacer caso a su terrible y pesada conciencia. A cada rato, como si tuviera alucinaciones, veía las imágenes nítidas de unos seres pequeños que parecían un diablillo y un ángel en miniatura… Aquel diablo le decía extrañas cosas sobre matanzas crueles y sexo desenfrenado con alguien que parecía ser el capitán del barco… y el ángel le decía cosas sobre no hacer el mal, sino el bien y miles de cosas extrañas… la cabeza le daba vueltas… Y, encima de todo, a cada paso que daba, vacilante, le daba la impresión que aparecía Ron! Por la baranda… por entre los botes salvavidas de la borda, por entre los cordeles, debajo de las bancas…

Mientras las chicas llevaban a Cho hasta la borda, Hermione se detuvo al ver a Ron caminando por un pasillo, haciéndole morisquetas y de pronto perdió de vista a sus amigas. Entonces se metió por un pasillo y comenzó a caminar por él, vacilantemente, resbalando a cada segundo, persiguiendo al pesado de Ron que se burlaba de ella.

Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de Hermione y se habían detenido frente a la borda, justo al lado de una tabla que salía en dirección al mar.

—Qué haremos ahora?—preguntó Luna, mirando a Ginny, expectante.

La pelirroja frunció en ceño, confundida… una parte de ella le decía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero otra parte más fuerte le decía que era lo más sensato que había hecho en toda su vida.

—Pues…—murmuró, indecisa—. Ah! Qué diablos! Sube a la tabla, Cho Chang!

La oriental se resistió lo que más pudo, sin embargo frente a Luna, Lavender y Parvati no podía hacer nada: le sacaban demasiada ventaja.

La pelirroja se acercó a ella y le sacó el género de la boca, sin embargo fue un error, ya que Cho se puso a gritar como loca.

—Cállate o te tiramos de inmediato—gruñó Luna, empujándola un poco, para asustarla.

La chica se calló de inmediato, asustada, mirándolo con los ojos grandes y abiertos, horrorizados por lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—Por favor…—suplicó a Ginny, intentando arrodillarse sin lograrlo, ya que la tabla se balanceaba peligrosamente y abría jurado ver una aleta puntiaguda que asomaba por el mar. Y ni siquiera tenía su varita ni su magia!—… Por favor! No me tiren!

—Has sido la persona más odiosa y detestable del mundo… te mereces esto y mucho más!—exclamó Lavender, sacándole la lengua, burlándose de ella.

Cho soltó un sollozo, y miró implorante a Ginny.

—Por favor!

La pelirroja parecía fría e implacable, pero la verdad es que estaba muy confundida… sabía que no debía… pero es que la tentación era tan grande!

—No puedo echarme para atrás—repuso Ginny—. Pero vamos, anda… dinos tu último deseo.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

—Laralara…

Hermione Granger había logrado mantenerse en pie por más de diez pasos y eso ya estaba siendo un avance. Cantaba una horrible melodía que recordaba haber escuchado hace mucho tiempo… y que al parecer había visto en un cine… recordaba vagamente un mono grande y verde y un burro sexy y parlante…

No sabía adonde iba, pero se dejaba llevar por sus pies. Al menos llegaría a alguna parte y del barco no saldría, así que no se preocupaba demasiado. Afortunadamente no andaba nadie, porque ya estaba muy entrada la noche, y así no vería nadie el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba; llevaba el pelo desordenado, la mirada perdida con unas inmensas ojeras acumuladas de los últimos días y, al perder su sentido común, parecía haber perdido toda su fuerza e ímpetu acumulado por años. Nunca había bebido de esa manera y se podían ver inmediatamente las consecuencias de aquello: una Hermione irreconocible, totalmente opuesta a lo que siempre era y había sido.

De pronto, mientras intentaba recordar la canción del hombre de jengibre, una puerta se abrió sorpresivamente a su lado, empujándola hacia atrás, causando que se cayera y se golpeara levemente la cabeza, aturdiéndola aún más.

—Hermione!

La chica alzó su vista y trató de enfocar antes de darse cuenta de que Viktor Krum la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Hola… Vicky! Jajajajaja!

El búlgaro la observó, confundido y miró a su alrededor, para ver si había alguien más en el pasillo. Qué hacía Hermione en ese estado y sola?

—Qué haces aquí, Hermione?—preguntó, preocupado el chico, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

—Pue… No sé!—exclamó, soltando una carcajada alegre, que hizo que la cara de Viktor estuviera a medias entre una sonrisa y un gesto de preocupación.

El chico la observó por unos momentos, preocupado por ella. Luego se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano, para que se levantara.

—Arriba!—exclamó, cuando Hermione se levantó, torpemente, apoyándose en él.

Quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

_«Bésalo, bésalo!»_, le gritó un diablillo, materializándose delante de ella tan vividamente que le parecía increíble que Viktor no viera nada.

Besarlo? Mmm… no estaría nada mal… Pero…

—No…—susurró, Hermione, parpadeando, intentando apartar a aquel ser de sus pensamientos. La palabra "NO" se materializó tan firmemente en su cerebro que fue como si toda su existencia se hubiera basado en aquella palabra—. No!

Se apartó de Viktor con torpeza y corrió a trompicones por el pasillo, dejando al búlgaro perplejo. No se detuvo a pesar en que le dolía el costado y que todo le daba horriblemente vueltas, sólo quería llegar a algún lugar seguro. Al parecer su conciencia volvía dolorosamente a ella y se daba cuenta de que debía llegar a su habitación. No podía andar vagando toda la noche por ahí… menos aún: no podía caer dormida en cualquier pasillo… le daba algo con tan sólo imaginarlo.

Pero todo le daba vueltas y más vueltas…

—Hermione?

Se dio vuelta, mientras todo se volvía más y más borroso y de pronto, mientras caía, un destello de color rojo apareció ante sus ojos y fue como si su vista nublada se disipara de pronto.

—Ron?—preguntó, a penas, sonriendo levemente—. Al fin te engcu… encuentro. Por qué te burlabas de mi, Ron?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

—Burlándome de ti?

—Si!—exclamó la chica, con la vista borrosa y desenfocada—. Te burlabas de mi por todas partes… porque lo haces Ron, por qué me haces daño?

La castaña comenzó a hacer pucheritos, mientras Ron intentaba ayudarla a incorporarse, inútilmente. La miró, hastiado, por unos segundos, pero al verla a punto de llorar sintió como si le dieran una inmensa bofetada.

—No llores, Hermione!—exclamó, asustado.

La chica lo miró, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños.

—Hermione!—exclamó de pronto otra voz. Un chico de ojos verdes se acercó preocupado, a ella.

—Harry?—todo le daba vueltas…

Pero, entre los pensamientos que la llevaban a la inconciencia, una frase se caló entre todas y la sacudió con fuerza.

—Las chicas…quieren tirar a Cho por la borda—susurró la castaña, a duras penas.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

—Ginny va a hacer algo así?—preguntó, sorprendido. Curiosamente pensaba en lo que sería capaz de hacer Ginny, y no en el hecho de que Cho cayera al océano plagado de tiburones.

Pero Hermione ya había caído dormida entre los brazos de un sorprendido Ron, que podía sentir el aliento de Hermione. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de inmediato que la chica había bebido y se lo comunicó a su amigo.

—Deben haber bebido todas… pero cómo se les ocurrió hacerlo! Todos saben que el alcohol muggle es demasiado fuerte para los brujos! Puede llegar a ser peligroso!

Harry frunció los labios, preocupado y luego, encargándole bien el cuidado de su amiga, se fue corriendo en dirección a la parte exterior del barco.

Ron vio como se alejaba Harry y luego observó a Hermione.

—Ronnie… no te burles nunca más de mi… no me hagas más daño…—murmuró, de pronto la chica, alargando los brazos y agarrándose fuertemente de él, que se puso furiosamente rojo.

Resignado a no poder hacer nada más, ya que no tenía varita ni magia a la que acudir, la levantó, sorprendiéndose de lo liviana que era su amiga.

_«Ex-amiga»,_ le recordó dolorosamente, su conciencia.

La llevó al dormitorio de los chicos, que dormían tranquilamente en sus camas, exceptuando a Draco, que había salido tras Harry, y la acostó en la suya. Le sacó los zapatos y la arropó, admirándose de lo tranquila y serena que podía verse Hermione al dormir.

Luego sacudió su cabeza y se recostó en el sillón que había.

Y pensar que ella ya nunca más sería su amiga…pensar que todo se había acabado por un estúpido error…

Pensar en que estaban tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos…

Se durmió, intranquilo, pensando en eso, mientras Hermione respiraba acompasadamente, mientras en la inconciencia de los sueños murmuraba, sin saberlo:

—Ronnie… no me hagas… más daño…

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

—Mi último deseo es que Luna y Lavender se alejen de aquí—declaró Cho, casi sonriendo, pero nerviosa, ante su arriesgado plan de salvación propia.

La pelirroja meditó la petición y luego se volvió a sus amigas.

—Vayan a dar una vuelta por ahí—les indicó Ginny. Parvati se hallaba en una banca, roncando profundamente, así que no importaba—. Las llamaré cuando las necesite…

Las chicas se alejaron de ella de mala gana.

Entonces Ginny, al ver que Luna y Lavender se perdían de vista, volvió la cabeza a Cho, aún un poco mareada por los efectos del alcohol, que el viento helado había logrado mitigar un poco, para empujarla al océano, preguntándose realmente si sería lo correcto, pero cuando volvió la cabeza, tratando de enfocar, no vio a nadie.

—Súbete—dijo una voz, tras ella.

Cho la aferró por los brazos y la obligó, después de forcejear un rato, a subir a la endeble plataforma. Ginny subió a ella, tragando saliva con dificultad, castigándose internamente por ser tan estúpida. Encima Cho le había metido un pedazo de género en su boca y no podía pedir ayuda!

—Quién ríe último ríe mejor—declaró Cho, sonriendo con suficiencia. Su sonrisa arrogante había vuelto a su cara en gloria y majestad y ya no tenía la expresión de desgreñado susto—. Ahora… aprovecha tus últimos respiros de vida, Ginny Weasley: este es tu fin.

Se acercó sin miramientos a la pelirroja…

Y, sin más, la empujó al mar.

—Ginny!—gritó la voz de un horrorizado Harry en el mismo instante en que la pelirroja comenzaba a caer.

El chico corrió como jamás lo había hecho hasta la plataforma y, como si hubiera tomado un respiro luego de hacer estado horas en el agua, sintió el alivio más grande que había percibido en toda su vida al aferrar la mano de Ginny, que lo miró, colgando en el aire, aterrorizada.

—Suéltala!—gritó Cho, con furia, empujándolo.

—GINNY!—gritó otra voz, proveniente de Draco, acercándose con rapidez a la plataforma, apartando a Cho y aferrando la otra mano de Ginny.

Entre Draco y Harry consiguieron subir a Ginny.

—Cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez!—exclamó Harry a Cho, que los observaba, asustada.

Cho lo miró con fiereza.

—Ella quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo!

Harry se volvió preocupado a Ginny, a quien parecía costarle trabajo reconocer quienes eran. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero al parecer le costaba demasiado.

—Me salvaste… de nuevo…

Intentó dar un paso, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, y cayó sin más entre los brazos de Draco, que estaba a su lado.

Draco miró a Harry, asustado.

—No debe ser nada… necesita descansar—logró decir Harry, con la voz extrañamente tomada.

Había sentido de pronto como si su pecho se inflara diez veces más que su tamaño normal. Miró una vez más a Ginny y sintió deseos de acariciarle el rostro y decirle palabras tranquilizadoras, pero no podía.

Se alejó unos pasos de ella.

Tenía que estar junto a Cho… su futura esposa… no podía estar con aquella pelirroja que le ponía el mundo de cabezas… porque, además de todos sus problemas, ella estaba con Draco.

Se alejó unos pasos más, trabajosamente.

—Bueno Draco… supongo que tu te encargarás de Ginny—susurró Harry, con voz queda.

El rubio asintió.

Entonces, cuando iba a dar unos pasos, se dio cuanta de que algo no lo dejaba. Algo se lo impedía.

La mano de Ginny estaba aferrada a la de él con fuerza.

La apartó de él con cuidado, sintiendo que algo demasiado inmenso se apoderaba de él al hacer tal gesto. Ojalá pudiera quedarse con ella, cuidarla, salvarla de cualquier cosa…

Y no tener que ir con Cho…

No tener que regresar una vez más con ella…

Entonces Ginny abrió apenas los ojos y, antes de quedarse dormida y antes de que pudiera irse una vez más, repitió con voz somnolienta, apenas en un imperceptible susurro.

—Me salvaste… de nuevo… Harry…

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**Gracias por leerme y soportarme... u.u**

**Morgan Quid**


	13. Linger

**See... me he demorado una eternidad. Pero mi vida no ha sido lo mejor este último tiempo... no sé como logré terminar el capi hoy... que me fue mal en la prueba de física y de filosofía y me kiero ahorcar por eso... no estoy acostumbrada a sacar malas notas... U.U**

**REVIEWERS: natty, Piby Weasley, Ignasi, Achia Boy, CrazySiriemBlack... **lamento no poder contestarles, pero es ke hoy soy un fiasco. Espero no decepcionarlos con este cap. Después me dejan un review y si quieren me envían howlers por ser tan mediocre... u.u Y gracias por sus comentarios, a veces son lo único bueno que me ocurre durante el día.

**Aquí va este cap:**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13**

**Linger

* * *

**

Abrió un ojo.

Abrió el otro.

Que dolor de cabeza… qué había ocurrido?

Le dolía todo…

—Señorita…—susurró una voz, a su espalda.

Se volteó y recién se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida bajo una banca, en la cubierta. Se movió un poco y sintió agarrotado cada uno de sus no-sé-cuantos músculos. Frente a ella, observándola desde lo alto, un hombre uniformado la miraba con cara de escándalo.

—Mmmm…?

Todo le daba vueltas y su estómago se revolvía peligrosamente.

—Señorita… debo informarle que en este lugar no se puede estar en su estado—dijo el sujeto, mirándola con desagrado.

—Salga de aquí!—exclamó Luna, enfadada—. Me valen un carajo sus estúpidas reglas! No ve que me siento mal? Por qué mejor no me ayuda a levantarme y…!

Se detuvo súbitamente.

—Hay, Merlín…—susurró, levantándose de un salto, para luego salir corriendo con desesperación.

Su estómago dio una sacudida terrible, justo en el momento en el que llegaba al baño de su habitación y se echaba sobre el inodoro para expeler cosas que no se relatarán aquí para la sanidad mental de los lectores.

Pasó cerca de quince minutos abrazada a la taza del baño, antes de tener un respiro.

—Eso no fue agradable de ver…—murmuró una voz balbuceante a sus espaldas.

Luna se volvió, pálida y transpirando y, acostada en la bañera, en una extraña e incómoda posición, vio a Lavender.

La rubia sonrió, a pesar de su estado.

—Al final, creo que también se me fue la mano con el alcohol…—murmuró la chica, sonriendo levemente—. Wow, Lavender… nunca te había visto así. No presentamos una imagen demasiado decadente?

—SI!—exclamaron unas voces, provenientes del dormitorio.

La rubia se quedó de piedra de vergüenza.

—Nunca te había visto así—dijo Harry, asomándose por la puerta—. Y eso que te he visto muy mal…

Luna enrojeció vivamente.

—Bueno… yo tampoco había visto a ninguna persona en tal estado, realmente… y eso que trabajo en un bar—dijo Neville, entrando en el baño, mirando a Luna, sonriendo levemente—. Pero no te preocupes… a pesar de esto te sigo amando!

Luna sonrió, a su pesar.

—Hey… pueden dejarse de declararse su amor y venir a ayudarme?—preguntó Lavender, desde la tina—. No me puedo over… tengo los músculos deshechos.

—Pero es ke hay que estar muy mal para dormir en una bañera!—exclamó Seamus, mirándola desde la puerta, sorprendido.

Lavender volteó la cabeza con trabajo, maldiciéndose por presentar una imagen tan deplorable ante el chico. Se preguntó internamente si le decía que Dean y Parvati habían aparecido por la puerta se atrevería a besarla.

—Pues la verdad es que no es mi mejor momento—admitió Lavender, un poco mosqueada—. Pero eso ya lo tengo asumido… ahora… pueden ayudarme?

Seamus se acercó a ella antes de que pudieran hacerlo Neville o Luna y le hizo pasar sus brazos por sus hombros, levantándola entre sus brazos.

—Te llevaré a la cama—murmuró el chico, mirándola a los ojos, muy de cerca.

Lavender asintió, como atontada, escuchando como su «otro yo» clamaba a gritos en su interior porque esa frase tuviera un doble sentido.

Cuando el chico de cabello color arena la dejó sobre la cama miró a su alrededor y vio a Harry mirando a Cho, que dormía en la cama más apartada de la habitación, en donde las chicas la habían renegado desde que subieran al barco. Sin embargo pudo captar que su mirada se desviaba frecuentemente a la cama en donde dormía Ginny apaciblemente.

Sonrió levemente. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría aquel momento.

Ginny no había renunciado nunca… y su perseverancia estaba dando pequeños frutos.

Se volvió a Seamus, que le estaba sacando sus zapatos y arqueó una ceja.

—No tienes porqué hacer esto… no es necesario—murmuró, azorada. Si el chico lo hiciera porque ella realmente porque la quería y no por simple "compromiso"…

—Quiero hacerlo… tu recuéstate, necesitas dormir—repuso Seamus, mirándola intensamente—. Además… —su mirada se desvió significativamente a Dean y Parvati—. Somos novios, no?

Lavender bajó la cabeza y asintió, tristemente.

Si tan sólo lo hiciera por ella, y no por Parvati…

Se dejó caer sobre sus almohadas y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió que la cubrían con las sábanas y las frazadas.

Se sentía bien que alguien te cuidara de aquella forma…

Seamus se recargó sobre ella y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Duerme y descansa—le murmuró.

—Seamus…—Lavender abrió los ojos y le tomó una mano.

El chico miró tal gesto y la miró, aparentando tranquilidad.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Lavender, atropelladamente. Sin embargo se detuvo. No debía comenzar a decir estupideces—. Yo… no… nada, lo siento.

Y si Seamus era realmente feliz junto a Parvati? Y si nunca pudiera quererla a ella realmente?

_Seamus salió de la habitación, sobrecogido._

_Y si aún la quería, después de tanto tiempo?_

Lavender se revolvió en su cama, sintiendo pasos en la habitación y voces de sus amigos.

Debía dejarlo ir? Podría dejar de lado su egoísmo y sólo ser feliz al ver la felicidad de él?

_Seamus caminó lentamente por el corredor, pensativo._

_Debía intentarlo? Debían darse una última oportunidad que habían desechado hace años por estupidez?_

Lavender se acurrucó, abrazando una almohada.

Si… tal vez ya bastaba de aquel patético juego, en el que sólo jugaba para mantenerlo fuera como fuera a su lado…

_Seamus entró a su habitación._

_Si… tal vez debía darse una segunda oportunidad con Lavender…_

Tal vez.

* * *

**O**

* * *

—Hermione, despierta—dijo Ron, incómodo ante la cercanía de la chica, sacudiéndola suavemente por un hombro—. Despierta… ya es tarde.

La castaña rezongó entre sueños.

—Déjame dormir… vete de aquí—murmuró, tapándose con las frazadas por sobre la cabeza.

Ron hizo rodar los ojos.

—Vamos, Hermione—dijo, abandonando su sutileza—. Debes irte.

Hermione no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto que delatara la intención de hacer lo que él le decía.

—Hermione! Debes irte a tu habitación!—exclamó Ron.

—Vete de aquí! Quiero dormir!

En el rostro del pelirrojo apareció una sonrisa, incrédula.

Esto era el colmo! Per si era su habitación!

—Debes irte a tu cuarto!—gritó, enojado, arrojándole las cubiertas a los pies—. Vamos!

La chica abrió un poco los ojos, con el cabello castaño revuelto cayéndole por los hombros.

—Eres un desgraciado—le dijo, levantándose, de mal humor, para luego ir al baño—. Maldito desgraciado que no me dejas ni siquiera en paz al dormir…

El pelirrojo abrió la boca, indignado.

—Hey! Gracias a mi ahora estabas en una cama y no tirada en medio de un pasillo!

Hermione lo miró enojada, desde el baño.

—Me escuchaste pedir tu ayuda? No eres más que un idiota engreído…

—Con qué derecho te atreves a insultarme?—preguntó, furioso—. Cuándo tú no eres más que una… una…

Hermione se plantó frente a él, mirándole con furia.

—Una que?

—Una Ebria!—gritó Ron, enfadado.

PAF!

Al segundo siguiente la mano de Hermione estaba marcada profundamente sobre su mejilla.

—Cómo te atreves…?—susurró Hermione, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Cómo te atreves a llamarme…? Tantos años juntos para…! Eres un idiota!

Tomó sus zapatos, que estaban a los pies de la cama y, sin preocuparse de ponérselos, salió hecha una furia de la habitación.

Ron se quedó parado, inmóvil, recordando las palabras que una vez Malfoy le había dicho, cuando se habían hecho amigos, después del colegio.

_«Nunca hagas enojar a Hermione. Pega realmente duro»._

Vamos, que era cierto. No debería haber olvidado eso.

Se quedó de pie. De pronto no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar.

Se sintió un estúpido.

Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y alcanzó a observar como la chica doblaba por el pasillo, en dirección a su habitación.

Era triste observar como una vez más perdía a Hermione. Era una obsesión el descalificarla, el herirla, el decir palabras y frases que le hicieran daño?

Tal vez…

En fin… cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama, harto de todo. Tal vez debía ir y decirle que lo sentía… Aunque seguramente a ella no le importaría lo que le dijera… ya no eran nada. Ni siquiera amigos.

Pero…

Entonces…

Por qué le dolía tanto sólo sentarse, sin hacer nada, pensando en que algo le faltaba? Qué era aquello que tanto necesitaba? Por qué se sentía así? Por qué pensaba en esas cosas? Por qué toda esa situación?

Necesitaba sentir algo por ella… no podía dejarla sumida en un estado de indiferencia, porque ella jamás podría serle indiferente.

La odiaría. Ya que no podía quererla, ni extrañarla y menos aún amarla, la odiaría.

Era menos doloroso odiarla que amarla y saber que jamás podrían estar juntos.

Prefería sentir eso…

Nunca le había gustado el dolor… y aquel dolor tan intenso que sentía debía eliminarlo a toda costa… aunque le hiciera daño indirectamente. Amar era más complicado… y él no era lo suficientemente inteligente para poder amar. Sólo era Ron, sólo Ron…

Y si ya no podía amar… si amar era demasiado complicado para él…

Hermione había sido sólo una peligrosa obsesión en su vida… y todas las obsesiones terminan aberrándose. Era hora que aceptara eso.

Todo aquello había sido sólo una obsesión.

Una persistente obsesión que vivía molestamente aún en su cabeza.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Neville, Luna y Parvati la miraron, sobresaltados, pero ella ni siquiera los tomó en cuenta. Estaba muy enfadada. Hacía mucho tiempo no se ponía tan lívida de ira.

Tenía que haber sido ese idiota de Ron!

Siempre con sus actitudes desesperantes, siempre con palabras hirientes que al parecer sólo guardaba para ella. Qué le ocurría? Porque pasaba todo eso?

Dejó sus zapatos a un lado y se tiró sobre su cama, sin prestar atención a sus amigos, que la miraban con recelo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

De un momento a otro sólo quería hundirse entre las sábanas y desaparecer de una vez por todas.

Cuánto más duraría aquel infierno?

—Qué ocurre, Herms?

Alguien se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Destapó su cara de las cubiertas que había echado encima.

Harry le miraba con expresión preocupada.

—Nunca te había visto así… no es normal en ti… menos aún que ni siquiera me mires ni me tomes en cuenta. Soy tu amigo, recuerdas?—le dijo, con cierto reproche en sus ojos.

—No me mires así…—murmuró Hermione—. Me haces sentir como una niña pequeña.

El chico enarcó una ceja.

—Y no es así como te comportaste?

Hermione lo miró, furiosa con él también.

—No te vengas a hacer el maduro!—exclamó en un susurro, para no despertar a las chicas—. Si te preocupa que haga este tipo de cosas porque no me preguntaste antes como me encontraba? No… pero claro… Harry Potter como de costumbre perdido en sus propios y más interesantes asuntos!

Harry la miró, sorprendido y dolido.

—Vaya! Sólo quería ayudarte!

Hermione se dio cuenta de inmediato que la había regado.

—Perdóname, Harry!—exclamó, apresuradamente—. No quise decir… oh, yo y mi bocota…

Harry suspiró.

—No… no lo lamentes—dijo, bajando la cabeza—. Tienes razón. He dejado a todos de lado. He sido un egoísta… pero para mi todo esto también ha sido duro, en serio.

Se miraron un par de segundos. Hacía tiempo no hacían eso. Habían olvidado su capacidad innata para comprenderse tan sólo con una simple mirada.

—Lo siento—dijeron los dos, a coro.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te he extrañado mucho, Harry—murmuró, la castaña—. Me he sentido horrible… no puedo creer que después de todo, cuando todo parecía estar bien… haya terminado así… no de esta manera…

Bajó la cabeza y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas… A pesar de su aparente calma, le dolía aquella situación.

Tres… dos… uno…

No aguantó más y se abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar de sus ojos, sin poder contenerlas. Casi había olvidado la reconfortante sensación del abrazo de su mejor amigo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo había extrañado demasiado.

—Todo se me ha hecho demasiado difícil, Harry—sollozó, Hermione—. Y no soy capaz de soportar tanto… no soy capaz… lo necesito! Porque a pesar de todo…

Calló repentinamente.

Harry se separó de ella y la miró inquisitivamente.

—A pesar de todo, qué?

—A pesar de todo lo quiero!—exclamó, sin poder evitarlo—. Lo quiero!

Bajó la mirada y Harry la miró con pesar. A él también le dolía aquella situación… era imposible creer en que después de todo lo que les había costado reconocer que se querían, todo hubiera quedado en nada. Incluso peor que antes.

Además… como no se iban a querer? Cómo creer eso al ver la mirada dolida de Hermione y las actitudes de falsa indiferencia de Ron? Y él observando aquella situación, sin hacer nada… debía ayudarles. Debía hacer algo por ellos. Ron y Hermione lo habían dado todo por él, incluso habrían dado su vida… y era hora de que él hiciera algo por ellos. Era hora que les devolviera la mano.

Pero… qué hacer?

—Puedes recuperar su amistad—le dijo Harry, de pronto—. Sabes que no es imposible. Si tanto lo hechas de menos…

—No entiendes—dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza—. Es imposible… lo nuestro murió al pensar que podía haber algo más que amistad entre nosotros.

—Pues…—dijo Harry, levantándose, después de depositar un beso en la frente a su mejor amiga—. Creo que estas equivocada, Herms… algunas cosas no pueden morir de un día para otro—miró fugazmente hacia la cama que se encontraba frente a él, de donde asomaba una cabellera pelirroja—. Algunas cosas no pueden nacer y desaparecer así como así… a menos que estés confundido, o tengas miedo o te quieras negar a ti mismo… No dejes que nada te ciegue, Hermione… No cometas tal error. Después te lo reprocharás.

Hermione lo miró irónicamente por unos momentos, al ver como Harry miraba a Ginny, luego, sin previo aviso, le soltó:

—La amas.

Harry se volteó violentamente a ella, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—No entiendo de que me hablas—dijo, con la boca seca.

Hermione Sonrió, con una sonrisa extraña, que causó un escalofrío en Harry.

—Entonces la amas.

El chico sonrió, incrédulo.

—No!

Se miraron un par de segundos. Luego Harry se acercó nuevamente a su amiga y la abrazó.

—Mejor me voy… no quiero terminar discutiendo contigo.

Se volteó y en un par de pasos llegó a la puerta.

—La necesitas!—exclamó Hermione, sin poder contenerse.

Harry se volvió, pero su expresión alegre había desaparecido.

—No puedo necesitarla.

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza.

—Por qué?

Harry sonrió, bajando la cabeza. Abrió la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla tras de él, se detuvo un momento.

—No puedo necesitarla, porque no puedo tenerla.

Se escuchó un golpe. La puerta se había cerrado.

* * *

_**Demasiado corto o malo? Espero sus comentarios!**_

_**En el infierno de la rutina.**_

_**Morgan Quid**_


	14. Mírame, solo

**Hola!** Me demoré siglos? si, lo sé. No presentaré excusas, pues son las mismas de siempre. Sumo a eso que tengo que hacer una disertación de quidditch... y debo prepararme muy bien! Además... ke... bueno... mi ánimo no ha sido el mejor. He visto películas deprimentes, he escuchado música deprimente y han ocurrido cosas deprimentes...

Miren... ojalá les guste. Me esforcé bastante y... si... quedé conforme. Quedan más o menos dos o tres capis para que la historia termine... U.U Oh... no puedo creer que ya lleve más de un año con esta historia que comencé el 27 de junio del 2005...

Como les dije, no podré responder a los reviews... pero les agradezco mucho a **Ignasi**, a **CrazySiriemBlack**, a **Piby Weasley**, **jo-soc-jo**, **JuLiA-GrInT** (tmb leiste atheleia? ke bueno!), **jenn**, **Achia Boy (**si.. estuvo algo lento, en fin... ojalá este te guste un poco más, y si no, pues me lo dices y ya veo que le hago para el próximo capi u.u**) y amortentia659.**

Ojalá les guste. No se olviden de enviar **REVIEWS!** A pesar de todo... please!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14**

**Mírame, solo.**

_"… Mírame, solo, dejaré todo, llévame de aquí…_

_Cuenta una historia, de sueño y fobia…_

_Yo seré quien pondrá el fin… _

_Por ti…_

**De Saloon

* * *

**

10 Días… Todo estaba llegando a su fin.

10 días… y todo acabaría. Podría cambiar algo en tal lapso de tiempo? Podría llegar a ser algo distinto?

10 Días… eran todo lo que le quedaban.

Se removió, nerviosa, en su cama. Si… sabía que quería, pero no quería aceptar esos impulsos, esas ganas de… No quería, no lo haría. Tampoco quería dañar a nadie… menos aún sufrir ella misma. Debía o no debía?

Pero… pelear? Una vez más?

Recordó el principio de aquel viaje…había estado tan segura… tan decidida a dejarlo todo por él… en los quince días no lo había logrado… y él ahora se iba a "casar", sin embargo… El destino le había regalado quince días. Quince días más. Y ella…? No haría nada al respecto?

Se quedaría sentada, viendo como todo seguía su curso natural? Viendo como se lo arrebataban sin pelear hasta el final?

Pero estaba cansada…

Su cara mostró una expresión preocupada, al tiempo que una parte de ella misma parecía querer revelarse. Quería luchar… quería intentarlo… malditas esperanzas… Porqué cuándo se quiere a alguien lo último que se pierden son las esperanzas de tenerlo junto a uno? Por qué extraña razón ocurre eso?

Se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió las uñas, sin darse cuenta.

De pronto, dando un respingo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Asustada, se dio cuenta de que desde que saliera con Draco, sus manos, por primera vez en su vida, habían estado intactas… nada de nerviosismos, nada que pudiera hacerle sentirse preocupada… Draco… Draco Malfoy era el descanso, era la tranquilidad, era la seguridad…

Pero…

Ella… era Ginny Weasley. No una princesita que necesitaba la paz y la tranquilidad de un príncipe azul. Tal vez le gustara más el sapo que el príncipe. Tal vez…

Confundida, escondió su cabeza en la almohada, golpeándose internamente por volver a caer en lo mismo. No, el recuerdo de Harry jamás la dejaría en paz. Entonces, que haría al respecto?

Nunca había sido de las que espera sentada el final triste de la historia. Y ni siquiera podía concebir la idea de "dejarlo ser feliz junto a la chica que verdaderamente amaba". Eso era sólo de telenovelas. En la vida real, prefería ser egoísta y que Harry sólo fuera feliz con ella. Sonrió. No… ni siquiera era así… Porque tenía la certeza de que Harry no era feliz con Cho. No la amaba. Lo sabía, lo presentía, lo quería creer con cada partícula de su ser.

Y, vamos… siempre había esperado por él, pacientemente, sin decaer en ningún momento… Cómo comprender que todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada? No. No lo creería.

Entonces…

Se di vuelta y miró el techo de su habitación.

Incluso el blanco techo parecía querer decirle "Insiste, insiste por última vez!".

Pues bien. Le haría caso al sabio techo de su habitación. Lucharía. Por enésima y última vez.

Pero…que haría con Draco?

—Techo… vamos, también necesito ayuda con ese tema…—susurró, apenada.

Pero el techo no le dijo nada.

Debería encontrar sola la respuesta a esa pregunta. Aunque la verdad es que era simple.

"Déjalo".

Claro, simple, pero… simple en palabras. Cómo se podría sentir bien al dejar a Draco, sabiendo que éste la quería, que éste había estado con ella incluso sabiendo que corría el riesgo de que todo se acabara de un momento a otro? El bueno de Draco… el perfecto de Draco…

El odiosamente correcto de Draco.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

—… Entonces le dije: "pues sólo me hecho una crema por las mañanas, por las tardes y por las noches y listo". Y ella quedó demasiado impresionada… de verdad, muy, muy impresionada…

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, intentando aparentar una expresión de genuino asombro e interés, fracasando estrepitosamente. Aunque claro, su prometida y futura esposa no pareció captar aquel pequeño detalle.

—… Y me pidió los nombres de los cosméticos que yo uso, ya que los encontró increíbles. De verdad. Quedó muy, muy impresionada…

Asintió distraídamente, aburrido con desesperación. Hace una hora estaba escuchando a Cho. No paraba de hablar ni siquiera un segundo…

—… Pero yo sólo le di el nombre de mi crema, ya que lo demás es mágico, no? Y ella era una chica muggle. Entonces le dije que yo sólo compraba as cosas y no me acordaba de sus nombre. De verdad… y ella quedó muy, pero muy impresionada…

Cho no sabía decir otra cosa que "muy, pero muy impresionada?". Merlín… no era tan difícil aprenderse al menos UN sinónimo de aquella palabra…

Se pasó una mano por la cara, cansado de aquella situación.

Si sólo tuviera un poco más de valor, de determinación… Qué idiota y cobarde era.

Cho lo miró un segundo, interrumpiéndose, por fin, en su relato.

—Te aburro, amorcito?—preguntó.

"SIIIIIIII!", pensó Harry, cerrando los ojos unos instantes.

—Sólo me duele la cabeza—dijo, con un gruñido.

Miró a otra parte, escuchando la perorata de Cho, que continuó con su historia sobre maquillajes y lo emocionante y "maravilloso" que eso le parecía. A lo lejos, al otro lado de la piscina, vio a Ginny y a Draco. Por alguna razón extraña, le pareció que la pelirroja estaba igual de harta que él.

Entonces, de pronto, el día pareció iluminarse.

De un instante a otro, todo parecía sonreírle.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Lavender se levantó con la extraña sensación de que aquel día no sería igual a los demás.

Caminó soñolienta hacia el baño, bostezando. Tenía mucho sueño, a pesar de haber dormido más de doce horas… Y encima tendría que ir a esa comida junto a sus amigos…

—Un momento…

La información tardó unos segundos en llegar a su cerebro, al parecer sus conexiones neuronales habían decidido no trabajar aquel día.

—Dónde están las chicas?—miró a su alrededor, confundida y vio que todas las camas estaban prolijamente ordenadas. De sus amigas, no había ni rastro.

Enojada, se metió a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua para comenzar a bañarse, pensando en que a pesar de todo, debía ser una buena persona y perdonarlas. Sin embargo, justo cuando se refregaba el cabello, el agua comenzó a salir fría y tubo que terminar su baño tiritando, casi congelada.

Se vistió con un cuadro casi hipotérmico

Iba saliendo cuando vio en su blusa favorita una mancha horrorosa.

Y no tenía magia.

No podía quitarla.

¿Hay cosa peor para una mujer que ver que tu prenda favorita tiene una horrible mancha justo cuando piensas salir con ella, pensando en que todos, gracias justamente a ella, te dirán lo bonita que estás, en un momento en que necesitas que te suban la autoestima?

—Mierda—dijo, mirándose al espejo.

Entonces, para variar, al mirarse bien, se dio cuenta de que una enorme espinilla había surgido justo en la punta de su nariz.

—Doblemente mierda.

Y debía ir a almorzar con todos sus amigos y amigas. Y ni siquiera la habían despertado. Y estaba atrasada. Y sentía que debía quedarse en cama. Y quería enterrarse un rato. Pero tenía que salir de aquella habitación, porque ya se estaba logrando mimetizar con ella. Entonces… que era lo que haría?

Mmm…

A regañadientes, fue hacia su maleta y la abrió de una patada, haciéndose aún daño en su sensible dedo gordo. Omitiendo el olor, se agachó y comenzó a revisar las prendas limpias que le quedaban. Nada. Todo estaba arrugado y en estado deplorable. Es que en aquel lugar no había ni un solo elfo doméstico? Como se suponía que iba a poder sobrevivir sin nada que ponerse?

—Al diablo—murmuró después de unos segundos, meditando como si estuviera tomando la terrible decisión de elegir entre chocolate o fresa para un helado.

Se levantó del suelo y sacó lo último que quedaba en su maleta. Suspirando con resignación, observó el impecable buzo deportivo que había empacado. Siempre lo llevaba consigo y era sólo para casos de EXTREMA urgencia, sin embargo nunca había esperado tener que usarlo realmente.

Se lo puso y fue hacia el baño, intentando arreglarse un poco. La verdad es que… bueno. Nunca había estado tan cómoda en su vida. Se tomó el pelo simplemente en un moño y se observó a si misma, críticamente. Si tan sólo desapareciera esa terrible espinilla… Era raro verse a si misma con el pelo ondulado en vez de liso y no verlo ordenado en un prolijo moño. Era extraño verse con una polera blanca simple y un buzo azul marino. Pero la verdad es que se sentía realmente libre. Y cómoda, sobretodo.

Wow! Eso era mejor que descubrir que uno se podía depilar con magia y no sólo con cera!

Daba lo mismo lo que pensara Parvati (se moriría al verla así… ni siquiera llevaba maquillaje! Que escándalo!), aunque… bueno… si Seamus llegaba a espantarse con su aspecto quería decir que no valía la pena estar con él… Y de veras que quería con todo su corazón pensar que estar con él valía la pena…

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar rápido en dirección al Salón.

Atravesó por entre las mesas y llegó a la que estaban todos los demás. Por un momento la miraron, como si una desconocida se hubiera instalado de pronto entre ellos, pero al cabo de unos segundos cayeron en la cuenta de que era ella.

Hubo un breve silencio cargado de sorpresa.

—MERLÍN!—gritó Parvati, horrorizada, haciéndose notar "levemente".

Lavender sonrió, radiante.

—Si! Llevo buzo!—dijo, como si fuera una de aquellas mujeres que se habían revelado a usar minifalda en los años sesenta como símbolo de protesta. Aunque claro… ella luchaba por algo mucho más importante… la liberación de la ropa formal y fashion!

Eso si que era heroico!

—Pero… Hay, creo que me da algo…—murmuró Parvati, mirándola con los ojos como platos, medio desvaneciéndose.

Ginny hizo rodar sus ojos, pero Cho parecía apoyar a la rubia, y lo demostró mirando a Lavender con su peor cara despreciativa, la que solía reservar sólo para Ginny.

—Vamos, Parvati—dijo Hermione, sonriendo—. No exageres!

—Pero es que esto… es… es…—la rubia abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, como si no encontrara las palabras—. Inconcebible! Una infamia!

Mientras las chicas discutían, los chicos ponían cara de completa confusión. No entendían como un buzo podía ser un tema de debate tan apasionante.

—Es hora que se libere del horror de la falda y los vestidos!—exclamó Luna, categóricamente.

—Imposible! Una verdadera top-fashion diseñadora jamás se dejaría ver así!—exclamó Parvati, escandalizada.

—Es sólo un día! Y estamos en medio de la nada!—dijo Ginny, con incredulidad—. Por favor, no te rebajes al nivel de esa!

Señaló a Cho, que la miró, con furia.

—Qué te ocurre conmigo?—dijo, elevando la voz, la oriental—. Deja de molestarme! Siempre intentas perjudicarme y hacerme daño! Harry, protégeme! Me hace daño!

Harry prefirió actuar como si de pronto se hubiera quedado sordo y no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada. Bajó la vista a su repentinamente interesante salmón.

—Vamos, Parvati…tu amiga se ve muy bien!—dijo Dean, intentando calmar a su novia.

De pronto, todo se hizo silencio.

Todas las chicas, incluyendo hasta a la mononeuronal de Cho, se quedaron de piedra, presintiendo la bronca que se iba a formar en unos segundos.

Dean había cometido un gran error.

—Tú…—susurró, Parvati, con una furia helada que pareció congelar a todos los presentes—. Has dicho… Que ella se ve bien!

Dean la miró sin entender.

—Si, claro! Yo me refería…!—pero el chico no pudo terminar.

—Hey! No andes mirando a Lavender!—exclamó, enojado Seamus—. Es mi chica! Y te dices ser mi "amigo"!

Parvati asintió, furiosa.

Dean lo miro con la boca abierta, al igual que Lavender, que no se esperaba eso. Desde cuando Seamus se tomaba tan en serio su papel ficticio de novio?

—Seamus…—susurró, Lavender, extrañada.

El chico se volteó a ella y la miró duramente.

—Qué?—preguntó, de manera cortante, acercándose a ella. Acercó su boca al oído de la chica—. Ni te creas que lo digo de verdad, eh? Al parecer el juego te está sirviendo… Esto se acaba hoy. Se acaba ahora. Me cansé, estoy harto de todo… harto de ti.

Lavender abrió mucho los ojos.

—Qué…?

—Me cansé, Lavender. Se acabo.

Todos vieron como Seamus se sentaba sin más en la mesa y comenzaba a comer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Lavender se quedó de pie, sin saber que hacer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin comprender la agresividad de las palabras del chico.

—Eres un idiota, Seamus Finnigan!

Se dio media vuelta y corrió rápidamente hacia cualquier lugar. Jamás se había sentido tan dolida… Qué había hecho para que el chico reaccionara así? Ella no había hecho nada… Dean sólo había hecho un estúpido e inocente comentario…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, por sus ojos cayeron unas lágrimas de rabia. Cómo podía haberla humillado de aquella manera? Qué se creía?

—Lavender…!

Se volteó, sin poder creer que tuviera el descaro de acercarse, siquiera, a ella.

—Vete! No quiero hablar contigo… VETE!

El chico se detuvo en seco, a unos pasos de ella, respirando con agitación, agarrándose un costado.

—Yo… lo siento… No… no sé que me ocurrió allí… de verdad! Perdóname!—exclamó él, apenado realmente.

Lavender lo miró con odio por unos segundos.

— Mi psicoanalista me advirtió que no saliera contigo!—dijo Lavender, con voz sombría—. Pero te quería tanto que cambié de psicoanalista! Y tú me lo pagas así!

Seamus abrió la boca, asombrado.

—Qué dijiste?

Lavender frunció el ceño.

—Que mi psicoanalista…

—No… lo otro!

—Qué cambié de psicoanalista…

—Antes!

—Que te quería tanto que…!—en una sola fracción de segundo se dio cuenta de que la había regado.

Seamus la miró con los ojos como platos.

Podía llegar a ser tan idiota?

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, la chica se alejó de él, deseando desaparecer en cualquier sitio. Se había delatado! Había declarado que quería a Seamus! Debía morir ahí mismo!

Pero el chico la alcanzó de inmediato, tomándola por un brazo.

—Qué quieres ahora?—preguntó Lavender, derrotada, preparándose para la ronda de preguntas y confesiones que le esperaba ahora.

—No sé, qué quieres tú?—preguntó él, improvisadamente.

Lavender lo miró raro. Qué tenía ese chico en la cabeza como para darle esas respuestas? O era muy idiota, o muy original.

—Bromeas?—preguntó, incrédula, sin poder contenerse. Su lengua se había apoderado de su boca y decía lo que se le venía en gana—. Te quiero a ti.

Entonces, esta vez alcanzó a reaccionar y, antes de que pudiera ver por donde se iba, se escabulló entre medio de los pasillos de aquel enorme crucero.

Seamus se quedó de pie, parpadeando, confuso.

—Me quiere… a mi?

De pronto, algo saltó en su interior, como si hubiera despertado de un enorme letargo.

—Me quiere a mi!

Unas ancianas muggles paseaban por ahí en ese momento.

—Me quiere, me quiere!—gritó, sonriéndoles, emocionado—. Y yo la quiero a ella! SI! Yo la quiero a ella!

Una de las señoras sonrió, con nostalgia.

—Y ella lo sabes, hijo?—preguntó, sabiamente.

El chico de pronto se quedó de piedra.

—Eh… yo…

—Pues qué esperas!—exclamó la otra anciana, blandiendo su bastón.

Seamus asintió y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que había desaparecido la chica.

Ya nada podía salir mal.

Nada podría salir mal.

* * *

**O**

* * *

—Queda tan poco… han sido días, pero me parece que hubiéramos estado aquí desde hace meses… no crees?—preguntó Hermione, mirando el horizonte que se perfilaba lejos, donde chocaban el cielo y el mar.

—No te pongas seria ahora, Herms… arriba el ánimo!—exclamó Luna contenta. Les sonrió a Ginny y Hermione, que la miraron, desanimadas—. Oh, chicas… la vida es bella! Sonrían!

Hermione suspiró.

—Desde cuándo que la vida es tan bella?—preguntó Ginny, sombríamente—. A mi me parece que realmente apesta.

—Si… hasta el cielo parece oscuro, bajo esta lóbrega mirada que me acosa tan terriblemente…—murmuró Hermione, con pesimismo—… Todo parece cubierto de una bruma de desesperanza y angustia…

—Ya se nos puso poeta…—murmuró Luna, intercambiando una mirada de exasperación con Ginny—. Parece que de verdad no andan muy bien los ánimos…

—Y todo me parece triste, sutilmente terrorífico… y me da miedo pensar…

—HERMIONE! Por favor! No me traumes!—exclamó Luna, pegándole en la cabeza, intentando hacerla reaccionar.

—Oh… está bien—dijo Hermione, sobándose la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio pensativo entre las tres.

—Jamás debería haber venido—dijo, de pronto, Ginny—. Me habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento y cansancio… esto lo hacía para relajarme, luego de seguirte por medio mundo en busca de algo que nunca encontramos… Y la verdad es que no he disfrutado mucho.

—Hey! Como que no encontramos nada?—preguntó Luna, ofendida—. Pero si te juro que vi la cola de una _Blibber_ _maravilloso_!

Ginny hizo rodar sus ojos de manera nada sutil.

—Lo que tu digas…

—Hey, chicas… no nos peleemos al menos entre nosotras, si?—preguntó Hermione, dejándose caer en una banca, realmente deprimida.

Ginny y Luna asintieron, a regañadientes, y la miraron unos segundos antes de decidir que realmente ella era la que estaba peor.

—Vamos, Hermione Granger!—gritó de repente Ginny, en su oído, causando que diera un respingo—. Suéltalo. Dinos lo que te ocurre. No deberías estar así! Tu al menos no!

—Qué tan terrible ocurrió?—preguntó Luna, extrañada—. Porque no creo que lo de Ron…

Hermione sonrió levemente, incrédula.

—Luna… Fuimos amigos, cuánto?… 12 años?—dijo la castaña, a quien de pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. No puedo aceptarlo! Estuve enamorada de él toda mi vida y la verdad es que en realidad nunca estuve enamorada de él! Y ahora ni siquiera nos miramos! Y lo extraño! Lo extraño mucho, mucho!

Antes de que sus amigas pudieran hacer algo se largó a llorar amargamente, sorbiendo a cada rato y sollozando convulsivamente entre los abrazos de Luna y Ginny, que no conseguían calmarla.

—Vamos, Herms… todo puede arreglarse… ya verás que vuelven a ser amigos!—exclamó Luna, desconsolada al ver así a Hermione.

Pero por alguna razón extraña, la chica comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte después de sus palabras.

—Vaya… se suponía que eso era esperanzador, no tenías que seguir llorando—murmuró Luna, confundida.

La castaña se calmó unos segundos.

—Es… que…—pero no pudo seguir. De nuevo había comenzado a llorar.

Ginny, desesperada, la obligó a levantar la vista y mirarla fijamente.

Entonces, al mirar sus ojos, comprendió.

—Ah! Ya veo!—dijo, como todo remedio.

La que estaba llorando y Luna miraron a la chica, interrogantes.

—Tu no estás así porque lo extrañes, Hermione Jane Granger—dijo Ginny, sonriendo levemente—. Tú estás así porque en realidad no puedes vivir sin él y no quieres admitirlo. Y el hecho de que creas que él no te quiere te duele y te hace fingir que en realidad tu no lo quieres cuando lo quieres mucho a pesar de que todos creen que no lo quieres porque entre ustedes no resultó la relación, a pesar de que todos llevábamos años esperando ese momento y no podíamos creer que fueran tan idiotas e inmaduros para confundir temor con desamor!

—Qué dijiste?—preguntó Luna—. Me perdí en la parte "no quieres admitirlo"…

—El punto es que Hermione ama a Ron y que Ron la ama a ella, seguramente!—exclamó Ginny, como si tal la cosa. Entonces Luna asintió, entendiendo.

Hermione se levantó de un salto, enfadada.

—No es verdad, Ginny!—gritó, enojada—. Sabes que no lo quiero… no me digas que no me conozco a mi misma! Yo sé que no lo quiero!

—Cuántas veces han ganado la liga los Chuddley Cannons?—preguntó Ginny, de improviso.

Luna la miró como si estuviera volviendo loca.

—Que descaro, Ginny… existen maneras más sutiles de cambiar de tema!—exclamó, escandalizada.

Hermione la miró, sin comprender.

—Vamos, responde!—dijo Ginny, expectante.

—Pues… siete veces… aunque deberían ser ocho, porque en el campeonato de 1526 el referí cobró un injusto penalti que llevó a los Tutshill Tornados a ganar el campeonato—recitó Hermione, de memoria, sin comprender que importancia tenía eso.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente, triunfante.

—Nadie que no amara a Ron y estuviera en su sano juicio sabría todo eso. Hay que amarlo demasiado como para escuchar su relato sobre los siete trofeos y el octavo perdido—dijo la pelirroja, radiante.

—Yo sabía esa historia…—dijo Luna, protestando.

—Pero todos sabemos que tu no estás en tu sano juicio—apuntó Ginny.

—Oh, de veras…

Hermione la miraba sin reaccionar, con los ojos como platos.

—Me voy—declaró, sin que las otras pudieran alcanzar a reaccionar.

Pero no les importó.

Ginny y Luna se quedaron de pie, sonrientes.

—Cuánto quedan, diez días?—preguntó Luna, repentinamente.

—Nueve, querida—repuso Ginny, suspirando—. Nueve días.

Se quedaron calladas durante un rato, escuchando el bullicio que venía del bar y del gran salón, en donde todos cenaban.

—En nueve días pueden cambiar muchas cosas, no?—preguntó Luna, de improviso—. Los sentimientos cambian… las situaciones se confabulan… todo podría pasar, no crees?

Ginny meditó un segundo.

—Si…—dijo, finalmente—. Tienes razón, Luna… son nueve días… todo puede cambiar en nueve días…

Entonces, sin decir nada, se fueron a su habitación.

Debían descansar… nueve agotadores días se les venían encima y debían estar preparadas.

—Y… a propósito de nueve días… harás algo al respecto?—preguntó la rubia, mirándola, mientras caminaban por un concurrido pasillo.

Ginny sonrió.

—Ya verás, Luna—dijo, como si tal la cosa—. Ya verás…

Definitivamente… nueve días eran suficientes para cambiarlo todo.

* * *

_Bueno... este capi ha sido también un poco transitorio, pero también ha tenido sus momentos . Lavender y Seamus se tomaron el capi, al parecer XD. En fin... ya aben que aunque Ron/Hermsy Harr/Ginny sean los protagonistas, las otras parejas tmb son importantes._

_Besos!_

_Quid Morgan._


	15. En el Mismo Lugar

**Los dejo con el capi, sin más preámbulos.**

**Ojalá les guste.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! Please!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Capítulo 15**

**En el Mismo Lugar**

_**"…**Volverás desde tu infierno…  
…Con el rabo entre los cuernos…  
…Implorando una vez mas…  
…Pero para ese entonces…  
…Yo estaré un millón de noches…  
…Lejos de esta enorme ciudad…  
…Lejos de ti…  
…El mundo ya me da igual**…"**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

—Tienes Hambre?—preguntó Draco, atentamente, abrazando a Ginny.

—No, gracias—respondió Ginny, distraída, mirando el horizonte. Había querido ir sola… Pero últimamente Draco no se despegaba de ella. Parecía una sanguijuela adherida a su piel. Y ella odiaba eso! Amaba su espacio, su libertad _corporal_ al menos. Odiaba ser abrazada cuando NO quería ser abrazada. Odiaba ser besada cuando NO quería ser besada.

O el problema era quien la abrazaba y besaba?

Prefería no ahondar en ese detalle. Si en realidad lo tenía claro.

—Tienes sed?—preguntó Draco, dándole un beso en el cuello.

Ella hizo rodar los ojos con fastidio. No creía el muy idiota que si tuviera sed ya lo habría comentado?

—No, amor—dijo, cínicamente.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una Cho cualquiera.

Y es que, a veces, podía llegar a ser realmente pérfida. Y eso le asustaba un poco. Le hacía recordar el hecho de que el sombrero seleccionador casi le había puesto en Slytherin.

Hubo un silencio repleto de tensión. Es que ya no tenían de que hablar… era algo triste, doloroso. Forzar palabras, como lo estaba haciendo Draco en aquel momento, sólo empeoraba las cosas. Cuando un silencio está repleto de lo que ya se ha dicho, no hay nada que hacer.

—No quieres…?—comenzó a decir Draco.

—NO! NO QUIERO NADA!

Ginny se separó de él bruscamente, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Odiaba esas cosas… Cómo no podía entender que sólo quería mirar tranquila y en silencio un maldito horizonte?

Draco la miró, sorprendido.

—Qué te molestó?—preguntó, sorprendido.

Ella bajó la cabeza y negó, sonriendo con incredulidad. _"Qué te molestó?". _Que, qué le había molestado? No podía caberle en la cabeza el hecho de que no se diera cuenta de que la estaba volviendo loca. De que le estaba hartando demasiado. De que era demasiado bueno, demasiado servicial… pero ni siquiera era eso. Y tal vez esa razón, de entre todas, era la más penosa. Pues era el hecho de ser Draco y no ser Harry, el que a ella le molestaba realmente.

Y estaba buscando cualquier pretexto para poder sacárselo en cara y descargar su ira. Era algo malvado de su parte, pero no podía evitarlo. Le nacían las ganas inevitables de hacer cualquier cosa para que él fuera el que terminara… y no ella. Pues aquella relación no daba para más. No podía seguir con él mientras pensaba a cada segundo en otra persona.

En Harry.

—Eres demasiado bueno, Draco, demasiado!—dijo Ginny, alejándose de él unos pasos, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable de la cara de confusión del chico.

—No entiendo…—dijo Draco, mirándole, extrañado—. Qué quieres, que sea malo o algo así? Cómo puede ser eso?

Ginny se tomó la cabeza con las manos, deseando que se callara un os momentos… sólo unos segundos…

—Draco… sólo cállate por favor…—suplicó, casi en un susurro—. Déjame sola, por favor…

El chico asintió, dolido y se marchó con la cabeza gacha. Ginny no pudo evitar sentir pena. Era una maldita desgraciada con él. Como decían en las películas estadounidenses: _a fucking little bitch! _

Se sentó en la cubierta, desanimada por sentirse tan mala.

Era el día 8. Era medio día. Y lo había comenzado mal.

O bien?

Si de todas formas, tenía que terminar con Draco. No sentía nada más que amistad por él, era obvio. Todos se habían dado cuenta, menos él. No podía seguir con aquella mentira, porque para su "novio" no era justo. Tampoco para ella. Para nadie.

Además… si quería a otra persona… ni siquiera podía pretender intentarlo.

—Ginny…!—la llamó alguien.

Volteó la cabeza, sin dejar de despegarla de sus manos.

—Harry…—musitó ella, sintiendo que de pronto su corazón saltaba

El chico se quedó de pie a su lado, mirándola por unos segundos. Luego pareció reaccionar y, tranquilamente, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

Tenía la respiración un poco agitada y tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Su pelo estaba un poco más desordenado de lo habitual y después de sentarse tuvo que enderezarse un poco las gafas.

Prefería no imaginarse lo que había estado haciendo.

Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando de pronto, la figura de Cho apareció al otro lado del barco, más o menos en el mismo estado de Harry. La oriental se estaba arreglando la falda, cuando de pronto Harry la vio.

—Oh, Mierda!—exclamó por lo bajo, agachándose a su lado, sorprendiéndola. El chico se arrastró hasta quedar detrás del bote salvavidas en el que estaba apoyada Ginny y se quedó ahí, confundiendo a la pelirroja.

La oriental caminó por la cubierta con su habitual actitud de creerse modelo y se alejó sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada de desprecio. Cuando la chica doblo por una esquina, Harry volvió a sentarse al lado suyo.

—Estaba huyendo de ella cuando te encontré—le dijo Harry, como si tal la cosa—. Gracias por no delatarme.

Ginny asintió, sin saber que más decir.

Era estúpido. Frente a Draco, le parecía que lo único que quería era que él se callara. Ahora, al lado de Harry, se sentía una idiota por no saber ni tener nada que decir.

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el mar chocar contra el barco. De un momento a otro se relajó y súbitamente todo pareció estar bien. No tenía porque hablar con él, no tenía que demostrarle nada. El sólo hecho de saber estar en silencio era hacerle notar que era mejor que Cho y que no necesitaba hacérselo saber a cada segundo, como parecía intentar ella, erróneamente, al hablar sobre los últimos romances de los compañeros de quidditch de Harry o la última moda en túnicas de gala.

—Te echaba de menos—dijo Harry, de pronto.

Ginny abrió los ojos, poniéndose de inmediato en guardia, y lo miró.

—Pues no lo noté… estos últimos días habías estado muy ocupado con Cho—le reprochó Ginny, levantando una ceja—. Por cierto… por qué huías de ella? Que yo sepa, es tu prometida.

Harry aguantó la mirada de Ginny.

—Creo…—bajó la cabeza, jugueteando con una moneda—. Creo que cometí un error… ella… Somos demasiado distintos.

—Distintos?

—Habla todo el día de ella!—exclamó, el chico, desesperado—. Me exaspera! Me aburre!

Hubo un silencio extraño, como expectante.

Ginny se puso de pie y Harry la imitó.

—Harry… no puedes llegar y decirme que me extrañas… no puedes esconderte de Cho y luego decirme que ya no la soportas—dijo Ginny, suplicante—. Para qué lo haces? Qué quieres lograr con esto?

—Te echo de menos, Ginny!—dijo Harry, sinceramente—. Necesitaba a alguien con quien poder estar en silencio, sin que se torne algo incómodo… Necesitaba una voz tranquila y no una estridente… necesitaba estar contigo… porque el sólo hecho de estar cerca de ti me hace sentir bien, comprendes?

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

Qué pretendía Harry?

De un momento se dio cuenta de que apenas estaban separados por unos centímetros.

La idea de besarlo se le hizo insoportable y se echó hacia atrás, asustada. Sin embargo, él la sujeto, poniendo sus manos en su espalda.

—Bésame—dijo, él, de pronto.

Por un escaso segundo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Pero no.

Se deshizo de los brazos de él, que la retenían tan cerca de su cuerpo y se alejó unos pasos.

—No soy un premio de consuelo por el fracaso de tu noviazgo Harry—dijo ella, fríamente—. No voy a ser tu chica de repuesto cuando tu vida se esté volviendo insoportable. No me puedes hacer esto, sabes que no.

Entonces retrocedió unos pasos más y luego se volteó, dándole la espalda. Dejándolo de pie, mirándola caminar, sin poder hacer nada para detenerla.

Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Y eso que aún quedaban ocho días.

**O:O:O**

—El que yo sea una persona cuerda no quiere decir que todos lo son, amor—dijo Luna, como quien no quiere la cosa, muy seriamente.

Neville la miró, levantando una ceja. Bueno… Luna no era la persona más centrada que conocía… de hecho, creía que era la menos centrada que había en cientos de miles kilómetros a la redonda. Pero al final de cuentas eso era lo que le había encantado de ella. El hecho de mantener esa frescura y esa mezcla de inteligencia, espontaneidad y algo de ingenuidad lo ponían de cabezas.

Desde… siempre, creía.

Sonrío.

—Aún así. No me parece que todos sean tan complicados—dijo él, mirándola.

—Sabes que no pueden ser de otra manera—dijo Luna, sonriente—su esencia es complicar las cosas… les encantan los retos!

Neville rió, asintiendo.

Los dos se quedaron de pie, en la proa del barco. Desde allí el viento golpeaba suavemente.

De pronto, la chica se subió a la baranda. Neville asustado, la tomó automáticamente de la cintura.

—Que haces?—exclamó, asustado, sujetándola fuertemente.

Ella volteó la cara, tenía una sonrisa radiante.

—Súbete a la baranda y tómame de la cintura—dijo ella.

—Luna… no tengo ánimos de suicidarme hoy…—dijo Neville, seriamente.

—No seas tonto… hazlo, por favor!—exclamó, rogándole.

El chico asintió a regañadientes y, algo torpe, se subió en uno de los barrotes de la baranda. De pronto, al enderezarse, sintió que el viento le golpeaba en la cara.

Luna lo miró, divertida. Tomó mucho aire y gritó, estirando los brazos a los lados:

—Neville! Estoy Volando!

Neville sonrió, divertido. A pesar de todo, la verdad es que si se sentía como volar. El viento pasaba por sus brazos suavemente, dándole la sensación de estar flotando.

Toda su vida había creído que nadie le querría, que nunca nadie le haría caso. Estaba destinado a ser Neville Longbottom, el chico regordete, siempre miedoso, siempre detrás de los más valientes, Ron y Harry, por ejemplo… Había quienes incluso lo habían comparado con Peter Pettigrew… pero había aprendido a hacerse valer, a hacerse notar. No era nadie, era una persona. Y alguien lo había notado. Y lo había querido tal cual era, sin pedirle nada a cambio, sin intentarlo cambiar.

Por eso amaba a Luna, porque ella era su complemento, era su tabla de salvación y redención. Lo llenaba de una manera que jamás había creído posible. El sólo hecho de verla le hacía feliz… y no necesitaba nada más que a ella para estar bien. Sólo ella y su simple compañía, sus palabras, sus gestos amables.

—Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos—le dijo Neville, cerrando los ojos.

Ella volteó su cabeza, con los ojos brillantes.

—Te lo juro—repuso, simplemente—. Juntos hacia el Infinito y más allá!

Neville la miró raro.

—Eso no es de una película muggle para niños?—preguntó.

—Si… pero es una buena frase—repuso Luna.

—Claro, es una buena frase—corroboró Neville.

Entonces la chica sonrió y se acercó a su boca, besándolo.

A pesar del tiempo, seguían siendo los mismos.

Quien hubiera dicho aquel día, en el vagón, yendo a su quinto año en Hogwarts, que la chica de la revista al revés y el muchacho de la planta extraña iban a quedar juntos?

**O:O:O**

Se habían quedado de juntar frente al café, para no llegar todos separados al bar. Ese día había karaoke y habían decidido ir a divertirse un rato.

Hermione intentó no mirar a Ron. Como siempre, ellos dos habían llegado puntuales, sin embargo los demás aún no se aparecían y el estar los dos, a solas, no se hacía algo muy agradable. El hecho de verlo arreglado, con la clara intención de irse a ligar a la primera idiota que cayera, no le hacía mucha gracia realmente.

Miró La hora en su reloj. Ya habían pasado quince minutos y nadie aparecía. Luna le había dicho expresamente que no se retrasara… que habría ocurrido?

Se giró, para darle la espalda a Ron y se quedó mirando la puerta. Aburrida, fue a sentarse a una mesa que quedaba unos pasos más allá y pidió un café dulce y cargado.

Al echar una mirada a su alrededor, vio que una chica alta y rubia se había acercado al pelirrojo. Le coqueteaba descaradamente y el chico parecía encantado. Bufó, haciendo rodar los ojos. Que idiotas podían llegar a ser los hombres. Les ponían unas tetas grandes, un culo proporcionado y ya tenías a una fila de babosos.

El hecho de que Ron estuviera entre los que estaban en esa fila, le molestó aún más.

Bajó su mirada, fijándola en el líquido negro mezclado con crema. Dejó que la azúcar la tranquilizara y se obligó a no mirar a ningún lugar. Una taza nunca le había parecido tan interesante como en aquel momento. Y revolver un líquido nunca se le había hecho tan necesario.

No miraría… no miraría…

Pero… si echaba una ojeada…

Levantó apenas los ojos y se encontró con la imagen de aquella imbécil acercándose a lo que parecía la boca de Ron. Abriendo mucho los ojos, de pronto se encontró con la mirada de él clavada en la suya.

Apretó fuertemente la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos. De pronto, el recipiente se hizo tira entre sus manos y el líquido caliente cayó sobre sus manos, quemándola.

Lanzó una exclamación, entre asustada, sorprendida y adolorida. Había hecho magia involuntaria! O había sido un accidente?

Un mesero apareció rápidamente a su lado, recogiendo el desastre y limpiando la mesa. Le pidió disculpas por el material de la taza, pensando en que había tenido alguna fisura y le trajo otro café. Pero Hermione respondía que si a todo, sin poder despegar la vista de los ojos de Ron, que la miraban de una manera extraña, al besar a la rubia que había de espaldas a la castaña.

No podía salir corriendo, no podía mirar a otra parte. Sólo miraba Ron, sintiendo que su mundo giraba vertiginosamente. Se sujetó firmemente de la mesa para no marearse y se quedó helada, sin poder hacer nada. Sin poder reclamar nada, ni demostrar nada.

Porque no eran nada.

Y se quedó allí, quieta, con el peso de sus decisiones sobre ella. Con el peso de sus mentiras, con el peso de todo lo que le había llevado a este momento. A mirar aquella escena y morir lentamente. Creía que no le importaba… y de verdad quería que no fuera así… pero esto la superaba. Y no podía moverse, pues se había paralizado…

Y Ron seguía observándola y seguía besando a alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Entonces, como si algo hubiera explotado dentro de si, Hermione tomó aire y sintió que los ojos comenzaban a picarle. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y giró la cabeza. Se levantó, mirando hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que, para salir, tenía que pasar junto a la pareja.

Aparentando una fortaleza que no poseía, pasó justo al lado de ellos, sin poder mirarlos. Atravesó el umbral de la puerta y corrió unos metros, dejándose caer en el primer banco que vio, en medio de la penumbra y a solas.

Y todo comenzaba de nuevo.

Aún estaba enamorada de Ron.

**O:O:O**

Aún no lograba encontrar a Lavender.

Parecía que se había empeñado en desaparecer. Ni Parvati, ni Luna, ni Ginny, ni Hermione ni incluso Cho habían visto a la chica y estaba comenzando a asustarse. Le habría ocurrido algo?

Tal vez fuera al Bar aquella noche… se arreglaría para ir. Si… Suponía que iría para despejarse un poco de las últimas cosas que habían pasado, así que tenía que buscarla allí.

Se miró en el espejo.

Su rostro parecía intranquilo.

Nunca había sido dependiente de nadie, pero ahora… Ahora que Lavender había vuelto a inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos… Ahora todo parecía distinto. Y habían perdido tanto tiempo intentando negar… Pero ahora todo podía ser distinto. Ella lo quería. Y él la quería a ella. Nada podía salir mal…

Nada.

Era increíble como a pesar del tiempo, lo que sentía seguía intacto. Había creído enamorarse de otra… pero no había sido más que algo pasajero. Mmmm… A pesar del tiempo, todo se desarrollaba tal cual había sido unos años atrás. Nada había cambiado mucho…

Incluso ahora eran más inmaduros que antes… Es que estaban viviendo sus diecisiete y dieciocho años en vez de los veinte y tantos que tenían… estaban viviendo la juventud que habían perdido entre constantes pérdidas y batallas de las cuales Voldemort había tenido la culpa. Las edades se habían invertido… y en vez de ir madurando habían ido en el proceso contrario.

Pero ahora, con aquel viaje, algo se había estabilizado. Y estaban aprendiendo a manejar un poco mejor su vida, sus sentimientos revueltos. Al menos él… al menos Neville, Luna… Parvati, Dean…

Ahora, faltaba que Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny pudieran ver como eran realmente las cosas. Era comprensible que se comportaran como tontos ahora cuando hace cinco años habían tenido que soportar tanto peso sobre sus espaldas. Podían darse el lujo de equivocarse y cometer muchos errores. Ya los enmendarían… les quedaba mucho tiempo aún.

Tenían 22, 23 años… Nada. Les quedaba toda una vida por delante. Y siempre juntos… siempre estarían todos juntos. Aquella generación… Dumbledore había tenido razón en ser la generación más unida que había visto Hogwarts. Se querían mucho todos. Claro… a aquel viaje había ido el grupo más fuerte, pero aún todos se contactaban con miembros de otras casa… Los Puffies, Ravens… incluso algunos Sly, como Zabine y el mismo Draco.

Exceptuando a Crabbe y a Goyle, les tenía aprecio a todos. Y claro… Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny eran los que tenían más lazos con todos… Siempre había sentido un tanto de envidia sana por ellos. Siempre tan juntos, a pesar de todo… Siempre los cabecillas de todo cuanto pasara… Una sola mirada y bastaba para que se entendieran.

Sonrió a su imagen levemente y salió de la habitación.

Miró la hora. Hermione y Ron deberían ya estar en el café. Ojalá no se mataran entre ellos antes de poder admitir que se querían.

Llegó puntualmente al Bar. Había un bullicio enorme. Luna y Neville le hicieron unas señas con las manos y se acercó a ellos.

—Lavender está por allí, con los demás—le dijo Neville, cuando llegó hasta donde estaban ellos—. No está muy bien… Qué ocurrió ayer?

—Un malentendido—repuso Seamus, mirando por sobre el hombro de Luna para ver si divisaba a Lavender, sin llegar a verla—. La llevo buscando todo el día para arreglar… pero no sabía donde estaba.

—Se había escondido, nos obligó a no decirte donde estaba—dijo Luna, dándole un vaso con un líquido azul mar dentro de él—. No pasaste por el café? No viste fuego saliendo de allí?

—No—dijo Seamus, sonriendo—. No pasé por allí… pero estaba tranquilo todo el sector, así que supongo que aún no se han matado.

Los tres sonrieron y Seamus fue hacia la mesa en donde estaban los demás. Cuando se hubo acercado un poco más vio que Lavender salía pitando hacia otra parte al verlo.

Rápidamente la siguió, introduciéndose en el mar de gente que bailaba música muggle. Gracias a un par de empujones y codazos pudo alcanzarla antes de que se metiera en el baño de mujeres.

—Te he buscado todo el día—gritó Seamus, por sobre el sonido atronador de la música—. Por qué huías de mi?

—Yo? Huir de ti? No sueñes—dijo Lavender, obligándose a si misma a mirarlo—. Simplemente no quería verte… Qué quieres, burlarte de mi?

Seamus sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Como se te ocurre—susurró, acercándose a ella.

—Qué!

—Nada, nada!—exclamó Seamus. Se percató de que conversar allí no los llevaría a ningún lado y la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella, para ir a otro lugar.

—Hey! Suéltame!—gritó Lavender, enojada.

—Tenemos que hablar!—dijo Seamus, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—No te escucho!

—Tiene problemas, señorita?—dijo, de pronto, a Lavender, un hombre que medía al menos dos metros de alto.

—Hey… ella anda conmigo… Métete en tus asuntos—le espetó Seamus, de malas pulgas.

—Yo no ando contigo!—exclamó Lavender, enfadada.

Y esa frase fue suficiente para el tipo grandote con pinta de guardaespaldas. Echó el brazo hacia atrás, hundió su puño en el estómago del pobre Seamus y eso bastó para que saliera disparado varios pasos más allá de donde se encontraba.

—Para que aprendas a comprender que no soy de tu propiedad—gritó Lavender, haciendo caso omiso a la voz de su conciencia, que quería ir a ver que tal estaba el chico.

El gigante y su ex novio de mentira se engarzaron en una pelea en la que Seamus llevaba todas las de perder. Cuando el chico de cabello color arena pudo deshacerse por unos segundos del gigantón, miró hacia donde estaba la chica.

—Sólo quería decirte que te amaba! Que me perdonaras por no reaccionar ayer!—gritó Seamus, desde el suelo, agarrándose el estómago. Antes de que pudiera continuar, el hombre volvió a arremeter contra él y tubo que esquivarlo. Corrió en zigzag hasta el otro lado, agarrándose un costado mientras se hacía un círculo de los curiosos que miraban—. Que me perdones por ser tan idiota…!—volvió a esquivar un golpe, pero resbaló y cayó de bruces al suelo, pegándole una patada en una pierna al hombre. Éste lo tomó por ella y lo arrastró con intención de llevarlo hacia la salida.

Seamus intentó librarse de él y corrió hacia la chica, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo magullado, con el labio partido y con la respiración entrecortada, se hincó en el suelo y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te amo, Lav—dijo, tragando con dificultad—. No es difícil de comprender… Pero sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy idiota… Una viejecita tubo que hacerme reaccionar cuando me dijiste ayer que me querías!

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—No bromeas?—preguntó, algo recelosa.

—Crees que bromearía con ese sujeto observándome con intenciones de matarme?—preguntó Seamus, mirando con un escalofrío al tipo que lo miraba ceñudo desde unos metros.

Lavender negó con la cabeza.

Estaban en medio del bar, con toda la gente mirándolos sonriente. Lavender pudo divisar a Dean y Parvati a lo lejos. Su amiga le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Supongo que…—comenzó a decir la chica, acercándose a él.

—Si… creo que nos debemos a nuestro público—musitó Seamus, oyendo como la gente exclamaba _"¡El beso, el beso!",_ al igual que en los finales de las telenovelas muggles.

Se acercaron lentamente.

Les había tomado cinco años darse cuenta de que separarse sólo les había costado tiempo y dolores de cabeza.

Los labios de Lavender rozaron lentamente a los de Seamus. No Era el primer beso. Pero si era el principio de algo que ya no sería pasajero ni falso.

Se besaron lentamente, ante el silencio absoluto de todos.

Ahora, por fin, estaban juntos.

**O:O:O**

—Quiero terminar contigo.

Draco se volteó violentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, dolidos. La miraba con sorpresa, con desconcierto. Pero… si él la quería tanto… si daría todo por ella…

Ginny lo miró también, sintiéndose culpable. Había tenido que decirlo. No podía dejar de pensar en alejarse de él, porque ya no soportaba seguir con esa mentira adelante. Se sentía pérfida… acaso era una mala persona por hacer eso? Si, seguramente. Pero nunca le había gustado sentirse así. No era algo agradable. Y no quería seguir representando aquel triste e hipócrita papel. No… si, a pesar de todo, lo quería mucho… y no quería seguir hiriéndolo.

No era justo…

No lo era…

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo, Ginny… yo…—Draco tragó saliva y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Ginny apartó la vista, sintiéndose horrible—. Yo te quiero… te quiero demasiado… No basta con eso?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—No te quiero de la forma que es necesaria, Draco—murmuró Ginny—. No puedo quererte… Cometí un error al creer que todo podía resultar, que con el tiempo podía…—levantó la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarlo a la cara—. Me equivoqué… nunca he podido verte como algo más que un amigo. Yo…

Se calló, perdiendo las palabras. No quería seguir hablando, pues ya todo estaba dicho. Lo había ido expresando con cada gesto, cada mirada. No valía la pena repetir lo que había estado diciendo durante todo el tiempo en que habían permanecido juntos.

Draco se acercó a ella. Pero en realidad la distancia que se había establecido entre ellos de un segundo a otro era insalvable. Parecía que estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Y no podía hacer nada por acercarse un poco. Tampoco quería. Quería sólo marcharse. Alejarse de todo. Perderse por un momento. Quería pensar en Harry y no sentirse culpable al besar a Draco. Quería terminar todo, todo, todo. Y no ver a nadie, no ver nada…

Sólo recostarse en algún lugar y dejar de ser, por un segundo…

—Es por él, verdad?—dijo Draco, muy bajo, tomándola por los hombros—. Claro… No quería darme cuenta, pero era obvio… Mírame, por favor.

Ginny levantó la cabeza, viéndolo apenas entre las gotas que cubrían sus ojos. Nunca había visto en la cara de su amigo una expresión más triste y amarga, más deplorable.

—Nunca me quisiste?—preguntó él—. Nunca me besaste queriéndome realmente, ni siquiera por un segundo?

—Quería quererte—dijo Ginny—. De veras que lo quería…

—No respondes a mi pregunta.

—Draco, yo…

—Me debes esta respuesta, Ginny, por Merlín!—exclamó Draco—. Me la debes! Dime al menos la verdad… No es acaso lo único que puedo pedirte…?

—No! Nunca pude quererte de la manera en que le quiero a él! Nunca!

La pelirroja gritó con todas sus ganas aquella respuesta. No… no… nunca lo había querido. Nunca lo había podido querer de la manera en que quería a Harry. Nunca nadie iba a poder lograr causar el mismo efecto que causaba él en ella. Nunca iba a necesitar tanto una sonrisa, un aroma, una mirada como necesitaba la de él. No. Nadie. Porque jamás lo había logrado y jamás lo lograría. Pensaba en él a cada segundo, cada instante y aquello simplemente no podía cambiar.

No podía cambiar.

Lo había intentado miles de veces, pero le era imposible…

Entonces Draco la soltó, como si hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas de pronto.

Se volteó, silenciosamente y abandonó aquel lugar.

Ginny lo observó de pie, sin moverse, sin poder hacer nada más.

—Lucha por él—dijo Draco, cuando salía, por la puerta—. Haz al menos que todo lo que sufrí halla valido la pena.

Salió de la habitación.

Ginny cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose peor que en toda su vida.

Qué extraño día… había comenzado mal, había seguido mejor, había terminado con un final agrio y penoso…

Todo lo que le ocurría, cada sonrisa, cada lamento… incluso cada lágrima…

Todo era por él. Por Harry.

Pero ahora… Ahora haría que cada lágrima derramada y cada sufrimiento valieran la pena. Ya nada iba a detenerle. Nada…

Todo valía.

Esta vez, Harry Potter sería de ella.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Ña...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**No puede responder los review... estoy atareadísima y no debería estar en el compu...**

**El extracto que puse al principio es de la canción Si te Vas, de Shakira... escúchenla y verán que le keda perfecto al principio del capi!**

**Espero sus Reviews, por favor!**

**Morgan Quid.**


	16. Tres Días y Cuatro Noches

_Woo... Perdonen el tiempo demorado!!! Mi fase de Hermione responsable con el colegio estaba en su etapa más terrible y me dediqué por completo a estudiar y a cumplir con mis responsabilidades... u.u  
Pero volví!!!!!!!!  
Qué contar??? pos que me costó demasiado hacer este capítulo. DE-MA-SIA-DO. Jue horrible... que por más que lo intentaba no me salía!!!  
Menos mal que aquí esta!!! no es muy largo, pero es de tamaño promedio. Espero que no les parezca muy horrible... me da la impresión de que es un poco diferente... al menos en la manera de narrar _

_Este es un capi algo distinto. Por favor, sean conmiserativos con mi persona. _

Yo creo que deben quedar unos dos o tres capis para que se temrine esta historia que comencé a escribir hace más de un año. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes... les dejo el capi.

La canción ocupada es de Shakira: Ciega, Sordomuda. Es que fui al concierto y me quedé traumada con esta canción... hay algo que pueda describirme mejor en estos momentos?? Me siento como Ginny!!!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 16

**Tres Días y Cuatro Noches**

"…_Porque este amor ya no entiende…  
…de consejos, ni razones…  
…se alimenta de pretextos…  
…y le faltan pantalones…  
…este amor no me permite estar en pie…  
…porque ya hasta me ha quebrado los talones…  
…aunque me levante volveré a caer…  
…si te acercas nada es útil…  
…para esta inútil**…"

* * *

**_

_«…Mmmm…»_

Eso era todo lo que había en su cabeza en esos momentos. No lograba pensar con claridad. Era como si algo le hubiera carcomido sus neuronas, impidiéndoles hacer sinapsis y todo hubiera quedado como entre nubes, flotando.

En otras palabras, tenía el cerebro real y alarmantemente embotado. Pero en fin… no podía esperar estar muy despierta a las cuatro de la madrugada, menos aún cuando había sido una noche tan densa. Había intentado distraerse en varias partes, pero en ninguna había logrado sentirse a gusto. En el pool había un muggle obeso y rubio que había intentado acercarse a ella y había tenido que salir corriendo; en la piscina el agua estaba demasiado fría, el sauna estaba cerrado y así había estado pululando toda la noche por el barco, sin poder distraerse realmente ni un solo segundo.

A parte de ver a algunas parejas besándose y toqueteándose demasiado apasionadamente y quedar algo traumada por tamañas demostraciones de afecto en plenos pasillos, no había visto algo interesante. Afortunadamente, no se había topado con Draco y le agradecía infinitamente a Merlín por aquello. Tampoco se había encontrado con Harry, pero ya vería al otro día que haría con respecto a él. No creía realmente que fuera tan difícil separar a Harry de Cho, pero en vista de que el chico JAMÁS rompía sus promesas y compromisos y que odiaba herir a la gente, apartarlo de ella iba a ser una empresa algo difícil.

Pero no imposible.

Ya no.

Sonrió al sentirse ganadora de antemano. Sabía, tenía la certeza absoluta de que él la quería. Era cosa de captar las miradas, los gestos y la manera de comportarse con ella. Finalmente había dejado de ser la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo… le había costado bastante darse cuenta (vamos, que Harry era un poquitín lento… le había tomado más de diez años al pobre!!!), pero lo había hecho.

Sonrió.

Aún, a pesar de todo, a pesar de tantas cosas… cómo era posible que aún siguiera queriéndolo a él y sólo a él? Pff… eso era algo que nunca descubriría. Pero realmente no le interesaba mucho saberlo. Sólo lo sabía, era una certeza y punto. O acaso era necesario preguntarse porque la magia existía y porque el viento era viento??? No. No era necesario para saber que era cierto y tan real que lo sentía por todo su cuerpo, como una presencia constante.

Calmó sus pensamientos unos segundos antes de proseguir.

Acaso pensar en Harry era lo único que hacía??

Bueno… si, pero debía lograr desviar sus pensamientos hacia otros intereses, como… Harry… además de… Harry… y también… Harry…

Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry… y mucho más Harry!!!

No era un poco demasiado???

Si, lamentablemente si.

Tosió un poco… Al parecer la falta de sueño (dormía generalmente desde las una o tres o cinco de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde del otro día… era muy poco, no?) le estaba afectando las defensas, y ya que no tenía su magia consigo tenía que recurrir a los absurdos remedios muggles que realmente no servían para nada… "kitadol", "antirresfrío" y "gripefuera" no hacían más que producirle mucho sueño o hacerle sentir francamente peor.

Gruñó, frunciendo el ceño. Había llegado finalmente a su habitación, pero la perspectiva de ver a Cho (verla durmiendo, indefensa, y tratar de reprimir sus instintos asesinos básicos era más de lo que podía tolerar en esos momentos) no le era muy agradable. A pesar de todo, el sueño pudo más y abrió con las llaves que Hermione le había dado.

Abrió con cuidado. No quería que Parvati la mirara con sus máscaras faciales nocturnas. Eran espantosas esas cosas verdes y amarillas.

Ahí no estaba Cho, tampoco Parvati. Ni siquiera estaba Luna. Y realmente no esperaba ver a Lavender… si, al final… por fin había logrado liarse con Seamos y debían celebrarlo… como "correspondía".

No, allí estaba Hermione.

Y, ojalá Merlín la amparara, ella estaba llorando.

* * *

**O**

* * *

—Y se fue!!! Se fue!!!—farfulló Ron, con voz lastimosa. Apenas se le entendía lo que decía, pero al sumarle el hecho de que expeliera tal cantidad de alcohol por todo su cuerpo y que Harry lo estuviera arrastrando hacia la habitación, apenas a unos centímetros de él, producía que Harry también se mareara y menos comprendiera lo que el pelirrojo le decía.

—Ron… cállate! No entiendo ni carajo de lo que dices!—dijo Harry a duras penas, arrastrando a Ron por el pasillo. A su amigo lo había encontrado cerca del café, en un estado realmente penoso. Sin embargo, ahora que llevaba más de media hora cargándolo, hubiera preferido sinceramente dejarlo en su estado inicial y ahorrarse el esfuerzo.

Pero, como bien sabía el noble y bueno de Harry, amigos, son amigos.

—Pero… es que yo sólo quería…—se cayó al hipar y lo miró con los ojos desenfocados mientras el ojiverde intentaba sacar sus llaves de su bolsillo derecho con su mano izquierda mientras sostenía a Ron con una pierna y su mismo brazo derecho, quedando en una postura de equilibrio impresionante—Ella fue!!! Me besó y yo sólo me dejé!!

Como Harry no entendía nada, decidió ignorarlo. Logró abrir la puerta después de luchar con su bolsillo unos minutos y luego de entrar a su amigo, lo tiró sobre su cama, dejando descansar al pobre y entumecido sector derecho de su cuerpo.

Se sentó junto a él y le puso los pies, que colgaban, sobre la cama. Tomó una manta que había sobre su cama y cubrió al pelirrojo, enfurruñado. Ya había hecho eso algunas veces, pues Ron solía descontrolarse cuando tomaba, pero jamás pensó que sin magia iría a ser tan difícil. Maldijo mentalmente al pensar en que diablo habría pasado entre él y Hermione como para que él quedara en ese estado.

Y se preguntó como estaría su amiga, y si tendría a alguien con ella.

Preocupado, pensó en ir a verla, pero justo cuando abría la puerta, algo se tiró sobre él y lo tumbó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

—Mierda!

Se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza al caer contra el respaldo de una de las camas de madera y alcanzó a ver miles de estrellas girando en su cabeza cuando sintió que algo arremetía contra él. Consternado y por arte reflejo, tomó a la cosa que parecía querer atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, farfullando cosas inentendibles, al igual que Ron. De pronto, al sentir un aroma conocido, se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no era el único que había estado bebiendo esa noche.

—Tú!!! Tú eres el culpable, desgraciado!!!

Abrió los ojos y se apartó a tiempo al comprender que Draco Malfoy intentaba golpearlo infructuosamente, ya que parecía perder el foco al intentarlo.

—Que te pasa, Malfoy!—exclamó Harry, harto de tener que ser la víctima de aquellos pobres magos puros sin resistencia etílica. Merlín!!! Se emborrachaban con unas cuantas cervezas inocentes!!!

Qué vergüenza!!!!

Draco arremetió nuevamente contra él, pero tropezó antes de alcanzar su objetivo y se cayó de boca al suelo.

—Me atacaste injustamente, idiota!—dijo, desde el suelo—. Cobarde! Pelea de frente!

La situación era tan estúpida que Harry no pudo más que echarse a reír. Sin embargo, a Draco no parecía serle muy chistoso todo aquello, porque se levantó a duras penas, soltándose de Harry, que intentó ayudarlo y le gritó con verdadero rencor:

—Me has quitado a Ginny!!!

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras sus intestinos parecían estallar en revoluciones de colores. La cabeza y todo en él dio un vuelco brusco y pareció flotar de pronto—. "Qué!?"

—Lo que me escuchas, imbécil!—musitó Malfoy—. Ginny me dejó!! Qué le dijiste?? Por qué lo hizo??!

Harry se quedó muy quieto, sin saber qué responderle. Él no había hecho nada. Él se iba a casar. Pero… Merlín!!! La cabeza le daba vueltas!!! Ginny… soltera?? Ginny… sola?? Ginny… Ginny aún lo querría?

Draco le gritaba estupideces sin importancia mientras él parecía flotar en la dimensión desconocida. Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, fue hacia Ron y comprobó que su amigo estuviera durmiendo. Luego, se acercó a Draco y lo tumbó de un golpe. Lo cargó y lo tiró sobre su cama, para que dejara de molestar. Luego, salió afuera y tomó aire.

Ginny!!!

Se dobló y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas. Respiró profundamente. Debía hacer algo, debía hacerlo… pero qué? Qué debía hacer?

—Dame una señal!!!!—gritó Harry, desanimado, hacia el pasillo desierto.

Recibió un profundo silencio como toda respuesta.

—Muchas gracias—murmuró Harry, sarcástico, incorporándose.

Caminó sin ganas, pensando si todo lo que pensaba realmente valía la pena. Ya había pasado miles de veces por esa situación, pero aún seguí cometiendo los mismos errores. Obviamente, no quería equivocarse y siempre creía tomar las precauciones necesarias para no hacerlo, pero al parecer todo le salía al revés.

Era sólo que debía arriesgarse a tomar otra decisión? A elegir de nuevo y esta vez correctamente?

Pero… y que hacía con las cosas que ya había hecho? Nada era tan simple… no podía llegar y deshacer compromisos, promesas y cientos de pequeñas cosas que conformaban un cúmulo gigante de nimiedades importantes al fin y al cabo.

Harry Potter… y pensar en aquellos tiempos en los que matar a Voldie era su única preocupación.

Qué no daría por volver a eso en vez de enfrentarse por primera vez a problemas comunes y corrientes que lo sobrepasaban de manera asombrosa.

Lo único de lo que tenía certeza ahora, era que si no actuaba de alguna forma pronto, luego lo lamentaría. Pero… qué tenía que hacer? Cómo debía obrar ahora?

Comúnmente, pensaría todo aquello en una o en varias semanas… pero sólo le quedaban ocho días. Y si no hacía algo pronto, tenía la seguridad de que los resultados serían apocalípticamente fatales. Para él y los demás.

Meditó en sus posibilidades hasta llegar a la única conclusión posible: debía esperar. No mucho, no muy poco. Se sentaría allí y esperaría esa maldita señal que esperaba. No podía ser que ningún ente superior se apiadara de él… por primera vez, que de algo le sirviera su famosillo nombre y apellido.

Ahora lo dejaba en manos de las energías del mundo.

Era lo más fácil, pero también lo más arriesgado.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Ginny se mordió el labio, apenada, al oír la historia contada por Hermione. Es que su hermano a veces parecía que le pagaban para idiota… mira que besarse con otra… Bueno, con su amiga no tenían nada, pero como era tan obvio que terminarían por tener algo al final de todo, era inconcebible que la engañara antes de tiempo.

—Pero te juro que no lo quiero—decía Hermione, llorando a lágrima viva—. Me da lo mismo lo que haga… si sólo me entró algo al ojo!!

Había escuchado decir algo más falso que eso alguna vez en su vida? Para llorar así, tendría que haber entrado una pelota entera en el ojo!!! La única vez que había escuchado algo tan inverosímil había sido cuando Snape había dicho que Harry le caía bien, una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en una fiesta medio tránsfuga de la que nadie se acordaba (y es que todos habían quedado traumados al ver a un ebrio Filch declarándole su amor a Snape… si al final el squib había salido para el otro lado).

—Hermione… en serio quieres que te crea que no amas desesperadamente a Ron?—preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño—. Vamos… si lo suyo ya es hasta un poco desesperante. A mi ya me tienen aburrida.

—Pero si somos amigos!—gritó Hermione, soltando una nueva retahíla de sollozos e hipidos que patéticamente intentaba transformar en toses disimiladas—. Bueno… ni siquiera eso, pero YO NO LO QUIERO!

Ginny se levantó, aburrida. Negó con la cabeza, cansada y se fue hacia la puerta. Sabía que no sacaría nada con quedarse allí. Porque dormir sería Misión Imposible con una Hermione en crisis amorosa negada. No. Lo mejor era irse a vagar hasta que cayera en algún lado y su fiel amiga Luna Lovegood la encontrara casualmente y la llevara de vuelta al dormitorio.

Que aburrida noche.

Dando tumbos, se acercó al bar, por supuesto, el único lugar donde quedaba algo de movimiento. Aunque era deprimente, porque sólo habían personas borrachas y chicas rubias oxigenadas que parecían espaciadas de cerebro y chillaban estruendosamente. Curiosamente había una de ellas que se parecía mucho a Cho. En todo caso, no era de extrañar que ella se llevara tan bien con personas que no tenían cerebro, de seguro la hacían sentir inteligente.

Y… OH!!! Sorpresa!!! Por alguna casualidad divina, se encontraba allí la persona que menos quería encontrar en el mundo. No le gustaba sentirse tan indefensa con tanto sueño y tantas ganas de sexo, drogas y rock and roll… bueno, en sentido figurado, pues no era que se drogara, no era que tuviera tal cantidad de sentimientos pervertidos hacia Harry (bueno… tal vez un poco) y el Rock and Roll… definitivamente no era su estilo favorito.

Para empeorar las cosas, la verborrea estilo Lindsay Lohan en aquella película memorable llamada "Mean Girls" siempre le daba a ella en ese horario, en la que por regla natural debía estar durmiendo y no parrandeando obligatoriamente por causas anexas a ella, nómbrese a Hermione Granger llorando como normalmente era una vez al mes… y, más aún, por el motivo habitual: su querido hermano Ronnie.

—Harry!!!—exclamó, en contra de su voluntad. La verdad era que no en contra de su voluntad, pero si en contra de su sentido del decoro y dignidad—. Qué haces aquí!

Harry la miró, desganado (hubiera preferido sinceramente que la mirara con deseo… pero no se podía tener todo en la vida, lamentablemente).

—Ron, que se emborrachó y dejó la pieza pasada a alcohol… y tu ex-novio, que casi me mata—dijo el chico. Tal vez era paranoia, pero pareció que esto último pareció animarle—. Y a propósito… porque terminaste con Malfoy?

Ginny intentó no abrir la boca y responder sólo con una expresión triste. Pero su soltura lingual era mucho más fuerte y no pudo evitar que la verdad se le escapara por la boca—. Por ti!

Y una sonrisa insulsa le cubrió el rostro.

No podía sentirse más patética. Era peor que Jim Carrey en Mentiroso-Mentiroso.

Harry no parecía esperar esa respuesta, pero igualmente le agradó, porque su rostro adquirió una sonrisa radiante indisimulable que quedaría grabado en el libro de los record guinnes como la sonrisa más exultante debida a la desgracia ajena.

Y entonces fue cuando el silencio se apoderó de ellos.

Ginny, sin saber que decir (y es que la verborrea a veces daba paso a su etapa más lamentable: la estupidez muda), se sentó a su lado y con un gesto, le pidió al camarero que le sirviera una piña colada. Mientras en su cabeza sonaba lo que parecía ser su himno en aquellos momentos.

Entonces la música cambió, y su himno se hizo escuchar ante todos, como queriendo mostrar aún más su humillación madrugacional. Sonaron las trompetas y se hundió (con su piña colada, claro) en el asiento de la barra. Harry la miró, extrañado.

"…_Se me acaba el argumento…_

…_y la metodología…_

…_cada vez que se aparece frente…_

…_a mi tu anatomía…"_

—Te pasa algo?—preguntó Harry.

Y otra vez la sonrisa estúpida de barbie girl. Un asco.

"… _Bruta, ciega, sordomuda…_

…_torpe, traste, testaruda,…_

…_es todo lo que he sido…_

…_por ti me he convertido…_

…_en una cosa que no hace…_

…_otra cosa mas que amarte…_

…_pienso en ti día y noche…_

…_y no se como olvidarte…"_

Aunque, claro, la canción era cierta pero hasta en los silencios que tenía. En otra ocasión podría haber resultado más cómico, pero era una tortura ver a Harry en frente suyo, escuchar esa canción y no poder gritarle que lo único que quería era estar con él. Haber… analizando la canción… bruta, si que lo era. Ciega, bastante… había cambiado a Draco (don perfección) por Harry (don problemas), sordomuda… era necesario volver a explicar si estúpida verborrea con sus debidas etapas?; Torpe, demasiado, traste… si, a veces le daba complejo de Tonks… testaruda… bueno, si no lo fuera, ya hace un buen tiempo habría renunciado a Harry. Lo demás… acaso esa Shakira estaba ocupando su vida sin saberlo? Iba a tener que demandarla por derechos de autor!!!

—Ginny—dijo Harry, de pronto—. Debo decirte algo.

Han captado que cuando la persona que quieres te dice algo así, por tu cabeza se cruzan miles de posibles frases? Desde las declaraciones más románticas hasta las cosas más humillantes. Desde un desesperado "te amo", hasta la horrible frase "tienes sucia la nariz… no, todavía está ahí… todavía… deberías ir al baño, no?…". Los hombres deberían comprender que en el estado catatónico que te pones deberían ser más rápidos en soltar la frase que parece decidir tu futuro inmediato, pero como ellos jamás aciertan, siempre parecen demorar una eternidad en decir lo más simple del mundo.

Y es que parecieran hacerlo a propósito. Definitivamente, Hermione debía escribir ese manual para chicos con todas las claves para poder comprender a las mujeres. Si eran demasiado lentos como para poder imaginar el billón de ideas posibles, entre las cuales había sólo un caso favorable… Porque haciendo matemáticas, entre todas las frases existentes en el mundo existía la posibilidad del 0,00000000000000000001 por ciento de que dijera lo que realmente querías.

—Yo…

—Si…???—habían intentado sonar lo más normal posible, pero el tono anhelante era demasiado evidente.

—Pues…

—Dime…

—Emmm…

—Sólo dilo…

—Es que…

—VAMOS HARRY!!! DILO DE UNA VEZ!!!!

El chico abrió mucho los ojos.

—tienes espuma en tu mejilla!—dijo, asustado.

No… (Acaso el mundo se estaba hundiendo, de pronto, junto a ella?) había resultado una de las humillantes. Desesperada, intentó limpiarse la mejilla, frotando compulsivamente su rostro contra su mano.

Harry hizo rodar los ojos y sonrió. Se acercó a ella y con un pulgar sacó la espuma de piña de la mejilla no frotada de Ginny. Estaban a tan poca distancia… Pero Harry interrumpió el momento tomando un sorbo de su propio Whisky. Una pena. Había sido "la" oportunidad de la noche.

Los dos se sentaron nuevamente, decepcionados el uno con el otro. Ginny se dedicó a vaciar sus dos copas y Harry a terminar su botella. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Y fueron las cuatro con quince…

Y las cuatro y media…

Y dieron las cinco menos quince…

—Esto es un poco patético, no?—dijo Ginny, cuando iba en la enésima copa. El mundo parecía dar vueltas y los colores eran cosas borrosas—. Los dos…

—Ginny, por favor no hables—dijo Harry, levantándose apenas. Se acercó a la pelirroja—. Esto no tiene sentido, no?

—A qué te refieres?

—Pues…

Y ocurrió.

La noche se desvaneció entre aromas extraños, texturas nuevas y de repente, todo quedó en blanco.

**

* * *

**

**O**

* * *

"tres días y tres noches después"

—Vamos Neville! Lo he soñado desde que vi Titanic por primera vez!!—reclamó Luna, rogándole.

—Nos van a pillar! Y estamos sin magia, Luna… no podremos librarnos de esta si nos llegan a encontrar—rezongó Neville, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos!! Ándale!!!—pidió Luna, acercándose a él, pestañeando rápidamente.

Neville rió.

—No. No me convencerás así.

—Por favor!

—No…

—Por favorcito!

—No…

—Di que si!

—No.

—Neville… Por favor??

Neville agachó la cabeza, sabiendo de antemano que era inútil negarse cuando sabía que en realidad iba a terminar acatando lo que ella le pidiera. Pero nunca estaba de más negarse, aunque fuese más por rutina inservible que por otra cosa.

Además, Luna se veía adorable cuando le rogaba cosas.

Aceptando a regañadientes, esperaron a que el guardia de turno fuera a dar una vuelta y se escondieron en un ascensor gigantesco lleno de cajas. Se ocultaron tras una de ellas y se sentaron medio contorsionados en el suelo, esperando la llegada del funcionario que los llevaría abajo.

—Dónde crees que pueda estar Ginny?—preguntó Luna, para hablar de alguna cosa y no aburrirse—. Hace como tres días que no la veo.

Neville abrió los ojos, asombrado.

—En serio? Tienes razón… ahora que lo pienso, tampoco la he visto. Aunque el crucero es gigante y no veo todos los días a los chicos, pero es raro que no la haya encontrado paseando por cubierta, siempre la veía allí…

—Paseaba con Draco, pero recuerda que terminaron—le recordó Luna. El mismo Draco le había contado hace un par de días, cuando parecía querer ahogarse al tomar litros y litros de café, dos días atrás. El pobre había quedado pésimo.

—Terminaron?

—Si, incluso Malfoy intentó golpear a Harry. Pensó que él tenía la culpa—dijo Luna, como si eso fuera inverosímil.

—Bueno… la verdad es que si es su culpa, no? Ginny parece que nunca podrá olvidar a Harry.

—A propósito de Harry, yo tampoco lo he visto hace unos días—dijo Luna de pronto.

Entonces, justo en ese momento llegó el funcionario, apretó unos botones y comenzaron a descender, hasta que el ascensor se detuvo. Esperaron nuevamente a que el joven se fuera y saliera hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los autos. Como Luna había dicho, el auto antiguo que había visto en el embarque se encontraba allí; la rubia le sonrió al chico y lo tiró de una mano hacía el antiguo vehículo.

—Que raro, los vidrios están como empañados—observó Neville, alzando las cejas—. Podrá ser que alguien más…?

Se acercaron con cautela y Luna tomó el pomo de la puerta, abriendo los ojos, asombrada.

—Está abierta!—exclamó, sorprendida.

En ese momento se escuchó una maldición y un repentino movimiento en el interior. Fue entonces que Neville y Luna pudieron ver un destello rojizo adentro, seguido por varias exclamaciones asustadas.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y por cada una salieron, sorprendidos, asustados, desorientados y apenas cubiertos por mantas, Harry y Ginny.

Se miraron entre ellos, con los ojos desorbitados. Luego se percataron de que alguien más los miraba.

—Ginny…—susurró Neville, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Harry!—exclamó Luna, escandalizada. Sus ojos un poco saltones asustanban al verse tan abiertos.

Y los cuatro se quedaron allí muy quietos.

Habían estado allí tres días y cuatro noches. Estaban desnudos y no se acordaban de nada.

La poca conciencia e inteligencia que le quedaba a Harry en aquellos segundos le alcanzaron apenas para formular dos simples y alarmantes conclusiones:

Había pasado todo ese tiempo con Ginny…

Probablemente, Cho los iba a asesinar.

* * *

_Muy corto???_

_Muy algo malo???_

_Mándenme sugerencias, reclamos y lindos reviews por favor!!!!_

_Les doy las gracias a los que se dan el trabajo de enviármelos!!! T.T_

_Si se me olvidó responder algún review, que me perdone!!_

_Morgan Quid._


	17. Por una Estúpida Noble Razón

Me demoré horrores y siempre les digo mis excusas. Esta vez sólo puedo decir que las vacaciones me mataron el tiempo, que me costó demasiado escribir el capi de otra historia que tenía que actualizar antes que esta, que este capi me costó demasiado escribirlo, reescribirlo y volverlo a escribir pero que aún estoy aquí, sobrevivo y actualizo.

Espero que les guste, lo hice con amor para ustedes. Por cierto, lo más probable es que queden dos o tres capis. Esto se acaba. Mi primera historia con ribetes más alegres... T.T

Emmm... no es muy largo, pero no quería añadirle cosas innecesarias que habrían alargado sólo por captar más espacio. Perdonen por no responder reviews, pero es que me pondré de inmediato a escribir el próximo capt. De todas manerasles agradezco inmensamente. Me deprimo sin reviews... XD

Un beso para todos los que leen. Sin ustedes no sería nada.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17**

**Por Una Estúpida Noble razón**

**"**…_Your skin.  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so…**"**_

**Yellow- Coldplay

* * *

**

Ron supo de inmediato que iba a pasar algo extraño cuando vio a Hermione acercársele con esa mirada brillante que indicaba que la chica había tenido alguna idea seguramente extraña y que le involucraría de alguna manera.

—Mira, yo no sé tu, pero andar como tonta tras tuyo no me hace bien—le soltó Hermione de sopetón. El pelirrojo la miró con cara de no entender nada—. Vamos Ron, no seas lento. He estado enamora de de ti desde hace años y quiero olvidarte.

Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido y la boca medio abierta.

De hecho, no se había esperado aquella declaración tan abierta.

Qué tenía Hermione que siempre acababa sorprendiéndolo?

—Y que quieres que haga yo al respecto?

—Pues ayudarme. Es lo menos que podrías hacer por mí. Más que mal es tu culpa que me haya enamorado de ti.

—Mi culpa?

—Y de quién si más?

—Por qué mi culpa?—preguntó, extrañado.

—Pues por ser como eres, so tonto—repuso Hermione, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo llegar donde el chico que te traía loca desde hacía como mil años, con el que habías mantenido la relación más corta que se conociera y decirle tranquilamente que quería que te ayudara a olvidarlo como si fuese su obligación.

Hubo una pausa breve de incredulidad por parte de Ron, hasta que pareció reaccionar.

—Bien… asumiendo por el tiempo que te dejé para replantear tus palabras, asumo que no es una broma, no?

—No.

—Y cómo diablos esperas que te ayude en algo semejante, Hermione Granger?

"Merlín… porque tiene que decir mi nombre de manera tan sexy?".

—Primero que nada. No me llames así.

—Así como?

—Así pues.

—… Siento que no te entiendo.

—Ay, Ron. Suenas demasiado sexy diciendo mi nombre. Cambia la manera. Dilo de forma neutra.

Ron enrojeció furiosamente.

—No te sonrojes.

—No puedo parar de hacerlo!

—Pero es que son ese tipo de cosas las que me enamoraron de ti, Ron!—reclamó Hermione.

Ron la miró y rió brevemente, cerrando los ojos, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a abrir sus ojos para percatarse de que eso no era su imaginación, ni un juego, ni un sueño raro. Tomó a la castaña por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse frente a él, en el restaurante.

La miró un par de segundos y rió. Primero fue una sonrisa, luego una risa, de pronto soltó una carcajada y de ahí se abrió paso a una risotada escandalosa. Por qué ese tipo de cosas sólo podían pasarle a él?

Cuando se hubo calmado y secó las lágrimas que le habían caído de los ojos por su risa, descubrió que la chica aún lo miraba como si le estuviera censurando. Apoyó sus brazos en la mesa, tomó un sorbo de su trago y se recostó en su silla, como si tratara un negocio fácil y sin importancia.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula. Conocía aquellos gestos displicentes de Ron.

—Por si no lo has olvidado, "amiga"—dijo Ron, de forma socarrona—. Esto sólo tiene un beneficio para ti. Que gano yo con todo esto?

—Pues…

Eso mismo. Se había quedado sin respuestas. Ron lo había supuesto.

—Pues hagamos algo. Ya que tu me quieres olvidar y yo quiero olvidarte a ti de una vez por todas… nos olvidamos mutuamente y acabamos con el embrollo?

Hermione asintió, entusiasmada, antes de que algo lograra atravesarse dura corteza cerebral para lograr captar el sentido de las palabras dichas por Ron.

Era su idea o el pelirrojo había dicho entre líneas que estaba enamorado de ella?

**0 o O o 0**

Sabía que los ojos de Harry la miraban algo desorbitados (se llegaban a parecer a los de la antigua mirada de Luna… de esas que ponía en su cuarto curso cuando se ponía los aretes de rabanito y esos sombreritos de modelo sutil).

—No me digáis que han pasado tres días y cuatro noches adentro de un carro escondidos del mundo y en pleno sexo salvaje que yo y mi novio acabamos de interrumpir—dijo Luna, lamentándose de su cabeza y de las fantasías sexuales made in Titanic que le habían llevado hasta aquel lugar.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se despeinó, nervioso, con un gesto del que su padre habría estado orgulloso. Miró a Neville, compungido, y miró a Ginny, sin saber que decir. Era mejor explicar que no se acordaba de nada, y de paso recibir una bofetada de parte de Ginny? (agradeciendo el hecho de que fueran incapaces de hacer magia aún) o confirmarle las palabras a Luna y admitir algo que lo llevaría a ser descuartizado por su futura esposa?

—Vale Harry, yo tampoco me acuerdo—se adelantó Ginny, salvándolo de la decisión.

Le tocó a Harry sentirse ofendido.

—Como que no te acuerdas?

—Vamos. No es como si quisieras admitir algún tipo de cosa.

Se miraron el uno al otro, pesarosos. Harry por su ataque de amnesia repentino y Ginny por no acordarse de polvazo semejante.

—OH, MERLÍN!—gritó Luna escandalizada.

—Qué?—preguntaron, Ginny, Harry y Neville al mismo tiempo.

—Merlín, no me habléis—suplicó Luna cerrando los ojos, dirigiéndose a Harry y Ginny—acabo de imaginarlos en posiciones indecorosas. Yo mejor me voy antes de seguir con estas visiones. Neville. Ya sabía yo que estos chicos iban a terminar siendo malas juntas.

Ginny observó a Luna con la boca abierta, mientras Neville la guiaba entre las maletas y otros autos de aquel lugar. Luego se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era casi surrealista. Miró a Harry. Bueno, lo surrealista no estaba del todo mal. Si Harry estaba cubierto sólo por un cojín en partes estratégicas, nada podía ser tan malo, o si?

—Deja de mirarme así—reclamó Harry, aunque no despegaba la vista de la sábana que cubría a Ginny. Ella enarcó una ceja ante el comentario de Harry—. Bueno, se supone que yo soy el chico, yo soy el de los instintos más primarios y animales… tu deberías ser la chica recatada.

—Desde cuando he sido tan recatada, Harry?—preguntó Ginny, rodando los ojos.

—A los once años te escondías de mi—dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No tenías que sacarme eso en cara—le recriminó Ginny, dolida.

—Vale. Pero fue a los once años, no tenías que ofenderte.

—Cómo podemos conversar esto si estamos prácticamente desnudos?

—Mmmm… No lo sé.

—Te parece bien que nos vistamos?

—Tengo buena vista, la verdad…

—Harry!

Él sonrió inocentemente, y Ginny negó con la cabeza, metiendo la cabeza adentro del auto, al igual que Harry. Al chico se le hacía más complicado buscar su ropa, ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas en los dos cojines que lo cubrían, mientras que Ginny ocupaba sólo una para sujetar la sábana.

Fue como si entonces se le prendiera una lucecita en la mente. Merlín. Había estado tres días y cuatro noches allí. Con Ginny. Y estaban desnudos. Y Cho lo mataría. Y eso parecía traerle sin cuidado. De pronto sentía unas ganas inmensas de pasarse tres días más allí.

—Si te conociera mejor, diría que esa cara es algo libidinosa y que pretendes algo al mirarme de aquella forma—le dijo Ginny, despreocupadamente, mientras buscaba su ropa. Dónde diablos estaba?

Harry bajó la mirada, enfurruñado, buscando con la mirada al menos sus pantalones, para no tener que andar con cojines rosados cubriendo sus partes privadas.

—Mmm, Harry?

—Si?

—Tengo la leve impresión… sólo leve…

—Ginny, no me lo confirmes, por favor…

—Acá no está nuestra ropa.

—Oh, no…

**0 o O o 0**

—Le decimos que su ropa está aquí?—preguntó Neville, mirando la pila de ropa desperdigada por el ascensor que nunca era utilizado por la gente de aquel barco enorme.

Luna rió.

—Crees que te voy a decir que si?

—No sé como el Sombrero Seleccionador no consideró enviarte a Slytherin.

—Oh, vamos, Neville… llevo años aguantando a Ginny reclamando porque está enamorada de Harry y él no le hace ni caso… Quieres que le arruine la fiesta justo cuando empieza?

—A veces Cho me da pena—reconoció Neville, algo avergonzado.

—A mi igual. Pero el rollo de la conciencia y los remordimientos no me va.

—Ni siquiera al pensar en el pobre de Draco, que se desahogó contigo llorando todos estos días?

—Bueno… Digamos que Draco merece este último escarmiento. Aún no le perdonaba que se hubiera burlado de mi collar de corchos. Era hermoso, a que si?

—Original.

—Precioso!

—Único, sin lugar a dudas.

—Por eso te amo—dijo Luna, saltando sobre él, para ir sobre su espalda, en lo que era un gesto cariñoso y lleno de amor, a pesar de que Neville se había golpeado la cabeza al irse hacia delante por el peso de ella al saltar de improviso.

—Bueno, dicen que el amor duele—repuso el chico, sobándose la cabeza.

—No me están insinuando nada, no?

—A que te refieres?

—No sé… eso de que el amor duele se interpreta de varias formas…

—De que forma se puede interpretar?

—Ay, Neville… tengo que ser tan directa? Vamos, que si te gustaría probar lo sadomasoquista podría hacerlo por ti.

—Luna!

—Qué!—exclamó, con cara inocente.

Neville suspiró. Cómo era que conseguía colocar esa cara de pureza y castidad luego de haber tenido una conversación de tal calibre? Luna era impresionante.

—Te amo—dijo ella, besándole.

—Yo a ti.

—Pero dilo!

—Te amo.

—Ahí está bien.

—Qué te ha dado por esto?

—No sé. Contigo me están comenzando a gustar las cursiladas.

—Y a mi las fantasías.

Luna lo miró y sonrió. Definitivamente, Los Nevilles no sólo valían por doce Malfoys. Sino por millones de los chicos de todo el mundo. Era para ella. A pesar de todo, sólo de ella. Y para siempre.

Wow, era verdad que las cursiladas comenzaban a gustarle.

**0 o O o 0 **

—Pueden dejar de hacer eso?—preguntó Parvati, asqueada al ver lo que parecía una visión de dos ventosas intentando absorberse la una a la otra. O, en su defecto, la imagen de Lavender y Seamos besándose hasta los intestinos.

Lavender emergió desde las profundidades de la boca de su novio y miró a Parvati con una ceja levantada (era impresionante la cara de dama pulcra y recatada que podía adquirir unos segundos después de estar enredada en la lengua de su chico).

—Por si no recuerdas, yo tuve que aguantarte de esta misma forma varios días y no te reclamé nada—le dijo Lavender.

Parvati se quedó sin respuesta ante la réplica de su amiga y tuvo que asumir el castigo de tener que observar imágenes escandalizantes, aunque fuera en su desayuno. Aunque de pronto se le ocurrió la idea de que hacer con su novio lo mismo que hacía su mejor amiga con el suyo no era del todo mala.

Draco los miró de mala forma al tener que soportar a las dos parejas. Definitivamente, el mundo de la soltería era lo más deprimente en el mundo. Por primera vez en la vida se alegró de que Cho Chang llegara en ese momento.

—Hola, Draco… No has visto a Harry?—preguntó, algo preocupada—. De repente me doy cuenta de que parece que hace días no lo veo. Ya tengo fecha para nuestro matrimonio y tengo que avisarle que lo apuré un poco.

—Y cuando va a ser?—preguntó Malfoy, preguntándose como podía ser tan ciega o sorda o algo por el estilo al no percatarse de que lo más probable era que si no se casaba mañana mismo con el chico, lo más seguro era que el matrimonio que intentaba llevar a cabo se deshiciera en lo menos de lo que dura decir "A Voldy le cae mal Dumbledore".

—Mañana.

Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Wow, la Cho esa era más inteligente de lo que había pensado. Bueno… todo el mundo debía ser bueno en algo. La Cho Chang era buena cazando héroes mágicos enamorados de pelirrojas enamoradas de ellos.

—Por cierto… dónde está esa Weasley que quiere ser proyecto de Shrek intentando de impedir la boda de Fiona?

Uh… terreno peligroso. Le decía que hace tres días no la veía para agregar a continuación que esa misma cantidad de días eran los que había desaparecido Harry? Nah. Se suponía que estaba en la etapa buena y redimida de su vida. No quería dañar su reputación de chico reconvertido en buena persona, a pesar del despecho.

—Lo siento, Cho. No la he visto.

—Se supone que es tu novia, Malfoy—aparentemente no se acordaba de que recién le había dicho que la chica intentaba arrebatarle a Harry. Que insensible podía llegar a ser la oriental despreciable.

—Por si no te enteras terminamos hace tres días—dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras. Su antiguo yo habría estado llorando de orgullo ante esa demostración del despreciable Malfoy que solía ser hace tiempo.

A pesar de que acababa de hacer una demostración impagable de sonrisa-suficiente-made-in-Malfoy, pudo distinguir con regocijo el pánico pelirrojo que se formaba en los ojos de Chang.

Vaya, era bueno ocupar las viejas costumbres. Se sentía bien al ser tan buenamente malvado.

**0 o O o 0 **

—Albus, no puedes aparecer un glaciar en medio del Océano sólo para que se estrelle contra ese crucero—rezongó McGonagall—. Está bien… te gustó esa película muggle, pero es necesario eso para ayudar a tus ex alumnos a arreglar sus problemas sentimentales? No veo la relación entre un montón de hielo causando estragos y el súbito arreglo de sus vidas amorosas.

—Deberías juntarte un poco más con Sybill, Minerva—le recomendó Dumbledore, poniéndose bloqueador solar en su curvada nariz, haciéndole honor a la imagen que había tenido Harry en cuarto curso, acerca de las vacaciones que podía tomar Dumbledore—. Tienes que empezar a mirar más allá.

—Más allá de que?—preguntó la profesora de transformaciones del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería—. Más allá del desastre que va a quedar? No quiero ser tu secuaz en este asesinato colectivo. Ya sabía yo que juntarte demasiado con Voldemort te iba a afectar de alguna manera…

—El glaciar es representativo. Significa… es como… la punta y todo lo que hay abajo… cómo era? Emm… bueno, yo sé que tenía un sentido—explicó el hombre. Encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya vas a ver cual.

—No crees que hablar con ellos y orientarlos sería algo más adecuado?—preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—Pero eso es aburrido, Minnie.

—Aburrido? Pero si… Hey! Desde cuando me llamas Minnie!

—Es bonito!—se defendió el anciano.

—Tienes un sentido extraño de lo bonito, Albus. Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que le regaló el traje peludo a Hagrid. Y es horrible.

—Es una obra maestra!—exclamó el anciano.

Minerva se sonó la nariz, como siempre. Aquella era su mejor respuesta. Un sonido nasal. Que significaría? Que le olía mal, o bien? Que era tan insignificante que sólo podía hacer sonar su nariz al respecto? La nariz de aquella mujer era su mayor misterio!!! Los doce usos de la sangre de dragón no le habían hecho pensar tanto como esa nariz!

—Ay, Albus… vendes la imagen de hombre viejo, sabio y medio loco, pero en realidad eres sádico.

—Lo sé, Minerva. Lo sé, Minnie.

—Albus!!!!

**0 o O o 0**

—No puedo creer que hayamos tardado horas en darnos cuentas de que existe equipaje en este botecito gigante—dijo Ginny, molesta, apareciendo detrás del auto donde se había puesto un vestido corto que había encontrado en una maleta. Harry también salió detrás de un auto, vistiendo unos shorts y una polera.

—Cosas que pasan—dijo Harry, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Lo Que importa es que ahora podemos salir.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos.

—Qué?

—Qué de qué?

—Qué de qué, de qué?

—Ah?

Harry frunció el ceño. Ginny, en aquella última hora, había adquirido el repentino don de hacerlo parecer un idiota de forma permanente.

Ginny le sonrió en lo que pareció querer ser una sonrisa inocente que no le resultó en absoluto. Lo observó y de pronto pareció darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal en todo aquel circo. Algo no era normal. Dejó de sonreír y caminó hasta pasar por el lado de él, que la tomó por un brazo antes de que pudiera avanzar más. Sonrió nuevamente. Sabía que Harry iba a hacer eso.

Le encantaba ese gesto.

—No vamos a hablar de todo es…?

—Harry, por favor—lo interrumpió Ginny, con ironía—. Yo te quiero, te amo… aunque me cueste decirlo, siempre he creído que es demasiado cursi o cliché, en fin, creo que me desvío del tema… Yo sé que tú me quieres. Tal vez no hace tanto tiempo como yo, pero con la misma intensidad… pero sé que en este momento debes estar pensando "Pobre Cho". Y es parte de ti, lo sé… yo te he esperado siempre y he luchado por ti, pero ahora es tu turno. Te toca a ti…

Ginny se soltó de la mano de Harry, que la retenía.

—Sólo debes saber que tampoco ahora dejaré de pelear, o eso creo… pero que si te casas con ella yo me iré. Me iré lejos y nunca más me volverás a ver. Porque aunque te quiera, tú sabes que el amor no es suficiente, nunca lo ha sido.

Y se fue tranquilamente. Tomó el primer ascensor que vio, sin importarle que la descubrieran, no podía pasarle nada malo. Al menos que Cho la estuviera esperando fuera con un hacha con instintos asesinos, lo cual era lo más probable.

Se sentó en el piso, desanimada y abrazó sus rodillas.

Había pasado tres días en aquel lugar. Con Harry. Y nada podía estar mal, pero las cosas se empeñaban en hacérsele difíciles. Ya estaba acostumbraba, pero al menos por esa vez quería sólo despertar y descubrir que todo estaba bien… Que todo estaba bien…

Ahora la decisión quedaba en las manos de Harry y en la manera en que se jugara sus cartas en esos últimos días que quedaban.

Y todo parecía complicarse.

Todo por las estúpidas y nobles razones de Harry Potter.

Por una estúpida y noble razón.

* * *

Perdonen si se me pasó algún error de tipeo, pero quise subir esto sin demora. Me comentan que tal les pareció?? por favor, se los ruego... Ah, por cierto... si no se han dado cuenta, últimamente escribo distinto. No sé si para mejor o para mal, ojalá me lo dijeran.

Los amo a todos... Y escuchen a Coldplay, la mejor banda del mundo, a la que tuve cerca de mi y aún esoty alucinando XD


	18. Stay

Como lo prometido decidí cumplirlo de evrdad... aquí les dejo el capi. Lo subí rápido, en realidad en lo que es un récord para mi XD

Entré al colegio y ya estoy con estrés, pero prometo que temrino esto luego. Gracia spor los reviews, que siempre son lo mejor que te pueda pasar en el mundo...

Y les digo que seguramente, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia... Un beso para todos.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 18

**Stay**

"…_You say when he hits you, you don't mind  
because when he hurts you, you feel alive.  
Oh, is that what it is? …"_

_Stay-U2

* * *

_

—Tu crees que en estos pocos días podamos lograrlo?—le preguntó Ron, mirándola críticamente.

—Estoy segura—respondió Hermione, muy segura—. Uno puede lograr lo que sea cuando se lo propone.

—Hace tiempo no te veía tan optimista.

—Hace tiempo no tenía una idea tan buena.

Ron enarcó una ceja, divertido. La verdad es que la modestia nunca había sido una característica de Hermione.

—Te dije que no hicieras eso, Ronald—le reclamó Hermione, después de tragar un sorbo de jugo—. Si lo sigues haciendo no llegaré a ninguna parte.

—Pero tu me estás pidiendo que me transforme en otra persona. No puedo hacerlo—repuso Ron, frunciendo el ceño—. Si dejo de hacer todo lo que hago, incluso inconscientemente, estaría dejando de ser yo. No puedes pedirme eso. Yo no te estoy diciendo a cada momento que dejes de hacer tal cosa o que no digas algo de cierta manera.

—Es sólo por el momento—le aseguró Hermione—. Luego, cuando nos separemos…

—Cuándo qué?

—Cuando nos separemos, Ron.

—Nos vamos a separar?

—Bueno… Harry se casa… y yo no puedo estar a la rastra de ustedes.

—Pero…

Lo supo en cuanto lo miró a los ojos. Algo no andaba bien.

—Si quiero olvidarte tengo que dejar de verte. Es muy simple, no?

Ron la miró extrañado. Eso había sonado muy extraño, demasiado frío. Tal vez era verdad lo que ella había dicho. Tal vez ahora debían dejar de ser ellos y convertirse en otros. Tal vez así podrían dejar de cometer tantos errores, olvidarse mutuamente y llevar una vida distinta, más… más tranquila o algo.

—Y cómo partimos? Digo… que hacemos ahora?

—Necesito saber en que momento me enamoré de ti. Necesito saberlo para saber porque lo hice. Y tú debes averiguar lo mismo.

—Está bien. Comencemos…

**0 o O o 0**

De seguro no había oído bien. Haber… había llegado hasta el comedor. Había llegado hasta la mesa donde estaban Seamos con Lavender, Parvati con Dean y Cho cuchicheándole algo a Draco, que parecía muy aburrido. Se había sentado. Había insultado a Cho un par de veces… y Cho le había dicho…

—A propósito. Harry me pidió que fueras la madrina. Supongo que será un honor para ti, no? Digo… es Harry Potter, no? Seguramente la llamarán la boda del año, o de la década… tal vez del siglo o del milenio!

Ginny supo que Cho había dicho lo que imaginaba cuando le soltó todo eso y siguió dando su discurso sobre todas las razones por las que su boda sería la más importante, imponente y publicitada de los últimos tiempos. Pero a Ginny se le había secado la boca y no podía enhebrar bien las ideas.

Acaso Harry sabía todo aquello? Acaso había sido su última aventura prenupcial?

Y Cho le seguía diciendo todas esas cosas…

Draco la miró unos momentos, escrutadoramente.

Acaso Cho no sabía que había pasado aquellos tres días con su prometido? Le importaba o era que sus anhelos de casarse con el "héroe" del mundo mágico eran más grandes?

Incluso Lavender se despegó de su reciente novio al escuchar las palabras de Cho.

Parvati la miró, alarmada.

Pero Ginny no podía reaccionar. Y no lo hizo.

Sólo se levantó lentamente de la mesa, ante la mirada triunfadora de la oriental, que se encontraba justo frente a ella. Todo aquel asunto era demasiado turbio. Si Harry lo sabía… si Harry la había utilizado…

Y pensar que hace un par de horas ella misma le había soltado un discurso sobre el amor verdadero y las elecciones que había que hacer por él…

Harry no iba a tomar ninguna decisión. Porque Harry no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar nada. Harry… cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así? Era extraño ver como de ser la persona que más amaba en el mundo, ahora lo veía como una maldita basura en su zapato menos costoso. Juraba por Merlín que iba a impedir su matrimonio. Ni siquiera por hacerle un bien, sino sólo para ver el rostro de Cho desfigurado por la decepción. Ella se vengaría. Se vengaría de Harry… oh, cómo lo odiaba en aquel momento…

Cómo lo odiaba…

**0 o O o 0 **

Lavender sólo pudo reaccionar cuando vio que Ginny se levantaba de la mesa como un alma en pena y se iba de aquel lugar después de haber fulminado a Cho de tal manera que no podía creer que Ginny no la hubiese matado con los ojos.

—Dudo que Harry sepa que se va a casar mañana—le dijo Seamos, al oído—. Harry no…

—Merlín, ese par estuvo perdido por tres días. Tu crees que si hubiesen estado juntos Harry sería capaz de haberle ocultado algo así a Ginny?—dijo Parvati, con vehemencia.

—Harry a veces puede llegar a ser burro, pero no es mala persona—acotó Dean, mirando a Lavender con los ojos muy abiertos—. Y no sabe mentir a Ginny. Nunca ha podido.

Lavender miró críticamente hacia la puerta por donde había visto salir a la pelirroja. Frunció los labios y se llevó las manos a la boca, sosteniendo su cabeza en un gesto pensativo. Algo extraño pasaba allí y no acababa de entenderlo.

Y si buscaba a Ron y Hermione para saber qué…?

No, esos dos estaban casi peor que Harry y Ginny…

Y Neville y Luna?

Tal vez… aunque Luna solía tener unas maneras muy extrañas de creer que era lo que se debía hacer en situaciones así…

A lo mejor sólo tenían que inmiscuirse un poco ellos mismos. Les debían mucho a esos cuatro y era hora de pagarles todo. Pero… de qué forma podían…?

—Tenemos que ayudarles, verdad?—afirmó Parvati, mirando a los otros tres. Dean, Seamos y su mejor amiga asintieron—. Supongo que es tiempo de dejar todos los juegos y aprender a ser un poco más grandes. Deben aprender a abrir los ojos…

Tal vez no tuvieran su magia para que les ayudara. No tenían ni un plan y tampoco alguna idea. Pero algo harían para ayudar. Era hora que entraran en acción.

Más que mal, habían sido y eran Gryffindors. Y los Gryffindors nunca se quedaban de brazos cruzados.

**0 o O o 0 **

—No… no fue en sexto. Me hice novio de Lavender sólo por despecho… Ginny me había dicho que tu habías besado a Víctor y me di cuenta de que había estado esperándote todo aquel tiempo y que ya era tiempo de vivir un poco…

—Fue terrible para ti—dijo Hermione, recordando la primera vez que los viera besarse—. Encima después casi te mueres…

Se miraron un par de segundos, pero Hermione apartó luego la mirada.

—Sigue recordando.

—Mmm… bueno… en quinto tampoco fue. Pero creo que fue en cuarto que me di cuenta. Cuando te vi con Krum. Nunca te habías visto más radiante. Y saber que eras tan feliz con alguien que no era yo…

—Esperé todo el tiempo que me pidieras ir al baile, pero sólo me utilizaste como último recurso—le reprochó Hermione—. Hubiese estado mil veces más contenta si hubiese ido contigo.

Ron decidió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado aquel último comentario. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir una reconfortante sensación en el estómago.

—A lo mejor fue ese día en el que Harry se dio cuenta de lo que me había hecho en los dientes…

—No…—susurró Ron—. Sé que no fue en ese momento. Es cierto que el cambio fue grande, te veías mucho mejor. Pero no creo que me haya enamorado de ti por algo tan superficial.

—Siempre fuiste muy superficial, Ron—repuso Hermione—. Lo único en que te fijabas era en el aspecto de las personas, no en como eran…

—En tercero ya me gustabas—confesó Ron, para ponerle fin a esa discusión—. Yo creo que por eso discutimos tanto. A lo mejor trataba de llamar tu atención al pelear contigo.

—Lo que es yo, creo que fue antes, al menos por mi cuenta. Pudo haber sido cuando me despetrificaron y volví al Gran Comedor y los vi a ustedes dos. Tú me sonreías tan sinceramente que me sentí realmente especial. O cuando me defendiste de Draco, cuando me dijo sangre-sucia por primera vez… Fuiste todo un héroe—Hermione sonrió, nostálgica—, aunque te pasaras el resto del día vomitando babosas.

—Tal vez fue ese momento—acordó Ron, entrecerrando los ojos—. Nunca me había sentido tan enojado… aún no entiendo como aquel Draco puede ser el mismo de ahora.

Hermione sonrió.

—Entonces fue aquel momento?

Desde los doce años…?

Ron tomó un sorbo de su café. Hermione suspiró pensando en que justamente era el aroma de aquel café impregnado en él el que tanto le gustaba cuando lo tenía cerca, como en aquel momento.

—Teníamos doce años…—susurró Ron, asombrado. Aunque algo no le calzaba del todo.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos.

—No…

—No?

—Fue antes…

—Es verdad.

—Al verte… cuando me despertaste en el tablero de ajedrez de McGonagall. Estabas pálida y asustada y me llamabas a gritos. Y estabas llorando.

—Pensé que habías muerto.

Ron se removió en su silla. Dejó una mano sobre la mesa y con la otra tomó la taza. Justo en aquel momento Hermione se movió un poco. Al dejar caer su mano, ésta rozó levemente la de Ron. Suave. Siempre había sido suave. Desde cuando sabía como era el tacto de aquella mano?

Entonces Ron sonrió. Ya lo sabía. Y Hermione también se dio cuenta, a juzgar por la expresión de asombro en su rostro. Sus ojos resplandecieron.

—Fue… ya sé cuando fue.

—Cuándo?

—Fue cuando te vi por primera vez.

**0 o O o 0 **

Al igual como ocurre en todas las películas previsibles de amor, Harry entró al comedor justo cuando salía Ginny, pero por supuesto por pura coincidencia. El chico entró bastante desorientado y cohibido, aunque como entraba así a todas partes, no era algo que causara muchas sospechas.

No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que pudiera localizar al grupo que hacían sus amigos y fuera hacia donde estaban ellos. Cuando se acercaba, Parvati y Dean, que lo divisaron primero, le hicieron unos gestos raros y muecas bastante extrañas. Que había pasado en el tiempo en que no había estado como para que ahora se comunicaran en lenguaje de señas?

—Harry!

Una voz melosa llenó el aire de manera impresionante.

—Por fin de dignas a aparecerte!

Cuando Parvati y Dean hicieron rodar sus ojos (era bastante asombrosa la manera en que hacían todo al unísono… parecía que ya estaban bastante conectados) Harry se dio cuenta de lo que habían intentando decirle con tanta cosa extraña. Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan idiota.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, Cho le había echado los brazos encima y se estaba acercando a él para besarle. Alcanzó a correr la cara para que le diera sólo un beso en la mejilla (alcanzó a ver que Lavender y Parvati lo miraban con orgullo al hacer eso) y se la quitó de encima sin muchos miramientos.

—Debemos hablar—le dijo, en voz baja.

No sé si fue su impresión, pero habría jurado haber visto un brillo de alarma en los ojos de ella.

—Sobre la boda?—preguntó con tono cínico al intentar sonar alegre—. No te preocupes, cariño… Tengo todo listo para mañana.

Dean, Parvati, Lavender y Seamos se compadecieron de Harry al ver como su cara adquiría un horrible color blanco a la voldemort. Escupió el sorbo de jugo que había bebido y tosió.

—Mañana?—repitió, frunciendo el ceño, incrédulo.

—Pensé que no era necesario esperar más. Si nos queremos. Si yo te amo y tu a mi… que más deberíamos aguardar?

A pesar de que sabía que se había sentado, de repente se dio cuenta de que se había puesto de pie. Apoyó sus manos en la mesa y aferró con tanta fuerza el servicio que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. Algo pareció emanar de él, porque de un momento a otro Cho lo miró, asustada. Pero se repuso luego y se acercó a él.

—Mañana nos casamos. No puedes decir que no, porque tu me ofreciste matrimonio, incluso ni me lo preguntaste—le susurró al oído—. Mañana te presentarás con un traje, tu mejor sonrisa y dos argollas para mí y para ti. Porque si no te casas conmigo te arrepentirás, Harry Potter. Te arrepentirás. A mi nadie me hace daño. No soy un juguete utilizable en aquella contienda que tienes desde hace años con la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

Se separó de él, lo miró con una sonrisa que se le reveló como falsa y se percató de que todas las sonrisas que ella le dedicara todos esos años habían sido iguales. Y se maldijo una vez más por ser tan idiota.

Tragó con dificultad.

Cómo le haría para salir de aquel embrollo?

**0 o O o 0 **

—Ginny!!!!

Una mota de pelo castaño se le incrustó en la cara cuando Hermione corrió hacia ella y se tiró sobre su cuerpo con intención de abrazarla. Cayeron hacia atrás con el impulso del abrazo y se rieron de buena gana. Hermione la miró con ojos brillosos.

—Dónde te habías metido!—dijo, asombrada—. No había sabido nada de ti hace varios días… o es sólo una impresión que tengo?

—Impresión tuya—repuso Ginny, no muy dispuesta a contar algo sobre los tres días en que se había ausentado.

—Te ocurre algo?

El tono que Hermione usó para hacerle aquella pregunta tan sencilla fue tan sincero que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo y contarle todo. Pero vio que unos metros más allá venía su hermana, a´si que se contuvo a tiempo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Que hacías tu y Ron en el café? Estabais juntos?—preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño, cuando su hermano se acercó.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Una idea mía—repuso Hermione, escuetamente.

—Ah.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Ginny se desconcertó ante esto y miró sorprendida a los dos. Que ocurría? Que en su ausencia se habían vuelto mudos? Abrió la boca para intentar decir alguna cosa, pero luego recordó que siempre había pensado que hablar por hablar era una estupidez (Si Cho hacía algo, siempre lo consideraría una estupidez). Así que sonrió algo extrañada y se alejó sin decir nada más, dejando sorprendidos a Ron y Hermione.

La castaña miró a Ron y éste se encogió de hombros.

—Debe ser que ande así porque Harry se casa—dijo Ron, pensativo.

Hermione abrió la boca, incrédula y se volteó para mirar a Ron.

—Que, qué?

—No sé… se lo oí decir a Cho ayer.

Como señal divina, por el otro extremo del pasillo de comercios divisaron a Harry entrando a la joyería. Hermione se puso súbitamente roja y apretó ambos puños.

—Qué pasa?—preguntó Ron, alarmado. No veía a Hermione tan enojada desde que había pegado a Malfoy a los trece años.

—Cómo que qué pasa, estúpido!—exclamó Hermione, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente—. Harry está a horas de quebrarle el corazón a tu hermana para siempre y tu dices "Qué Pasa?"???

Negando con la cabeza, diciendo algo de que no tenía remedio, fue rápidamente hasta el otro extremo del pasillo y entró a la joyería en donde vio a Harry. Su amigo estaba haciendo el ademán de un saludo cuando justo en ese momento Hermione levantó una mano y le dio una cachetada de proporciones.

Ron entró justo en ese momento y alcanzó a agarrar a Hermione por la cintura para que no se echara sobre Harry a golpearlo nuevamente.

—Su-él-ta-me!

Harry se quedó con la cabeza volteada, tomándose la mejilla izquierda abofeteada con un gesto adolorido.

—Esto sintió Draco?

Cuando Harry dijo aquello Hermione cesó en su intento de echarse sobre él y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos. De repente notó que a pesar de que ya no intentaba estrangular a Harry o algo por el estilo, Ron la seguía aferrando por la cintura.

—No me digas que estás buscando un anillo para Cho, Harry. Te voy a matar—dijo, con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

—Si te digo que eso no es verdad te estaría mintiendo, pero no quiero que me golpees de nuevo. Pegas fuerte, sabías?

Hermione avanzó hasta él y lo miró críticamente. Harry hizo un gesto de culpabilidad y bajó la mirada.

—Cho me acaba de amenazar.

Ron rió entre dientes.

—Amigo… Vences al mismísimo Voldemort y te rindes ante los chantajes de una chica con aspiraciones?

Hermione también sonrió. Harry los miró apenado.

—Cho puede llegar a darme más medo que Voldemort—repuso Harry, cabizbajo. La mejilla le ardía.

—Pero Harry…—susurró Hermione, con tono suplicante—. Ginny! Qué va a pasar con Ginny?

Ron se puso serio al escuchar el nombre de su hermana. Harry podía ser mucho más que un hermano para él… Pero Ginny era Ginny. Y nadie le podía hacer daño. Menos de esa manera.

Harry miró a Ron.

—Es mi hermana. No puedo decirte otra cosa.

—Y la quiero!—murmuró Harry, apremiante—. La quiero! Pero… Cho… le dije que me casaría con ella… como deshago todo ahora? No sé de qué pueda ser capaz.

—Y de qué tipo de cosas puede ser capaz, según tú, Harry?—preguntó Hermione, con sorna—. De matarla? De hacerle algo? No me hagas reír. Cho es una chica normal… bueno, casi normal… Sólo está un poco desesperada por tu poder y tu dinero.

—Es justo eso lo que me preocupa. Es justo de lo que ahora me vengo a dar cuenta.

Mientras iyari se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos y Hermione se acercaba a él para abrazarle, al igual que Ron, la dependienta, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación, carraspeó, confundida ante tanto nombre extraño y cosas sobre magos y cosas raras.

Hermione notó la cara de la señora y decidió que lo mejor sería ir hacia otra parte.

Salieron afuera y se dirigieron hacia el café, en donde se sentaron los tres juntos. Hermione sonrió al percatarse de que hacía mucho tiempo no estaban así.

Entonces, Ron se puso blanco.

—Harry…—dijo, con la voz algo temblorosa. Hermione y Harry lo miraron, alarmados.

—Qué?

—Dime que no alcanzaste a comprar las argollas. Dime que no las compraste…

—Por qué?

—Sólo dilo.

—Ron, ya compré las argollas… me las guardaba en el bolsillo cuando Hermione decidió abofetearme por ser tan estúpido—dijo Harry. Justo entonces a Hermione pareció iluminarle una luz interior. Y abrió la boca, abriendo mucho los ojos

—Qué ocurre?—preguntó Harry, alarmado—. Me están empezando a asustar.

Ron lo miró y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Porque al comprar las argollas para un matrimonio mágico, el contrato queda establecido automáticamente, es un contrato mágico vinculante, como el que te hicieron para el torneo de los Tres Magos. Y no se puede hacer nada para deshacer el enlace. Las dos personas quedan atadas mágicamente.

El rostro de Harry se desfiguró.

—Lo siento Harry… no hay nada que puedas deshacer ahora. Tendrás que casarte con Cho.

**0 o O o 0 **

Había solicitado una pieza para él solo aquella noche. Necesitaba estar sin la compañía de nadie. Se sentía avergonzado. Al final, su desconocimiento sobre ciertos rituales mágicos había terminado pasándole la cuenta. Pero nunca hubiera pensado que habría sido en algo tan estúpido como aquello.

Y Ginny… la manera en que Ginny lo había mirado durante la cena…

Por primera vez, el aire marino no le tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. El oleaje, que se extendía como un inmenso manto alrededor de ellos, no alcanzaba para cubrir la sensación de que se iba a atar para siempre con alguien a quien no amaba, con quien su vida sólo sería un suplicio.

Miró a su alrededor. Más allá divisó una cabellera pelirroja. Sabía que la iba a encontraren aquel lugar, por eso había decidido ir hasta allá primero, antes de irse a su pieza.

Ginny se estremeció cuando Harry puso su mano sobre la suya, indicándole su presencia.

—Por qué no dijiste que te casarías mañana?—preguntó con voz queda.

Harry se apoyó en la baranda y la miró.

—Dime Harry…—dijo Ginny, volteándose para mirarle—. Estos tres días fueron sólo una entretención? Fueron sólo una aventura prenupcial, acaso?

Harry sonrió. El clima era tan melancólico que se sintió pequeño e insignificante. La pelirroja se veía particularmente hermosa. La noche le quedaba bien. Era oscura, pero iluminada a pesar de todo. Todo en ella iluminaba.

—Cómo pudiste…?—susurró, aguantando el sollozo—. Cómo fuiste capaz…?

—Crees de verdad que y lo sabía?

—Pero…

—Cho me lo dijo esta mañana. Al parecer tu acababas de irte.

—Pero porque no lo anulas!

—Compré las argollas…

Ginny abrió los ojos y lo miró, sorprendida.

—Pero entonces si pensabas casarte con ella… Maldición, Harry… porque a veces eres tan cobarde!!

Giró para volver a su postura inicial e intentó recuperar el sonido acompasado de su respiración. Apretó los labios, pero no pudo evitar que alguna lágrima se le colara entre las pestañas.

—No lo sé…—susurró Harry, dejando caer su cabeza bajo su propio peso—. No lo sé Ginny. Con respecto a ti siempre he sido un cobarde.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Sólo… sólo perdóname, si?

**0 o O o 0 **

Habría llegado a su habitación hace cinco minutos? Una hora? O mucho más tiempo? No sabía con exactitud. Sólo prendió la lámpara, apagó las demás luces y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sobrepasado por la pequeñez de sus problemas que más parecían juveniles que de un hombre más maduro, con la salvación de que había un casamiento entre medio.

Le desesperaba pensar en que el resto de su vida lo pasaría con… con Cho.

Dobló las rodillas sobre la cama y apoyó sus brazos en ellas, para poder apoyar cómodamente su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Cansado, estaba cansado. Desde que había logrado acabar con aquel destino que le habían impuesto, hace varios años, no había dejado ningún momento para pensar, para parar. Tal vez sólo le faltaba eso. Tal vez por eso cometía tantos errores, porque nunca se detenía.

Pero ahora…

Si sólo fuera un sueño, o una mal pesadilla… pero era real. Eran de aquellos problemas reales que llevaba evadiendo desde pequeño. Sólo le había tocado enfrentar batallas extraordinarias y situaciones asombrosas. Pero de problemas reales y comunes… no conocía nada. Porque nunca había podido ser normal, como lo estaba siendo en aquellos momentos.

Se había aferrado a una fantasía juvenil al pensar que quería a Cho. Y no había tenido la madurez suficiente para ver que no estaba enamorado de ella. No había tenido la madurez suficiente para darse cuenta de que todas las cosas que hacía, en realidad las hacía en función a Ginny. Ginny. En qué momento se había colado Ginny en él para causar tales estragos?

Y ahora lo único que quería era estar con ella. Y no sólo en ese momento, sino para siempre…

Pero…

Creyó escuchar un leve clic, a lo lejos, pero tal vez sólo era que su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas. Y cerró los ojos, asustado ante todo lo que se le venía encima. Abrió la boca, para dejar entrar un poco más de aire, ya que el tamaño pequeño y gigante de sus cavilaciones le cortaban la respiración.

Fue en ese momento que sintió un aroma floral. A lo mejor alucinaba. Pero creía haberlo olfateado alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo. En la Madriguera, tal vez. Era un olor de frutas, de flores y de vida.

Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

—Fred y George—murmuró Ginny, ante él, con una horquilla en la mano.

Harry rió. Parecía inverosímil, pero rió.

—Mañana te casas…—susurró ella, entonces, acercándose a él—. Y supongo… que esta es nuestra última noche. Pero aún no decido…

Hizo el pequeño ademán de irse, pero Harry la aferró con su mano y se levantó para quedar a su altura y susurrarle al oído:

—Quédate…

"…_If I could stay...  
Then the night would give you up  
Stay...and the day would keep its trust _

_Stay...with the demons you drowned  
Stay...with the spirit I found  
Stay...and the night would be enough…"

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado... y mejor me djeo de mendigar reviews... si al final son ustedes los que deciden si lo merezco o no verdaderamente.

Morgan Quid.


	19. La Batalla Final

**El 27 de Junio del año 2005 comencé a escribir esta historia y hoy la terminé y corregí. Porque este es el 19avo capítulo y el final también. No sé que decir. Tal vez que me perdonen por no haberlo subido antes. Es que... el tiempo, responsabilidades... pero nunca lo abandoné, aunque haya parecido así. Sólo me costó mucho escribirlo. Y aún así, ni siqueira sé si les vaya a gustar. **

**Muchas gracias, infinitas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta hstoria, las personas que mandaron aunque fuera un review para decirme que tal les parecía la historia... El final es dedicado a todos ustedes. El final también es dedicado para mi, es realmente extraño terminarla.**

**_Summary: El viaje por el crucero ya ha llegado a si fin. Harry debe casarse con Cho. Ron y Hermione junto con los otros harán lo posible por impedir que Cho llegue a la boda. Y al final cada uno de los personajes tendrá que decidir por si solos, porque todo está en sus manos. La Batalla Final está a punto de temrinar._**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19**

**La Batalla Final: Ginny v/s Cho**

**_(Cuento Acerca de como Debe ser el último Día en Un crucero: cómo impedir una boda, salvarse la vida, hacer que no termines congelado como Di Caprio y que sea un Final Feliz para todos (excepto para Cho)_**

_**PREFACIO (o epílogo, quien sabe…)**_

_"… Mucho tiempo hubo pasado desde que aquel singular grupo de amigos concluyera su viaje. Amores, juegos, pequeñas grandes cosas que aún quedan en nuestros corazones y que recordamos como si hubiese sido sólo ayer…"_

—Hey. De hecho, fue anteayer, no?

Él se giró a mirarla, enfadado.

—Porque siempre tienes que cortar mi inspiración?

—Perdona que interrumpa tu cursilería…—repuso ella, mordaz, como siempre.

—No es cursi!—dijo, escandalizado.

—No, no, para nada—respondió, con sarcasmo.

Él le dio la espalda.

—Como decía, antes de que _"alguien"_ me interrumpiera…—se volteó sólo para mirarla feo un segundo—. Bueno, acepto que fue hace un par de días, pero… aún así fue muy importante y todo eso…… más que mal, no muchos pueden contar todas las cosas que nos pasaron a nosotros…

—Puedes ir al grano?

—En fin… siempre me voy del tema, no tienes porque ser tan antipática… enmm… en qué iba?

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta, incrédula. Salió de allí murmurando, enfadada y dejó a Ron solo en la pieza.

—Mejor para mí, así preparo mi discurso… Emm… Ah, si! Cómo contaba… el último día no fue el más placentero, pero tuvo su encanto, no? Estábamos todos intentando crear algo medianamente inteligente que pudiera ayudar a Harry y…

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Como crear un Plan para salvar a Harry y que no involucre la muerte de cierta Oriental de cabello oscuro cofcofCHOCHANGcofcof**_

—Ah… ah… ah… ah… ah… ah…

El silencio profundo de la pieza sólo era interrumpido por los continuos murmullos de Dean, que era la viva representación de ese Burro que aparecía en una película en donde también aparecía un ogro verde y bien feo…

—Dean, por favor…—suplicó Ron, al borde de un colapso—. Cállate!

—Vamos… donde quedan las libertades individuales del ser humano?—dijo él, ofendido.

Seamus intentó saltar sobre él, y eso que era su mejor amigo. Neville lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

—Vamos, Seamus…—dijo, paciente—. No querrás matar a tu mejor amigo…

—Ah, no?

—Matar podría resultarle placentero—acotó Draco, bostezando—. Creo que he leído algo sobre las hormonas exitatorias que se liberan con la sensación de estrangular a alguien o de agitar un cuchillo al apuñalar algo…

Neville hizo rodar los ojos, pero Ron sonrió. Ya echaba de menos sus intervenciones.

—No puedes abandonar tu lado oscuro, no?—le preguntó, con compasión.

—Me cuesta… pero ya le estoy agarrando el hilo a esto de ser bueno—repuso Draco, entusiasmado—. Gracias por preguntar.

—Por favor, deja tu conmovedor testimonio de "fui un mal nacido mortífago que arrastraba las palabras pero ya no" para otra ocasión?—le espetó Seamus, enfadado con todo el mundo.

—Wow… como lograste decir todo eso tan rápido?—preguntó Dean, asombrado, dejando su perorata de ruidos.

—No todos tenemos tu capacidad mental, Dean—dijo Ron, aburrido.

—Por qué siento que comienzan a tratarme como un tonto?—dijo él, enfadado—. Porque no soy tonto.

—No… no lo eres—dijo Neville, tranquilizador. Dean lo miró con desconfianza.

Los cinco se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, esta vez sin los ruidos molestos de Dean.

—De verdad que no podemos matarla y tirarla al mar?—interrumpió Seamus, por enésima vez.

—O sólo tirarla al mar—razonó Draco.

—Si… ahí hay tiburones—dijo Ron, esperanzado.

—Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no podemos matarla?—exclamó Neville, exasperado—. Nos mandarían a Azkaban!

—Pero contratamos a alguien para que se eche la culpa y luego le borramos la memoria para que no sepa que nosotros tenemos que pagar—dijo Seamus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco lo miró, orgulloso.

—Sabía que alguno de ustedes tendría que recibir al menos un poco de mi influencia—dijo—. Serías un excelente Slytherin.

Dean, Ron y Neville lo miraron, levantando las cejas.

—En serio?—preguntó Seamus, emocionado—. Oh, que genial… siempre supe que tenía algo de malvado…

—Seeeh… claro—lo interrumpió Ron, rodando los ojos—. Lo siento Seamus, pero justo ahora no es el mejor momento para escuchar tu perorata de las razones por las que eres malo, además, no te queda… No después de lo que vimos ayer… se acuerdan de cómo le llamaba Lavender? Era algo así como osito precioso?

—No, así es como le dice Parvati a Dean—objetó Neville. Draco se rió de Dean, pero éste estaba como ensimismado.

—Oigan… sería buena idea que secuestráramos a Cho?—preguntó Dean, pensativo.

Los rostros de Ron, Seamus, Draco y Neville dieron un respingo sincronizado y miraron a Dean como si estuviera iluminado por el mismísimo Merlín.

—Es muy tonto? Bueno, perdónenme… es lo único que se me ocurre… yo no tengo la mente de ustedes, así que no me miren como si fuera el ser menos evolucionado sobre la tierra… ya, pues, me están asustando… porque sonríen!—gritó Dean, asustado.

—Acabas de salvar a Harry, Dean—lo felicitó Neville.

El chico lo miró extrañado.

—En serio?

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Claves para no seguir enamorado de tu mejor amiga, que inventó una terapia para desenamorarse de ti**_

—Hola Ron—saludó Hermione.

—Hola Hermione.

Ya era la última "sesión" del tratamiento de «desamor» inventado por Hermione. Era su último día en aquel crucero, era el último día en que estaría junto a ella… No podía creer que justo ahora fueran a separarse. Y no tenía ni remota idea de cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Hermione, en su afán de alejarse de él seguramente se iba a ir a la otra esquina del mundo… O, peor aún, a Bulgaria con ese buscador de pacotilla…

No, eso ya no le estaba gustando para nada…

Además, cada vez que pensaba en todo eso, su estómago se encogía dolorosamente.

Hermione, como ya era rutina, se sentó frente a él, llamó al mozo, pidió un café moka y algo para él. Le sonrió, saco un cuaderno, hizo unas anotaciones, luego lo guardó y justo en ese momento, en el que le servían su desayuno, se quedó quieta y simplemente lo miró.

—Que es lo que viene ahora?—preguntó Ron, por decir alguna cosa. En realidad comenzaba, de repente, a sentirse un poco nostálgico. Notaba como un escozor en los ojos.

—Yo… eh, espera…—volvió a revolver unos papeles dentro de su bolso, nerviosa—. Emmm claro, claro… ahora, se supone que no estamos enamorados. Sólo queda la reminiscencia del amor… como explicarlo… yo creo que estoy enamorada de ti y tú de mí. Pero no es así.

—Ah, no?—preguntó Ron, desconfiado.

—Estoy segura.

—Ah. Que bien… así que… así se siente no sentir nada por ti?—de nuevo preguntó Ron, confuso.

Parecía diálogo de tontos.

—Supongo—repuso Hermione, nerviosa—. Entonces… después de esto no podemos vernos como mínimo en tres años para que la reminiscencia desaparezca y…

—Qué?

La gente de la cafetería se volvió a mirarlos, Ron repentinamente había subido en varios decibeles su tono de voz. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Tres años. Porque dolía decirlo? Tres años. Sólo tres años. Largos, eternos… tres años.

—Tres años!—exclamó Ron, en un susurro, mirándola con indignación.

—Sólo tres años Ron—murmuró Hermione, sin poder mirarlo. Sólo deseaba creer que sería fácil. Era lo único que necesitaba para poder separarse de él.

Y de súbito los tres años se esparcieron como por anticipo entre ellos. Y pesaban. Ya podía imaginarse tres años sola, en un departamento, comiendo chocolate y llorando mientras veía "Lo que el viento se Llevó" o "Casablanca". Miles de escenas de despedida y de parejas rotas.

No era muy alentador.

—Esto te hará feliz, no?—dijo Ron, mirando fijamente la cuchara que estaba en su taza.—. Digo… esto es lo mejor para ti… y para mi, no?

—Si—porque su voz sonaba tan insegura?—. Es lo mejor.

—Entonces explícame porque me siento como si me estuvieras diciendo que te vas a morir en cinco segundos—exigió Ron, mirándola con dureza.

Hermione se quedó muda por un segundo.

—Yo…

—No, Hermione. No me digas nada. Si esto es lo mejor para ti, que así sea. Tres… puedo esperar tres años para verte. Pero… supongo que… adonde irás a vivir?

—Bulgaria—murmuró.

—Con quién?

—Víktor…—susurró.

—Ya veo…

Se quedaron en silencio. Ron seguía revolviendo su café. Hermione casi hubiera preferido que se pusiera a gritar. Es que el Ron que ella conocía era más impulsivo y esta veta calma y fría le hacía sentir aún peor.

—Ven conmigo hoy al baile de despedida—dijo él, de pronto, mirándola—. Es nuestro último día… y como se supone que no sentimos nada por el otro… un último baile… te debo uno, no? Y no eres mi última opción, sólo que siempre me he demorado mucho en hacer las cosas que debo hacer. Me demoré mucho en darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. Me he demorado mucho en desenamorarme de ti… Pero es nuestro último día…

—Voy con Víktor, Ron.

—Oh.

Ron se levantó muy despacio. Dejó dinero sobre la mesa, para pagar su café. Dio un rodeo por la mesa para irse. Se acercó a ella para decirle algo, pero no pudo. Y se fue de allí porque supuestamente ya no la quería. Y supuestamente ese dolor era imaginario. Y las ganas de gritar también.

No podía resignarse a la idea de que parecía imposible que todo fuera acabar y que todo… que todo…

—No la quiero, por supuesto que no la quiero—se interrumpió a sí mismo. Sonrió confiado.

Caminó por los pasillos, algo perdido. Subió varias escaleras. Caminó por cubierta. Se escondió detrás de un bote salvavidas. Pensó en todo. Cerró los ojos.

—No la quiero, no la quiero… No…

Apretó la mandíbula.

—No la quiero…

Miró hacia arriba. Pero no era porque estaba apunto de llorar, no… para nada…

—No la quiero.

Estaba nublado. Le cayó una gota. Claro… lo único que faltaba para sentirse completamente mal era que lloviera.

—Juro que no te quiero… lo juro.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Preparativos para la Boda que me va a Arruinar la Vida. **_

Tragó saliva y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Tenía que ducharse, afeitarse, hacerse a la idea de todo eso. Pero no podía levantarse porque todavía no hallaba el motivo. Maldito cobarde. Lo único que le quedaba era burlarse de si mismo, esperar a que el día pasara. Tal vez hasta se quedaba todo el día así, hasta que fuese inevitable tener que acudir a lo que sería el principio de todo lo malo que vendría después.

Merlín. Todo había partido con un beso y ahora…

Que hora era? Las doce. Quedaban unas cuantas horas. Dónde estaría ella?

Necesitaba…

—Harry, estás ahí?

Se levantó pesadamente y se acercó a la puerta.

—Ron, eres tú?

—Si, abre.

Abrió la puerta.

—Pensé que no querrías estar solo…—dijo, nervioso.

—Pasa.

Ron entró y caminó por la habitación. Se acercó a la ventana. Se quedó mirando el panorama.

—Te ocurre algo?—preguntó Harry, preocupado.

Ron se volvió a él. Y tenía los ojos llorosos. Se sorprendió, pues las veces que había visto así Ron eran… la verdad era que nunca había visto a Ron así.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero primero miró para arriba.

—Hermione—dijo, al fin.

—Qué pasa con ella?

Casi al instante de pronunciar se sintió estúpido. No era necesario preguntar aquello si Ron decía el nombre "Hermione".

—Pelearon?

Ron se movió un poco.

—Se va.

—Cómo?

—A Bulgaria. Dice que no volverá en tres años.

—Tres…?

—Se va con Krum.

—Con…?

—Dice que es la única manera en que podamos estar bien.

Harry suspiró. Quien hubiera dicho que el amor era simple debería haber vivido con Ron y Hermione desde los once años. Cómo podía hacerle entender a Ron todas las cosas que tenía que comprender y que ni siquiera él entendía bien? Neville debería estar allí. Era al menos una persona cuerda.

Pero era él y no Neville el mejor amigo de Ron, así que…

—Escucha… hoy está el baile de despedida. Podrías decirle…

—Va con él.

—Oh.

Ron asintió.

—Eso mismo: "Oh". Está empeñada, Harry. Sé que se va a ir. Pero sólo necesito alguien que me reconforte un poco. Distráeme tú.

—Cómo quieres que te distraiga?

—No lo sé. Tú estás peor que yo.

—Lo dices porque el divorcio lo puedo obtener sólo luego de cinco años y según el contrato matrimonial mágico debo dormir en la misma cama con ella durante todo ese tiempo?

—Algo así.

—Gracias por recordármelo, Ron.

—Perdona, sabes que soy un insensible.

—Por eso Hermione te dejará.

—Te voy a matar, Potter.

—Yo también te quiero, Ronnie.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Persiguiendo a la que "No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada"**_

—Miren, yo sé que ustedes siempre han pensado que estoy loca… pero que vea las cosas de forma diferente no quiere decir que se me halla pelado un cable o algo por el estilo… En todo caso, creo que me he normalizado un poco ante ustedes, porque ya no me miran tan seguido con cara de "AH?"7… Emmm… y eso. Ahora, cuando ponga cara de concentración, porque de verdad esta situación requiere de concentración, no me miren como si fuera… mi antigua yo?

Lavender y Parvati, asintieron apenas, con la boca abierta. Aunque tal vez debieran seguir el ejemplo de Luna, porque estar en un cubículo de menos de un metro cuadrado, con trajes de gala y tacos y hace más de una hora, requería de una fuerza especial.

Suspiraron, resignadas a su aburrimiento.

Parvati miró a Lavender, Lavender miró a Parvati y ninguna sabía que decirse. Sus caras de desesperación eran latentes, pero Luna, con los ojos cerrados y pronunciando raros "OMS", ni se enteraba.

—Crees que esa arpía va a salir luego?—preguntó, incómoda, Lavender, después de un rato especialmente torturante: Luna había elevado sus brazos, en su acto de concentración y en ese momento le estaba introduciendo un codo en la nariz—. Porque creo que…

—Tengamos la esperanza de que va a salir luego—musitó Parvati, con el otro codo de Luna clavándosele en un ojo.

Lavender, más cerca de la puerta del armario, miró por la rendija. No vio nada, ni un solo movimiento. Ni siquiera pasaban muggles con vestidos de gala, para burlarse un rato de lo mal vestidos que eran esos millonarios excéntricos. Nada.

—Hey!—exclamó, de pronto Lavender, en un susurro. Parvati dio un respingo y le pegó un cabezazo involuntario a Luna, que se vio interrumpida literalmente de golpe en su concentración profunda—. Veo algo, veo algo!!!

—Qué, Qué!—chilló bajito Parvati, emocionada de que algo emocionante pasara. Se rascó la cabeza en el lugar en donde se había pegado con Luna—. Dime que ahora va a ocurrir algo emocionante, por favor…

—Está saliendo, está saliendo!—exclamó Luna, de repente, mirando por la otra rendija. Parvati, al medio de las dos, no sabía a quien empujar para poder ver. Al fin se decidió por Lavender, pero dado el espacio, sólo consiguió moverla un milímetro, lo que no cambió mucho su situación. Se resignó a escuchar—. Mira… pero si es una cualquiera… que vestido más horrible, no sé como tiene la indecencia de ir de blanco…

—Vamos a esperar a que doble por la esquina—susurró Lavender—. A la una, a las dos y a las… TRES!!!!

La puerta de abrió de golpe y las tres salieron disparadas. Pero el ruido hizo que Cho mirara. Al verlas, tragó saliva y salió arrancando.

—A POR ELLA!!!!—gritó Luna, como si fuese su consigna. Levantó su cartera brillante, como si fuese su heraldo y, quitándose los tacos de un manotazo, comenzó a correr. Lavender y Parvati, tras ella, siguieron su ejemplo luego de la primera impresión (más bien susto) que les produjo ver a Luna en tal estado.

—Cuidado!—gritó Cho, varios metros adelante, a un par de transeúntes que se arrimaron a las paredes para no ser atropellados. La oriental, al observar el zapato de Luna en su mano, comenzó a correr aún más fuerte.

—Te vamos a atrapar!!!—gritó Lavender, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Merlín, que cansada estaba! Pero no importaba, tenían que atraparla!

—Si…!!! Ya verás!!—amenazó Parvati, que era la última en aquella extraña maratón por los pasillos. Estaban cerca del Gran Comedor… ella no podía entrar!

La estaban alcanzando… la estaban alcanzando…

Al doblar por la esquina siguiente, podrían tomar un atajo para despistarla y cogerla de sorpresa… y estaban en eso cuando de repente…

—CUIDADO!

—AH!!!

PAFF

—Atrapamos a Cho?—preguntaron dos voces a la vez. Parvati, que lo había dicho, miró a la otra voz de la que había salido la pregunta—. Dean? Qué haces tu aquí?

—Tengo un zapato incrustado en mi mano—lloriqueó una voz.

—Lavender? Eres tú?

—Neville!! Neville… Cho… Cho se escapa!!!!!!

Se hizo silencio al revuelo que se había formado. Lavender, con un zapato aplastando una mano de Draco y enredada entre las piernas de éste y de Luna, abrió los ojos, horrorizada. Neville tiró a Seamus hacia un lado para levantarse de un salto y ayudó a Luna.

—Nosotros vamos a por ella… vayan al Salón y no le digan a Harry lo que intentamos hacer!! Intenten aprovechar la fiesta, como si no ocurriera nada!

Parvati, debajo de los brazos de Lavender y enredada con Dean, asintió.

—Vayan!

A penas hubo dicho eso, la pareja desapareció de inmediato. Se rascó la cabeza, un poco confundida y comprendió que debían salir de allí.

—Vamos chicos—murmuró, apesadumbrada. Si algo llegaba a no resultar…— Tenemos que ir hasta el Baile…

Lavender intercambió una mirada preocupada con ella. Ambas se tomaron de la mano, para darse fuerza. Iban a necesitar un milagro para que Cho no llegara al Comedor. Cómo demonios había pasado eso? Habían estado apunto de atraparla!

Miró a Dean, en busca de una explicación.

—A mi se me ocurrió que pudiéramos secuestrarla—murmuró, abatido, antes de que Parvati le preguntara algo.

—A mi se me ocurrió lo mismo!—exclamó Parvati, asombrada y alarmada—. Dean… creo que estamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos… Ya comenzamos a tener las mismas ideas… esto no puede estar bien…

—Definitivamente No—respondió Seamus, interrumpiendo la conversación—. Ahora, vámonos de aquí.

Tenían que hacer algo porque quedaban apenas unos minutos para que empezara la ceremonia.

—Todo queda en manos del taco de Luna.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**De como ver a Hermione Granger bailando con Otro y no morir en el Intento**._

Era un Deja vu de su cuarto curso?

Era el sueño repetido que terminaba con él encima de Krum, arrancándole la cabeza, luego de burlarse de su acento de búlgaro?

Era su impresión o sus nudillos se habían puesto un poco más blancos al ver que él rodeaba la cintura de ella con sus torpes manazas?

Y, nuevamente… Era eso un Deja Vu de su cuarto curso?

Ron gruñó por lo bajo, pero bastante audiblemente. Porque Harry, que se hallaba como medio muerto a su lado, levantó la cabeza al escucharlo.

—No, no es tu cuarto curso—dijo Harry, sin decir nada más.

Vaya. No era eso.

Ahora, "Él" la estaba acercando un poco más a su cuerpo. Y sus caras estaba a unos centímetros!! Y ella sonreía de esa manera tan especial!!! Y él le apartaba un mechón de la cara!

—No aguanto más—gimió Ron, sintiéndose torturado de pronto. Harry apoyó una mano en su hombro, pero Ron se levantó de golpe, nervioso—. Esto no puede ser…

Dio unos pasos. Justo a tiempo para ayudar a Harry a detenerlo, aparecieron Seamus y Dean, a ambos lados, y le sujetaron por la chaqueta y los hombros.

—Tranquilízate, Ron—le recriminó Lavender, parándose en frente de él—. No querrás montar un espectáculo.

Él asintió apesadumbrado. Luego, sin que Harry se percatara, echó una mirada interrogante a Seamus y Dean. Dónde estaban Neville y Draco? Había salido bien?

—Neville y Luna están intentando atrapar a Luna antes de que llegue aquí. Se nos ha escapado—le murmuró Seamus, gravemente.

Ron se agarró la cabeza entre las manos.

—Te ocurre algo?—preguntó una voz, acercándose. Ron levantó la mirada. Esa voz podría reconocerla en cualquier parte. Cruzó una mirada triste con ella. Hermione se ruborizó apenas. Lavender le dijo algo al oído, y ella abrió un poco más los ojos, alarmada.

Krum llegó a su lado.

A Ron se le nublaron todos los pensamientos que habían estado deambulando por su cabeza. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió al ver que él le tomaba la mano. No. Algo se rompió en él.

—TE VOY A MATAR!

Inesperadamente para todos, el pelirrojo saltó y se arrojó sobre el búlgaro, que se tambaleó de la sorpresa y casi cae. Sintió que unas manos lo intentaban separar del cuello de Víktor Krum, pero era tan agradable sentir como su respiración se cortaba entre sus manos…

—RON!

Lo soltó de inmediato. Respiró agitadamente. La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos. Pero Hermione lo miraba, indignada. Y la mirada de Hermione era la única que importaba. En qué momento la había comenzado a querer de esa manera? De esa manera que dolía, que dolía hasta en sus pensamientos?

—Perdona…—susurró, de todo corazón.

Ella le miró a punto de llorar. Por qué Ron se empeñaba en hacerlo todo más difícil? Ayudó a Víktor a levantarse. Éste miró con hostilidad a Ron. Mirándole fijamente, tomó nuevamente la mano de Hermione. Ésta ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de eso.

Entonces Ron se tapó la cara. Porque comenzaba a no soportar más esa situación. Caminó en dirección al bar. El magistrado que casaría a su mejor amigo lo miraba con desaprobación.

Y, más que nunca, seguía necesitando a Hermione.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Draco "El Bueno" Malfoy**_

—A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Cho Chang se detuvo de súbito. Se dio vuelta bruscamente, con la respiración agitada. Estaba a un metro de la puerta que sería su pasaporte a las maravillas de la vida. Que Draco Malfoy la detuviera unos segundos no le haría nada mal.

Nada podría estar saliendo mejor, definitivamente.

—A mi casamiento, Malfoy—respondió Cho, con altivez. La verdad es que se le veía imponente con ese vestido ajustado. Mal que mal Cho se caracterizaba por ser bella. Pero la expresión de soberbia de su cara por lo general tendía a arruinar todo lo bueno que tuviera.

Draco suspiró. Se acarició la sien. Ni siquiera sabía porque hacía eso. O estaba muy loco, tonto o era que de verdad había cambiado, lo que nunca dejaba de asombrarle. En fin… así se sentía ser una buena persona? Era como raro… pero definitivamente se sentía mejor que siendo el malo. La verdad es que malo o bueno, siempre perdía… pero ahora por lo menos perdía con dignidad.

—Cho… escúchame un momento y deja que mis ideas entren en tu cerebro—dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Esa técnica siempre resultaba—. Yo sé que para ti es difícil intentar comprender algo medianamente inteligente, pero…

—No te atrevas a insultarme, Malfoy—musitó Cho, fríamente.

—Si, si, lo que digas—dijo, lacónico—. Pero no me desvíes del tema… Venía aquí para detenerte. No te puedes casar con Harry.

—Ah, si? Y según tú, Por qué no puedo?

—Está mal—repuso él, simplemente. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a ella—. Va a arruinar su vida. Y la tuya también. No vas a ser feliz, nunca.

—Desde cuando te convertiste en esto?—dijo, divertida—. Me gustabas más antes. Al menos eras menos empalagoso que ahora, con toda tu cursilería… Esto lo haces por la Weasley? Que lindo!—se burló—. Pero no quiero ser parte de tu causa "hagamos cosas estúpidas por amor". Yo a él lo quiero. Y me voy a casar porque tiene que estar a mi lado.

—Pero él no te quiere.

—Se dará con el tiempo.

—No—replicó Draco. La tomó por los brazos—. No entiendes? Cómo no entiendes que ellos están casi predestinados a estar juntos? Es horrible… para mi lo es, porque la quiero. Pero no puedes separarlos. Nunca lo lograrás, Cho.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por unos segundos y tragó saliva. No… no podía dejar que Ginny y Harry estuvieran juntos. Jamás.

—Observa y aprende—dijo Cho, suavemente, soltándose de las manos de él. Retrocedió unos pasos, tomó la manija de la puerta—. Mira como gano la partida.

Le dio la espalda y entró al Gran Comedor.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Estilo Ginny Weasley para Casamientos**_

Ron se sentó en la barra. Y él se mantuvo a su lado. De repente notaba las miradas preocupadas de los demás en él y en Ron. No sabía todavía cual de los dos estaba peor. Sonrió. Cómo había llegado a meterse en todo eso? Jamás había sentido que su vida se desintegraba a su alrededor. No hasta ese momento.

La música sonaba, suave. Y todos bailaban al compás. Las puertas se volvieron abrir. Ginny no aparecía. Entonces sintió que todo estaba hecho. Porque Cho acababa de entrar. Draco, detrás de ella, moduló un "Lo siento", abatido. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cho avanzaba triunfal hacia él.

La gente aplaudió. Lavender y Parvati se acercaron a él y Seamus y Dean avanzaron, con las cabezas gachas. Hermione intentó sonreírle. Ron, a su lado, lo abrazó.

—De alguna manera, esto se va a solucionar—le murmuró. Luego se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Harry asintió. El nudo en la garganta se estaba transformando en una horrible y gran bola que le impedía respirar bien.

—Hola—dijo Cho llegando a su lado. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada y la miró despectivamente. Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Sólo falta la madrina, no?

—De qué hablas?—preguntó Harry, bruscamente.

—Weasley—dijo Cho—. Le pedí que fuera mi madrina… Aceptó, sabías?

Ron dio un paso.

—Cómo te atreves, maldita…?—espetó, furioso.

—Ella aceptó—replicó Cho, suavemente.

Se paró ante el altar que había frente a ella. Harry se paró a su lado, desganado. Por su cabeza comenzaban a pasar ideas de verdadera consideración acerca del mejor método de tirarse por un ventanal al mar y hacerlo parecer accidente.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que alguien entraba. Se estaba produciendo un leve revuelo, al parecer. Vio muchas cabezas volverse hacia la persona que había entrado. De repente, alguien se movió y pudo ver que ocurría.

—Ginny—murmuró Harry, atónito.

Cómo no iba a ser así? Era cosa común casarse con alguien a quien no quería y que luego llegara el amor de tu vida, toda despampanante, quitándote el aliento por varios segundos.

Y la verdad es que nunca la había visto de ese modo. Era tan sencillo y tan todo… Un vestido de satén rojo oscuro, ajustado, con unos zapatos de taco, a juego. Casi nada de maquillaje y un peinado simple. Nunca se había visto más hermosa que aquel día. Cho empequeñeció a su lado. Y de pronto le pareció grotesca y maligna. Como una fea mosca gigante y socarrona.

Avanzó entre todos, mirándole a él. Hizo un gesto a Cho, que se había quedado roja de envidia. Luego se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó suave, largamente.

—Te quiero…—le susurró apenas, con los ojos cerrados. Luego se separó de él. Harry la miró sin decir nada, con su olor impregnado en su camisa. No _podía_ decir nada.

—Listos para comenzar la ceremonia?

—Por supuesto—interrumpió la voz de Cho, a su lado. Lo tomó por el brazo y le obligó a voltearse. No podía reaccionar bien, porque le parecía imposible que estuvieran a un metro de distancia y que los separaran tantas cosas.

—Estamos aquí para bendecir la unión de Cho Chang y Harry Potter…

"_Sinceramente, el nombre Ginny Weasley hubiese sonado mejor",_ pensó, abatido.

El hombre hablaba y hablaba pero de lo que decía, ni idea. Es que no podía dejar de mirar a Ginny. Merlín, cómo podía dejar que todo eso continuara después de verla así, tan triste, tan erguida y orgullosa y valiente y Gryffindor y viéndola siendo todas y cada una de las cosas que le habían enamorado de ella?

—Yo, Cho Chang, te tomo a ti, Harry Potter…

No… Por Merlín, Por Dios, Jesús, Alá, Yahvé, Krishna y todo esos!!! Necesitaba ayuda divina para superar esto!

—Aceptas, Harry Potter a Cho como tu legítima esposa…?

Miró a Ginny e intentó que el alma se le desbordara por los ojos al intentar explicarle que lo que más quería era decir no.

—Yo…

Cho parecía que lo iba a matar.

Que podía hacer el contrato mágico? Obligarle a decir si? Le apresarían, le quitarían algo? Qué más daba en realidad?

"_Vamos Harry. Dilo. Jamás te vas a sentir mejor"_

—Yo creo que…

Y… al final… cualquier cosa que le hicieran, incluso estar con dementores por un año entero, sería mejor que estar con ella y no con Ginny.

—No.

Y miró a Ginny. Y la iba a abrazar y besar y enviar todo al diablo, pero en esos momentos el barco entero dio una sacudida terrible y todos perdieron el equilibrio. Todo empezó a temblar, los vidrios se reventaron de súbito, cundió el pánico y surgió un entero pandemonium.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Qué puede ser mejor que un Iceberg para terminar el viaje?**_

—SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione, furiosa, golpeó a la muggle que había gritado eso y entre Krum y Ron la sujetaron como pudieron, entre sacudidas del barco y personas histéricas, para que no siguiera maltratando a todo el mundo. De repente nadie sabía que hacer y no podía ver nada porque todo el mundo corría por todos lados. Dios, parecían hormigas.

Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era a Cho gritando como desquiciada algo sobre que Harry y Ginny y que tenía que casarse y se tiraba de su pelo y se desarmaba su peinado y no paraba, no paraba de gritar y aullar y bla, bla, bla.

Entonces todo se ladeo.

Y surgió agua de todas partes.

Ron se puso verde de inmediato. Víktor se resbaló. El pelirrojo tuvo que afirmar a Hermione de un marco de puerta. Todos se estaban cayendo. "Ginny", pensó, preocupado. Harry. Harry debía estar con ella. Cho se había caído al agua y seguía gritando y gritando.

—TIENEN QUE SUBIR A CUBIERTA, VAMOS, VAMOS, RÁPIDO!!

Se volvió a Hermione.

—Sube. Sube a cubierta.

Se soltó y resbaló hasta el agua. Muggles inútiles, que ni siquiera sabían nadar! Merlín, el agua estaba pero es que congelada. Horrible. Gritos. Las señoras se le encaramaban en la cabeza y no cesaba de pensar en esa película muggle de un barco gigante que se hundía. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Y pensaba que al salir de Hogwarts se acababan todos los problemas.

Importaba que el agua le estuviera llegando a la cintura o que de verdad se estuviera congelando? No, los escalofríos no eran de frío. Los escalofríos eran por estar tomándole la mano a Harry.

Él se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso encima. Se acercó para besarla. Despacio, lento.

Y todo se estaba hundiendo, pero eso no era importante.

Se apoyó en la pared. Y ahora le besó ella.

Porque el agua le llegaba ya al cuello, pero no importaba nada.

Harry se separó de ella y le miró gravemente. Claro. Harry. No podía estar tranquilo mientras no estuviera salvando a gente indefensa. Asintió antes que él pudiera decirle nada.

—Puedes subir? Busca a los chicos, creo que fueron a buscar a Neville y Luna. Yo voy a buscar a Ron y Hermione—dijo Harry, explicándole. No quería dejarla justo ahora, pero era mejor que Ginny subiera. Estaba helada.

Ginny asintió y le dio la espalda. Él suspiró y se movió hacia el comedor con fuerzas renovadas

Entrar fue raro. Porque entre todos los gritos, la gente y todo; y aunque parecía que se estuviera desatando la tercera guerra mundial, nada le estaba pareciendo tan malo o terrible.

Divisó a Ron moviendo a una niña hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo comedor del segundo piso y se sumergió en el agua hasta llegar a él, para ayudarle con un par de muggles que aún quedaban en el comedor. Hermione, que estaba sujetándose de una puerta, estaba pálida y parecía paralizada.

—Está bien?—preguntó Harry.

Ron la miró.

—Le dije que se fuera… No está bien, pareciera que está en shock. Apurémonos con esto para poder ir con ella—dijo Ron, sobre el sonido del agua entrando a raudales por el comedor. El último anciano que quedaba logró subir y asirse a la escalera. En ese momento todo se ladeó de nuevo. Hermione, justo al otro lado, se vio arrastrada fuera del lugar al ladearse toda el agua que había llenado el Comedor.

—Hermione!!!!!!!!

Ron iba a dejarse caer, pero la puerta se había tapado. Desesperado, miró a Harry. Ni siquiera podían hacer magia, no podían hacer nada.

—Por aquí!—exclamó Harry, yendo hacia una puerta lateral. Se metieron en la cocina y salieron hacia el pasillo de segunda clase. Nadaron hasta llegar a la escotilla con escalera y lograron subir a primera clase.

—Voy a buscar a Ginny—dijo Harry, resoplando.

Ron asintió y se metió por otra puerta.

Harry salió a cubierta, pero quedó sorprendido al ver a tanta gente gritando. Y todos corrían y resbalaban y, de fondo, impresionante, una masa gigante de hielo que cortaba la imagen. Y la gente movía los botes y los marinos no daban abasto y no había pelos rojos por ninguna parte. Se asustó.

Ginny. "Focalízate, Harry. Busca a Ginny".

El barco se desprendió del inmenso iceberg. Entonces, todo estuvo hecho. Los botes no paraban de bajar con personas y más personas y la gente se tiraba al agua y todo era horrible. Fue entonces, en medio de todo, que el barco comenzó a ladearse de manera horrible.

Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…

Se afirmó con fuerza a un mástil pequeño.

Ginny, dónde estaba…

—Harry!!!!!!!!

Se volteó con violencia, pero sintió eran Seamus y Dean con Neville a cuestas. Lavender venía detrás con Parvati y una Luna muy nerviosa.

—Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó Harry.

—Neville se ha golpeado muy feo—repuso, alterada Luna—. Pero estamos bien… Donde están Ron y hermione? Y Draco, y Ginny?

Harry no respondió. Se soltó y se dejó resbalar. Ginny.

Ginny y de pronto nunca sintió tanto miedo como en ese momento. Tenía que encontrarla.

Estaba encaramada sobre una de las lámparas del techo y el agua seguía subiendo. Ron nadó hasta llegar a ella. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y tiritaba.

—Ven, te sacaré de aquí—le dijo Ron, asustado. Pero Hermione no quería tomar su mano.

Ron entonces se subió con dificultad a la lámpara y ésta crujió de manera amenazadora.

—Hermione, dame tu mano—le exigió Ron. Extendió su mano y le tomó la mano a ella.—. Ven… tranquila…

Logró que lo rodeara con ambos brazos, aferrándose a él. Entonces tomó uno de los palos de mesas que flotaban y se apoyó en él para no hundirse. Tenía que nadar casi cien metros para llegar a la puerta y luego otros cien más para poder subir a cubierta.

—Tengo miedo—murmuró Hermione, tartamudeando de frío—. T-tengo miedo, Ron.

Al apoyar su mentón en su espalda, le golpeaba suavemente con el temblar de su boca. Nadó con más ahínco. Jamás hubiera pensado que podría pasar algo así.

—Tranquila… ya vamos a llegar…

Se afirmó del marco de la puerta que daba a otro pasillo inundado y, agotado, siguió pataleando. Después de unos veinte minutos logró tomar la escalera.

—Sube—le ordenó.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a subir con torpeza. Ron, abajo suyo, vigiló sus movimientos.

—Vamos a estar bien—le susurró Ron.

—Draco!—exclamó Ginny.

El rubio se volvió hacia ella.

—Ginny… qué haces aquí!—dijo, enfadado—Tienes que subir, esta cosa se llenará de agua de inmediato!

—Y tú?—dijo Ginny, enfadada.

—Yo iba saliendo—replicó él, haciendo rodar los ojos. Era imposible que ella pusiera pensar en él cuando se trataba de salvar el pellejo. Aunque quizá eso era lo que tanto le atraía de ella—. Vamos, vamos, tenemos que…

—AYUDA!

La voz era desagradablemente conocida. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo y se devolvieron por el pasillo.

—Es necesario?—preguntó Draco, resoplando.

Ginny asintió, de mala gana.

Cho intentaba salir de una habitación, pero había unos estantes que le cortaban el paso. Ginny y Draco se encaramaron por una de las ventanas del techo y se descolgaron para caer varios metros más abajo. Les dolió bastante, pero se repusieron.

—Qué haces aquí?

Cho dejó la histeria y miró con odio puro a Ginny.

—Ahórrate las palabras, venimos a ayudarte—dijo Draco, antes de que Cho pudiera decir algo y comenzando a mover unas sillas—. Vamos, tenemos que salir luego de aquí o seremos historia.

Las dos mujeres se miraron por un momento y luego comenzaron a mover mesas y jarrones y estantes y todo tipo de cosas. Al final, después de bastante rato, que les pareció interminable, lograron despejar parte de la puerta.

—Ayúdame a abrirla, está atorada!—gritó Draco.

Ginny y Cho se acercaron y los tres hicieron fuerzas. De repente, por el otro lado, se escuchó algo muy extraño.

—Por qué me da la impresión de que…?

—AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Los tres salieron disparados hacia atrás y chocaron con la pared contraria. Atontados, vieron como comenzaba a entrar a raudales el agua que provenía del pasillo.

—Mierda! Tenemos que salir de aquí!—exclamó Ginny, asustada. Con dificultad se movió hacia la montonera de muebles que habían acumulado al centro de la habitación y comenzó a escalarlos, porque sólo podrían salir por la ventana del techo. Cho y Draco la imitaron.

Cuando llegaron al final de la inestable torre, Ginny miró a Draco.

—Estira tus manos. Le haremos un puente a esta para que pueda subir—. Draco asintió y extendió sus brazos. Ginny se afirmó con fuerza a él, sintiéndose algo inestable con los tacos, pero aún así miró a Cho y le indicó con un gesto que hiciera lo que había dicho. La oriental no aguardó ni un segundo y apoyó un pie en ellos.

Le costó subir, pero al final, entre forcejeos y fuerza, lo logró. Entonces extendió la mano.

—Ginny, sube—dijo Draco.

—No, sube tú, así después pueden subirme más fácil—dijo Ginny.

—Vamos, no se pongan a discutir estupideces!—gritó Cho.

Ginny extendió sus manos y Draco, a regañadientes, apoyó su zapato en ellas.

—A la una, a las dos y a las tres!

Cho agarró su mano y Ginny tiró hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas. El chico logró asirse al marco de la ventana, Cho lo tomó por las mangas de la chaqueta y Ginny observó angustiada los minutos de forcejeo que pasaron hasta que subió.

Bien, ahora faltaba ella.

Extendió sus manos y Draco también. Cho, a su lado, la miraba, preocupada. Mal que mal, le había salvado la vida.

—Vamos, pelirroja, salta—gritó Cho, al ver que Ginny no alcanzaba la mano de Draco. Ginny miró hacia abajo y tragó saliva. Encima sus tacos no le dejaban moverse con habilidad, pero no podía quitárselos porque había vidrios por todas partes y poía cortarse…

Saltó despacio y todo se tambaleó peligrosamente. Blanca de susto, se afirmó a una de las patas de una mesa que sobresalía.

—No puedo moverme!

Entonces la torrecita se tambaleó de nuevo y el agua comenzó a moverlo todo con más fuerza. Saltó de nuevo, pero no pasó nada.

—VAMOS GINNY, SALTA!—gritó Draco, fuera de si.

Pero de repente todo se vio arrastrado por la corriente y Ginny cayó en el agua entremedio de las mesas y sillas junto a una pared entera hacia otro lugar.

—Víktor!

El búlgaro abrazó con fuerza a Hermione, cerrando los ojos. Se separó de ella y le preguntó unas cosas sobre si estaba bien, si le había pasado algo, que la perdonara por dejarla sola, que había estado desesperado buscándola, que debía subir al bote salvavidas con él…

—Vamos, señor, debe entrar, sino ocuparemos su asiento!—gritó un hombre con uniforme.

Víktor sonrió tranquilizador a Hermione. Subió al bote y le tendió la mano a Hermione para que subiera. Ron la miró con un suspiro contenido. Al menos iba a estar bien. Iba a estar bien e iba a tener una vida al lado de alguien que la quería y que sería lo mejor para ella y…

No, no podía lograr convencerse.

—La señorita no puede subir!—gritó el uniformado.

—Cómo que no!—saltó Ron, saliendo de su mutismo—. Ella va a subir! Mire su bote, aún queda espacio para una más!

El hombre retrocedió un paso ante la postura amenazante de Ron.

—Pero usted no puede subir.

—No tengo intenciones de hacerlo, imbécil—le espetó. Se dio vuelta y miró a Hermione—. Vamos, súbete.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Y tú?

—Vamos, Hermione, van a descolgar el bote—la apremió Víktor, nervioso.

—Sube—dijo Ron. Le sonrió y le señaló su puesto vacío en el bote.

—Pero, Ron…

—Vamos!—exclamó Víktor, nervioso.

Hermione no se movió.

—No puedo—susurró.

—Cómo que no puedes!—exclamó Ron, enojado—. Súbete, no tiene sentido que te quedes. No hay nada aquí que te importe.

—Hermione. Vamos—dijo Víktor, apremiante.

El oficial dio la orden, con los ojos en blanco. A que la gente no podía dejar sus conflictos amorosos en momentos acuciantes como aquel? El bote comenzaría a bajar de un momento a otro, Víktor seguía de pie, con la mano extendida hacia Hermione.

Ron la miró enfadado.

—Hermione, súbete a ese bote, aún estás a tiempo.

—Si… aún puedo quedarme contigo—replicó ella, afirmándose de la baranda, ya que todo comenzaba a moverse demasiado.

El bote ya empezaba a bajar.

—Pero no tiene sentido.

El bote iba a tocar el agua.

—Si lo tiene.

Ron abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa. Pero en ese momento todo comenzó a caer y aferró la mano de Hermione. El barco empezaba a hundirse.

Sintió que se ahogaba por unos segundos, pero luego logró salir a flote entre la ola de escombros que la llevaba a la otra habitación. El agua la arrastró hasta un lugar en donde no había estado y logró dar unas brazadas hacia una puerta, con un dolor intenso en su brazo izquierdo y sus dos piernas. Logró abrir la puerta y el agua nuevamente la expulsó a un pasillo seco, que rápidamente empezó a llenarse.

—GINNY!

De repente alguien la abrazó.

—Estás bien!

Harry resopló de alivio junto a ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Le miró preocupado y boqueó hartas veces, porque no sabía como preguntarle si le había ocurrido algo, si tenía alguna herida.

—Estoy bien—repuso ella, sonriendo a medias—. Pero tenemos que salir de acá. Vamos arriba.

Corrieron juntos por las escaleras y al entrar por la habitación de las ventanas, vieron a Cho y Draco.

—Ginny!!!!

Draco se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó hacia ella. La levantó en el aire, cerrando los ojos de gratitud.

—Pensé que… Oh, estás bien!

Cho miró desde lejos.

—Perdonen por interrumpir. Pero esto va a llenarse de agua—les espetó Cho, sin mirar.

Los chicos asintieron. Harry tomó a Ginny de la mano y junto a Cho y Draco se precipitaron a la puerta. Corrieron por el pasillo, que también comenzaba a llenarse de agua y subieron la escalera. Al subir a cubierta tuvieron que asirse de inmediato a la baranda. Todo el mundo se estaba resbalando.

—SUBE!

Escalaron por la baranda. Al llegar arriba, a la punta del barco, todo estaba vertical y todos miraban, incrédulos, el escenario alrededor de ellos. Sujetos y semi-a salvo se miraron entre todos.

—No puede estar pasando esto—murmuró Ginny, abrazándose a Harry.

Harry la miró.

Entonces todo comenzó a caer.

—Y Ron y Hermione?

No estaban allí.

Y todo comenzaba a caer y hundirse y a desaparecer en el océano.

Entonces el agua y el mar entero alcanzó el barco y a toda la gente y se vieron arrastrados a un mar de gente intentando subir a la superficie.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**En el Mar**_

—Cuándo fue que crecimos?—preguntó Ron, de repente.

—No sé—respondió Hermione, de todo corazón. De cualquier manera, le parecía una conversación extraña para mantener justo cuando estás dejando de sentir tus pies. No quería congelarse. Y tampoco quería que Ron se congelara. Sopló sus manos y las de él.

—Todo nos pareció un juego, desde el principio—dijo él, despacito, acercándose a ella sin saber si por buscar un poco de calor o por la necesidad de tenerla más cerca—. Yo… supongo que es porque el cerebro me está dejando de funcionar de alguna forma o porque cuando te vas a morir te da por decir esas cosas… Pero quería disculparme. Porque te quiero, vale?

—No te entiendo.

—No sé, Hermione… Lo que pasa es que me siento como un imbécil. Te das cuenta de que tuvimos miles de oportunidades para estar juntos y yo siempre lo fastidié todo, porque en verdad parece que soy la persona más inmadura e insegura sobre la tierra?

Su voz apenas era un susurro y a su alrededor había una pequeña nube de vaho. Claro… de alguna manera, todo se remitía al hecho de que se habían fastidiado a si mismos todas las oportunidades de estar juntos. Pero todo seguía casi igual entre ellos, y Hermione tuvo que admitir que nunca le había querido tanto como en ese momento.

—Ron, no seas fatalista—repuso Hermione, sonriéndole apenas—. Nos van a venir a buscar luego. Y te quiero… No vale la pena hacer como que te olvido. Tal vez… sólo debiéramos madurar e intentar estar juntos. Puede que no funcione, pero… qué importa? Nada importa más en este momento. Porque siempre terminaremos juntos… al final de las cosas.

Se quedaron en silencio, con el ruido del agua y gritos aislados de fondo.

Ron le tomó la mano.

Escondió su cabeza en el hueco que se hacía entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre la puerta que los sostenía. Sólo se quedó mirándolo y él hizo lo mismo.

De verdad que ya no importaba que iba a pasar, porque nunca le había preocupado menos el futuro. Y aunque estuviese congelándose, con miedo, con un barco hundido y en la oscuridad más absoluta, sabía que nunca se había sentido mejor en toda su vida.

Porque en ese preciso momento, todo lo que importaba estaba justo a su lado.

* * *

_**Capítulo Diez**_

_**Si, si, si… Gané**_

—Así fue como al final todo terminó bien. Claro… de alguna manera Dumbledore se las arregló para aparecer en el lugar junto a McGonagall y ésta le quería matar por algo de un glaciar, su culpa y no sé que otras cosas… Dumbledore agitó la varita y todos nos encontramos a salvo en botes y llegamos sanos y salvos a destino… Y obviamente el impaciente de mi mejor amigo no podía aguantarse un poquito para atarse por el resto de su vida a mi hermana… Aunque claro, las cosas no-impulsivas nunca han sido el fuerte de Harry…

Todos rieron. Ron dejó que las risas menguaran para seguir.

—Y claro… pensar que le costó tanto tiempo darse cuenta de que al parecer la quería… Esto de ser ciegos es un rasgo genérico masculino o algo? Yo todavía no me lo explico bien. Puede que sea simplemente que Harry y yo somos casos especiales… Como sea. El brindis, un poco extenso, lo hago en honor de la enana más conocida como Ginny Weasley y mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Todos alzaron las copas.

La música comenzó a sonar. Harry, sonriente, llevó a Ginny al centro de la pista.

—Le dijiste que no—dijo Ginny, muy bajito, en su oído—. Sé que el contrato mágico no se estableció al estar nosotros desprovistos de nuestra magia… pero tú no sabías eso. Y dijiste que no.

Siguieron moviéndose con la música.

—Abrí los ojos—repuso él, contento—. Pero no hablemos más de eso… Ahora somos sólo nosotros. "Nosotros". Es extraño, no?

Ella asintió y se aferró un poco más a su pecho.

Más allá, Luna y Neville bailaban estrafalariamente, contentos. Dean y parvati seguían besándose como si el mundo se les fuera a acabar y Lavender y Seamus salían por una puerta sospechosamente nerviosos de ser vistos.

—Qué no pueden contenerse ni un momento…?!—exclamó Harry, sorprendido y escandalizado. Su tono era divertido. Ginny se rió.

Ella miró a su hermano y a Hermione. Bailaban muy lento. Y estaban juntos. Increíblemente, todo estaba bien. Mejor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Bueno… Draco estaba solo. Pero, en la carta que le había dejado, le deseaba lo mejor. Ni en sus mejores sueños, fantasías y anhelos podría haber imaginado que todo resultaría así.

Y Harry la tomaba por la cintura, tan cerca suyo que parecía imposible.

—Déjame hacerlo, sólo una vez más—le suplicó Ginny.

—Está bien—accedió Harry, a regañadientes. Se cansaría algún día de hacerlo? Porque sólo en la mañana lo había hecho cincuenta y cuatro veces, en la tarde ochenta y siete y ahora en la tarde ya llevaba como treinta.

Ginny sonrió.

Agitó su varita con gracia y en el aire apareció un sobre rojo. Ginny escribió dos palabras y con un golpe de varita lo hizo desaparecer.

—Nunca más Cho, ni llantos, ni peleas. Hoy te quiero y basta, si?—preguntó Ginny, aspirando profundamente.

—Hoy te quiero y basta—repitió Harry.

**FIN**

_**Epílogo: **_

Cho dio un respingo nervioso cuando apareció otro más. Se puso a llorar de impotencia y se resignó a tener que abrir el howler recién aparecido.

—Maldita Weasley—siseó, con rabia.

Abrió el sobre, que ya comenzaba a echar humo.

—TE GANÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La voz de Ginny Weasley resonó en toda la habitación por 171ava vez.

* * *

**_Ojalá dejen al menos un comentario. Espero les haya gustado._**

**_Morgan Quid._**


End file.
